Entitlements and Deception
by Emerald loves Sapphire
Summary: *PREQUEL TO ENTITLEMENTS AND DECEPTION 2*. What happens when the lives of WWE divas AJ Lee and Nikki Bella flip in an unexpected way? This isn't rated M for any old reason. Slight OOC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

I don't have favorites in the divas division because well…I support them all but yes at times some can be a bit odd. Anyway don't anyone take offense to this please as after all I did note that it's a little bit off character and timelines are different, it's my first story and I hope you like it. I also do drop hints along the way as to what is to occur. No flames please and reviews are welcome :-). Rated M for language, violence, twisted scenes and of course the lovely lemons and I don't own WWE.

**CHAPTER 1:**

It was March 26th, 2014 when one of the WWE divas carefully and secretly packed away a pregnancy test deep within their suitcase. They would be traveling to have a show in Maui, Hawaii she was told. Despite wanting to look her best, she knew that at the end of her flight, sometime during her stay, she would be finding out the very future of her career. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to 2012. November 1rst to be exact….

The divas, (the Bella twins, Naomi, Cameron and AJ Lee to be exact), were all crowded in their joint dressing room. "My God do I hate it when we all have to share fucking dressing rooms" Nikki Bella snipped. "Nicole it's just practice!" said her sister Brie. "Don't take everything so seriously". Nikki sighed as she continued applying 4-inches worth of makeup on. "Look Nikki we can't all afford to be as stuck-up as you" said AJ. "Listen April" said Nikki as she stood up. "I may follow you on twitter, but that doesn't mean that I like you". "Gosh Nicole that was really mean" said Naomi. "Trinity, it's ok" said Nikki. "I only say the truth after all". "So, when John fucks you, does he make sure that you're comfortable?" asked AJ. "Well you ought to know" said Nikki. "After all, you've been with everyone that's' on the roster".

Naomi and Cameron held back AJ. "Let's see how you're face is going to like being a permanent part of ringside tomorrow night!" she shouted. "Bring it on bitch" said Nikki. "Nicole, you're going to get us fired" said Brie. "Isn't that the real reason why you two left last year?" asked AJ.

"Bitch I am so going to fuck your ass up!" shouted Nikki. AJ walked a little closer and whispered in Spanish: "I can't wait to see you do it bitch" as she skipped out of the dressing room.

"Dude, Nicole! You have got to learn how to chill" said Brie. "Is it your time of the month or something?" Nikki ignored her sister as she continued to add her 3rd inch of makeup. "We'll see who's gonna win today's practice! We'll see".

Meanwhile as AJ was making her way down the hall, she bumped into Kane. "Oh…um hey" she said awkwardly. "Hey" he said. "The boss wants to see you". "Me?" AJ asked nervously. "No, Kaitlyn" he said. She paused. "Of course Stephanie wants to see you" he said as he walked away. "Good day".

AJ hurried her way down the hallway. "Great, now what could I have possibly done?" she asked herself. She breathed in as she entered into the office. "Hello Ms. Mendez" Stephanie said in a cheerfully voice. "Please take a seat". AJ did. "Um…Stephanie what…what's going on?" she asked nervously. "What are you so nervous for?" asked Stephanie. "No reason" said AJ. "Look this year has been the year of AJ" Stephanie resumed. "How's about we put you in the love story of your lifetime?" "But didn't I already have quite a few over these past 5 years I've been here?" asked AJ. "Of course" said Stephanie. "But this one's going to be the best and I'm telling you 8 months ahead of time".

"A head of time?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Stephanie. "It's so good I couldn't resist telling you and it's going to begin around summer slam". "Who am I going to be with?" asked AJ. "Now that's the surprise I'm keeping from you at least from now" said Stephanie.

With that AJ exited the room as she made her way into the training room, nervous. "Great, my secret idol Nikki Bella already thinks I'm a slut, now I gotta freaking have more love interests". She sighed as she entered into the ring. "So who am I gonna be training with today?" she asked Natalya and her husband Tyler. "You're training with Eva Marie" said Tyler. "Oh joy" said AJ sarcastically. "She's not even established yet. She's nothing but an NXT girl". "And this girl is making her debut in July" said Eva as she stepped into the ring. "Now put up or shut up".

AJ sighed as she began her training sessions as the Bella twins, Naomi and Cameron entered into the gym. The groups began rotating and after about 3hrs it was finally time for their one hour break.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm so glad that my chi latte from Starbucks is getting delivered" said Nikki as she wore her darkened sunglasses in the middle of the break room. "Girl why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" asked Naomi. "Because I simply can" said Nikki. "Girl, bye" said Cameron. Brie simply shook her head as she continued having a bite out of her sandwich. "I still can't believe that Starbucks even deliver" said Naomi. "They do when you're worth a million" said Nikki with a smile. But AJ had enough.

"My God Nicole, can you be anymore shallower?" she asked. With that, Nikki lowered her shades. "Not as anymore of an ho you can be" she said. "I mean you're nothing but trailer trash! My God! Everyone at this table came from middle class backgrounds but you! You're nothing but pure fucking trash!"

With that the whole room became silent as AJ stood up. "Well this trash doesn't have to take your bullshit anymore so you can take your million dollars and go buy yourself a fucking toilet as I'm worth twice your ass is ever going to be!" AJ walked away, leaving everyone at the table stunned. "Oh her ass is so going down tomorrow night!" shouted Nikki. "Nicole!" scolded Brie. "Please relax, for me?" "I am sorry but I am not going to kowtow to some…park…slut!" said Nikki as she sat back and folded her arms. "Just wait. Miss April has her time to be paid".


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Over the next several weeks, Nikki and AJ refused to speak to one another. So much so that even Stephanie and Triple H were starting to take notice. They decided that it would become a very interesting feuding storyline for 2013.

It was now January 4th, 2013 and AJ was standing outside of the arena in Miami, Florida. She was waiting for her driver to pick her up to go home. It was after a Friday Night Smack Down match and there she noticed that she had accidentally left her iphone in her locker. "Great" she said as she fumbled through her purse and gym bags. "Now I gotta go back inside".

She made her way down the hallway as she said hello to several of her coworkers who were walking by when she accidentally bumped into Roman Reigns of the shield. "Oh Sorry Leati" she said. "Girl what are you doing back here?" he asked. "Don't you know by now that you're in the lair of the shield?" AJ giggled. "Well of course" she said. "But I just thought that I'd quickly take a shortcut through here to the locker rooms. I've accidentally left my phone behind". "Oh ok well good luck with that" he said. "Why, you don't think that someone would steal it don't you?" asked AJ. "Nah, I was just saying good luck in finding it" said Roman. "Ok well good luck with your match" said AJ. "Yeah thanks" said Roman. "I'm meeting up now with the rest of the group. We go on in 15".

With that she continued her way into the locker room where she luckily recovered her phone. She breath a quick sigh of relief as she tucked her black and pink skull-incrusted phone into her purse. Just as she began to close her locker, she noticed a thin white sheet of paper that she didn't noticed before. Assuming that it was nothing she just hastily picked it up and realized that that it had writing on it. She opened up the paper and began reading it:

"_My dearest April Jeanette Mendez, I can't wait for us to be together, to get to know each other. I love you with all my heart. You are the best diva to ever come across the business in a long time, possibly ever! I hope that you give me the chance because I know that even though we are just coworkers, I just wanted to let you know how I felt, anonymous_".

AJ was in shock. Who could have possibly left her the note? Only she had an idea. She marched her way into the Bella twin's dressing room where she walked in on Nikki and John Cena heavily making out on the countertop. "Damn it AJ! Do you mind!?" she shouted. "John and I are quite busy here!" "Look Nikki, we need to talk" said AJ as she sat down her belongings on the floor. "Bitch we haven't spoken in over 2 months, what makes you think I wanna start now!?" Nikki shouted. "Oh we are speaking, now!" shouted AJ as she approached Nikki. "Whoa, whoa, whoa here" said John. "I think you two need to chill out". "No it's ok baby" said Nikki as she gave John another quick smooch. "Go out there and enjoy your match". John nodded as he left but not before asking AJ and Nikki to "please don't kill each other while I'm gone. It'll be such a great waste of great talent".

When John exited, AJ shut the door behind her. "What do you want from me now?" asked Nikki as she began to file her nails. "Do you see this?" asked AJ as she held out the letter to Nikki. "Yeah I see it. So what?" she said as she hopped off of the countertop and turned on her flat screen to watch her man's entrance. "You've gotta love his theme entrance. He made it all by himself 8 years ago". "Look Nicole, I'm not here to discuss John. I'm here to discuss you". Nikki angrily sighed. "You know that I have a match in 30 minutes, so spill. "The letter!?" shouted AJ. "Ok first keep you voice down. This is MY dressing room, remember? And second, I see the letter. What of it?" Nikki asked.

"Did you write this shit?" asked AJ. Nikki gave out a laugh. "You are actually…crazy" she stated. "Nicole?" asked AJ. "What!?" asked Nikki as she barely took her eyes off her screen. AJ sighed as she continued their conversation. "Now look Ima ask you this one more time, very slowly. Did you write this shit?" Nikki turned her head to face AJ. "Seriously April, does it look like I would even waste one measly second of my day, my time, my life to even write that shit?" she asked. "I dunno Nicole, you tell me" said AJ as she folded my hands. "What a knockout!" Michael Cole shouted as John Cena's theme song played.

"Ooh my baby won again!" shouted Nikki as she jumped up and down happily. "Bitch please, ok?" said AJ. "We all know he's going to win. The authority ordered it". "Hmm, someone sounds a bit grumpy" said Nikki. "I guess your man Jay doesn't give it up to you that often". "Nikki you're such a bitch" said AJ as she slammed the paper onto the table. "Look don't get me wrong or anything but Jay's a pretty nice and decent guy, even for you" said Nikki as she began to file her nails.

"You are the most shallowest person I have ever met" said AJ as she turned to exit the room. "Wait!" said Nikki as she stood up. "What could you possibly want from me now?" asked AJ. "Here, you left your little love note" said Nikki. "Seeing as I have no use for it and it's all yours, you should be the one who keeps it". AJ paused as John Cena returned back into Nikki's dressing room. "Babe, you're all sweaty and stuff" she said. "Why yes I am" said John as he gave a peck on Nikki's nose. "Ugh, you make me sick" said AJ as she snatched the letter out of Nikki's hands and left the room.

"What was that about?" asked John as he began to strip out of his clothes. "Mm, nothing" said Nikki as she closed the door behind him. "Absolutely nothing at all".


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

Over the next few days, the entire roster prepared for the 26th annual royal rumble event. One afternoon, January 15th to be exact, AJ was relaxing during her week off in her NYC apartment. It was much smaller to her Tampa, Florida home. She wanted a change of scenery as well as just seem peace and quiet away from the rest of her coworkers. That day, she was flipping threw her twitter feed. "Yes I'm almost at 1 million followers" she said to herself as she looked and saw that she had well over 900,000 followers. "I'm so happy". She then received a text message from Trinity, inviting her to a small dinner party for the girls who work together. "Sure" AJ replied with sarcasm. "After all, we don't really hate each other in real life". "Great" Trinity replied. "It's tomorrow from 9pm until 3am at a nightclub".

AJ was given an address and she immediately went onto her laptop to book a 9am flight to Los Vegas. After purchasing the last minute $3,000 ticket, she closed her laptop and opened up her closet. Seeing as she didn't really bring any party clothing, but just lounge and airport clothing, she realized that she'd have to go out into the city to go shopping and that was something she didn't want to do without a bodyguard, so she came up with another solution: ordering a dress from barneys.

It's true, she didn't really care to wear such attire, but seeing as she was invited, she decided to go. After all it was a friendly jester. The dress would arrive at her apartment at about 7 that night, so that gave AJ sometime to search shoe stores around the area of the hotel she will be staying at. After browsing at some, she made her decision when she received a twitter notice on her phone. It was from Nikki:

" WWEAJLEE, I just wanted to take a notice on something:"

"Huh?" AJ thought to herself. "What can this bitch possibly be thinking of now?" She sighed as she turned off her phone and within 3hrs, her dressed was delivered and it was already to be packed. She decided to head to bed early that night in order to catch her flight.

Meanwhile, back in Los Angeles, Nikki was out shopping with her sister Brie and her boyfriend John. "I really hope that the paparazzi don't see us" she stated. "If they do, it wouldn't be so good". "Relax Nikki" said Brie. "I'm sure they won't notice us at all". "Yeah but you're boyfriend isn't John Cena" said Nikki. "Nikki, don't worry. I have Mike on speed dial" said John. "Besides I'm only here for tomorrow's very important business meeting". "On another brand?" asked Brie. "Yes" said John. "So are you guys um going to Trinity's party tomorrow night?" "Absolutely" said Nikki. "I have four dresses and I need your expertise please". "Anything for you baby" said John as he gave Nikki a kiss before continuing their stroll down Sunset Blvd.

"You know it's cute how you two do that" said Brie. "How's Bryan?" asked Nikki. "He's great" said Brie. "He's busy practicing for this week's Friday Night match". "Oh you mean the one I'm gonna be winning?" John said. "Please tell me that you're joking" said Brie. "Well of course he is" said Nikki. "Why wouldn't he be?" "I didn't know" said Brie. "We're leaving tomorrow at noon" said Nikki. "And we'll be there by 3 with 6 hours to spare". "Well I hope you two have fun" said John. "We will" said Nikki. "We will".


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

The next day came, and it was time for the party. AJ decided arrive an hour late, seeing as though parties really weren't here thing. "Look who's un-fashionably late" said Nikki as she sipped her wine. "Look who's still bitchy?" said AJ as she walked pass her. "Thanks Trinity for inviting me". "No problem" said Trinity. Just then, her boyfriend Jon came out. "Hey baby, thanks for coming" said Trinity as they kissed, causing all of the partygoers to go "ooh". "Hey I thought this was a girl's only party?" asked AJ. "Well, I to say that otherwise you wouldn't have come" said Trinity. "Everybody brought their boyfriends…where's Jay?" "I'd rather not talk about it" said AJ. "But I am leaving now. Thank you for the invite".

"Hold it AJ" said Trinity. "Not everyone who came this party is taken". "What do you mean?" asked AJ. "Come on I've invited basically everyone" said Trinity. "Look around. Mingle. This is your family". She was right. Most of the roster had actually showed up. "Excuse me" she said as she began to exit.

AJ searched for a place in which she had signal so she could look up when she could change her flight. She kept walking when suddenly she had missed a step and went plummeting down the stairs. "Ouch!" she shouted. She began to franticly check herself to make sure she was ok and when she went to stand, she realized she couldn't. "Great just great" she mumbled. She reached for her phone, only to realize that it was completely shattered. "Fuck!" she hissed. "Now what am I going to do!?"

"Well for starters you can calm down" said a voice. AJ turned around and realized that it was Roman Reigns. "Oh its you" she said. "I thought I was hearing things". "How's your leg?" he asked as he hopped down the stairs. "I…think it's broken or something" said AJ. "Or something?" asked Roman. "Trust me AJ, your leg ain't broken, but it could be sprained". "Oh fuck!" said AJ. "Hey what did I tell you about the cursing?" asked Roman. "Jeez Leati I'm in pain" said AJ. "Now tell me where it hurts the most?" asked Roman. "My left leg" said AJ. Roman carefully removed AJ's heel.

"Now there's the culprit" he said. "You got a cut". "How do you even know any of this stuff?" asked AJ. "Are you a doctor?" "No but I used to play professional football and I know a lot about foot and leg injuries" said Roman. "Oh" said AJ. "Should we call an ambulance?" "Nah I think you can walk on it after you ice it for a few hours" said Roman. "However I do think you should follow up with your primary doctor to make sure that you're ok". AJ sighed as she was slowly helped up by Roman. "Thanks" she said painfully. "But it still hurts". "Come on let's get you out of here" he said. "Wait!" said AJ. "What were you even doing down here?"

Roman pointed to a men's room sign on the door. "Oh" said AJ. "Come on kiddo let's go get your head checked out". "Is that supposed to be some sort of calming joke?" asked AJ. "No, not really" said Roman. "So why did you guys come to the party?" asked AJ. "Well I'm the only one of my group who could actually come" said Roman. "I just wanted some downtime".

He helped AJ make it to the top of the stairs when Trinity and Jon rushed over. "Oh my goodness girl are you alright?" she asked. "I dunno" said AJ. "I may need a doctor". "Ok um, Leati can take her to the hospital?" asked Trinity. "What! No way Jose!" said AJ. "I don't wanna end up as a news story for TMZ". "We promise you won't" said Trinity. AJ sighed as her leg was still throbbing. "Ok" she said. "I give up let's go". Roman walked her out of the nightclub, as some of their coworkers took notice.

"What happened?" asked Brie. "She fell down a flight of stairs" said Roman as he walked her out. "Oh you poor thing, I hope you'll be alright" said Brie. Nikki just chuckled as Roman and AJ continued to make their way outside. "My God can she be anymore of a bitch!?" AJ hissed. Roman picked up AJ. "Hey bucko I can walk!" she shouted. "Yea well I just realized that we don't know how bad you're hurt and we don't want anything even more serious" said Roman as he carried her to his black 2012 BMW. "Ouch this hurts so bad" said AJ. "Trust me you'll live" said Roman as he buckled to seatbelt in for AJ. "Ok Leati, I can do it all by myself" she said. "Hey, I'm just respecting a lady that's all" said Roman as he closed the door behind him as he started his car.

AJ sat quietly and still in the car as she could for every time she would even move an inch, pain would happen. "We're almost there" said Roman. AJ looked down the seat and saw that she was bleeding. "Great I'm like totally bleeding all over your car" she said. "April, it's ok" said Roman. "I can have it cleaned out. If killers can have it cleaned out than certainly I can". He made a left turn and then reached a stoplight. "Why are you being so nice to me?" asked AJ. "My mother raised me to respect women, unlike most guys that are out here these days" said Roman. AJ became quiet again. "How much longer?" she asked. "Look, we're here" said Roman as he made a turn into the hospital driveway. He turned off his car, removed the keys and exited the car before opening up AJ's door. "Come on" he said as he picked her up before carrying her inside. "

"Wait but what about your car!?" AJ protested. "Hey would ya stop ya worrying for a quick moment?" asked Roman as he headed over to the nurses station. "Where's your doctor? She needs a doctor". "What happened?" asked the nurse. "I dunno she fell down a flight a stairs" said Roman as he placed AJ on a stretcher. The nurse had called over several nurses before one of them paused. "Oh my God you're…you're Roman Reigns from the WWE!" she shouted. "Why yes I am" said Roman. "But most people call me Leati". "Can I have your autograph?" the nurse asked. "Laura!" shouted the head nurse. "If you'll excuse me um…Mr. Reigns, for she's still a student who has yet to clearly learn the rules of proper hospital etiquette". Roman chuckled. "It's no problem" he said. "I get this all the time".

He turned around and began walking. AJ sat up. "Where are you going?" she asked franticly. "To go park my car" said Roman. "I'm sure that I'm probably blocking an ambulance". AJ watched as Roman left the hospital through the revolving doors. At that moment, she had realized that although she has moved several times since being put on that gurney, she was not in any pain. Was it because of shock, medication or something else?


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

AJ sat alone in her room for at least 3 hours before Roman came back. "Where did you go?" she asked, slightly angrily. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Roman. "Didn't I say that I went to go park my car?" AJ sat up. "Ok I am sorry Leati but it doesn't take 3 hours to park a car". "It does when it's a $65,000 car" said Roman. "I couldn't just park it anywhere. I don't want it to be stolen, it's a rental".

AJ sat back before calmly saying "oh". "So, what's up with your um…leg?" asked Roman. "Oh the doctor's coming back with my discharge papers shortly. It was a laceration and should heal within the next month but I'm good enough to wrestle in 3 weeks once the stitches come out of it" said AJ. "So how many did he uh give you?" asked Roman. "7" said AJ. "Wow damn" said Roman. "That's a lot of money gone now". "Well accidents happen" said AJ.

The room got quiet again before someone began speaking. "In all seriousness Leati but why are you still here?" asked AJ. "Isn't Trinity's party still going on and I'm sure that everyone is missing you". "Trust me nobody's missing me" said Roman. "Dean and Seth are doing just fine without me". AJ sat up. "Ooh I smell a feud brewing. Please tell me about it" she said. Roman laughed. "Oh hell no April" he said. "There's no feud. You've been sipping the scripts just a little too long". "Actually I haven't" said AJ. "What do you mean?" asked Roman. "What I mean is, well about 2 months ago Stephanie called me back into her office to tell me that she has a love storyline for me coming up soon but she won't of course let me in on who it is with".

"Well why would she?" asked Roman. "She doesn't want word to get out and be somehow leaked into the media". "That was a long time ago" said AJ. "Well um congratulations I guess?" said Roman as the doctor walked in. "Alright Ms. Mendez here is you're paperwork…" the doctor's voice began to trail off as Roman waved goodbye and walked outside, leaving AJ a bit confused as to how she would get back to her hotel room. As the doctor continued talking to her, she noticed something green sitting under a white envelope in which Roman was sitting on.

The doctor handed her the paperwork for her to sign and left, saying that someone with a wheelchair will be coming for her soon. AJ slowly got up from her bed and walked on over to the chair where she noticed that tucked under the envelope was a $100 bill. AJ sighed as he opened the envelope and began to read the card:

"_Get well soon! Here's some money to get yourself a cab. I'm sorry I couldn't drive you back this time around. I just found out that my flight has been changed and I must leave now. I'll make it up to you. See you soon, Leati A _"

AJ chuckled as she tucked the money and envelope into her dress pocket. "He's such an idiot" she said. She soon afterwards found herself…smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: **

A few more weeks had passed and it was now early February. The 26th annual Royal Rumble had since passed by a week earlier and AJ was cleared to return back into the ring. She began her training in the ring with her ex, Jay Lethal whom speculation is still going on and about amongst her coworkers.

"April, I'm go glad that you're back and feeling ok" said Trinity as she handed AJ a bouquet of 4 pink roses. "Thank you very much" she said as she wiped the sweat from off her face. Trinity nodded as she walked away. AJ sat down the bouquet as she resumed her training with Jay. "Well I'm sure glad that you're doing a lot better" said Jay. "Thanks" said AJ. "So which move do you wanna work on now?" asked Jay. Before AJ could answer, she noticed that the members of the shield had entered into the gym.

"Um, actually I was thinking that we could um…relax and take a break for a while" said AJ. "Sure" said Jay. "I'll see you back here in half hour". AJ nodded as she stepped out of the ring and picked up her bouquet of flowers. She had business to take care of. She walked on over to the three members as they were doing warm up stretches.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet of him to give you those" said Roman. "Yeah" said Seth. "It's pretty cute how Jay would do that for you". "Actually, Trinity gave them to me" said AJ. "Oh I didn't know that she had a thing for you" said Dean. "I thought she was into Jon". AJ gave an aggravated sigh. "Don't mind him, he's an asshole who likes to joke a lot" said Roman as he stood up on the treadmill. AJ walked on closer to him. "Look" she said while shifting the bouquet on her side. "We need to talk". "Well don't you have my number?" asked Roman as he began insert his earphones in. "No actually I don't" said AJ with an attitude. Roman paused before inserting the wire into his ipod. "It's um 234-".

AJ cut him off. "You know what I don't need your number. What I need to know is why'd you left me practically stranded at the hospital a few weeks ago?" "Didn't you read my letter?" asked Roman. "Yeah but…" said AJ. "Yeah?" asked Roman. "Yeah but, I kind of wish that you had actually waited before leaving me to tell me that you actually were" said AJ. "Look I'm sorry" said Roman. "But if you really did read my letter, you'd find out that I'd promise to make it up to you". "Ok but when?" asked AJ. "Not right now" said Roman as he connected his wires in and began to play his music.

AJ sighed in annoyance as she began to walk away, but not before turning back to catch a glimpse of her coworker heavily jogging on the treadmill. Her heart began pounding. "Oh no" she thought. "I think I'm…falling for him". She turned away and continued making her way down the hallway towards the bathroom, still carrying this thought.

Meanwhile outside, Nikki and Brie Bella were walking into the studio. "Ugh must you complain about everything?" asked Brie. "What I'm complaining about is the fact that AJ was aloud to return so soon" said Nikki. Brie abruptly stopped Nikki from walking by tugging on her arm. "Must you be so cruel?" she asked. "Jeez Brianna, I didn't know that you liked AJ so much" said Nikki. "Are…are you being sarcastic with me?" asked Brie. "Oh God no Brie" said Nikki. "I'm just pissed off about that little bitch thinking that I was the one to have written that damn love letter. You know how I hate to be fucking accused of shit".

Brie took a step back. "Nicole…you didn't?" she asked. "Didn't what Brie?" Nikki asked annoyed. "You didn't write that letter, did you?" asked Brie. "Hell no Brianna!" said Nikki. "I wouldn't waste the time of day on that whoring bitch". Nikki continued making her way down the hall, causing her twin sister Brie to wonder exactly who did write that letter to AJ.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Over the next few days, the wrestlers trained day in and day out as they had several matches all across the country. One afternoon on February 15th, AJ was called back into Stephanie's office. "Good afternoon Stephanie" said AJ as she sat down in a chair. "Good afternoon to you too April" said Stephanie with a wide smile. "So, how's everything going?" asked AJ. "Pretty good" said Stephanie. "And as a matter of fact I have some pretty good news for you". AJ shifted her position in her chair. "What kind of good news?" AJ asked. "I have found you your love interest" said Stephanie.

AJ's heart began to pound. "Um…my love interest?" she asked. "Yes darling, remember our conversation we had a few months ago, back in November?" said Stephanie. "Yes" said AJ. "Well you're going to be pursuing….Seth Rollins" said Stephanie. AJ's eyes widened more than she could have ever possibly thought could happen.

"Um April are you ok?" asked Stephanie. "Yes" said AJ. "I'm more than ok". "Alright then great!" said Stephanie cheerfully. "You'll both be meeting with Jane and Mark in a few days to be further discussing this. Your first episode together is schedule for March 3rd". "Live?" asked AJ. "Well of course April" said Stephanie as she stood up to insert a binder on her shelf.

AJ remained quiet for a few moments before finally speaking up. "So is that it?" asked AJ. "Why of course April" said Stephanie as she sat back down. "I have a meeting with Seth later on this afternoon". AJ nodded and thanked Stephanie for her time as she exited the room. "I have to be with Seth?" she thought to herself as she continued her walking. She sighed as she entered into training room where she saw Aksana, and her own tag partner Tamina Snuka talking to Roman and Dean Ambrose.

"Hey there stud" said Tamina as she gave a soft punch on AJ's shoulder. "Are you ready for tonight's match?" "Sure thing" said AJ as she stepped up onto treadmill. "Oh what you don't remember me?" asked Roman. "Easy there Joe" said Dean. "You wouldn't wanna get up your temper before tonight's match". "Joe, who is Joe?" asked AJ as she turned around and stepped down. "That's me" said Roman. "But I thought your name was Leati" said AJ. "Well of course it is" said Roman. "But a lot of the guys around here call me Joe" said Roman. "It's from my middle name Joseph, it's a lot easier to pronounce".

AJ stood quietly as she looked confused. "So where's you're third member?" she asked in order to change to subject. "Oh our buddy Seth?" asked Dean. "He's on his way to a meeting with Stephanie. I hope he ain't getting written up for what he said last week on RAW". AJ became instantly nervous. "Hey there girl are you ok?" asked Aksana. "Uh…yeah" said AJ. "Are you sure, because you're sweating a bit" said Tamina. "It's nothing. It's just a bit hot in here that's all". "But it's like 68 degrees in here" said Roman.

AJ began to sweat a bit more. "It's nothing" said AJ. "It's just that I realized that I'm a bit behind schedule and I wanted to come in here as quickly as possible in order to catch up". "It's 1 in the afternoon" said Dean. "We don't start filming for another 7 hours". "Always the intensive one aren't we Dean?" said AJ sarcastically as she turned around. "Now if you guys must excuse me. I have training to be getting back to". "Well don't mind us" said Roman as he put his hands in the air and walked away with Dean and Aksana leaving only AJ with Tamina.

"Ok girl, spill" she said. "Spill what?" asked AJ. "Oh come on girl, don't play dumb" said Tamina. "I know when something's bothering you so come on April, spill". AJ stopped and turned around to face Tamina. "Look nothing is bothering me" she said. "April!" said Tamina. AJ paused. "Ok, ok I'll tell you" said AJ. "I had a meeting with Stephanie earlier and I'm getting paired with Seth as a love interest next month". "Ok, so what's so bad with that?" asked Tamina. "Unless you guys aren't getting along, then it shouldn't be a problem".

She was right. In this company, you had to be open to anything. "Its not that I have a problem with Seth" said AJ. "So then what's your issue?" asked Tamina. However before AJ could answer, in walked in Nikki, Brie and Ariane. "Hey guys" said Ariane as she waved over. Nikki was clutching two bottles of water as she rolled her eyes at AJ and Brie just gave a sweet smile. "Look I can't tell you now" said AJ. "Not when she's here". "You know you should be telling Stephanie that you have quite the problem with Nicole" said Tamina. "Nah, it's ok" said AJ. "I've handled quite worse when I was in high school". "Just tell me before we go on tonight" said Tamina. "I promise" said AJ. "Think you'll be ok in here alone with her?" asked Tamina. "Yes" said AJ. "Brie and Ariane don't have any problems with me". Tamina nodded as she walked away.

"How are you doing?" asked Brie. "I'm great" said AJ. "And you?" "I'm pretty well" said Brie as she prepared her weights. "Spot me" said Nikki as she walked on over to her sister. "Today I wanna see if I could bench press 110". "Isn't that a lot?" asked Ariane. "No" said Nikki. "I've been trying to set a personal record for myself over the last couple of months". "Nicole, I thought you told me that you'd never go over 60" said Brie. "Brie, I can handle it" said Nikki. With that, Ariane and Brie reluctantly walked over to assist Nikki, whom after just 4 reps became increasingly tired. After her 6th one, she finally stopped and looked exhausted when Roman walked over. "Hey Joe" said Ariane. "Hey" said Roman rather quickly. "Nicole, I don't think you should ever lift that amount again" he said. "It isn't such a good idea for you, unless you're really that hard core".

Nikki sat up. "It's ok Joe" said she. "I've been working my way up for the past 8 months". "I know but anyone could easily see you struggling after your first lift" said Roman. "I wouldn't want John or anyone else for that matter to see you get hurt like that". He walked away and nodded to AJ. Nikki gave an annoyed sigh. "Nicole he was just giving you some advice that's all" said AJ. Nikki instantly got up and walked on over to AJ.

"Look AJ, if I wanted your input I would have asked for it" she said as she turned around. AJ shook her head as she continued her last sets on the treadmill. "That girl is really something else" she thought to herself. "She really is".


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

That night, everyone prepared for the matches in front of their fans. AJ was finished getting herself dressed in the locker room when Tamina approached her. "So girl, are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you?" she asked. AJ stopped as she looked up at her tag team partner. "No, not really" she said as she shoved her bag into her locker. Tamina put her hand on AJ's arm. "You have to tell me" she said. "It's important". "Why is it important?" asked AJ. "Because we're not just coworkers, we're friends" said Tamina.

AJ paused before continuing and giving a breathy sigh. "How am I supposed to be Seth's girlfriend if I'm interested in someone else?" "I dunno" said Tamina. "I mean, we're actors". "Yeah but the injuries are extremely real" said AJ as she locked her locker. "All I can say is just follow your heart" said Tamina. AJ nodded in agreement. "Look, I think we should be getting ready to go out there" said AJ. "Why, are match isn't for another half hour" said Tamina. "I know" said AJ. "But this time, I wanna go straight home". Tamina nodded as the two left when they ran into Dean and Seth. "Hey April, can I um talk to you for a moment?" he asked. "Sure" said AJ as the two walked on over to the side.

"What's going on?" she asked. "You know what's going on" said Seth. "I just found out today that we're gonna be having a love storyline together next month and I just wanted to know if you're gonna be ok with that". "You know what you're really funny" said AJ. "April, I'm serious" said Seth. "I wanna know what you think". "Well obvious I'm ok with it" said AJ. "Ok then great" said Seth. "Hey yo can you get your ass over here!?" shouted Roman. "We're going on in like 5 minutes". "Gotta go" said Seth as he walked away just as Tamina approached AJ. She had a huge smile on her face.

"What, why are you smiling for?" asked AJ. "Ah now I see what's really going on here" said Tamina with a smile. "Come again?" asked AJ. "You like him" Tamina teased. "Like who?" asked AJ. "You have a huge crush on Joe" said Tamina with another smile. "Tamina, now that's preposterous" said AJ. "Girl, I saw the way that you looked at him" said Tamina. "I still dunno what you're talking about" said AJ. "You're blushing" said Tamina firmly. "It's ok. I can keep a secret".

AJ sighed as she looked up at her partner. "Ok so what if it's true?" asked AJ. "The guy probably has a girlfriend or a wife and a family or something. I mean look at him he's hot". "Of course he's hot" said Tamina. "But that man is single". "Huh?" asked AJ. "Come on April when we had family day last year, did you ever see him bring a girl around?" said Tamina. "No but, what if…?" said AJ. "Goodness No April, he's straight" said Tamina. "Trust me have you seen the inside of his locker?" asked Tamina. "No, but how'd you get in the men's changing room anyways?" asked AJ.

Tamina gave AJ an "you know how" type of look causing AJ to cease in her questioning. "Come on" said Tamina. "It's time for our camera op". The two women walked down the hallway in order to get ready for their matches.

Meanwhile, Nikki was arriving at John's house for their Valentine's Day date. She was wearing a bright red dress with red 6 inch heels to match. John quickly answered the door. He was wearing a black suit and a pink tie. "Hey there baby" she said as she kissed her man. "Are you ready for tonight?" "Sure thing" said John. "But first, let's catch up on the last hour of 'Smack down'". Nikki sighed as she walked inside John's huge mansion.

"Nicole you are looking ever so delicious tonight" said John. "Why thank you baby" said Nikki as she sat down at the kitchen island barstool. John clicked back on the television as they listened into that night's episode. "Must you always be about work all the time?" asked Nikki. "Of course" said John. "This job is my life". "Aren't I your life?" asked Nikki. "Yes Nicole" said John. "You are my life too, but you know how I've always watched every episode". Nikki sighed as she began to watch the TV.

Suddenly then, AJ's theme music began playing as she and Tamina made their entrances. They had a match up against Trinity and Ariane that night. "Ugh look at her just skipping along the way" said Nikki as she picked up a pen and stabbed it into the beautifully cream colored countertop. "Nicole that's pure granite!" said John. "It cost me $18,000". "Sorry John" said Nikki as she removed the pen from the countertop. John sighed. "Nicole, you have got to be a little more careful" he said. "Now I've gotta go call someone to fix it. You've but a whole in my countertop". "Relax John, it's not that big of deal" said Nikki. "It's totally fixable-it's a small hole

"You call that small?" asked John. Nikki grew quiet before resuming her conversation. "I'm really sorry baby" she said sincerely. "I know" said John as he reached over to give his girlfriend a huge kiss. "Why you hate AJ so much?" "Because she thinks she's so perfect" said Nikki. "Honey, nobody's perfect" said John. "I'm not and you're not". With that John got up to get his car keys, leaving Nikki alone to continue watching the match. By then, AJ had picked up the win from off of Trinity, causing Nikki's heart to fill with rage. AJ danced around the ring and continued while laughing alongside Tamina, flaunting their ring.

"Ready to go?" asked John. "Um…yeah" said Nikki. The couple headed out the door as Nikki never took her eyes from off the screen.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

Over the next few weeks, AJ worked more and more closely with Seth in the preparing for their storyline debut. Only their partners knew about their storyline as Stephanie wanted to surprise the rest of the team. AJ enjoyed working with Seth, as it got her at times just a little bit closer to Roman. It was now March 4th, the day before their storyline was all set to launch and she and Seth were in the training facility where of course a conversation began.

"You know, you're not as nearly as crazy as I thought you were" said Seth. "Um thanks?" said AJ. "You know that it's just a character that I am playing right?" "Of course" said Seth. "But as they say, sometimes lines can become blurry". "So what inspired your blond hair?" asked AJ. "Getting into character" said Seth with a smile. With that AJ laughed as Roman walked in. "Hey you two, how are you guys doing?" he asked. "Are you nervous for tomorrow night?" "I'm never nervous" said AJ. "Oh come on now, that can't be true" said Roman as he handed Seth a bottle of water. "Where's my bottle of water?" asked AJ. "I didn't know that you'd be here" said Roman. "He's lying" said Seth. "He can see outside on the sign-in chart".

"I apologize April. I'll get you a bottle" said Roman. "No it's ok" said AJ. "I've already went through three". "Girl you're bladder is going to explode soon" said Seth. "Not quite" said AJ. "Hey whatever you say" said Roman. "My flight just arrived 2hrs ago and Dean should be here tonight if not tomorrow morning". "Looking forward to that match up against Phil?" asked AJ. "You're ex is quite the little fighter" said Roman. AJ sighed as she noticed Nikki entering.

"Hey Nicole over here!" said Seth. "Hi there Seth, Joe" she said. "Ooh I guess someone doesn't like you" said Seth. "That's no big secret" said AJ. "She's hated me ever since I kissed John last year and she hasn't let it go yet". "But that was like months ago" said Roman. "Nikki holds the world's longest grudges" said AJ. "That's your business" said Roman. "Ima go ahead and get changed into my workout clothes". With that Roman walked out before giving another hello jester to Nikki again.

"Why does she hate me so much?" asked AJ. "I dunno" said Seth. "I would thought you girls would all be close considering you all have birthdays in November". "Yeah well clashes can happen amongst your own sign" said AJ. "She's 4 years older than me, yet she acts as if she's 8 years younger than me". "You'll work it out one day" said Seth. "You can't be hating on each other forever".

And he was right. You can't go on like that forever. Nikki began her daily regimen as she and Seth resumed their workouts. "So you wanna try out some improving?" he asked. "Sure" said AJ as they both walked over to the makeshift ring. "Ok so how about when after all of you guys come make your entrances and when I make my entrance I stop at the beginning of the walkway and just gaze at you, then I slowly walk on over to you?" said AJ. "Sure" said Seth. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable?"

As the two continued talking, Nikki walked over. "So what are you two like dating now?" she asked. "Nicole" said Seth. "Trust me nothing serious is going on here. We're just doing a little chatting around, that's all". "Seth, I wasn't born yesterday" said Nikki. "Yeah and neither was I" said Seth. "Whatever" said Nikki as she turned around and walked away.

"My God she is a piece of work and not in the good way" he said. "Trust me I would know" said AJ. "So let's continue up on our conversation". Seth nodded as the two began talking. Unbeknownst to them, Nikki was watching from afar.

"Something's going on between the two of them and I'm gonna find out" she said as she resumed her exercising.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Over the next few days, people remained shocked at AJ's pursuing of Seth's storyline. The two became increasingly popular amongst their fans in the meantime. One morning, Tamina came over to visit AJ at her home in Florida. "Hey, how's it going?" she asked. "It's going great" said AJ. "I'm just making out a shopping list for Whole Foods, what about you?" "Girl what about me?" asked Tamina. "Have you seen social media lately?" "If this is your way of trying to get me to have an Instagram account, I am formally declining" said AJ. "No girl, I mean all over the social media world. People are totally shipping you two together" said Tamina.

"Shipping?" said AJ. "What is this term shipping?" "Girl, people are making you guys out as if you're a real couple, in fact many people are hoping that you guys become one" said Tamina as she laughed. "In case you've forgotten that my heart I am taken" said AJ as she closed her pen. "Honey, Joe doesn't know about your little crush on him" said Tamina. "You know what I mean" said AJ as she stood up to get her purse. "So I see that you're still rocking the nerd look". "Tamina, you know I always wear glasses, just not in the ring" said AJ. "And when you're at formal events" said Tamina. "Well of course" said AJ.

"Speaking of Joe, when are you going to tell him?" asked Tamina as she sat down on the couch. "I perfect to call him Leati and never" said AJ. "What!?" said Tamina. "What do you mean you're never telling him? Girl he has got to know!" "No actually he doesn't" said AJ. "Why not?" asked Tamina. "Because Tamina he's my coworker and things will just become messy and awkward" said AJ. "But girl you gotta tell him" said Tamina. "He deserves to know". "And what if he doesn't feel the same way?" said AJ. "Look it's like you said, it's just a little crush". "I know you April more than anyone and I know when you fall for someone, you fall hard" said Tamina.

AJ became silent. "April, are you ok?" asked Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ. "How are your kids doing?" She wanted to so desperately change the subject. "They are fine" said Tamina as she stood up. "Just remember if you don't get him first, then somebody else will" said Tamina. AJ gathered up her keys and the two women left the house to continue on with their day.

Meanwhile, Nikki was enjoying a nice day at the beach, despite it being March in the middle of California. "I just knew something was going on between them" said Nikki. "Nicole, can we for once just enjoy a day at the beach for once without you talking about AJ Lee?" said Brie. "Brie, I just knew that she was involved with Seth" said Nikki. Brie sat up. "Nicole, for the last time it is just a storyline!" she shouted. "Just like it was just a storyline with her kissing John last year, Kane, Punk, and even my boyfriend! You don't see me sitting here bitching about a few kisses and a storyline now do you!?"

Brie had officially snapped in a way. "Whoa now, you need to chill Brie" said Nikki. "No Nicole, you need to chill" said Brie. "Now I am trying to enjoy a relaxing day off with my twin sister and I can't even do that because you're so filled with hatred towards our coworker for April. Damn what I had to kiss John? Would you hate me then?"

Nikki became silent. "No" she finally said softly. "I wouldn't because you're my sister". Brie sighed as she shook her head. "Look Nicole, life is too short" she said. "And even if AJ and Seth had some sort of a secret thing really going on outside of the ring, is it even our business?" Nikki became silent again before telling her sister no. "Then alright then" said Brie. "I'm going to relax before I meet up with Bryan later on tonight. We're taking Rosie to go shopping for a new bed. She's outgrown the one she has".

Nikki sat back to try to enjoy the last few hours of her time together with her sister. Brie had a point about AJ, but that didn't stop Nikki from still disliking her. After all, you can't like everyone in the world, reason or no reason.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: **

2 more months has since passed since AJ and Seth's storyline beginning. It was now May and everyone learned that some of the divas would be getting their own reality spin-off series, "Total Divas". AJ was not in the main cast list, not that it bothered her as she had seen that she had already had enough shows to deal with but Nikki on the other hand thrived in her new future.

During one morning-May 25th to be exact, AJ had received a visitor from one of her coworkers. It was Tamina. "Hey what's good in the neighborhood?" she asked as she hugged her friend while entering inside. "It's been going pretty nice lately" said AJ. "The storyline has gotten far more buzz than anyone of us could have ever realized". "That's good" said Tamina. "So did you ever figure out who left you that letter four months ago?" "No not really" said AJ. "I still think it was Nikki, but you know seeing as she loves to deny everything I've pretty much dropped it".

Tamina paused before changing the subject. "How about your heart?" she asked. "What do you mean?" asked AJ. "I mean your feelings towards Joe?" asked Tamina. AJ quickly made a frown. "Tamina I thought we've went over this a thousand times" she said. "I thought that we've already established that I'm never telling Leati a thing". Tamina chuckled. "And what on Earth is possibly that funny?" AJ asked. "Um hello?" said Tamina. "You're the only one that calls him by his birth name. Even Stephanie and Hunter call him Joe!" "So I like calling him but his first name, his real name" said AJ.

"Boy, do you really like him?" said Tamina. AJ became silent. "Its ok" said Tamina. "I've haven't told anyone anything. I promise". "No it's not that" said AJ. "It's the fact that I have this really insane crush on my coworker and I can't get it out of my head". AJ went over to sit back down on her couch. "Oh come on!" said Tamina. "It can work out! Brie and Bryan are together. Trinity and Jon are together. John and Nikki are together! I can totally see you with Joe". "And like I've already told you if he was interested in me, don't you think he would have told me by now?" said AJ.

"Now look April. You've said it yourself. He still owes you something, right?" said Tamina. "Yeah but not a relationship" said AJ. "No, but he owes you, so why not oh I dunno…ask him out?" said Tamina. "Tamina have you lost your damn mind?" asked AJ. "No of course not April but I think you do. It's been already like 4 months when are you going to collect, never?" said Tamina.

Tamina of course had been right. Roman still owed AJ. He practically said it himself.

"Just phone him up or something" said Tamina. "But I don't have his number" said AJ. "We were never really all that close". "Do you follow his Twitter?" asked Tamina. "Well yeah of course" said AJ as she unfolded her arms. "Well sent him a private message" said Tamina. "That's about all I can tell you". She was right. But the real question was "how?" AJ had a lot of thinking to do.

She became quiet again when Tamina sat down next to her friend. "Look April can I ask you something?" "Yes" said AJ. "Do you like Joe that much?" she asked. "I mean of course" said AJ. "Ok then maybe, its time that you let him know" said Tamina. "It's never good to keep anything thing like this to yourself, no matter what. Even if you just become friends its important for you guys to communicate healthily". "Tamina…" said AJ. "Tamina nothing April" said Tamina. "You've gotta just go out there and fight for what you believe in. You've fought to become a diva, now go fight for your love, before someone else takes him".

With that AJ sighed as she took out her iphone and opened her Twitter app to send Roman a message:

"Hey, it's AJ we need 2 talk".

AJ closed her phone off and faced her friend. "I've told him" she said. "You told him about your feelings?" asked Tamina. "No but I did tell him that we needed to talk" said AJ. "So are you happy now?" "No are you happy now?" asked Tamina. "I dunno" said AJ. "I just don't".

Meanwhile, Nikki and John were out having a double date dinner with Brie and Bryan in NYC. "Mm Mr. Chow's is amazing" said Brie. "Hey easy there on the lemon sauce" said Nikki. "Shut up Nicole" said Brie as she took another bite from her plate. The men at their table didn't say another word. "This broccoli with rice salad is absolutely scrumptious" said Nikki while trying to change the subject. "Why yes it is" said Bryan.

"So let's talk about some juicy stuff" said Nikki. But Brie was still annoyed at her sister. "Nicole, do you really think that this makes for appropriate dinner conversation?" she asked. "Why absolutely Brie" said Nikki. "I was just trying to lighten up everyone's mood". Brie sighed as she shoved another fork full of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "So um what do you think about last night's match?" asked Bryan. "It was pretty great" said John. "I loved how I won over Alberto again". "You know what really turns me on baby?" asked Nikki. "Um…no?" said John. "This" said Nikki as she pulled in her boyfriend for a wet juicy kiss. Brie slammed down her napkin onto the table. "Nicole!" she said. "Really, we are in public!" "Ok I think that it's time to order the check" said Bryan as he waved over a waiter. "You know Brianna you really ought to learn how to live a little" said Nikki.

"Yeah well not while we're out having dinner in public" said Brie. "You know what I'll pick up the tab" said Bryan. "No, no it's ok" said John. "It was my idea in the first place". "You know what how about we both split the bill?" said Bryan. John nodded as they both decided to equally split the $14,000 bill.

"I think you need to come with me" said Brie as she motioned for her sister to follow. The ladies walked into the bathroom, waiting to see if anyone else were around before conversing. "Look Nicole, I dunno what's gotten into you lately but you have simply got to stop" said Brie. "I really don't know what you're talking about" said Nikki. She looked deeply into her sister's eyes. "Have you been drinking?" asked Brie. "Oh heavens no!" said Nikki. "Why would I come out in public drunk? I'm not stupid! I'm 29-years-old". "Yeah Nicole, I would know. I was there" said Brie. "Well if you're not drinking then what's going on? Are you nervous about them beginning to film us or something?" "No" said Nikki. "I'm just tired that's all".

Brie had no choice but to accept her sister's answer, whether she was being truthful or not but it caused her to be determined to find out exactly what was bothering her.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

Two days had passed and it was now Monday the 27th and AJ was preparing for another match when she saw Roman walk by with the members of the shield. "Hey! Leati!" she shouted. Dean chuckled. "She still calls you Leati?" he asked. Roman ignored the comment as he walked over. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm literally going on live in 10 minutes". "Didn't you get my message the other day?" asked AJ. "Yeah but I've been kind of busy lately" said Roman. "Are…are you kidding me!?" asked AJ.

"April, can we please talk about this later?" asked Roman. "I'm going live in less than 10 minutes and I really think that we-" AJ cut him off. "We should do what? Talk about it later!? You've left me a hundred dollars and some cheap dollar 'get well' card telling me that you would make it up to me and it's been almost 5 months. When are you ever gonna make it up to me!? You know what!? Just forget it!?" AJ was now shouting, causing everyone else around her to pause.

"In my office now!" said Stephanie sternly. AJ sighed as she walked away and left Roman alone. "Man what is her problem?" asked Dean. "I dunno" said Roman. "Come on man we've got a match to go take care of" said Seth and with that the others walked away, but Roman looked back.

"April what in the hell was that all about?" asked Stephanie. She was very livid. "I dunno" said AJ. "I think I've lost my temper". "Lost your temper?" asked Stephanie. "Roman Reigns has a live match with the rest of the shield in less than 10 minutes and you decide to hash out all of your issues backstage instead of quietly during your personal time?" "Personal time?" said AJ. "April, this…this is truly unacceptable" said Stephanie. "You know that we go live every Monday. What if one of our cameras were to pick up your little charade? It wouldn't be good for the company".

AJ became silent. "I'm sorry Stephanie I really am". "Ok well then that's very good" said Stephanie. "Take this as my warning not to ever do it again. You know the consequences". AJ nodded as she stood up and left Stephanie's office.

After another 40 minutes, both of her and Roman's matches were then now finally complete when she was now preparing to enter into the shower. "Where's April?" Roman asked Tamina. "I dunno" said Tamina. "I think she headed back into the locker room". "Ok thanks" said Roman as he quickly jogged off, ignoring everyone who tried to give him a congratulations on his match.

He finally reached the locker room and saw that AJ wasn't there so he decided to give a quick look around. AJ finally stepped out of the shower and began covering drying herself off with a towel when Roman suddenly entered. He began to watch AJ as she continued her drying. He decided to wait until she had fully wrapped her towel around herself when he approached her in order to avoid further contact.

"April" he said. AJ's face turned red as she quickly turned around. "Leati what are you doing here!?" she asked. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to walk in on you" said Roman. "My God Leati how long have you've been standing there?" she nervously asked. "Trust me not long enough to see anything good" said Roman. AJ began to painfully blush. "It's really…hot in here" she said. "Yeah I know" said Roman. "You're blushing". "Look when I said I wanted to talk you, I didn't mean in here while I'm naked" said AJ. "April…" said Roman. "Look I'm sorry that I blew you off before. It's just that I've been really busy with all these bookings and signings lately and my family life".

"You have a family?" asked AJ. "Well of course April" said Roman. "Everyone has a family". "I mean, you're married with children? I didn't know that" said AJ. "What? Heavens no April! That's not what I meant at all" said Roman.

AJ blushed again heavily. This time her heart began pounding so loudly that she could even hear it. "April, are you ok?" asked Roman. "You're as red as tomato, maybe even redder. Maybe you should sit down and relax". "No, no I'm fine" said AJ. "Look April I'm here now so that we can talk" said Roman. "You make me so frustrated" she said. "What do you mean I make you frustrated?" asked Roman. "April I've been nothing more than a friend to you and this is how you treat me?"

AJ remained silent. "I don't understand you at all April. I really don't" said Roman as he began to walk away. But AJ stopped him. "Wait!" she said as she walked up to him. "What is it?" he asked. "What more can you possibly want from me?" AJ became silent again causing Roman to begin walking off again before she stopped him again. "April I-" he said before she cut him off with a kiss. At first he wasn't kissing her back but then eventually he started to and before long he wrapped his arms around her as she pulled him back into the shower. Roman accidentally hit the faucet turning on the warm water as their clothing became soaking wet. Their kisses deepened as AJ couldn't believe that she was actually kissing him.

Everything became extremely hot and steamy around them as AJ decided remove her towel and she began to remove Roman's clothing but she stopped him as he began to remove some of his own clothing by helping her. Everything was removed off of them as their kisses continued to deepen and moaning sounds began. The two of them did not care about being at work in the middle of a live television event. Once inside of her, Roman used a rhythm on AJ that she never experienced before, causing her to cry out in pleasure. He had to continue kissing her in order to muffle the noise. AJ wrapped her arms and legs tighter around Roman, despite the water pouring down on them. Their breathing intensified as Roman removed himself from her and came. He looked down at her as the both of them were in a daze. Did he really just have sex with her? He looked down at his watch but by then it was already destroyed in the water.

"I guess I already took my shower" he said rather calmly. "Yeah I guess" said AJ as she pulled her arm out and began to run her fingers through his soaking wet hair. "Is this what you've been trying to tell me all this time?" asked Roman. AJ nodded as he nodded. "I'm sorry about your watch" she said. "I know" said Roman. AJ pulled him closer to her as she gave him another kiss as they decided to become closer once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

The next day, AJ awoke to another visit from Tamina. She was unusually wearing a dress. "Hey…um good morning?" said AJ. "What time is it?" "Its noon" said Tamina. "What you've been sleeping all day or something?" "I must have" said AJ as she yawned. "Girl what happened to you last night?" she asked. "I heard you got called into Stephanie's office right before we went on". "Boy does word spread ever so quickly around backstage" said AJ. "Girl, are you alright?" asked Tamina. "Actually no" said AJ as her grogginess wore off. She walked over to her couch to sit back down. "With Stephanie I'm perfectly fine but with Leati I…I'm not quite sure". "I heard you guys were arguing or something" said Tamina. "Actually I was the one who was yelling at him" said AJ. "But why girl I thought you liked him?" said Tamina.

"I do but I just got mad at him because he kept blowing me off but after last night I don't think that's going to ever happen again" said AJ. "Oh my God you asked him out did you!?" she asked excitedly. "No" said AJ. "We sort of had sex in the shower". Tamina's jaw dropped. "You didn't" she said. "We did" said AJ. "We did twice". "Twice?!" said Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ. "We sort of got into another argument but then I finally cut him off and one thing lead to another and well we had sex". "Oh man" said Tamina. "So are you guys gonna be together?" "I dunno" said AJ. "He hasn't talk to me since it happened last night".

AJ got up from the couch. "I kind of need you to do me a favor". "Um sure" said Tamina. "I need you to go to the drugstore and get me the morning after pill" said AJ. "But why?" asked Tamina. "Because Leati and I didn't use any protection" said AJ. "April!" shouted Tamina. "Do you know how insane that is!?" "You're not my mom" said AJ. "Yeah but you're like a little sister to me. You're one of my best friends" said Tamina. "Well I'm not regretting anything" said AJ. "I'm not, ever". Tamina sighed. "Ok" she said. "But please, be careful the next time. And you better get him on the phone or something. Sex is a pretty heavy thing".

"I know" said AJ. "Is…your hair still wet?" asked Tamina. "I guess so" said AJ. "Girl, something else is going on is there" said Tamina. "He was your first wasn't he?" "Yeah, he was" said AJ. "Oh my God April that is so sweet" said Tamina. "Yeah I know" said AJ. "Does he know?" asked Tamina. "I mean it didn't hurt and bleed or anything so I guess not" said AJ as she handed Tamina a $50. "Thanks" she said. Tamina nodded. "I'll be back in an hour" she said. "And you owe me". "Doesn't everybody?" asked AJ as Tamina closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile, Roman was arriving at the gym where he met up with his teammates. "Great match last night right?" he said. "Yeah man" said Dean. "We're you go last night?" asked Seth. "You like totally vanished after we got out of the ring". "Home" said Roman. "Dude, where's your watch?" asked Seth. "It's gone" said Roman. "Gone, what do you mean it's gone?" asked Dean. "That was your favorite watch".

"Well my favorite watch is gone now" said Roman. "Joe, man I'm sorry about that" said Seth. "Thanks" he said. "So um how long is your little thing with AJ's going to be happening?" asked Dean. Roman's head turned on that. "Oh I dunno. Mark and Jane said it's supposed to end soon, around summer slam maybe?" said Seth. "So tell me about that. How's it going?" asked Roman. "Ok?" said Seth. "She's a really good friend and nothing more".

Randy Orton arrived into the facility. "Hey guys how's it going?" he asked. "Hey viper" said Dean. "It's going alright". "Great match last night by the way" said Randy. "Well see you guys around". With that he walked away. "Yeah so as I was saying April and I are pretty much just friends" said Seth. "Oh ok" said Roman. "Whoa, wait a minute Joe" said Dean. "Don't tell me that you have a thing for little miss crazy?" "She's not crazy" said Roman. "She's just…misunderstood". "Ok man, whatever you say" said Dean as he backed off and headed towards the locker room to go change.

This left just him and Seth alone. "Ok dude, what the hell is going on?" he asked. "Absolutely nothing man" said Roman. "I know you" said Seth. Roman turned around. "Don't get too cocky" he said. "Ok man whatever you say" said Seth as he patted his teammate on his shoulder. "See you in a few". With that Seth walked away to leave Roman alone to think to himself for the first time since he had been with AJ. Did he actually have feelings for her? Even he didn't have the answer to that.

**A/N:**

Reviews are always welcome :-)


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

3 more weeks had passed and AJ and Roman barely communicated to each other. By then, Nikki was out on commission due to a serious shin injury. It was now mid June and AJ met up with Tamina for lunch. Trinity and Kaitlyn were to join them later on.

"Hey April, you're alright?" she asked as she sat down. "I'm ok" said AJ as she took a sip of her lemonade. "And you?" "You already know" said Tamina. "Well in case you've been wondering, I'm not pregnant" said AJ. "I started my period the other day so I am in the clear". "That's great" said Tamina. "And I am going to be making it up to you" said AJ. "April, I was kidding" said Tamina. "You don't have to make anything up to me. That's what friends are for. They're there for each other".

AJ smiled at this. "So girl, give me the details" said Tamina. "How are things between you and Joe going?" "Tamina, there is no Leati and I" said AJ. "April…what do you mean?" asked Tamina. "Leati hasn't spoken to me since getting it in" said AJ. "Oh girl I am so sorry" said Tamina. "No, don't be" said AJ. "I've been avoiding him too". "But…why?" asked Tamina. AJ shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it wasn't meant to be".

"I think that you should talk to him" said Tamina. "His schedule's been very busy lately" said AJ. "April, stop making excuses" said Tamina. "No girl just gives themselves to just anyone. He has got to mean something to you". She was right. "And what am I supposed to say?" asked AJ. "Are you pregnant?" "No, but something" said Tamina. "I'll talk to him tomorrow" said AJ. Tamina nodded.

Meanwhile, Nikki entered the doctor's office. She was still using crutches. "Um excuse me Ms. Garcia" said the television producer. "But we're going to need to um capture you reentering the doctor's examination room". Nikki sighed as she exited the room and reentered just for the sake of it being captured. It was extremely difficult for her to use her crutches as she was still just getting used to them.

A few hours later, Nikki sat down to be interviewed for her confessionals with Brie in the other room fixing themselves tea. "It has been extremely difficult for me to be dealing with my injury" Nikki stated to the camera. She ran her hand through her hair. "And I hate it. I miss wrestling. It is my dream, my livelihood and now it's all gone for God knows how long". Nikki finished her confessionals about 20 minutes later when the production crew told informed her and Brie that they will be taking an hour break and return to do another 2 to 3 hours of filming for that day. The sisters nodded as they began their conversation.

"So what did the doctor say?" asked Brie as she handed Nikki a cup of ice tea. "That it's pretty bad" said Nikki. "I don't know when I'm going to be getting back into the ring and its scaring me". Brie placed a hand on her sister's shoulders. "It's going to be ok sweetie" she said. "I promise". "But Brie I could be out for months, possibly…forever" said Nikki as she began to sob. "This can't be happening to me. I've been in this company for 6 years and now all of a sudden I get some sort of a freak accident!?" Nikki continued sobbing uncontrollably as her sister tried to console her, but there would be no consoling…at least for a while.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

The next day, AJ arrived at the gym in which she would begin preparing herself for summer slam. She stopped by to say hello to Brie, Trinity and Ariane. "Hey how's Nicole?" she asked. "She's holding up" said Brie. "I appreciate that your concern". AJ nodded as she headed into the locker room, she noticed Roman was sitting alone on the wooden bench.

"Leati, what are you doing here?" she asked. He looked up. "Oh good you're here" he said. "Listen I think we should talk about what happened between us, you know a few weeks ago?" AJ nodded in agreement as she sat down next to Roman. "Talk" she said. "Listen, April. I dunno what happened between us, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm…sorry" said Roman. "Sorry, why are you sorry?" asked AJ. "I'm sorry April because we're coworkers and we shouldn't have done what we've done especially in the shower at work of all places" said Roman.

AJ became silent. "You think that we made a mistake?" she finally asked. Roman turned to her. "Yeah, I do" he said. "I'm sorry that you have feelings for me, but we can't be together". AJ looked up at Roman. "It's not you it's me. I just don't like to mix business with…well pleasure". AJ shook her head angrily as she abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry but I don't agree with you!" she said. "You and I had sex! Not once but twice!" "April please, don't shout, not everyone knows what we did and we certainly wouldn't want anyone, let alone our bosses to know" said Roman. "Oh I don't believe you" said AJ. "April…I'm sorry" said Roman.

"Just go!" shouted AJ. "I never wanna speak to you again!" Roman nodded as he got up and left. At that point, AJ began to breakdown.

Roman continued making his way back out into the weight training area where he bumped into his partner Seth. "Hey there dude, are you alright? I heard screaming in there" he asked. "No actually I'm not" said Roman. "Well Stephanie's looking for you" said Seth. "She wants to meet with you pronto". "Great" Roman said sarcastically.

He walked away, but Seth decided to enter the locker room. He knew that he heard AJ's screaming. "AJ?" he called out. "AJ, are you in there?" He got no response until he turned around a corner and heard sobbing. He entered into the room and saw AJ sitting on the floor up against a locker. "Hey, AJ are you alright?" "No" AJ said tearfully as she quickly shook her head. Seth walked on closer to AJ. "Did…did he hurt you?" he asked. AJ looked up at Seth. Her eyes were bloodshot red as well as her face. "No, at least not physically" she said.

"Then what happened?" asked Seth. AJ began sobbing again. "Your teammate is an asshole! He is truly an asshole!" she said. "Huh?" asked Seth. "I said that your teammate is an asshole!" AJ repeated. "What? How is Joe in any possible way an ass?" asked Seth. He's one of the nicest, coolest guys around here on the team". AJ looked up at Seth. "I guess he's just not the guy you or I thought he was" she stated. "But AJ, what does that even mean?" asked Seth. AJ looked at Seth again. "I'll tell you only if you promise to keep it a secret". Seth nodded as AJ began talking.

Meanwhile, Roman knocked on the door of Stephanie's office, "Come in Joe" she said. "Hey Ms. McMahon" said Roman. "Joseph?" said Stephanie. "Yes?" said Roman. "You can seriously call me Stephanie" said Stephanie. "Everyone around here practically does it. Trust me it's ok. You've been working here for 3 years and you still call me that, ha".

Roman gave a quick chuckle himself. "So why exactly am I in here? Shouldn't I be getting ready for tonight's match?" "Joe I have a very interesting thought that came to myself last night in a dream" said Stephanie. "Ha, what?" asked Roman. "I'm going to put you in a temporary love triangle with your own teammate Seth Rollins and AJ Lee" said Stephanie.

Roman's eyes widened.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: **

That night, everyone was all ready and set to perform on Monday night Raw. Roman was still trying to grasp at the reality of him having to have an on-screen relationship with AJ, the girl he had just left broken hearted. But at that moment he had to focus on his upcoming match with the rest of his teammates. After all they were getting ready to go back on live.

He entered into the locker room where Seth was waiting for him. "Hey Seth" he said. "Have you seen Dean?" "Yeah, he's still in hair and makeup" said Seth. "Oh that's good" said Roman. "Listen Joe, I think we need to talk" said Seth. "Yeah I think so too" said Roman. "I would like to go first". "Ok" said Seth. "Do you know that Stephanie has some sort of a plan…a love triangle storyline between us and April?" said Roman.

"No…I didn't" said Seth. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about". "Ok" said Roman. "Speaking about April, I wanted to talk to you about her" said Seth. "What about her?" Roman asked. "Joe, I know that you two were together a few weeks ago" said Seth. "Wait, what?" asked Roman. "Why'd you hurt her like that dude?" asked Seth. "That was not cool at all man. I didn't think that you'd do that to her". "Why do you care so much?" asked Roman. "That's none of your business. What do you like her or something?" "No, but you do" said Seth.

Roman paused. "Dude, I don't even know what you're talking about" he said. "Oh come on man!" said Seth. "You don't do the things you do if you don't like a person. Not to mention you've been grilling me lately about our on-screen relationship like it's real or something". Roman sighed. "I don't like her man" he said. Seth sighed as he began walking away. "Whenever you're ready to man up to your feelings about AJ Joe, I'm sure she'll be there but in the meantime I think you should owe her an apology. After all, you still owe her".

"How much has she told you?" Roman asked. "A lot" said Seth. "I'll see you in 20". Roman remained standing in the locker room as he sighed. "Even if I did like April, it wouldn't be a good idea for us to be together" he thought.

Meanwhile, Nikki appeared backstage while still using her crutches. She was still on camera for the "Total Divas" show. "Hey girl, how are you've been doing?" asked Trinity. "So far, fair" said Nikki. "Any word yet on your condition or anything?" asked Jojo. "Yeah" said Nikki. "The doctor says I need to be on these crutches for at least another 6 weeks". Trinity and Jojo sucked their teeth in the hearing of Nikki's response.

"Hey guys I'm not beating myself up about it" said Nikki. "So how come you're here?" asked Jojo. "John has a match tonight" said Nikki. "Oh ok" said Jojo. "I'll see you guys around" said Nikki as she turned around and went on her way.

Meanwhile, AJ stood in her dressing room. She was choosing an outfit when she received a knock at the door. It was Roman. "What are you doing here?" she asked rudely. "We need to talk" said Roman. "Please, its very important". AJ sighed while rolling her eyes as she made her way to her couch to sit. "What is it?" "Look April I do owe you an apology" said Roman. "How I treated you earlier today was very shitty of me". "Yes it was" said AJ. "I'm sorry" said Roman. "I'm sorry about how I came off earlier and even though we…well you know, I just wanted to let you know that I hope that we can still be friends".

AJ sighed. "I don't know" she said. "I really don't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have 34 minutes to get myself ready". Roman nodded as he left the room wondering if he had made a mistake.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:**

Even though Roman had formally apologized to AJ, the two had officially stopped talking to one another. Summer slam came and went as well as the end of her and Seth's on-screen relationship had happened. Luckily for her and Roman, Stephanie had canceled the idea of the love triangle, not that AJ and Roman minded. It was now September 1rst and everyone was preparing for the Night of Champions which was to be held in 2 weeks.

Everyone was steadily focusing on themselves and their internal wishes for success and the training rooms were jammed packed with everyone who was conversing amongst themselves.

"I still can't believe that we have a fatal four-way match" said Nattie. "Me either" said Brie. "How's Nicole doing?" asked Trinity. "A whole lot better" said Brie. "She's able to walk on her own again". "So when is she coming back?" asked AJ. All three of the girls' heads turned at that remark. "What?" AJ asked. "Just because Nikki and I aren't the best of friends, doesn't mean that I still don't care, she's still my coworker and we're all a team".

Everyone remained with their mouths agape. "And again I say 'what'" said AJ. "It's nothing" said Brie. "But I'm sure that you'll understand that we're still trying to realize that you…that you actually care about my sister". AJ took a slight step back. "Yeah" said Nattie. "It's just not like you to ever care about Nicole".

She was right, but that didn't mean that AJ was heartless. "So what I can't care about her just because me and her aren't actually on terms, doesn't mean that I'm…uncaring" said AJ. "April, come on that's not what we meant" said Brie. Sounds of machinery and weights were clinging as there was a pause between the women's conversations. "Look" said AJ. "The bottom line is that I'm happy that she's ok. I'm just trying to become the bigger person".

The other girls nodded in agreement as they continued their workout. "Well girl don't just stand there, come join us" said Trinity. AJ smiled as she took the empty elliptical recliner next to Brie. Her smiles however began to fade as she suddenly slowed down as she watched all three members of the shield entered.

"Colby, John, Joe! Hey!" shouted Brie. The three of them walked over. "I'm gonna take a break" said Nattie. "I need to call TJ to ask him how our cat's doing". Nattie walked away as another conversation began. "So are you guys ready for tomorrow?" asked Brie. "Girl you ask the silliest of all questions" said Seth. "How's Nicole doing?" "She's doing just great" said Brie. "The doctor says that she can return soon". "Oh really?" said Dean. "Yeah" said Brie. "Only we don't know yet but I'll make sure you'll be the first one to know, that is after family, John and Stephanie".

Dean smiled as he walked away but not before telling his other two teammates that he'll join them later. "Wow she's really into that bike" said Seth while glancing at Trinity. "Well of course she likes her music. Don't we all?" said Brie. AJ tried to only keep eye contact on Seth but knew very well it was hard not to because of her strong attraction.

"You're very quiet today" said Brie. "Huh?" asked AJ and Roman at the exact same time. Brie giggled. "AJ, I'm pretty sure I meant Joe" she said. "After all we did just have quite the conversation". "Oh" said AJ. "Nah, I'm just not really in the mood for talking all that much" said Roman. Brie nodded as she turned to Seth. "So now that your storyline with April is over, can I have all of the details?" "Um…sure I guess?" Seth said confusingly. "Brie!?" shouted AJ. "What I was only asking" said Brie. "Yeah but that's personal" said AJ.

Just then, all three heads turned to face AJ. She was slowly turning red. "I um…gotta go I've left something in my car" she said nervously as she got up to run off. "But wait, she doesn't have a car…or does she?" said Seth. "Ok, what was that about?" asked Brie. "I dunno but I'm gonna find out" said Seth as he went after AJ. Brie waited sometime before continuing. "What she doesn't have a little crush on him, right?" Roman became quiet. "Oh my God…she does!" said Brie. "She does like him! Oh that is so sweet". "Yeah except he has a girlfriend" said Roman.

Meanwhile out in the parking lot, Seth finally caught up with AJ. "April!" he shouted. "April!" he repeated. He stopped when he found her. "AJ, are you alright?" he asked. "No I'm not" she said as tears began to flow out of her eyes as she began walking back and forth while holding her head with her hands. "I'm not! He thinks that it's ok for him to just come in there and be like that to me!?" "AJ, I don't understand" said Seth. "You didn't really accept his apology". AJ stopped and turned around. "You guys talk about me?" she asked. "Well yeah, he's like a brother to me" said Seth. "You guys talk about me!? So what am I just your daily fucking dose of gossip for you!? And what about John is he in on it too!? IS EVERYBODY!?"

She was shouting now. "AJ…please try to stay calm" said Seth. "You and I may not be the only ones out here and we are very public figures". By this point, AJ's tears began to worsen. "Just why does he hate me so bad?" she asked. "Why does he hate me?" Seth knew that he couldn't tell AJ the truth, that Roman really did like her, but couldn't tell her. He knew that was Roman's decision to make alone. "I really don't know" Seth lied. "But what I do know is that Joe doesn't hate anybody". That he was being truthful with.

"I just wish for once that people didn't see me as the crazy one, you know?" said AJ. "Well I don't think you're crazy" said Seth. "Really?" said AJ. "No, of course not" said Seth. "You're just…misunderstood". He was now using Roman's words. "Thank you" said AJ. "You're welcome" said Seth. AJ was calming down now as the two gave each other a hug. "Come on now, we better get inside before some paparazzo begins snapping photos". The two finished their hug and went to return back inside. AJ broke apart from Seth as she reentered the weight room where he and Roman began to talk.

"Dude is she ok?" he asked. "No, dude she's not" said Seth. "She's all torn up inside". "How so?" asked Roman. Seth took a quick look around over both shoulders before resuming. "Come on Joe" he said. "Now no offense man but are you just as clueless as she is?" "What do you mean?" asked Roman. "Dude she's in love with you" said Seth. Roman took a step back on the wall. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is that what she told you?" he asked. "No, not exactly word for word but come on from the way that you're acting I'd say that you'd probably feel the same way" said Seth.

"Ok one, I'm not in love with April and two, she's not even in love with me" said Roman. Seth just shook his head in frustration. "You two are seriously meant for each other but if you both keep it up, neither of you will ever be happy" he said. With that he walked way.

Roman didn't care. He was never going to tell AJ his true feelings, one way or another even if it eats him up on the inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18:**

2 more weeks had since passed and it was now Monday the 16th and time again for another live episode of Raw. Night of the Champions had since passed and now it was time for those at home who couldn't view it to finally hear about it. Roman and AJ continued to still refuse to talk to one another, but it had been slowly boiling away at one another ever since.

"We had a great match tonight" said Tamina. "Thanks I know" said AJ as she took her last quick sip from a bottle of water before tossing it off to the side. "So can't believe that you're being interviewed by the play-by-play panel" said Tamina. "I know" said AJ. "And quit frankly it's about time". With that she smiled. "So how are things going for you with Joe?" Tamina asked. "Not well" said AJ. "He's acting like a little girl who doesn't know what he feels". Tamina paused.

"I'm not sure that I follow" she said. "What I mean to say is that we're still not talking" said AJ. "I mean we had sex together what…4 months ago and he still hasn't been able to talk to me like he used to". "I'm sorry about that April" said Tamina. "I'm truly am". Just then, Roman and Dean walked by. "Good luck tonight you guys" said Tamina. "Thanks" said Roman as he and Dean continued to walk away.

AJ growled. "Girl…are you alright?" asked Tamina. "No Tamina, I'm clearly not" said AJ. "Did you see what he just did to me?" "Yeah AJ so he didn't talk to you again for the 4th millionth time. You know what girl, I think you should go find another man" said Tamina. AJ paused. "You know what Tamina…that's a great idea". She hopped off of the speakers. "Where are you going?" asked Tamina. "You have an interview directly after the shield's match". "Trust me Tamina, I'll be right back" said AJ as she continued to walk away. She had a smile on her face.

"This has been highly unfortunate for Daniel Bryan!" shouted Michael Cole. "Running knee by Daniel Bryan!" shouted Jerry Lawler. "Ah jeez!" shouted Michael. "Oh! Seth Rollins! Seth Rollins! Is he gonna do it! Is he gonna do it!?" "He's just been speared by Roman Reigns!" "What a match up!" shouted JBL.

And the crowd chants "1! 2! 3!" The rings sounds ending the match and signaling the shield's win.

As the trio prepared to exit the ring as they cheered, AJ suddenly decided that she had finally had enough. She had finally reached her boiling point. "If he wants a reason to be mad at me for real, how about this" she thought to herself as she suddenly walked out into the stage. Everyone paused.

"What is this?" asked Jerry. "It's AJ Lee! What is she doing here?" asked Michael. "I don't know!" shouted Jerry. "But we're about to find out!"

"What is she doing?" asked Roman. "I…I don't know" said Seth. "This wasn't apart of the program and I hate surprises". Meanwhile, Daniel Bryan, along with R Truth and Xavier Woods remained unconscious as AJ approached the ring. She was quickly tossed a microphone.

"What in the fuck is she doing?" Stephanie hissed inside her office. "Wait babe, just watch" said her loving husband Triple H.

"You know people have always told me that I was the crazy one. That I was the pathetic one but do you wanna know something?" AJ said as she spoke to the hushed and stunned crowd. "I'm not one that you'd ever wanna mess with". AJ abruptly dropped her microphone and ran up to Seth and began to furiously make out with, shocking everyone who watched. People backstage, with the mouths agape always watched too as the brunette kissed her on-screen "ex-boyfriend".

The fans cheered and clapped as they surely thought it was apart of the show.

"Oh my God Jerry do you see what we're witnessing here?" asked Michael. "I….um…" Jerry stumbled. He and everyone was at a loss for words and after what seemed like forever (which in reality was about 15 to 25 seconds) AJ broke apart the kiss and gave that trademark devilish smile of hers to Seth. She quickly backed away and picked up her microphone to resume her speech.

"Now you see here, you've all just witness something that you can truly call 'crazy'" she said. With that she exited the ring as her theme music played.

"Did you see what I just saw Jerry?" asked Michael. "I dunno Michael. AJ better hope that Stephanie will go easy on her" he said. "Go easy on her?" asked Michael. "That women beat up her own father and you think that she would go easy on her?" "Ladies and gentleman this is Monday night Raw and I have absolutely no idea what I've just witness" said Jerry.

Everyone remained stunned, especially Seth. Much to his surprise and secrecy enjoyed that kiss, but knew that he'd be a dead man from both of the hands of Roman and his girlfriend if ever to find out. Roman remained furious, not even caring at all that his facial expressions were being shown on live national television. Perhaps he was even more furious than Stephanie this in either way could not end very well for AJ.

As AJ entered backstage, everyone was staring at her in utter shock. "April…was…that supposed to even happen?" asked Tamina. "Let's just say that for now on, I make my own rules" she said. Just then, Stephanie appeared. "In my office…now!" she said very firmly as AJ followed.

Things could not get any worse for AJ, even if she prayed it.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19:**

AJ quickly took a seat inside of Stephanie's office where her husband Triple H joined them. You could clearly see the anger on Stephanie's face. "Ms. Mendez, would you like to explain to me what in the hell just happened out there!?" she shouted. AJ remained glued into her seat. "I mean…I just don't quite frankly understand why in the hell you would go off of program like that!?" AJ remained silent once again. She took a few breaths before breaking her silence.

"I'm sorry Stephanie" she said blandly. "I'm truly am". "And I'm sorry too April" said Stephanie. "But you know that I'm going to have to reprimand you for your actions displayed tonight on Raw". AJ nodded as she prepared herself to receive her punishment. "I'm going to have to suspend you for 1 month and when you return, no matches for another month!" shouted Stephanie. Both of AJ and Triple H's jaws dropped. AJ accepted her punishment and left the office.

"Oh and April?" said Stephanie. "Yes?" said AJ. Stephanie walked up very closely to AJ. "If I ever catch you doing what you did tonight I will terminate you". AJ nodded as she got the message. Stephanie walked over and sat down on her desk. "The nerve of the girl" she said. "I helped make her into everything she is and this is how she repays me?" "Maybe not" Triple H said. "Hunter, just what in the hell do you mean by that?" asked Stephanie. "Let's just say I have an idea" said Triple H.

Meanwhile, on her way back to the locker room, everyone continued to gawk and stare at AJ. "What haven't you ever seen anyone kiss before!?" she asked sarcastically as she made her way down the steps. Upon entering her dressing room, she was stopped dead in her tracks when she opened the door to realize that Roman was standing inside waiting for her.

"Ugh what do you want?" she asked with an apparent attitude. "April, what in the fuck was that?" asked Roman. This time was different with his words. He was legitimately angry. "Why do you even care?" asked AJ. "I care because you just went out there in front of a large audience and not only did you make a damn fool of yourself, but my team and the company!" he shouted. "Ok Leati if you don't' lower your voice down, I'm gonna have to make you!" she shouted. "You can't make me do anything!" shouted Roman. "Well you don't have to worry about me for that much longer" said AJ as her voice calmed down. "I'm gonna be gone around here for about a good two months".

Roman was taken aback at her statement. Was AJ really going to be gone for that long? AJ began furiously shoving her belongings into various bags when Roman stopped her. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. "Look April" he said. "I'm sorry that you got suspended but if you asked me you did kind of deserve it". AJ stopped her packing. "Don't you ever say that to me ever again!" she shouted. "I have earned everything that I have gotten from here! This has been my dream ever since I was a little girl! I have come from nothing but yet I still rose from the top!"

Roman's temper began to rise. "You think you're the only one that didn't come from anything!?" he shouted. "You really have no idea what you're talking about". "And neither do you" said AJ. "At least I didn't sleep with my coworker and then decide that I can just completely do away with them as if they were garbage!" AJ turned her back as she continued her shoving until Roman touched her arm again. "You are not garbage" he said sternly. "And I never said you were". "Yeah well I feel like it" said AJ. "You think you're so perfect but you're not! You think that you are everything but you're not!" She was beginning to breakdown. "You think that it's ok to break my heart but let me tell you something Leati it's not!" she shouted. "I hate how you think that it's ok for you to not be at least my friend or something, anything! You're not a man!"

Roman had finally lost it. "Oh you think I'm not a man!?" he shouted. "I'll show you a man!" "Oh please" said AJ sarcastically. "I'd like to see you try to show me that you're a-".

She was suddenly cut off by Roman's kisses. At first she tried to fight him off but realized that her feelings, her attraction for him was just too much to overcome. The two remained kissing for a long time, too long to realize that it was already well past 11 and everyone was starting to clear out and go home. All this didn't matter to them of course.

He lead her into his hotel room that night. The two of them barely could keep their hands from of off each other during the ride there. They didn't even stop to care if anyone had seen them. Roman carried AJ and carefully lowered her down into his bed before finally breaking away to speak.

"Wait, don't…go" AJ said softly. Roman chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere, anymore" he said as he got up to bolt lock their door. He walked back over and stood over the bed. AJ remained fixated on his eyes as they began to trail down his body. Their room was well lit and it had a very calm feeling as opposed to their own feelings earlier that night.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" she asked. "Because" said Roman. "I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want you to get hurt". AJ sat up. "Leati, you could never hurt me". With that Roman got onto the bed and on top of AJ as she slowly laid back down. They began heavy kissing as their room suddenly began to get hotter and hotter. AJ began to remove some of Roman's clothing as he did hers. AJ moaned as Roman's kisses trailed down her entire body. She held onto him tightly as he began to slowly enter her. She lead out a pleasurable gasp as her eyes widened up at the dark haired man.

"Please…go slower this time" she attempted to say. "I promise" he said as he began to find a rhythm. AJ continued to moan louder and as she dug her nails into Roman's back. He was surely tortured her and she was beginning to think she couldn't take it anymore. "Please!" she begged. "No" said Roman. "You've put me through hell these past few months and now I'm going to make you pay". A devilish smile grew on AJ's face but quickly faded once the pleasure wave intensified. "I…." she said. She was at a lost for words. "I know" said Roman as he gave one last kiss before going in even deeper and harder. AJ held on even tighter as she finally reached her peak. Once Roman had finally finished he laid on top of her.

They were both still panting when he began to speak. "I'm sorry" he said. "I'm sorry for how I was treating you lately". "I'm sorry too Leati" said AJ. She looked up at him before giving him another deepened kiss and once they stopped, Roman got off and lay down next to AJ to hold her. "Now what's going to happen between us?" she asked. Roman chuckled again. "A lot, trust me" he said. With that AJ fell asleep up against the one she had loved for the past several months, finally happy.

Unfortunately, the two of them had no idea of what was about to happen to them next.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:**

Over the next month, AJ and Roman continued to see each other as they had now officially made their relationship official. Despite this, only Tamina, Seth and Dean knew as they wanted to keep it to themselves for a while and out of the hands of their various coworkers and media. It was now October 18th, when Nikki went back to see the WWE doctor.

"Hey Jace" she said. "What up my Nikki" he said with a smile. "So you know what we're here for right?" asked Nikki. "Absolutely" said Jason. "I'm just really hoping that I can come back soon" said Nikki. "Mark and Jane are seriously thinking about giving my sister a full time singles career which isn't very good". "Why not?" asked Jason. "I mean shouldn't you be happy for her?" "I am" said Nikki. "But it's just that we're the Bella Twins, we're a brand and we stay together for life, no matter what". Jason nodded. "Come on Nikki, let's give you another exam". Nikki nodded in agreement as they began to get to work.

Meanwhile in the weight room, AJ walked over to Roman, Seth and Dean who were in the process of trying to figure out where to begin. "Hey there" she said with a noticeable smile. "Hey there" said Roman. "Ugh you guys are so ridiculously cute" said Dean. "Yeah you're quite sick" said Seth. "Um thanks?" said AJ as she hopped into the ring. "I was actually wondering if I could train with you guys today". "But babe you've never trained with us before" said Roman. "Aww Joe you're already giving her the cute pet names?" Dean teased. "Why yes I am" said Roman. "But in all seriousness April, you've never trained with the three of us before".

"Ah that's ok" said AJ. "After all I'm here to learn". Roman nodded as he resumed. "So how about we go over...the diving knee drop?" AJ leaned over Roman's shoulders to whisper in his ear "I personally like you're spearing" she said causing Roman to chuckle. "Hey no dirty talking in the ring!" said Dean. "Yeah it's gross" said Seth. "Whatever dude" said Roman. "Um ok AJ are you sure?" AJ nodded yes after all she was in the ring with the love of life. "Ok" said Roman. "Wait dude, what are we practicing?" asked Dean. "Spearing" said Roman. "Wait, whoa, whoa, whoa" said Seth. "We can't do that with her in the ring. It's far too dangerous".

"Oh please I've trained in the steel cage before. Nothing's dangerous to me" said AJ. "You've gotta love a woman who knows what she wants" said Roman. "How about first, we practice…a triple power bomb". "Um, but who are you gonna do it to?" asked AJ. "I dunno" said Roman. "But in the meantime, you can show me something?" asked AJ. Roman nodded as she stood in front of him. "So…if I wanted to say…flip someone over…do I need to stand like this…or…?" Roman's arms intertwined with AJ's as they held them over their heads.

Seth did not like this. "Guys, fucking Nicole and Brie are coming!" he said. He'd say anything to stop them, whether it was true or not. "Damn" hissed AJ. "It's ok, we can have some more fun tonight" Roman whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Guess who's back bitches!?" shouted Nikki as she walked into the weight room. "I'm um…gonna take a break" said Seth. "But we haven't even started yet" said Roman. "No, no that's ok. Besides I've left my music in my locker" said Seth as he made his way off. "Hmmm I guess there are more music lovers than I thought" said AJ as she exited the ring.

"Where are you going?" asked Roman. "Back to my side" said AJ. "I don't need Nicole Garcia of all people to know my business yet". Roman nodded as he soon followed. "Oh dude man, don't tell me that you're going to" said Dean. "We've really gotta rehearse these things you know?" "I know" said Roman. "But I'm not after April, I'm after Colby" he said. Dean nodded as Roman made his way after Seth.

"Dude!" he called out. "Are you in here?" "Yeah man" said Seth as he began fumbling through his belongings. "Cut the bullshit" said Roman. "You know as well as I know that you're not a music gym user". "Ok so I'm not big deal" said Seth. "Colby, I think I know you just a little too well to not know when something's bothering you" said Roman. "Nah Joe, nothing's wrong with me" said Seth. Roman sighed. "Remember when you told me that you knew me more than anyone else does? Well now I'm saying that to you too now sit down and let's talk".

Seth did but before they could begin their conversation, Randy and Mark Henry entered. "'Sup" he said as he gave fist pounds to Roman and Seth. As the two men began to open their lockers, Seth made a statement. "Where the hell's Cena at anyway? The guy never comes in here". "I here he has his own personal gym at home" said Randy. "Yeah, that man hardly ever comes around" said Mark. "But I'm sure he has got his reasons". After the two finished readying themselves, they left the locker room, giving Roman and Seth their privacy once again.

"Like I said we know each other too well" said Roman. "We are like brothers, no matter what". Seth gave Roman a look. "I have to meet Leighla tonight". "How can you possibly have a day with her tonight if we're going live on Raw in 6 hours?" asked Roman. Seth began to become nervous and before he could answer back, AJ came in. "Ok you've guys have got to like save me from the evil Nicole" she said. "I mean, the girl thinks she's all that because she's returning next week and I've tried to be nice and I don't think that I can be for too much longer".

"Don't worry about it baby" said Roman. "She's just all hyped up and stoked that she's finally back after 4 months. It's probably nothing worse, just a little extra attitude that's all". AJ nodded. "Well Dean and I are waiting for you guys to return" she said. "I'll be there in 5 minutes I promise" said Roman causing AJ to smile. "You too are really sweet together" said Seth. "I know" said Roman. "And that's exactly why she's mine and only mine".

With that, Seth fully understood everything that Roman had just said to him. It was amazing how the other understood each other. "Come on man" said Roman. "Let's make sure that we have this routine down for tonight". Seth got up and followed behind his best friend. Despite being warned to stay away from AJ, his heart was feeling something else.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21:**

Another week had passed and to AJ's surprised, she was allowed to return early, with no explanation and she gladly accepted the offer without questioning it at all. It was now October 25th, and it was the night that Nikki was to return on Raw and she was exceptionally exited. Especially since she and her sister had a tag-team match up against AJ and Tamina.

The Bella's entering theme music played. "Oh look at that!" shouted JBL. "It's Nikki Bella! She's returned!" "Yeah John she's returned after being out on four months of commission due to her shin injury she's sustained back in June" said Michael. "Well it is just a very good thing to see the fabulous and highly talented Nikki Bella to return" said Jerry.

Nikki and Brie did their routine as AJ's theme music played with her and Tamina entering together. AJ did her usual "flaunt her belt in front of her opponents" stunt and just as she did, Stephanie's theme music played as she entered.

"What in the?" said Jerry. "Just what in the good name's happening around here?" "I don't know" said JBL. "But I just don't like the looks of it".

Stephanie spoke through her microphone. "Hello AJ, are should I say April?" AJ groaned in visible annoyance. "I'm so happy to have you back here on Raw" she continued. "But as you do know, I just hate it when I get disrespected". AJ was tossed a microphone by the referee. "Um…what is this?" she asked. "Now you see AJ, I may have let you returned back to your job and everything but it is my job as head of everything to make sure that everyone stays in their place" said Stephanie. "Tonight instead of a simple, ordinary tag-team match I've decided to do a little something…unordinary". "And what exactly is that?" asked AJ. "Tonight ladies and gentlemen of the WWE universe, you will see AJ Lee compete in a handicap match up against the Bella twins and her own partner Tamina in a steel cage" said Stephanie.

The crowd gasped as Nikki, Brie and Tamina's eyes widened. "AJ Lee is in a handicap match!?" shouted JBL. "Why we haven't seen a diva in the steel cage in over a decade!" said Jerry. "Oh man oh man" said Michael. "Boy would I not wanna be in AJ's shoes". "That's what you get for being disrespectful to the boss" said Jerry. "But my God ,a 3 on 1 handicap match in a steel cage!? It just couldn't get any worse than that" said JBL.

"Punishment is a mother" said Stephanie as she exited. "Poor AJ" said Michael. "Poor AJ- what are you talking about!?" shouted Jerry. "She was being disrespectful to Stephanie McMahon. You simply can't do that". "Oh have a heart you old grouch!" said JBL.

Meanwhile, the steel cage was lowered. "This can't be happening" said AJ. "It'll be ok" said Tamina as she walked over to the other side. "I swear I fucking hate Stephanie right now" AJ said to herself.

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the match and Nikki went straight for AJ. AJ flipped Nikki over, causing her to land hard on herself and she ran into the ropes for momentum to hit both Tamina and Brie with spin kick. Nikki eventually regained herself to personally attack AJ but AJ herself was able to dive past Nikki again, causing her to run into her own sister, knocking them both out. She was left to face Tamina, her own partner and AJ attempted to perform a sleeper hold to which Tamina kicked out after 1.

"This is insane!" AJ shouted. When she looked up she finally saw both Bella twins charging after her so AJ decided to run to perform another diving cross body on the twins. She ended up hitting both Brie and Tamina, but not Nikki as she moved out of the way at the last moment. "Just give it up bitch!" shouted Nikki. "Never!" shouted AJ as she knew that she would have to become strategic or perform something dangerous that could end up destroying one's career.

AJ was able to strike Nikki, long enough to stop her. She began to quickly and furiously climb the steel cage as she knew that Stephanie didn't change the rules and made up some crazy one. Tamina was right behind her and after Nikki and Brie checked on one another, Nikki went right after her as well. AJ freed herself from the cage, thus winning the match but an extremely frustrated and angered Nikki hopped over the fence before Tamina, causing her to run after AJ and pushing her down, thus prolonging the match.

"This has got to be one of the most disturbing matches I have ever seen" said Jerry. "Oh that's complete nonsense" said JBL. "Don't you remember when Stephanie herself wrestled her own father, Vince McMahon a few years back?" "I guess that's why she's so comfortable with making these sickening matches" said Jerry. "What about you, any comments Michael?" asked JBL. "Absolutely none" said Michael.

By then the brawl between Nikki and AJ had intensified. Nikki grabbed a hold of AJ's head and attempted to send it straight through the steel cage door but AJ was able to divert herself into the patted barricade.

"My goodness, have you've ever seen Nikki Bella so violent?" asked Jerry. "No Jerry to be quite frank" said JBL.

By now, Nikki had AJ in a guillotine hold. "Tap out!" she kept shouting over and over. "Tap out!" But AJ of course refused as she was able to get herself out of it and entrapped Nikki in an octopus hold. "Now you tap out!" AJ shouted wildly. And of course Nikki was going to, but that was until Brie was able to throw herself on top of AJ, breaking her hold on Nikki. Tamina decided to storm up on the Brie and AJ as Nikki was gasping for her breath.

Three women continued their brawl and as Nikki caught herself, she wanted a piece of the action. Now it was a full on 3 on 1 assault and AJ decided to do the only thing she could was fight her was through. "You're not going anywhere!" shouted Nikki as she caught a hold of AJ's hair again and the two went running and Nikki bashed AJ's head into the wall and she after doing it twice, the referee had to order a stop to the match. Nikki however bashed AJ's head in a 3rd time, causing her to bleed from left side of her face.

AJ had had enough. She grabbed a hold of Nikki and bashed her head in too as an act of revenge. At least now the match was finally over after 12 minutes of hell.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22:**

AJ was being treated backstage by the medical doctor. "Girl I am so sorry that it had to go down like that" said Tamina. "Yeah thanks" said AJ. The doctor informed AJ that she had a minor concussion and would need 2 stitches. "Just my luck" said AJ as Roman walked over. "Baby, I saw you out there" he said. "I am so sorry that this happened to you". "Nikki Bella is a monstrous bitch" said AJ. "Damn baby she really did a number on you" said Roman. AJ had also sustained bruising to the left side of her face.

"Nikki fucking hates the shit outta me and I don't know why!" shouted AJ. Just then Brie showed up. "Great match" she said. "Only I'm sorry that my sister did that to you. She shouldn't have done that and I agree that she went way too far". AJ nodded. "Careful, babe-" said Roman as he paused. "I mean April" he corrected himself. Brie nodded as she walked way. "You think she hurt you, right?" asked AJ. "I dunno" said Roman. "I highly doubt it" said Tamina. After being cleared, Roman and Tamina helped guide AJ into her dressing room as she was fitted with an eye patch for left eye. It was blackened.

Meanwhile in Nikki's dressing room, she was standing talking to John about her minor bruising injury to her life side of her face. "I just really hate that bitch you know?" she said while fumbling through her cosmetics bag. "Well Nicole you did try to fuck her up" said John. "Yeah you did" said Brie as she entered. "How are you?" "I'm fine" said Nikki. "I may have lost on my first night back, but at least I'm in better shape then AJ". "I need to talk to you about something" said Brie. "I'll see you in 20?" said John as Nikki nodded. The two began their conversation after he left.

"What's wrong?" asked Nikki. "It's AJ" said Brie. "I think that your little problem you have with her should just disappear". Nikki's eyes began to glare at her own sister. "You have to fucking kidding me" she said angrily. "You know what Brie, I think you got hit in your head or something, maybe you should get checked out". Brie stared with a horrified look. "Nicole, now I don't know what your problem is but if you don't get yourself together…I just don't know anymore" she said. "I don't know if they'll even be a… you and me anymore". With that, Brie walked out of her sister's room, living Nikki even more angered.

Meanwhile back in AJ's dressing room, AJ was finally lead to a chair in which she rested in. "You know, when you get a payback match…Nikki Bella's going to fry" said Tamina. "More like die" said AJ. "Babe…you're not serious right?" asked Roman. "No Leati, I was metaphorically speaking" said AJ. Tamina took a look at AJ's prescribed pill bottles. "Damn girl you got 800mg of ibuprofen. You've got that good stuff" she said. "No, not exactly" said AJ. "God my body is so fucking sore". "I know" said Roman as he kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to come over?" "I don't wanna be a burden to you" said AJ. "Nonsense April" said Roman. "You're not, and I'll come back to meet you after you're done". AJ nodded as he left, Stephanie entered. "Tamina, I'd like to have a word alone with April please" she stated. Tamina quickly left the two alone.

"What is that you want from me?" asked AJ. Stephanie took a seat on AJ's couch. "Look April, I'm sorry that you got hurt tonight" she said in a sincere voice. "I didn't mean for that to happen". "Oh yes you did!" said AJ. "You came out at the beginning of my match and turned into some sort of a…fatal four way brawl!" "April, yes it was supposed to be a fatal four way, but you weren't supposed to get injured in this way and I will be speaking to Nicole about it" said Stephanie.

"Really Stephanie?" said AJ. "Pardon my language, but I've been working my ass off in this company for the past 6 years and everything can come undone in a matter of moments simply because you have some personal sick vendetta up against me?" Stephanie was silent. "I don't have any vendetta's up against you April" she said. "But please know that Nicole will be punished for her actions tonight. I can completely assure you of this".

"How so?" asked AJ. "You've just gotta trust me on this one April" said Stephanie. "I fully apologize to you and I also been meaning to talk to you". "What about?" asked AJ. "About your little stunt last month" Stephanie said. "I've been meaning to talk to you about an idea Hunter had about you". "Go on" said AJ as her arms folded. "We want to put you back in your relationship with Seth Rollins" said Stephanie. "It's the reason why we've decided to allow for your return to be a month early". AJ froze. She didn't know what to say. Stephanie and Hunter still had no idea that she was dating Roman, given the fact that the relationship was only a month old and they wanted to keep the secret from everyone for a little while.

"I uh…" AJ stumbled. "Its ok" said Stephanie. "I've already spoken to Seth about it yesterday and he's completely ok with it. I just need your opinion". AJ didn't know what to say. Although she was still unaware of Seth's true feelings about her and Roman's acknowledge of that, she still felt that she should somehow alert him of it. "Can I have some time to think about it?" asked AJ. "I mean…surely it would only be fair to me. After all, I just got back and heavily beaten up…this is just a lot to take in".

"I agree with you" said Stephanie. "But the thing is I truly need to know right now. As you know we're filming "Main Event" tomorrow and I want you to be on commentary to speak about things". "Is this what's best for business?" asked AJ. "I know that this is a lot that you're taking in, but I must know tonight" said Stephanie. AJ sighed as she didn't know what to do. She had a bad feeling as to agreeing with Stephanie about the storyline but she realized that at the same time that not only could her bad feelings could be just all in her head, but she could really earn back the money she had lost in a month. AJ took one last sigh.

"Ok" she said. "I'll do it". "Good" said Stephanie. "It'll only be until Survivor series. It's a very temporary relationship". AJ nodded as Stephanie continued her speech. "I'll send you a fax by morning" she said. "Are you sure you'll be ok with it?" "Absolutely" said AJ. Stephanie nodded as she exited.

AJ could only hope that she made the right decision, despite everything in her gut saying that it was in her head.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23:**

By noon the next day, AJ arrived in Atlanta, Georgia for the filming of "Main Event" that night. It was already reportedly heavily on TMZ that she had "gotten her face beaten in by fellow diva Nikki Bella". She would have put foundation on her, but she knew that her face was still too sore to even wipe anything off. She began preparing for her appearance in the interviewing chair and as she did, she received a knock at the door. It was Brie Bella.

"Hey" she said as she stepped inside. "How are you?" "I'm fine besides the occasional public stares and photo snapping" said AJ. "But other than that, I'm ok". "I'm again, really sorry for how my sister's actions were to you last night" said Brie. "Thank you" said AJ. "So how's your eye?" "Minor fractured orbital socket" said AJ. "I should be good by next month to fight again". "Well that's great April I'm really happy to hear that" said Brie. "There's something that I've been meaning to talk to you about". "Ok" said AJ as she sat back down.

Brie nodded as reached into her cross-body and removed a folded grayish piece of paper. "Here" she said. "I think that you should read this". AJ took the paper from Brie and discovered that it was none other than a newspaper article. The New York Post to be exact. "Oh great" she said sarcastically. "It's my least favorite newspaper in the whole world". She opened up the paper and read the front page article:

"_Pummeled! WWE_ _divas star AJ Lee (whose real name is April Mendez, 26) took a severe beating by the hands of not-so fellow diva, Nikki Bella (whose real name is Nicole Garcia, 29). This all started by what appeared to be a seemingly normal tag team between AJ and Nikki with Tamina Snuka (daughter of legionary hall of famer Jimmy "Super fly" Snuka), 35 and Brie Bella (whose real name is Brianna Garcia, also 29). This however changed when head CEO Stephanie McMahon, 37 stepped out and interrupted at the very beginning of the match. Everyone watched in horror to learn that Stephanie was suddenly changing the scheduled match into not only a fatal four way (which would force AJ against her own longtime tag partner Tamina) but a match that would be in a steel cage, a rarity for divas alike_.

_The last known divas' steel caged match was up against AJ's own idol, Lita vs. Victoria which was back in November of 2003. Once the match had begun, the stunned AJ was forced to fight up in what was dubbed by ringside commentators (who were still stumbling over words themselves) a 3 on 1 handicap match. Everyone in the audience were mortified although at times cheering for AJ. Maybe it was because they were truly her fans to begin with or because they felt sorry for her. As the match began, it was clear from the get-go who was really out to get AJ and that was Nikki Bella._

_AJ was left no choice but to defend herself against all three women. It was clear that her own partner Tamina had at first given her soft shots and Brie Bella tried not to hurt AJ too bad, despite being in a match against her. But it was solely Nikki Bella who was out for blood. Nikki herself had just returned back from a four-month long absence due to a severe shin injury sustained back in June. AJ had a few great moves of her own, giving us her usual before deciding to make the quick and carefully plotted climb over the steel cage (again this is nothing we have seen the modern day divas do) as Tamina and Nikki followed behind._

_Once on the other side, AJ's theme music should have played, signaling her victory as she got over the fence and away from her opponents. However after a delay (possible glitch), her theme music began to play. Nikki Bella rushed up behind AJ, and began to savagely beat and assault her. Tamina quickly followed and Brie Bella was freed from the cage (as she was the only one not to actually climb over it) by Tamina's kicking in the steel door and they began to beat AJ. It however, suddenly became clear that Nikki's attacks were the most ferocious and violent and unlike her character, signaling for the referees to finally break it up and put a match to WWE'S most disturbing match of the millennium, possibly the entire history._

_AJ and Nikki but sustained minor but severe injuries and AJ is expected to appear on Wednesday night's "Main Event" to discuss her incident on last night's "Monday Night Raw". Stephanie McMahon has formally apologized to AJ but there is still no word yet if the "U can't see me" man's girlfriend has apologized to AJ Lee herself. We will inform you with more information once it arrives_"- Jeff Gold, October 26th, 2013.

AJ finally finished reading the full article. As she did, she crumpled it up. "I really hate these people" she said. "I know" said Brie. "Don't we all? And don't even forget about that time that I had that nip-slip, let me tell you that it was no Nicki Minaj moment". AJ got up from her seat and walked over to a table. "Why?" she asked. "Why what?" asked Brie. "Why does she hate me so much?" asked AJ. "Why does your sister hate me so much that she would do something like this to me?"

Brie sighed. "Ok do you remember last year when you had that love storyline with John?" "Yeah" said AJ. "What about it?" "Well that's why" said Brie. "She hates that you got to be with John, not to mention a lot of the guys here and she felt that you should have said no because she thinks that you made yourself look like nothing but a slut to entire world". AJ was silent after Brie's comment.

"So that's what this is about?" asked AJ. "She is pissed off at me because John and I had a little storyline?" Brie nodded in confirmation. "That…that is so unbelievably fucking ridiculous" said AJ. "What if it was someone else who got paired with him? Would she be so pissed off at them!? Would she be out there trying to destroy them?" At this point she was yelling and Brie was silent because she understood why. "You think that I liked the fact that I got paired with 6 guys in one year?" asked AJ. "And now I gotta get back with Seth. Now don't get me wrong or anything because I like Seth. Me and him are really good friends but I was hoping that instead of trying to sneak in another revived storyline that Stephanie…would have just gave me my apology but left it there but of course she didn't".

"At least she's meeting with Nikki tonight" said Brie. "Nikki told me herself this morning at 3am". "How is that supposed to make me feel better?" asked AJ. "I dunno" said Brie. "But I hope that it helps to know that". The two women paused. "There's something else I need to talk to you about" said Brie. "And what's that?" asked AJ. "Joe Anoa'i" said Brie. And with that AJ became silent.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24:**

"What about Leati?" AJ asked. "I…" Brie said before pausing. She walked over close to AJ before whispering "I know that you two are seeing each other". AJ's heart began pounding as sweat began to slowly form. "I…um…don't know what you're talking about" said AJ. "Leati and I are just friends and nothing more". "I know that you two are together April" said Brie. "I heard him call you baby last night". AJ became quiet again.

"Its ok" said Brie. "I know that you two want to keep it a secret, given the media and all. Brian and I did the same thing, even Nikki and John. We've all done it for privacy reasons". AJ realized that she could no longer keep anything to herself so she sighed. "Ok" she said. "I admit that Leati's my boyfriend". Brie smiled. "I'm really happy for you" she said. "Really, you deserve it. You deserve to be happy". "Thank you" said AJ. "So do you and your engagement with Bryan". Brie smiled once again.

"You know I've never told anyone this, but Nikki is like…were like my role model" said AJ. "I idolized you guys both because when I was in development I knew I wanted to be one day just like you and Lita of course". Brie became surprised at this.

"You know you're really lucky" said Brie. "A lot of girls would die to be in the same room as him". "Well…he is pretty cute" said AJ. "I promise to keep it a secret" said Brie. "But why would you wanna do that for me?" asked AJ. "Because" said Brie. "At one point, we were all really close friends and despite what's going on between you and my sister right now, I'm still your really close friend". AJ smiled as Brie gave her a hug. "Remember" she said before motioning a finger in front of her lips. "It's a secret that I'll take to my grave it you want me to". "Of course I do" said AJ. "Nikki and I are never going to make up". "Well it's like they say: never say never" said Brie as she left. "Good luck tonight".

AJ nodded as Brie left and after all she was really right. She was truly thankful to have such great people in her life. She began to sit back down and relax. After all she still had another 4 hours before she had to get ready and she had a lot of thinking to do. The first thing on her list was to talk to Seth about his accepting of the storyline. At the same moment, she looked down and saw that she had a video message from Roman:

"Hi baby I just wanted to let you know that I can't wait to see you tonight even though it's my day off I just wanted to be there for you and to support you. See you in (glances at watch before looking back up) 6hrs. I am just getting ready to live for my flight now. I can't wait to see you baby and I just wanted to say stay strong!" (Gives a kiss and a huge smile)

AJ closed her phone and began to smile. Her heart began to warm at the same time. "Hopefully he doesn't have a problem with the storyline" she thought. "After all, it's pretty short. Brie was right after all. Leati Joseph Anoa'i is a really great man".

That night came the filming for the "Main Event". AJ's theme music had played as she and Tamina entered. Tamina was set to have a match up against Naomi and Cameron was there as her cheerleader. AJ took a seat at the commentary station to begin her interview.

"Good evening AJ" said Michael. "How are you doing today?" "I'm great" said AJ. "Other than being savagely beaten by Nikki Bella last night I'm just absolutely great". "AJ I just wanna congratulate you on winning and so far maintaining the divas championship" said JBL. "Why thank you Jay" said AJ. "So AJ, we want to get into what exactly happened this week on 'Raw" said Michael.

"Well I just consider that match to be the most disturbing things I've ever seen" said AJ. "In fact it wasn't match, but an attempted massacre by Nikki Bella on my part". "And I have to say that I completely agree with you" said JBL. "Uh ladies and gentlemen I just wanna let you know that our Jerry Lawler is out tonight". "So AJ is there any word yet on your payback match?" asked JBL. "No offense you guys I'm not out here to discuss that. I'm only here to discuss my accomplishments in the company so far and my assault" said AJ.

"AJ, are you aware of the fact that you're on today's front page cover of the New York Post?" asked Michael. "I'd just like to say one thing and one thing only Michael" said AJ. "I absolutely positively find that article to be 1000% disgusting" said AJ. "And as again AJ I agree with you" said JBL. "Look" said AJ. "I dunno about you guys but I'm seriously thinking about seeking possible legal action". "Up against Nikki Bella!?" asked Michael. "Up against the New York Post" said AJ. "I would sue for infringement of privacy".

"That's a hefty suit" said Michael. "Yes Michael I'm quite very aware of that!" said AJ. "I'm a big girl now. 26 is a big age". "And I agree with you AJ" said JBL. "Oh would you just stop saying that you agree with AJ Lee?" asked Michael. "That's all you're saying! Change it up a little man!" "I just sending you my regards for a speedy and healthy recovery" said JBL. "Thank you" said AJ. With that, the bell rang, signaling Tamina's win. AJ cheered on her partner for her win as they walked out together and backstage.

"Great match" said AJ. "Thank you" said Tamina as she began drinking from her bottle of water. "Come on let's go home". With that Roman appeared. "Hey" he said. "I saw you out there". "Oh my God" said AJ. "Does anyone notice that you're here?" "Yeah" said Roman. "They think I'm heading to see Stephanie for a meeting or something". "That's great" said AJ. "I just wanna say that you handled yourself might fine out there" said Roman. "Thanks" said AJ. "Come on let's get back to our hotel" said Roman. "Be good you too" Tamina teased. AJ and Roman smiled as they head off together.

That night, they had ordered room service for their dinner. AJ stepped out of her shower while drying her hair with a tile. "Pretty in pink?" asked Roman. "Stop teasing" AJ laughed as she sat on the bed next to him. "So how was your flight?" "It was quiet" said Roman. "A couple of people stopped me and asked me for autographs which were why I was a little late. I'm sorry about that". "Don't be" said AJ. "That happens".

"I saw the front cover of the New York Post today" said Roman. "Ugh" said AJ. "They didn't exactly use a flattering picture of me". "I'm sorry about that" said Roman. "I hardly ever get into tabloids but speaking of which the shield and I have an upcoming photo shoot in Miami this weekend". "That should be fun" said AJ as she placed down the towel. Roman uncovered their dinner. It was roast chicken with white rice, tomato salad, asparagus and blue wine.

"Oh my God Roman!" said AJ with her hand over her mouth. "I know" said Roman. "How'd you get blue wine?" asked AJ. "Let's just say that you can pull off a lot of things on such short notice" said Roman. "Thank you so much baby" said AJ as she kissed him. "You're welcome" said Roman. "Wow this is definitely making me feel so much better now" said AJ as she reached over to the nightstand to begin opening her pill bottle. "It's starting to hurt you again huh?" asked Roman. "Yes" said AJ sadly. "Here baby" said Roman as he took the bottle from AJ. "I'll open it". After opening it, he handed the bottle back over to AJ. "Thank you" she said. "I can order some chamomile tea for you if you like" said Roman.

"No, no it's ok" said AJ. "After these last few days I could really use a drink". Roman smiled as they began to dig into their dinner. After half an hour, they were finished and the hotel staff quickly came and removed the table from them. By this time, AJ was in the bathroom finishing blowing drying her hair. "You look really pretty in your glasses" said Roman. "When you'd get them?" "13" said AJ. "But my parent's didn't let me use contacts until I was 16. I had to beg them to let me wear them for that one occasion when I met my idol Lita".

"You got to meet Lita before becoming a diva?" asked Roman. "Yeah" said AJ with a smile as she turned off the bathroom lights. "It was when I was 14 in 2001". "That's cute" said Roman. "Yeah the entire home footage is on you-tube" said AJ. "Cool" said Roman. AJ climbed up in the bed next to him as he turned on the TV. "Wanna watch TMZ to see if they featured you there?" he asked. "No thank you babe" said AJ. "After reading The Post this morning I'm officially done with reading about myself in the media". "Oh you've never done it before?" asked Roman. "No" said AJ. "Actually it was Brie who brought my attention to the newspaper". "Brie as in Brie Bella?" asked Roman.

"Yeah" said AJ. "She came into my dressing room and showed me it". "You two must be really great friends" said Roman. "Of course" said AJ. "I used to be with Nikki that was until they gave me that love storyline John last year". "That's completely ridiculous that you're not close with each other anymore just because of a fictional storyline" said Roman. "Well you know Nicole's just like that" said AJ. "How's your eye by the way?" asked Roman. "Still swollen" said AJ. "It looks a little better than yesterday". "I'm happy to hear that" said Roman as he placed the remote on the nightstand. "I'm hitting the hay. I've been up since 3". "You never went back to sleep at all today?" asked AJ. "Not even since last night". "Nope" said Roman. "I had a 2hr nap during my flight but that was all". He leaned over to give AJ a good night kiss. "Good night baby" he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Good night" said AJ as she laid next to him.

He looked so peaceful asleep. As if he wasn't a wrestler. AJ liked that, no she loved it. She still had however needed to talk to Seth as well as tell Roman of her storyline with him.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25:**

2 more weeks had passed and Nikki was finally allowed to return back from her suspension. It was now November 9th. She exited a local Starbucks with her John waiting for her inside his car. "Here baby" she said as she handed him a large vanilla frappe and a cookie. "Thank you" he said. "Its funny how people still had no idea that it was me" said Nikki as she fastened her seatbelt. "Well you're wearing black sunglasses" said John. "They can't see your eyes". "I know I know" said Nikki. "Babe, cheer up" said John. "You're returning next Monday and your face is a whole lot better". "I know" said Nikki. "But I'm just still very pissed at AJ".

"Well you know baby, she's not the one who got you suspended" said John. "Are you saying that I got myself suspended?" asked Nikki. "I mean because if you do, then you sound just like my sister!" "Whoa there Nicole" said John. "Have you been reading the news lately?" "John I've read The Post already" said Nikki. "Brie showed it to me". "Then you see where I'm coming from right?" asked John. Nikki became quiet. "Why yes John I do" she said while gritting her teeth. "You know baby, you really…gotta just relax" said John. "I just really hope that one day that you and AJ could be friends again. Life was a whole lot easier back then".

"Easier for who?" asked Nikki. "Easier for yourself and AJ" said John. "Are you ready to go home now?" Nikki nodded in agreement as John pulled out of the driveway. "You know John?" said Nikki. "I just really wish that I'd stop hearing the words AJ Lee". John continued on driving after sighing. "Well you know Nicole, that's not going to happen anytime soon, given that you two are coworkers". "So did you get a date on the payback match?" asked John. "Did you get on your survivor series match?" asked Nikki. John could sense the sarcasm in Nikki's voice. "Yes baby, November 24th" he said. "I'm up against none other than Alberto Del Rio". "Well good luck with that" said Nikki. "I just hope that he doesn't re-injure you". "Me too" said John as he continued driving.

Meanwhile AJ was preparing for her flight from Florida to her Trenton, New Jersey appearance the next day. She had been extremely nervous over the last week given the fact that Stephanie had finally given a debut date of Monday the 11th to reenter her relationship with Seth. She was extremely nervous especially since she still hadn't told Roman. But that was about to change that day as he was on his way over so that they could fly in together on a private jet that he had organized.

About 20 minutes later, she heard her doorbell ring. It was Roman. "Hey baby!" she shouted. "How are you?" Roman responded by giving AJ a deep kiss. "I'm better now that I'm with you" he said as he rolled his luggage in. "As I said before I love the neighborhood you're in". "Well it's gated" said AJ. "This house is the very first thing that I brought after signing my first contract". "You did a very great job" said Roman. "So how are you holding up?" "Well I still can't fight" said AJ. "I'm going on commentary again to watch Tamina and Alicia fight Brie and Eva Marie". "That must suck" said Roman. "Trust me it does" said AJ.

Roman walked over to sit down on AJ's couch. "You're house is like a castle" he said. "I only live in a 1 bedroom condo up on the 8th floor". "Trust me it's no castle" said AJ as she joined Roman on the couch. "But while we're on the subject of 'Raw', there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about". "Sure" said Roman. "It's about Seth" said AJ. "Um…what about him?" asked Roman. "Stephanie approached me a few weeks ago, the night of my…incident and told me that Colby and I will be getting back together" said AJ.

Roman gave AJ a confused look. "Baby, are you ok?" she asked. "Yeah" said Roman. "No Leati, you're not so spill. Is it going to be a problem that Colby and I are getting back together?" said AJ. "No it's not" said Roman. "When does that happen?" "Monday" said AJ. "But it's only until survivor series". Roman instantly became relieved to here that the onscreen relationship would last a mere two weeks at the most. "That's great" he said. "Leati…" said AJ. "I know when you're troubled about something and if you're not ok with this whole storyline then I wanna know".

Roman took hold of AJ's hands. "I promise you that it's ok" he said. "Besides it's only for two weeks". "Only for two weeks?" said AJ. "That means that you're not comfortable with this". Roman sighed. "Ok April, you've got me" he said. "Yes I do admit that I'm not exactly ok with you and Colby together again but hey its what's best for business". "Baby I want you to know that whatever I'm doing out there on camera is nothing more than an act" said AJ. "I promise". "Thank you" said Roman.

"So what time's our flight leaving again?" asked AJ. "6 at night" said Roman. "We should arrive in Jersey by 10, 10:30 at the earliest". AJ nodded as she rested her head on Roman's shoulder. She wasn't the only one that wasn't comfortable with the storyline and she could easily see that. Question was how long would it be until she actually admits that?


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26:**

Over the next two weeks, everyone prepared themselves for the upcoming Survivor Series PPV which was still scheduled for a go on November 24th. It was now Saturday the 23rd, and those who were scheduled for matches were slowly arriving to Boston, Massachusetts. Those who were in particularly exited were John Cena. He was preparing to defend his World Heavyweight Championship. He was sharing a hotel suit with Nikki, Brie and Daniel Bryan.

"I so can't wait for tomorrow night" said Nikki. "We are so gonna win". "You girls are he-lair" Bryan joked. "Stop joking you loser!" giggled Brie. John entered the room after a long morning of exercise by clearing his throat. "Oh hey babe I've missed you today" said Nikki. "What have you been gone since like 6?" "Try 4am" said John as he took a seat at the dinning room table. "I'm sorry John but did you just say 4 in the morning?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said John. "Tomorrow's the big one".

"You make it seem like we're getting married or something" Nikki said sarcastically. "Uh-oh I smell trouble" said Bryan. "Come sweetie, let's give them some privacy" said Brie. "But lunch is gonna be here any minute" said Bryan. "I know but I was really hoping that I could show you an extra 'special move'" said Brie. With that the couple walked away, giving Nikki and John space to talk.

"John I'm beginning to get really worried about you" said Nikki. "You've haven't slept in over 3 days and now I come to find out that you've been up exercising for the past 8 hours?" "Look Nicole, I'm 36 years old" said John. "I've been in this business a lot longer than you so I know what I'm doing". "Really ok John!" said Nikki. "You act like you own WWE but you don't!" At this point an argument ensued between the two.

"Oh seriously Nicole?" said John. "We are so not going through this again!" "Well I'm afraid we are" said "Nikki as she grabbed her hotel keycard and walked towards the door. "Nicole, where are you going?" asked Brie. "To the Jacuzzi" said Nikki. "I need to soak for a while". "But Lunch will be here any minute!" said Bryan. "That's ok" said Nikki. "I've lost my appetite". Nikki left her sister with Bryan and John alone. "Hey can I talk to him for a moment?" asked Brie. Bryan nodded as he went back into their bedroom.

"Hey John can we talk?" asked Brie as she took a seat next to him. "Not now Brianna" said John. "Look John I personally know that sometimes Nicole can be a pain in the ass but she's still your girlfriend and she still loves you just like she's still my sister and I still love her" said Brie. "I know that you two can get through this". "Ever since you and Bryan got engaged, she's been…hounding me about marriage and kids and like I've told her since day one that I'm just not into any of that stuff" said John. "You know John" said Brie. "It's like I told a really good friend of mine a little while ago; 'never say never'".

With that, Brie got up from the table as their doorbell ring. It was their lunch. This left John alone by himself at the table to begin having serious thought process generating.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were getting dressed in their hotel room. "Ready to hit the gym?" she asked. "Absolutely" said Roman. "I hope you win tomorrow night" said AJ. "I hope so too" said Roman. Then the two received a knock at their door.

"Who is it?" asked Roman. "It's Jonathan!" shouted Dean. Roman walked over to the door to answer it. "You scared us for a moment" he said. "Aww are you guys still keeping your relationship a little itty bitty secret?" teased Dean. "Why yes we are" said Roman. "Man when are you two gonna go public already?" asked Dean. "I think I've started hearing rumors about youse". "Rumors, what do you mean rumors?" AJ asked nervously. "Relax strawberry shortcake" said Dean as he leaned up against the wall while grinding his toothpick. "It ain't nothing juicy anyway". "Dude don't call her a shortcake again" said Roman. "And get that damn piece of wood outta your mouth before your ass chokes to death".

Dean immediately rolled his eyes as he removed the toothpick. "Look Joe, I came up here to tell you that some of the guys are having a little spinning contest" he said. "Winner wins a Benjamin". "Guys what guys?" asked Roman. "Oh you know our third musketeer. Punk, Langston and surprise-surprise Orton" said Dean. "Randy Orton?" asked Roman. "Yeah" said Dean. "I am just as surprised as you are, believe me. Now gather your things and let's go". "Have you ever learned the word 'Please'?" asked Roman.

"Yeah my mother used to try to teach me that but she gave up on me after age 6. Now let's go" said Dean. Roman gave a quick smooch to AJ. "I'll be back ok?" he said. "Nah its ok" said AJ. "Go ahead and have some guy time with the boys". Roman nodded. "Well it's a good thing you caught when you did" he said. "I just finished getting ready to go down there". "Yeah, yeah, yeah I know" said Dean. "Time's a wasting!"

With that, the two men left and AJ started to wonder what exactly did Dean meant by there was rumors beginning about her and Roman. She surely hoped that Brie wasn't the one who spilled anything. So AJ decided to quickly take out her black and pink striped Mac Book Pro to do a little research. What she found sure alarmed her:

**Google Searches:** Is AJ Lee and Roman Reigns dating? Is AJ Lee dating Roman Reigns? WWE Roman Reigns dating AJ Lee. AJ Lee and Roman Reigns. When AJ clicked on a "The Hollywood Life" article, she was shocked to discover a fully detailed article about herself which was dated recently.

"_Many people around the world have been speculating for months that the WWE Diva star AJ LEE (whose real name is April Mendez, 26) is dating WWE superstar and member of "The Shield" Roman Reigns (whose real name is Leati Anoa'i, 28). The tiny petite 5'2 star maybe be in a real relationship with the 6'3 giant who just happens to be related to The Rock (Dwayne Johnson). The reason for the speculation comes because the two have been seen together increasingly close. AJ, who is currently in an onscreen relationship with Reign's team member Seth Rollins (Colby Lopez, 28) maybe in real life be in a relationship with Reigns. We have proof that the speculation could be true as we have photos of the "couple" together_". November 19th, 2013.

AJ continued reading as the article showed three photos of AJ walking around with Roman casually outside their time in the ring. She became disturbed as to how someone could have taken these photos. "Surely it must be the paparazzi, right?" she thought to herself. "I…hope so".

AJ closed her computer. "It just has to be the paparazzi who snapped those photos. It just has to be. There's no way that Brie would ever betray me".


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27:**

Nikki sat relaxing in her own bubbling and warm Jacuzzi. She literary tried to soak away her thoughts about John and her life. Her sister Brie then approached her about 5 minutes later. "Might I join you?" she asked. "Sure" said Nikki. "There's no way I'd ever deny someone with my face a chance to soak with me". "Are you teasing?" asked Brie as she stepped into the Jacuzzi. "Does it matter?" asked Nikki.

"Nikki why are you so sad for?" asked Brie. "You have a lot to live for in your life". "Enjoyed your lunch Brie?" asked Nikki, while trying to change the subject. "It was really lonely without you" said Brie. "Since you've been gone a long time I decided to check on you". "Thanks" said Nikki. "Is it because we've finally reached the big 3-0 the other day?" asked Brie. "Brie I really hate John" said Nikki. "No you don't" said Brie. "You're just upset because you love him, that's all". "Yeah but he doesn't love me" said Nikki. "Why would you say such a thing?" asked Brie. "Because he's never going to marry me and he's never…going to have a baby with me" said Nikki.

Brie sat back a little. She was sitting directly across from her twin. "John loves you so much Nicole" she said. "You just gotta believe that he does". "We've been together for over a year" said Nikki. "You've been with Bryan for twice as long and he's still going to marry you. I'm pretty why doesn't anyone wanna marry me?" Brie became silent.

"You see" said Nikki. "You can't even answer me on that one". "Nicole" said Brie. "I can't promise you that John is going to do these things for you but what I can promise you is that he does love you". Nikki shifted herself, causing the water to make a sound. "I highly doubt that" she said tearfully. "I really do". "You shouldn't doubt yourself" said Brie. "Well I am" said Nikki as she stood up. "Is…that my leopard bikini?" asked Brie. "No, you like zebra and cow print remember?" said Nikki as she got up out of the Jacuzzi. "Where are you going?" asked Brie. "I just got here". "If I stay any longer the prunes will never go away" said Nikki as she wrapped herself up in a towel. "I'll see you and Bryan down in the gym in 90". With that Nikki walked away.

Meanwhile in the weight room, the men were just finishing their games. "I told you that I would be the fasted one!" shouted Randy. "Oh please, you just got lucky" said Big E Langston. "Real, real, really lucky" said Seth. "Yeah and speaking of lucky" Dean whispered to Roman. "How's uh you and AJ doing? "Yo seriously?" said Roman. "Don't talk about her around everyone and especially like that". "Oh sorry" said Dean. "I keep on forgetting that the both of youse are still keeping it a secret". "Yeah a secret" said Roman. "Hey we're taking a break before we get into some real rounds of training" said CM Punk. "You wanna come?" Dean laughed at that remarked. "Was it something that I said funny?" asked CM Punk. "Nah Phil, forgive Jonathan. He's still a little foggy from the damn jet lag" said Roman.

"Suit you" said CM Punk as he turned around and left the other guys. It was just the 3 members of the shield who were left now. "Dude what is it with your remarks today?" asked Roman. "What's going on?" asked Seth as he walked over. "Nothing" said Dean. "It's just that Joe can't take any of my jokes". "Dude that isn't funny" said Roman. "It's disrespectful, even for you". "Ok, ok I promise to light up ok bro?" said Dean. "Good" said Roman. With that, AJ walked over to the trio.

"Hey AJ" said Dean. "What's the matter baby?" asked Roman. "Leati, can I talk to you in um…private?" asked AJ. Roman nodded as the two walked over. "What's wrong baby?" asked Roman. "People are starting to know about us" said AJ. "Remember the rumors that Jonathan said that there were out there about us? Well they're true". "Baby, I'm sure that he was just joking" said Roman. "I just learned that he's been doing that a lot today". "No, no Leati I have proof" said AJ. "You see I read this article, a 'The Hollywood Life' article and it had featured three photos of us together".

"So wait, you think that paparazzi are following us around or something?" asked Roman. "I dunno" said AJ. "But Jonathan, Colby and Tamina aren't the only ones who know about us". "Baby, what do you mean?" asked Roman. "I told Brie a few weeks ago" said AJ. "She's one of my best friends and-". Roman interrupted AJ. "It's ok" he said as he sighed. "She's your friend and I completely understand. People were going to find out about us eventually". "Babe are you sure that you're ok with that?" asked AJ. "You know with Brie knowing?" "If you trust her than I trust her" said Roman as Seth walked over. "You guys alright?" he asked. "Yes" said Roman.

With that, Randy, Big E Langston and CM Punk returned back with bottles of water other items in their hands. "Come on we should get back over to them" said Roman as he walked with Seth. He turned around to mouth to AJ that "they'll talk later". She nodded as Roman continued walking away. The both of them surely hoped that Brie didn't spill their secret.

Back upstairs, Nikki finally arrived back to her room to find only Bryan sitting down and watching TV. "I thought you were going to go down to workout" she said. "Nah, Brie and I decided to do so tonight" said Bryan. "Oh ok" said Nikki. "John!" she called out. "John!" "He's not here" said Bryan. "What do you mean he's not here?" said Nikki. "He left a little over an hour ago with no word on where he was going" said Bryan. "Well I certainly hope that it's not back at the gym" said Nikki as she folded her arms. "I mean seriously the man has been up all day and we've barely talked to each other".

"You guys did talk" said Bryan as he turned around. "Yeah but that was arguing" said Nikki. "I don't count that". She unfolded her arms. "I'm sure he won't be gone for long" said Bryan. Nikki sighed as she walked over into the kitchen to poor a bottle of wine. Bryan walked over to Nikki. "Hey, take it easy Nicole" he said. "You don't wanna be tipsy for tonight's press conference".

Nikki abruptly stopped pouring. "There's a press conference?" she asked. "Yeah" said Bryan. "Stephanie and Hunter just sent us an urgent email. Wanna see?" "No, no that's ok" said Nikki in between her sips. "So what time is it?" "6 until 7 in the south lobby" said Bryan. "That's no problem" said Nikki as she finished her glass before setting it down in on the counter top. "Just promise me that you won't drink too much" said Bryan. "I'm not an alcoholic" said Nikki as she began to walk to the refrigerator to put away the bottle. "See, I'm not a druggie". Bryan nodded. "Now where can I find your other half?" he asked. "Downstairs in the Jacuzzi" said Nikki. "I'd better hurry up and get here since it's already after 3 and we all have to be getting ready soon".

Bryan nodded after thanking Nikki before heading out. Nikki was left alone to freely have her second and third glass of wine before ultimately finishing out the bottle before walking out into the living room. She wiped herself with her hand before holding the bottle in both hands. She slowly became filled with rage as she looked at the bottle. "She gets to have everything" she said aloud. "She gets to have every fucking thing!" Nikki took the bottle and broke it over the glass coffee table, shattering them.

Nikki's breathing intensified as she stared down at the broken hotel furniture. "You piece of shit!" she shouted. "You fucking bitch!" Nikki continued to stare at the table until she heard her phone ringing. She angering walked over to see that it was John. "Hello?" she asked annoyed. "Baby, can I meet with you?" he asked. "What!?" asked Nikki. "John, we don't have time for that. We have a press conference in less than 3hrs. When are you coming home?" "Babe, there's no press conference today" said John. "Yes there is" said Nikki. "Bryan told me so, just checked your email". John laughed on the other end. "Babe, I can assure you that there is no press conference. Bryan probably told you that to joke with you or something" said John. "Now baby, it's very important that you come meet me".

"Where are you?" asked Nikki. "I'm outside in the limo waiting for you" said John. "Ok, let me just put on a shirt, jacket and some leggings and meet you ok?" said Nikki. "Sure baby, take your time" said John. The couple hung up on each other as Nikki began to dress herself as quickly as she could. As she headed for the door, she couldn't help but look past the shattered glass that she had left behind, but that didn't matter to her as she had the focus to meet up with John and so she did.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: **

After a long day of training and exercising, AJ finally returned back to her room with Roman so that they could continue discussing what they talked about earlier. "I'm telling you, Trinity and Ariane are some pretty funny people" said Roman. "I know" said AJ with a smile as they entered into their room. "She's going to be your cousin in-law soon now that she's marrying Jonathan". "Mr. and Mrs. Fatu" said Roman. "Yeah I think they could get used to that". AJ laughed as she threw herself onto the bed.

"What no shower?" teased Roman as he began to tickle AJ. "No, stop it!" she laughed. "I am, I am it's just that I'm tired. I've never been in a weight room for more than 4hours". "I know, today has been an exceptionally long day" said Roman. "And tomorrow's pay-per-view will make it even longer". AJ sat up after removing her shoes and curling her knees up to her chest. "Baby?" she asked. "Yeah?" asked Roman. "Can we stalk about earlier?" she asked. Roman nodded in agreement as he removed his shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"You don't really think that Brie would tell on us do you?" asked AJ. "She's your best friend" said Roman. "I highly doubt that Brie even seems the type to do such a thing to you. It's probably like you said, some damn no good paparazzo". AJ nodded. "Good because I don't think it was Brie who told on us". AJ got quiet. "Baby, are you alright?" asked Roman. "You seem kind of…still down". "Yeah" said AJ. "It's just that I worry about us". "Why?" asked Roman. AJ got quiet again. Roman gently turned AJ's face to him. "April, I love you" he said. "You don't have to ever worry about us". "I love you too" said AJ. "Then good" said Roman as he pulled her in for a kiss. After a few moments, the coupled stopped.

AJ put a finger onto her lips as she stared hungrily at her boyfriend. "You know, you were my first" she said. "I…was your first?" asked Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. Roman's eyes widened. "You mean…I took your virginity?" he asked. "Yeah, you did back in May" said AJ. Roman thought back. "You mean, that night we were in the locker room shower?" he asked. AJ nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "First times are supposed to be special, especially for the girl". "Don't throw yourself under the bus" said AJ. "They're supposed to be special for everyone but I don't regret it now that I'm with you". She pulled Roman back in for another kiss as he got on top of her, he started removing her clothes.

"You can't wait for anything, can you?" asked AJ. "Of course I can" said Roman as he removed AJ's shirt. It was soaked in sweat. Roman moved towards AJ's shorts when she suddenly stopped him. "We can't tonight" she said. "I want to but, not tonight". "Oh, you're visitor's here?" he said. AJ nodded. Roman moved up to kiss AJ once again. "Perhaps we can resume this some other time?" he said. "Of course" said AJ as she kissed Roman. He leaned down to continue giving AJ another kiss.

Meanwhile, Nikki finally arrived to the limo and she of course gotten into it. She remained quiet during the 45 minute drive. "John where are we going?" she asked. "Somewhere more peaceful than Boston" said John. "Ouch! That's not something you say about your home state" said Nikki. "Nicole it was just a statement" said John. "Just focus on the moment". "What moment?" Nikki asked. "I've been in this limo with you for the past hour almost and I have still yet to hear from you where it is we are going". "Nicole, you really have no patience" said John.

"No John, it's been a long day". John leaned over. "Nicole, have you been drinking tonight?" he asked. "Just a little cup" said Nikki. John sat back up against his seat. "Ok…" he said. Nikki remained quiet as she looked at the window. All she saw was undisturbed white snow across the highway. "How much longer?" she asked. John glanced down as his amethyst gold incrusted watch. "In about 20 minutes" he said calmly. Nikki sighed even more as she crossed her legs again. "Pink Uggs Nicole?" asked John. "Yep" said Nikki as she opened the small fridge to get out a Neuro-Trim bottle. "You want one?" she asked. "Nah, that's ok" said John. "I wouldn't wanna ruin my dinner".

"You should be getting your rest" said Nikki as she reached back into the fridge to hand John a Nero-Sleep bottle. "No thanks baby" said John as he waved the bottle away. "I don't drink that". "Suit your self" said Nikki as she placed the bottle back into the fridge. The driving resumed for another 25 more minutes until it finally stopped. "Ugh are we at another stoplight?" asked Nikki. "Babe, no we're here" said John. "Not to mention we were on a highway the entire time". "Wait, we're here!? We're finally here!?" shouted Nikki. John nodded as their chauffer opened the door to let them out. "Thanks my man" said John as the chauffer tipped his hat. "We shouldn't be no more than 15, 20 minutes tops". The chauffer nodded as John and Nikki made their way up the small trail.

"Where are we?" she asked. "We're at Myles Standish State Forest" said John. "John, I'm not exactly a nature girl…especially in the middle of the winter" said Nikki. With that John chuckled. "Ah Nicole but isn't it beautiful out here?" asked John. "Yes John, but I'm scared" said Nikki. "But why baby?" asked John. "John I maybe 'Fearless Nikki' but in the real world, I've heard of these horror murder stories that always happens in the woods" said Nikki. "Nicole, you've gotta stop watching the ID channel" said John. "Nothing will happen and I'm here with you. I used to go to camp here as a child".

"Take my hand" he said and Nikki did so. The two began walking up the trail. "John its freezing out here" said Nikki. "Well that's because you're only in leggings and a thin leather jacket" said John. "You know its winter". "Yeah but I didn't think we'd actually be outside" said Nikki. "My God I am freezing!" "It's gonna be ok Nicole" said John. "Just a few more minutes ok?" Nikki sighed as they resumed their walking. After about 10 minutes they finally stopped. "John!?" said Nikki. "I'm tired and my face has frozen! Are we finished yet?" John walked another few steps before stopping. "We're here" he said. "Where?" asked Nikki. "Here!" said John as he brought Nikki to the top of the hill. "Look down there" he said. "It's a view of the surrounding areas around us. That's why I've loved coming here".

Nikki took a look down. "Wow" she said. "It looks amazing". "It sure does" said John as he got down on one knee. "Nicole Garcia, I know that we've been going through a few rough patches during the last few months but I just wanted to say that I love you and I'll always love you and that means that I want to make you happy and if you're happy then I'm happy". "Oh my God John…" said Nikki. "I know that in the past I've always told you that this day would never come but a wise person once told me to never say never so I'm saying….will you marry me?" said

John.

Nikki's eyes became filled with joy. "Yes John I will marry you!" she shouted happily as she threw herself into John's arms to hug him. John slipped the ring onto Nikki's ring finger as they joined each other for a kiss. "Come on, let's get back before we freeze to death" said John. "I love you". "I love you too" said Nikki as she kissed John again. Once the two broke apart, they made their way back down the hill towards their limo. Although slightly buzzed, Nikki understood what had just happened and she was really happy about it.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29:**

The next morning came as John and Nikki finally returned back to their hotel room. Both had a fulfilling night's worth of rest given that tonight was their "Survivor Series" PPV. Nikki had noticed that the coffee table was miraculously repaired. "The table!" she said. "Huh?" asked John. "Nothing" said Nikki as she raced into her sister and Bryan's room. "Brie!" she shouted. "Brie, are you in there!?" "Huh…what?" asked Brie as she mumbled. "Where have you been?" "Out with John all night and I have a surprise but first how'd the coffee table get fixed and all cleaned up?" said Nikki.

Brie's eyes widened with that statement. "Uh…Nicole are you feeling alright?" she asked. "Yeah of course I'm fine but not the coffee table!" said Nikki. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Brie. "The glass coffee table was broken yesterday" said Nikki. "Nicole, I think you've had one too many drinks again" said Brie. "And that's not a very smart decision, given that we've got one of the years' biggest PPV'S for the Divas division tonight. After 6 years in the company I'd thought you'd know better". "But Brie I'm serious" said Nikki. "I accidentally…broke the coffee table last night! I remember!"

"Nicole, as you could see the coffee table is fine" said Brie. "Bryan and I were eating off it last night. I'm sure that if it was broken, we would know about it". Nikki stepped back in utter disbelief. What did her sister mean by the table not being shattered? She broke it herself last night in a alcoholic infused raged. How could the table not be broken?

"Um hello, Earth to Nicole?" asked Brie. "Where have you been last night? You had us worried last night". "It's like I told you Brie" said Nikki. "I was with John". "Oh I see, you guys wanted to get it on. Well that's understandable but I wished you would have told me so I wouldn't be worrying half the night" said Brie. Nikki confusedly nodded as she backed out of her sister's room.

"Hey a good morning would have been nice or at least a knock!" Brie called out as Nikki entered the kitchen. She hastily opened up the fridge to see that the bottle was only half empty. "What?" she said. "I could have sworn that I've drunken the whole bottle". This was true as the couples were only provided with one bottle of wine that had already been prepackaged into the refrigerator. This left Nikki extremely dumbfounded. "Nicole, are you gonna join me?" asked John as he stepped out in a robe. Nikki closed the fridge. "Yes" she said. John walked up to her and reminded her to keep their engagement a secret from Bryan and Brie for a while, at least until after the PPV and Nikki agreed as she walked off with her new fiancé.

She wondered exactly how out of it she was yesterday for her to imagine that she had smashed a glass table. She tried to put it all out of her mind as she carefully removed her new engagement ring to step into the shower with that man who gave it to her.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were still lying asleep in their bed. That was until AJ woke up first. She yawned as she stepped out of the bed. It was 9:07am. After returning from the restroom, she climbed up back into bed to gently wake her boyfriend. "Hey there sleepyhead, wakeup for me" she sweetly said as she shook Roman up. He did and he turned around to AJ. "Mm good morning baby" he said groggily. AJ giggled. "You most definitely have morning breath". "I do?" asked Roman. AJ nodded. "What time is it?" "Its 9:09 in the morning" said AJ. "Oh" said Roman as he sat up. "Doesn't that mean we're running a little behind schedule?" "No silly, we don't have to be at the gym until 11 so we still have time" said AJ.

"When do we go to the stadium?" asked Roman. "You're so silly" said AJ. "5". "I was just pulling your leg baby" said Roman as he kissed AJ. Roman stepped out of the bed to yawn and stretch. "I guess we better get going huh?" AJ stepped into the kitchen to pour a bowl of Raisin Bran with milk. "What will you have?" she asked. "Oh you know, just my usual" said Roman as he entered into the kitchen to wrap his arms around AJ's waist.

"Remember we can't have too much fun, at least for another 3 days" she said. "I know" said Roman as he rested his head on her left shoulder. "But it's always worth the wait". "Yes it is" said AJ as she closed the cereal box. "I really craving an white omelet" said Roman. "Do they have it in the fridge?" asked AJ. "No, we'll have to call down to order it but since we're in a press for time, I'll have what you're having" said Roman. "I can always have an omelet". "Baby we've been here for 2 days already. I want you to eat something you really want" said AJ.

Roman gave AJ a look. "3 days Leati" teased AJ. "Trust me, I know" said Roman with a smile. "You're so silly!" she said. "Are you sure you want cereal?" Roman nodded as AJ reached for another bowl to pour for Roman. After she finished she sat down with some fruit with him. "Babe, what's the newspaper called around here?" he asked. "I dunno maybe the Boston Times or the Boston Globe?" said AJ. "Hmmm interesting" said Roman.

"So are you ready for tonight?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Roman. "Are you?" "Absolutely" said AJ. "I can't wait to take down team total divas". "I'll be so happy to be boarding a plane right back to Pensacola" said Roman. AJ nodded. "I can't wait to get back to Florida too". The two began to dig into their breakfast as they realized that it was already after 9:30.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30:**

Over the next 3 weeks, the roster continued on with their matches. Roman won his match being the last man standing while AJ did not. She didn't really mind loosing to Nikki's team, after all watch she really cared about was maintaining her championship which she did. John also won his match up against Alberto Del Rio while Bryan and CM Punk brought down the entire Wyatt Family much to everyone's surprise.

It was now December 18th and Nikki entered back into her and John's living room after a long morning of working out at the gym. She and John were still keeping their engagement a secret. "John?" she called out. "Are you there!?" "Yes I'm upstairs!" shouted John. "Upstairs where!?" asked Nikki. "The bedroom!" shouted John. Nikki gave an annoyed sighed as she threw down her keys and purse and headed upstairs.

"John what's going on?" she asked when she entered the room. "Nothing babe I'm just prepping the TV's for when the cable guy comes back over to fix it". "John it's already been like 3 days. When are they finally gonna be able to fix it?" asked Nikki. "I dunno but I sure do miss viewing porn together" said John. "John!" said Nikki. "What, we're in private. We can talk. It's not like anyone could hear us speaking or anything" said John. "I know but what if the cameramen picked it up?" asked Nikki. "They resume filming tomorrow". "I know but, they're not here are they?" asked John. "No but…" said Nikki.

"Exactly" said John. "They're not here but we are". "Are you asking for something?" asked Nikki. "Maybe but uh…you know that's not how I ask for it" said John. Nikki gave a smirk with a short laugh as she folded her arms. "Men" she said. "So how have you been feeling lately?" "Not so good to be honest with you babe" said John. "You'll win the championship back" said Nikki. "They've gotta give you a rematch or something". "They don't have to give me anything" said John. "I somehow knew that it would be fixed or something but…never to that degree. There's getting worse".

"I know" said Nikki. "At least that whole stupid second relationship between AJ and Seth is over". "Don't you ever call her by her real name?" asked John. "Why do you miss kissing her or something!?" asked Nikki. John stood up from the TV. "Whoa Nicole, that was just a storyline from over a year ago. You've gotta let go of that and I thought you already did months ago". Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry John" she said. "I'm just…PMS-ING again". John's eyes opened wide at that statement.

"Nicole…I thought you were on the pill" he said. "You know, every since you had that last scare a few months ago?" "John, they kind I'm on is the one where you still get your period every four months" said Nikki. "And now since it's almost January, I should be getting it within 2 weeks". "So…you're ovulating!?" asked John. "Technically I could be…yeah" said Nikki. "Nicole why in the hell didn't you tell me!?" shouted John. "Do you know how many times between now and then did we have sex where the condom broke!? You damn well know that I don't want any children!"

Nikki's anger returned. "Seriously John!?" she shouted. "Just because I may be ovulating does not mean that I'm pregnant!" "Oh really?" said John. "Then go get another test and take one". "Are you fucking serious!?" shouted Nikki. "We are engaged now and in our 30s you act like we just started dating a week ago and we're fucking 15! Well I'm not 15 anymore so don't ever act like it!" John stood back frozen in shock. "Nicole, all I was saying was for you to get a pregnancy test, that's all" said John. "I…dunno why you're even shouting at me".

"Oh John don't play dumb" said Nikki. "You were just screaming and cursing at me a minute ago for not telling you, now you wanna go ahead and play the victim? Well it ain't happening on my watch that's for sure". "Uh…Nikki I never cursed at you" said John. "Shouted, a little bit but you're acting as if I bit your head off. I know I said it with a nasty attitude but please don't take it as if I were being argumentative".

Nikki remained in shock. "Am I hearing and seeing things…again?" she thought to herself. "What?" John asked. "Um…it's nothing" said Nikki. "I'm…sorry. I think I have a headache". "Baby I dunno what's going on with you but maybe you should see a doctor or something about some PMS drugs or something. I know they have them it is 2013 after all" said John. "Yeah, you're right" said Nikki. "I'm sorry again". "Yeah, please just watch your attitude with me" said John. "You've been really nasty to me all year ever since…well last year to be honest with you but yeah please? I love you Nicole and it hurts me when you're like this with me".

"I love you too" said Nikki as she left. "I'll be back". John nodded as he continued on with his work. "What fuck is going on with me?" she said to herself. "Why does this keep happening with me?"

Meanwhile, AJ was heading into a Condo Complex's underground parking lot in Pensacola. She was visiting Roman today and it was now mid afternoon at about 2:30 when she had arrived on his doorstep of 8D. After ringing the doorbell once, Roman answered the door. "Hey!" she said as she gave him a hug. "Good afternoon April" said Roman as he kissed AJ. "Come on in". AJ did so as she rolled in her luggage behind her. "How was your drive?" asked Roman. "It was…pretty normal to say the least" said AJ as she sat down on the couch. "Boy am I tired".

"You can take a nap if you want to baby" said Roman. "I know that driving for 7hrs has to be daunting". "It is if it's nonstop" said AJ. "I've been up since 6 and I left at 7:30 but believe me it was worth it". Roman smiled as he rolled AJ's luggage into his room. He came back out with a glass of water. "Here you go" he said. "Thanks" said AJ as she sipped from the glass. "So your ready for the Royal Rumble?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Roman laughed. "It's like 5, 6 weeks from now. We've got plenty of time". "Do you know what number you're gonna be?" asked AJ. "You are very interested in these things" said Roman. "I am Leati" said AJ. "Well Stephanie and Hunter won't begin to tell anyone until next month" said Roman. AJ sat back on the couch as she rested her glass. "You look so sleepy" said Roman. "I am" said AJ. "I'll be fine after I take a nap". Roman nodded as he went to pick up AJ.

"You never let me walk for anything, huh?" she asked. "No, not for even a second" said Roman as he lowered AJ down onto his bed. "You need your rest". "Leati?" asked AJ. "Yes April?" asked Roman. "I love you" said AJ. "I love you too" said Roman as the two shared a kiss. Roman closed the door behind AJ to go out into his living room to watch some TV.

**A/N:**

Reviews are always welcome :-)


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31: **

Later on that day, Nikki had since agreed to go out grocery shopping with Brie at several grocery stores. Their last stop was a pharmacy in which Nikki insisted that she needed to pick up her birth control. "I am so glad that I didn't get any milk or perishables" said Brie. "Relax Brie" said Nikki. "This will only take a second". Nikki walked all over the store before reaching the grocery section in which she shoved the entire shelf full of Neuro-Trim into her cart.

"Whoa there Nicole!" said Brie. "You don't need all of those". "Yes I do" said Nikki. "They're quite addicting and they help me". "Help you with what?" asked Brie. "Oh you know…to loose weight" said Nikki. "Nicole you don't need to loose any weight, trust me" said Brie. "I do" said Nikki. "After all people all over Twitter and Instagram say that I'm the fat twin". Nikki continued down onto the row of Neuro-Sleep and Neuro-Bliss's to throw into her cart.

"Nicole!" said Brie. "Do you realize that you've got about 30 to 40 bottles?" "So?" said Nikki. "I like them all". "Nikki, you're not even fat" said Brie. "It's just your boobs, that's all and even then you're not fat". Nikki took a deep breath in. "Look Brianna, I just like to drink them" she said. "And there's nothing wrong with that". "Ok Nicole" said Brie. "Look let's just hurry up and get your prescription". "Actually Brie, I'll go ahead and get them while you just take all of this stuff to checkout ok?" said Nikki.

"Nicole, you want me to pay over $200 worth of drinks?" said Brie. "Here's my card and the pin is 0-"said Nikki before getting cut off. "I know what the pin is" said Brie. "Just don't take too long. Bryan is back home starving". "You two are getting married in April, I think you should get used to things" said Nikki as she jogged off. Only Nikki didn't head to the pharmaceuticals section, she headed towards the section where she picked out a pregnancy test and waited until her sister completed her purchased for her before heading out to the car with her.

"Got your stuff?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Nikki. "Here, let's go home" said Brie. "The guys are waiting". Nikki nodded as she put on her seatbelt and Brie drove away. After about 20 minutes, they arrived at Brie and Bryan's house to prepare dinner and as they made their way up the steps, Nikki slipped and fell. "You're alright?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Nikki. "Luckily I sort of caught myself". "Luckily the camera didn't catch that" teased Brie. "Ha-ha very funny Brie" said Nikki, sarcastically.

The two entered inside. "We're home boys!" shouted Nikki. "Finally!" shouted Bryan. "I'm starving! I can't wait to get in the kitchen and start cooking!" Bryan helped the girls with their bags. "So what are we having?" asked Nikki as she picked up a carrot. "We are having roast chicken" said Brie as she took the carrot from her sister. "Dinner shall be promptly served by 9".

"Isn't that kind of late?" asked Nikki. "I tend not to eat anything after 6 unless I'm on a date". "It is a date silly, a double date between you, me, Bryan and John" said Brie. "Speaking of John where is he?" asked Nikki. "Oh he's upstairs still fighting with the cable guys" said Bryan. "Ugh again?" asked Nikki as she went upstairs. "He's in the guest room!" shouted Bryan.

Nikki made her way upstairs to find John still on the phone. "Uh-huh" he kept repeating as he furiously took down notes on a not pad with a purple crayon. She shook her head with a slight smirk as she exited the room and went straight into the bathroom which was across. Nikki slipped out the pregnancy test from her purse as her heart began to pound. "God please let me not be pregnant" she kept saying to herself.

After taking the test, she sat around for three minutes once again to await the results. She decided to head on her shared Twitter account with Brie to tweet: "Yummy dinner with my sis and our guys 2nite 3." After browsing around the web using the statements:

"The fat Bella twin, Nikki Bella is hot. Nikki Bella is wasting her time on John Cena", she finally ended up checking the results. She took a deep breath as she snatched the test from off of the countertop and it read: "Negative". With that she took a huge sigh of relief. "Now I can drink again" she said as she heavily wrapped up the test and the flattened box and threw it into the garbage bag.

Nikki walked out of the bathroom and back into the guest room to check on John. "Alright, thank you so much again guys. Ok, goodbye" he said as he hanged up. "Hey there stranger" said Nikki. "How did that go?" "Pretty good actually" said John. "I was just finishing paying off the bill of the cable contractor". "How much did it come out to?" Nikki asked. "$1,078.92" said John. "And you're writing all of this with a purple crayon?" asked Nikki. "Babe, what are you talking about?" asked John. "I wasn't using a crayon, I mean what am I 6?"

"No John! I saw you using the crayon! I saw you!" said Nikki. John held up a black and red ink pen for proof. "Do you believe me now silly?" he asked. "No John…I saw you using a purple crayon" said Nikki. "I swear!" John stood up from the desk. "Baby, are you alright?" he asked. "Yes John….I must be tired" said Nikki. "Nicole are you sure?" asked John. "Because you've been saying that you're seeing things for weeks now and I'm starting to get a little concerned". "I can assure you John that I just need a little more rest than I get at night" said Nikki. "All of these tours and shows we've been doing lately…I've just haven't been getting enough sleep lately that's all".

John continued to look at Nikki with a concerned look on his face. "Nicole, if this keeps happening, I want you to see a doctor" he said. "Or better yet, maybe you should be seeing one ASAP". Nikki nodded as John went to exit but Nikki gently stopped him. "I'm not pregnant" she said. "That's great news" said John. "I'm going to see what's cooking downstairs". "Dinner won't be ready for another 4 hours" said Nikki. John nodded as he exited the room.

This left Nikki to seriously wonder what was going on with her. John was right, for the past 3 months she hasn't been herself lately and she's beginning to seriously wonder why.

Meanwhile back in Pensacola, AJ finally awoke from her nap as she exited from the bed to use the rest room. After she came out of the bathroom, she found Roman in the kitchen cooking their dinner. "Hey there my sleepyhead!" said Roman. "You're finally awake! How was your nap?" "Great" said AJ as she sat down at the barstool. "How long was I out for?" "Oh…3 hours" said Roman as he kept stirring the pot. "Mm what's cooking?" asked AJ. "You're gonna be in for a real treat" said Roman. "We're having a traditional Samoan meal".

"Well whatever it is it smells delicious" said AJ. "Well what I'm cooking right now is coconut sauce" said Roman. "The main dish is gonna be mango chicken and for desert banana cake". "That sounds really yummy" said AJ. "Trust me baby it is" said Roman as he placed the spoon down. "I didn't know that Roman Reigns of the shield could cook" said AJ. "Well people can end up surprising you" said Roman. "Sorry I was asleep a lot longer than I wanted to be Leati" said AJ. "Don't be April" said Roman. "You've been up all day".

"Thank you" said AJ. "Are you ready to film 'Smack Down' tomorrow?" "Absolutely" said Roman. "It's a good thing it's in nearby Mobile". "That's in Alabama" said AJ. "Yeah" said Roman. "It's only about a 90 minute drive from here to the stadium". AJ nodded as she opened up a "WWE Magazine". "I remember that time when John was on the cover with those two rottweilers" said AJ. "Yeah that was pretty badass of him" said Roman as he began setting the table.

"You take care of me really good" said AJ. "Of course April" said Roman. "Leati, can I ask you something?" asked AJ. "Yeah?" asked Roman. "When was the first time…well…you know?" asked AJ as she picked up her fork and began to tap her plate. "Wait…you mean had sex?" asked Roman. "Um…uh huh" said AJ. "Oh um…gee I think…15, 16, 17?" said Roman. "But that was years ago, before I even got into wrestling". AJ nodded.

Roman continued on with his cooking after turning back around. "So…you were a teenager, in high school then?" asked AJ. "Yes April" said Roman as he turned back around. "How come your so interested in this stuff lately?" asked Roman. "I'm just curious that's all" said AJ. "Well since you're curious…how's about you tell me when you had your first boyfriend?" said Roman as he turned the stove down. "17" said AJ. "But we didn't last long. Only 3 months". "I'm sorry about that" said Roman as he sat down in front of AJ.

"So when was the first time you did something other than…sex?" asked AJ. Roman laughed. "Wow April, who knew you were quite the little detective" he said. "Well…maybe" said AJ. "I think it's like when I said it was" said Roman. AJ nodded. "I think our dinner is ready" said Roman as he got back up to begin serving their meal.

"I'm sorry I seem such the busybody" said AJ. "It's just that I was just a tad curious". "Its ok baby" said Roman as he sat back down. The couple began to dig into their meal. "Mm this really is good" said AJ. "I've gotta cook you something now too". "You're really funny" said Roman. "But thank you". After the two finished, Roman began to wash the dishes until AJ stopped him. "Baby it's ok" she said. "After all you've done so much for me today. I wanna do them". Roman chuckled. "It's ok" he said. "I have a little surprise for you". "A surprise?" asked AJ. "What kind of surprise?" "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore" said Roman.

With that AJ nodded and entered into the bedroom to sit up and watched TV. After another 15 minutes, Roman entered and got back up into the bed next to her. "So what's my surprise?" she asked. "Patience" said Roman. "Now first I'll cover your eyes and come quickly with me". AJ nodded as the two got up from the bed and they began walking with Roman covering AJ's eyes. "How much further?" she asked. "Oh just a little while longer" said Roman. They continued walking until they reached the living room again.

"Ok" he said. "Now before I remove my hands I just wanted to ask you something very important". "Ok what is it?" asked AJ. "Are you ready to be a mom?" asked Roman. AJ's heart began pounding. "What…does he mean if I'm ready to be a mom?" she asked herself. "Is he already ready to settle down? I'm only 26…well that's still a good age but I'm still early on into my career, both of us are". "April?" asked Roman. "Are you ready?" "Oh…I dunno" AJ said nervously. Roman chuckled. "Relax, it's going to be the three of us for now on" he said.

AJ swallowed hard as she suddenly felt Roman's hands leave from of off her face. "Are you ready?" asked Roman. AJ nervously nodded yes. "Ok you can open your eyes now". When AJ did, she saw a beautiful small German Sheppard. "Oh my God she's beautiful!" she said. "Leati, when did you get her!?" "Well I got him last week" said Roman. "He's been down at my mom's house and she's been helping me train him a little so far". "Oh I love him!" said AJ. "What should we name him?" "I have no idea" said Roman. "I know" said AJ. "Since these dogs are very great for protection, I'm thinking we should call him Bullet". "That's a good name" said Roman.

"Oh Leati thank you so much!" said AJ. "You're welcome" said Roman. "I just thought that since we've been together for almost 4 months that we'd you know…get a pet". AJ looked up from cuddling their new dog. "Leati this means a lot to me, to us" she said. "Thank you" said Roman. "You're welcome" said AJ as she gave him a kiss. "So he's fully trained?" "There's still a few kinks to work out with him" said Roman. "He's 8 months old and we adopted him from a shelter". "Oh so now I see why you really wanted me to come out today" said AJ. Roman chuckled. "Yes" he said.

"But where's all of the dog supplies?" asked AJ. "I hit it in my closet" said Roman. "Come let's go set up his space". With that, AJ and Bullet followed Roman into their room. She was so happy that Roman was sweet enough to do this for her.


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32:**

The next afternoon, everyone was at the stadium preparing to film tomorrow's 'Smack Down'. AJ and Roman arrived together backstage shortly after 5. "Hey you two" said Tamina as she greeted them. "How have you've been?" "We've been great" said AJ. "Yesterday Leati gave me a dog". "Oh you don't say now?" said Tamina. "That's really sweet of you Joe". "Ah Bullet's really our dog" said Roman. "He's an 8-month-old German Sheppard and I adopted him from a shelter earlier last week".

"Good man" said Tamina. Nattie walked up to the trio. "Hey you've guys you've gotta see this!" she said. "It's breaking news happening everywhere!" "What's going on?" asked AJ. "Come now!" said Nattie. "They've caught the D.C banker robber!" The trio hurried after Nattie as they joined some staff members alongside Trinity and Ariane watching a TV:

"This just in this is breaking news! I am Cheryl Parker here with tonight's breaking news here on CNN". "Right Cheryl I'm Tom Gristle reporting to you all as well. Now it appears to me that D.C officials have finally captured the serial bank robber now identified as 19-year-old Angelina Chellos of nearby McLean". "Right um Tom" said Cheryl. "They have identified…"

"So they've finally caught her?" asked Ariane. "Yes" said Nattie. "Um…who is she?" asked AJ. "That is if you don't mind my asking." "She's the D.C bank robber" said Nattie. "Trinity, Ariane and I have been following this news story for months. She began robbing back in February and they've even had to brought in the FBI to come help and stop her". "Well it's good they did" said Roman. "How much money did she steal?" "She managed to anchor away $22 million" said Trinity.

"Damn" said Roman. "That's insane". "It is" said Nattie. "We're um…going to be get ready now" said Tamina. The trio walked away. "I've gotta get go on and get ready" said Roman. "My team goes on second tonight". "Ok good luck" said AJ as the two shared a quick kiss. "You too" said Roman as he walked away. "So what's been going on with you two lately?" asked Tamina. "You know, besides getting a new puppy?" "Well there are rumors floating out there about us being together" said AJ. "Girl what do you expect?" asked Tamina. "You guys have been around each other a lot lately".

"I know I know but still" said AJ. "I really didn't expect anything this soon to come out. Not to mention that Brie knows." "Wait, you told Brie as in the twin sister of the so-called 'devil' that hates you?" asked Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ. "I told her the day after my match of death". "Wow and you trust her?" asked Tamina. "I mean I know she's always been nice to you, it's just that she's Nikki's sister". "I do trust her" said AJ. "Now come on. We go on at 9:20 today". Tamina nodded as she followed her friend.

Meanwhile, Nikki arrived to her and her sisters' dressing room. "Ah, the perks of being…a veteran" she said as she sat down her bags. "Nikki, you do realize that we're only making backstage appearances tonight, right?" asked Brie. "Well of course Brie" said Nikki. "Having an interview look is just as important as a ring look". "Renee's pretty cool though" said Brie as she continued brushing her hair. "Is John having a match tonight?" "Yeah but he won't tell me with who" said Nikki as she opened a bottle of Neuro-Trim". "My God Nicole, are you still drinking those?" asked Brie.

"Well of course" said Nikki. "It really helps me to stay full". Brie's eyes widened. "Nicole, how many of those do you drink a day?" she asked. "Oh…I dunno….6 maybe?" said Nikki as she finished gulping the bottle before tossing it into the trash. "Why?" "Nicole, you're not supposed to have that many in a day" said Brie. "There's a ton of fiber in those". "So?" said Nikki. "So, too much fiber leads to…other troubles" said Brie. "Listen Brianna, I'm fine" said Nikki as she picked up her cosmetics bag. "Trust me".

"Well I certainly hope so" said Brie. "So how have things between you and John going? He seemed so worried the last night. I hope that it wasn't because of the cable guy". "It wasn't" said Nikki as she pulled a receipt from her purse. "It was…because of this". Nikki handed her sister the receipt as her eyes widened again. "Oh my God Nicole, are you pregnant!?" asked Brie. "No, no of course not" said Nikki. "That's why he was so down yesterday. He thought that I was pregnant again and we got into this huge argument in which he claims didn't happen".

"What do you mean it didn't happen?" asked Brie. Nikki froze as she realized that she has spoken too much. "Nothing" she said as she took the receipt back from her sister. "Nothing at all I promise". "No Nicole, you just said that you guys had some sort of an argument and he told you that it didn't happen. What do you mean by that?" said Brie. "Drop it Brie" said Nikki as she sat down. "Just drop it ok?" Just then the two received a knocked at their door. "Who is it?" asked Nikki. "It's John" said John. Nikki went to answer the door.

"Hey" said John. "I think I must have left some of my gear with you in your purse". "Ok we'll check" said Nikki as she went to search her bag. "So John how's everything going?" asked Brie. "Um…great" said John. "But I do wanna say while I'm here thanks again for the dinner last night. It was well worth the wait". "Some things just are" said Brie as she crossed her legs and gave Nikki a stare. "Here you go baby" said Nikki as she handed john his shirt and wristbands. "Thanks Nicole" he said. "You're the best". "The two shared a kiss just as Nikki's engagement ring fell onto the floor, causing everyone in the room the pause.

"Oh my God Nicole….is that an…engagement ring!?" shouted Brie. Nikki put her hand on her face to express her shock. "Answer me!" said Brie. "Yes Brie it is an engagement ring" said John. "No offense John but I was talking to my sister" said Brie. "Yes Brie it is an engagement ring" said

Nikki. Brie gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "Brie, I am so sorry" said Nikki. "You're sorry?" asked Brie. "You didn't even tell me or mom or anyone and you're sorry?" "I am Brie" said Nikki. Brie snatched the ring from off of the floor.

"Oh my God!" she said. "This is an heart of eternity. This type of diamond is worth…$16 million". Nikki's eyes widened open. She didn't know that this was her engagement ring caused so much. "Brie…?" Nikki asked concerned. "Are you alright?" "I don't know if I am Nicole" said Brie. "I really don't to be honest with you." "Brie I am so sorry" said Nikki. "John and I wanted to keep it a secret for a little while." "That's no excuse Nicole and you know it!" said Brie. "You went to my engagement party and you knew that it was going to happen beforehand! John you didn't even tell me!?"

"I'm sorry Brie" said John. "Brie, please can we talk about this later?" asked Nikki. "John has to go now and so do we soon". "Look can I say something?" asked John. "You know how much I love your sister and I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone, just for a little while like for a month". "How long ago did this happen?" asked Brie. "The day before Survivor Series" said Nikki. "That night I was out with John." Brie began looking at her sister's ring before handing it back to her sister. "She's right" she said rather calmly. "We've gotta get ready for our interview with Renee tonight". "Oh Brie I'm so sorry" said Nikki. "I never meant to hurt you". "I…need some fresh air" said Brie as she began walking away. She paused as she got to the door to turn around.

"This isn't over" said Brie. "This is far from over". Nikki nodded as her sister left when she was now with John. "I'm really sorry about that" said John. "I had no idea she's was going to react like that. I wouldn't have said to keep it from her then." "She hates when I keep secrets from her" said Nikki. "She really does". "Yeah I can see that" said John. "John?" asked Nikki. "Yeah" said John. "If my sister's right, then this ring it's half of what you're worth" said Nikki. "It is" said John.

Nikki collapsed onto her knees and placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "John…I can't take this ring" she said. "It's worth too much". "No it's not" said John as he helped Nikki back onto her feet. "I chose this ring because it symbolizes that you are apart of me and my life. Therefore I decided to take half of what I'm worth to give to you in this ring". "I can't John" said Nikki. "I just can't". "Yes you can" said John as he leaned his head onto Nikki's. "And you will". With that he began kissing her as she began to kiss him back. John picked up Nikki and carried her on over to the couch as they began to quickly undress each other.

"I love you John" said Nikki. "I love you too Nicole" said John as the two continued kissing. John quickly removed Nikki's sweats to realize that she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Do you always go commando?" he asked. "Only on the days when I wear a dress" said Nikki as she pulled John back closer to her. "How much time do you think we have?" John glanced at the clock. It read 5:56. "Enough" he said as they resumed. The couple continued removing their clothing until there was none left to do so. "Did you bring any protection?" asked Nikki. "Just fuck it for now" said John. "No, John we can't" said Nikki. "You're on the pill" said John. "No, I stopped until January after my period comes" said Nikki. "I'll pull out then" said John as he eased himself inside of Nikki, causing her to gasp. "Shh" he said. "We can't allow ourselves to get too loud". Nikki nodded as John began thrusting inside of her, with each move making it harder and harder for her to remain quiet.

"John…" said Nikki uneasily. "Yes Nicole I know" said John as his thrusts became harder and harder causing Nikki's fingers to dig into his back. "I…" she trailed off. "I…." Nikki's panting became louder and louder as sweat began to pour down the both of them. "Oh John!" she began shouted as John quickly placed a hand over her mouth. "Baby I told you that today you can't shout" he said sweetly. Nikki continued mumbling her orgasm through John's hand as her body began to move because of it, which caused her eyes to roll behind her. John continued his pace even though Nikki had already came.

Nikki continued her mumbling and movement for the next 20 minutes until John finally finished after making a sound in which Nikki had to quickly cover up with her hand. John got from up top of Nikki to redress himself. The both of them continued panting as they both quickly redressed. "That…was amazing!" she said. "I know Ms. I can't keep quiet" John teased. "Don't tease me" said Nikki. "You couldn't keep quiet too". "I just hope that no one heard us" said John. Nikki placed her bra back on as John reached out to her with his arm. "Just for your knowledge, I think you should take one of those morning-after pills" he said.

"Why?" asked Nikki. "Because…well…you know" said John. Nikki sighed. "John!" she said. "You can't be serious right now!" "Accidents happen baby" he said. "Nikki sighed as she rested her head into her left hand. "I'll make it up to you tonight" said John as he kissed Nikki's cheek. "I love you". "I love you too John" said Nikki sadly as John left. Nikki became annoyed that John didn't use any protective measures and she was now left to essentially pick up the pieces…or would she.


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33: **

90 minutes had since passed and it was now 7:30 and filming was set to begin within the next 30 minutes. Brie had finally returned back fully dressed to find her sister slowly applying her makeup on. "Hey" she said as she sat down next to Nikki. "Can we talk?" Nikki closed the cap to her red lipstick. "Sure" she said as she turned around to face Brie. "You know, maybe I acted a little out of line a few hours ago" said Brie. "It was your and John's right to keep the engagement a secret from everyone for a while given that we are such high profile celebrities I completely understand and for that I'm apologizing to you and him". "Apology accepted" said Nikki as she sat up.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Brie. "Yes I am" said Nikki. "Now let's go". Brie sniffed her sister. "Wait a minute" she said. "Did you take another shower or something?" "Yeah" said Nikki. "But…why?" asked Brie. "You were already ready to go when you got here earlier". "You wanted us to be completely honest for now on right?" asked Nikki. "Yeah" said Brie. "Well after you left John and I had sex right over there on the couch" said Nikki. "Eww Nicole!" said Brie. "Remind me not to never sit on that again".

Nikki sighed. "Uh-oh there's something else isn't there?" asked Brie. "Tell me!" "We didn't use protection" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "Goodness Nicole! Can things get anymore unwell for you tonight?" "Yeah if I'm pregnant" said Nikki. "Damn Nicole, you just took a pregnancy test yesterday and now you've gotta wait another 10 days before you can take another" said Brie. "No I don't" said Nikki. "I'm taking the morning-after pill". "Yeah that is if it works" said Brie.

"Brie please can you try not to be so judging to me right now" said Nikki. "I'm sure all of us done it before without using anything". "Well not me" said Brie. "I still have another 8 months of a contract and I maybe getting married in 4 months, but that doesn't mean Bryan and I are ready for any children anytime soon". Nikki nodded as she stood up. "Come on" she said. "Let's go find Renee and prep for our 1 minute segment so that afterwards I go pick up a box". Brie got up to follow her twin out backstage.

Meanwhile, Roman had finally finished getting ready and was walking with his teammates as they went up to discuss their 6-man tag-team match with the Rhodes brothers and Kofi Kingston. AJ skipped up to them in her full attire while carrying her divas championship belt on her shoulder. "Hey you fun, fun six are you ready to kill the shit outta each other?" she teased. "Um sure?" said Cody. "Anyways I just thought I'd stop by and say good luck as I make my way down the hallway towards my interview" said AJ. "By the way, have any of you seen Renee?" "Um yes I think she went towards the west wing" said Kofi. "Thanks guys" said AJ as she continued walking on her way.

"How's uh…skipper going?" Dean whispered into Roman's ear. "Can it Jonathan!" hissed Roman. "So um dude, do you mine telling us what was that?" asked Kofi. "What do you mean?" asked Roman. "You know with April?" asked Cody. "Damn son are you that blind?" asked Goldust. "Can you not see when a woman loves another man yet!? You are 28 years old and married yourself!" "No way man April liking Joe! Why that's not even possible!" Cody snickered. "April is one of the toughest tomboyish chicks out here on roster both on and offstage! Why she isn't interested in anyone here".

"You would know since you kissed her last year" said Roman. "Whoa, whoa buddy for your information she kissed me!" said Cody. "I mean did you all see that segment last year when she practically devours me in the ring?" "Enough!" shouted Roman. Suddenly, all of the men became quiet.

"You're alright Joe?" asked Goldust. "Um…yeah I just need some air" said Roman. "Alright but make it quick" said Goldust. "We're on in 15". Roman nodded as he quickly excused himself with Seth quickly following behind him. "Hey man, are you alright?" he asked. Roman hopped onto a speaker. "Yeah I'm pretty much same old, same old" he said. "No man you are not so spill" said Seth. "Look dude, I'm fine" said Roman. "Joe you nearly bit the head off of Cody for making remarks about April" said Seth. "And you're sure it's nothing?" "I'm positive" said Roman. "Ok man whatever you say" said Seth. "Just relax for now on ok? You're gonna start to give people ideas that the two of you are actually dating when I know you wanna keep it on the down low for now". Roman nodded as Renee Young approached them.

"Here where's your third member?" she asked frantically. "I'm supposed to be giving your interviews in like 3 minutes!?" "Here I am!" shouted Dean from a far as he trotted over. "Come on guys, you know how Mrs. McMahon doesn't like when we're off schedule" said Renee. "Well then it's a good thing that we're not going live tonight" said Roman. "You know Joe, not tonight" said Renee. "I mean even the Bella Twins got to me on time and I didn't have to find them. I don't have to find anyone". "Ok Renee" said Seth. "We're here".

"Ok let's do this thing quickly" said Renee. She turns to look to the cameraman. "Ok in 3…2…1! Go!" "Joining me tonight is the shield". Renee turns to microphone to Seth. "So tell me you guys how have you been since your ultimate loss back from TLC?" "Well Renee these things just happen" said Seth. "Yeah" said Dean. "I can't believe that Punk had the audacity to have us turn on ourselves like that". Renee turns back over to Roman. "Any thoughts on your loss Roman?" she asked. "No" said Roman. "Except that it will not happen again!" The three members of the shield walk away as Renee tells the cameraman to cut filming.

"Ok thanks you guys. I've got enough footage" she said as she walked away. "Come on now" said Dean. "The others are making their entrances". Roman and Seth nodded as they quickly jogged off to make their appearances on stage. Roman kept thinking about how Cody's seemingly normal comments about AJ affected him. I guess he would take it out on him in the ring.


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34: **

Another week had passed and Christmas came and went. It was now Thursday, December 26th and Nikki and John were staying over at Brie and Bryan's house in Washington as they prepared to take a road trip up to Vancouver, Canada for the weekend. Before the group is to leave, Nikki sits down for her confessionals for the second season.

"Whenever you're ready Ms. Garcia" said the producer. "Ok now" said Nikki as the film began rolling. "I still can't believe how this year is nearly coming to it's end I mean 2013 was pretty big and huge for me in so many ways that I had never expected to happen to me. I mean John and I *shows engagement ring* got engaged and I just still can't believe that this is happening and I am…" Nikki pauses as she begins to tear up. "I just still can't believe that something I'd thought would never happen actually happened". The cameraman paused as she took a 2 minute break as Nikki retouched her makeup.

"Ok now Nicole are you ready now?" the producer asked cheerfully. "Yes I am" said Nikki. The tape began rolling again. "So today John, Brie, Bryan and I are taking a little road trip up to Vancouver, Canada for the weekend as we get ready for the New Year together. Sadly Josie can't come with us but she'll be in our hearts as we go and I'm hoping to have fun". "And cut!" said the producer. "Alright thanks Nicole, we wouldn't wanna keep you guys waiting". "No problem" said Nikki as she got up from the chair to go outside and get into the car.

"How was your confessional?" asked Brie. "Uh…nothing unusual" said Nikki as she buckled her seatbelt. "How was yours?" "I said some pretty funny stuff" said Brie. "Ready or not people because we got about 2 good hours to make a 5hr drive" said John. "Whoa, who said anything about John driving?" asked Bryan. "It was my idea in the first place". "Easy there big fellow" said Brie. "You both can drive one up one down, deal?" "Deal" said John and Bryan at the same time. "Ok" said Nikki. "Let's go!"

John pulled away as the camera crew began to follow. "Anything for the viewers" he said. "Dude you are so lucky that they didn't mike us" said Nikki. "I'm sure he's just joking" said Brie as she turned on her ipad. "Don't tell me you're gonna play Candy Crush again" said Nikki. "Nicole, I thought you liked it" said Brie. "In fact you play far more than I do". "What level is she on?" asked Bryan. "467" said Brie. "Meanwhile I'm still trapped on level 181". The car began to burst out in laughter all except John.

"What's the matter baby?" asked Nikki. "It's nothing I just need to focus" said John. "He acts like he's never driven any longer than an hour or something" said Bryan. John got quiet. "Oh my God it is true" said Brie. "John, is that true?" asked Nikki. "Look we should be arriving at approximately 6:40pm so I hope everybody got their passports already" said John. "But you'd promised we'd all stop at a McDonalds!" teased Brie. Everyone but John began to burst out in laughter.

John of course cracked a smirk. "Ha-ha" he said. "You all sound like a bunch of school children whilst I'm the soccer mom". "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard John Cena say before in my entire life!" said Bryan. "Yeah it is" Nikki said solemnly.

The group continued on with their road trip as Nikki remained quiet throughout the continuation of it.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were just waking up to begin their day, despite it being already 5 in the afternoon. "Man…I can't believe we spent the whole day in bed" said Roman. "Yeah well at least we were sort of productive" said AJ as she redressed herself. Roman smiled. "Yeah" he said. "At least you got up to walk poor Bullet". "Yeah otherwise that wouldn't' be such a good example of his potty training" said AJ. "I've never, not gone to the gym before" said Roman. "Have you?"

"Actually I have" said AJ. "When it's that time of the month and you know when those damn cramps become sometimes just a little too much I stay home and pop aspirins and tea into my system". "It makes me real glad that I'm a guy" said Roman as he began making the bed. "You're making the bed again?" asked AJ. "It's just gonna get messy again". "You're the sweetest thing ever" said Roman.

Bullet began barking as the phone rang. "Who is that?" asked AJ. "Oh it's probably downstairs" said Roman. "You're going to go answer your phone naked?" asked AJ. Roman looked down at himself. "Yeah pretty much" he said, causing AJ to bust out laughing. Roman went to answer his phone as AJ slipped on a robe and slippers to join him.

"So who was that?" she asked as she took a seat. "Oh it was just Tomas" said Roman. "He called to ask if I wanted them to bring up my packages or if I wanted to get them". "Oh so what are you deciding?" asked AJ as she played with Bullet who was jumping up at her. "I'll just get them myself" said Roman. "It's much quicker that way". "I'm starving" said AJ as she continued playing with Bullet. "And I think he is too".

"You know what I'm thinking?" asked Roman. "No, what?" asked AJ. "I'm thinking about since this is kind of our lazy day, how about we order takeout?" asked Roman. AJ smiled. "I haven't eaten out in over 8 months" she said. "But for you, it's worth a try". "Ok" said Roman. "I don't have any menus in here, but when I come back I'll look it up in my phonebook". AJ laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Roman asked while smiling. "It's nothing" said AJ. "Oh is it because I'm still 'unclothed'?" asked Roman. "No" said AJ. "It's just that I was thinking what if I made you something tonight?" "Like dinner?" Roman asked. "Yes" said AJ. "Ok" said Roman with a smile as he reached for the door. "I'll just go get the package and when I come back I'll help you". "Um Leati I don't think you should go out there looking like that" said AJ. "Why not?" asked Roman. AJ pointed down to where Roman saw what she saw.

"Oh yeah, I'd better go put on a robe and some sweats" he said. AJ nodded as she went into the kitchen to wash her hands. She quickly removed peppers, olives, carrots and onions and began chopping them up after carefully washing each one. Roman returned about 10 minutes later with several packages from UPS. "Mm it smells good in here" he said as he sat the boxes by his door. "What are you cooking?" "A quick veggie melody" said AJ.

"Diced peppers, olives, carrots and onions with crunched up spicy nacho Doritos". "I can't wait to try some" said Roman. "That's not all silly" said AJ. "I have 2 breaded chicken cutlets being prepared shortly along with 2 baked potatoes, a tomato salad and your personal favorite Red Berry Ciroc". "I guess Valentine's Day came mighty early this year" said Roman. "Yeah it did" said AJ as she smiled. "And the best part about this is that I'm going to completely cater to you tonight. I'm also adding rice into the mix". "How did I get so lucky?" asked Roman.

"I dunno" said AJ. "I guess life is sometimes like that". AJ continued cooking for the next 90 minutes and the couple finally got a chance to sit down and have their dinner together. "April" said Roman. "Yes Leati?" asked AJ. "Thank you" he said. AJ smiled. "You're very welcome" said AJ. "Are you ready for Monday?" "Yeah" said Roman. "The awards ceremony should be pretty damn funny". "It will be" said AJ.

The couple finished their dinner and fed Bullet. As Roman went outside to give Bullet his last walk, AJ returned back to their bedroom after washing the dishes to relax. Roman returned about 30 minutes later to join her. "So how'd he do?" asked AJ. "He's getting really better" said Roman. "Sorry about being a little late. I sighed like 3 autographs before the doorman came over to wave the rest of the growing crowd off".

"It's okay" said AJ as she was reading her tablet. Roman stretched as he got into the bed. "Guess what Stephanie just emailed me?" "What?" Roman asked. "The first 6 weeks worth of storylines for 2014" said AJ. "Oh really what do they say?" asked Roman. "Silly things" said AJ. "Stuff like someone from the old school Raw special will have a special 12 month contract and that 2014 is going to be the best year ever". "Can I see that?" asked Roman. "Sure baby" said AJ as she handed Roman her ipad.

"_Get ready for 2014 WWE! It's going to be the best year ever! Hello April, I hope all is well and I can't wait to see you all again on the final Monday night Raw of 2013! 2014 I can assure you will have many twists and sudden but wonderful surprises and changes to come to this company. Our family will be expanding this year and you already know that Batista is to return on January 20th! I can't wait to see all of your faces this year! Here's the link to the first 6 weeks worth of public storylines. Those who will have individual storylines will be meeting with me privately as always of course and remember feel 1000% free to stop by my office if you have any concerns or even ideas! Stay healthy and happy and enjoy your happy holidays, Stephanie McMahon_".

"Whoa that's a pretty long email" said Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "Why the long face baby?" asked Roman. "Did you click on the link?" asked AJ. "No" said Roman. "I have yet another storyline" said AJ. "In February, I get back with John". "Oh" said Roman. "Now I understand". "Ugh Nicole is just gonna kill me I swear!" said AJ. Roman put his hands on her shoulder. "I promise you April, that everything's gonna be just fine" he said. "I hope so" said AJ. "I really do". "How about we watch a whole bunch of your favorite scary movies?" asked Roman. "Sure" said AJ. "How about we begin with Chucky?" asked Roman. AJ smiled. "I'd much rather begin with the first Friday the 13th". "It's a deal" said Roman as he turned the TV on.


	35. Chapter 35

** CHAPTER 35: **

Nikki, John, Brie and Bryan had finally arrived in Vancouver to stay at the Rosewood Hotel Georgia. Nikki was still groggy after awaking. "And we're here" said John as he turned off the car. "Everybody out and let's get moving!" "Jeez John, don't you ever say 'please'?" asked Bryan. "I'm sure he was being cynical" said Brie as she reached over to her sister to try and shake her awake. "Wake up Nicole!" she said. "What?" Nikki asked. Brie chuckled. "Nikki, just how much of those Neuro-Sleeps did you have?"

"I dunno…3 maybe?" said Nikki as she slowly unbuckled her seat belt. "I was really thirsty". "Nicole, I don't think you're supposed to have that much" said Brie. "Come on ladies its time to get ourselves upstairs and into to our room" said Bryan. Brie backed away as Nikki exited the car with her bags. The couples arrived to the top floor penthouse suit where they would be staying for the next 2 days.

"You guys go on ahead" said Brie. "Nicole and I got it for now on". "Are you sure?" asked John. "Yeah" said Brie. "Besides, you still gotta park and get our dinner coming". John nodded as he and Bryan left the room. By now, Nikki was laying across the bed, falling right back to sleep.

"Alright Nicole, spill!" said Brie as she shook her sister once again. "Brie, what the hell was that for?" asked Nikki. "It's for you" said Brie as she took a seat next to her sister. "I'm worried about you a lot. You've been constantly drinking these drinks not to mention you haven't been feeling well lately". "Look, how many times do I have to tell you and John that I'm ok?" said Nikki as she sat up. "I've been getting plenty more rest and I haven't been seeing or hearing anything lately".

Brie's eyes opened wide. "What do you mean you've been seeing and hearing things?" she asked. "Oh my God Brianna you're such a buzz kill" said Nikki. "Didn't you hear what I just said? Since I haven't been getting that much sleep I started to somewhat hallucinate! And now I'm better" Brie sighed. "Ok Nicole, whatever you say" she said as she stood up. "Excuse me for being worried about my sister". "Brie I love you" said Nikki. "You're my sister and you're my best friend but believe me when I tell you that I'm ok". "Ok" said Brie.

Nikki placed her hand on her stomach. "I think we should talk" she said. "That's not all that I um…need to tell you". "Oh my God Nicole, you're pregnant!?" shouted Brie. "Brie please keep your voice down!" said Nikki. Brie placed her hand over her mouth. "Nikki, I thought you took the morning after pill!" "Well I didn't" said Nikki as she stood up to walk around. "Why?" asked Brie. "You know that John doesn't want any children". "Well of course I do" said Nikki. "But I'm just tired of messing with Mother Nature just because some asshole doesn't wanna have kids with me. I'll just say it was his fault to begin with. He knew that he shouldn't have fucked me when I'm ovulating without any protection".

Brie sat on the bed with her eyes still widened. "Oh my God Nicole!" said Brie. "What about everything! You're career! You're life!?" Nikki turned around. "I didn't say that I was pregnant" she said. "But I could be". "Nikki…I just don't even know what to say" said Brie. "I'm sure that I'm not" said Nikki. "Yeah but you could be" said Brie. "And with the final Raw of the year matches along with clips of the year coming on Monday how are you going to fight?" "I'll make a way" said Nikki. "No" said Brie. "You're taking a pregnancy test tonight whether you like it or not".

"But Brie" said Nikki. "I don't need to. I mean I feel perfectly fine and everything". "Nicole, sometimes I just don't understand you. I know that you want the white picket fence and the 2.5 kids and a dog but maybe it's time that you realize and except that it just isn't going to be that way" said Brie. Nikki grew quiet. "Now I'm going to go downstairs to the pharmacy and pick you up some". "No" said Nikki. "Lets go to the mall instead". "The mall!?" shouted Brie. "Why in the hell do you wanna go to the mall now Nicole!? My God are you that self-centered!?" "I'm not self-absorbed" said Nikki as she stood up. "I just wanna go shopping and not think about anything".

"Only on one condition" said Brie. "You must get a pregnancy test". Nikki nodded in agreement as she picked up her purse and placed on her sunglasses. "We need to be in incognito" said Nikki. "After all, we're world renowned". "Come on Nicole before I start to change my mind" said Brie. With that the two siblings left their suit.

Meanwhile, back at Roman's house, the horror movie had since ended. "Jason still creeps me out to this day" said AJ. "Oh really April?" asked Roman. "Yeah every Halloween, I'd always sneak stay up and watch it. I'd have nightmares for weeks afterwards" said AJ. Roman laughed. "Wow AJ, I didn't think you'd be afraid of anything" he said. "Yeah well now that I'm an adult, this is my favorite scary movie of all time" said AJ. "So which is next?" asked Roman as he picked up the control. "This" said AJ as she moved over to kiss Roman.

After a few moments the two broke away. "It's a good thing that Bullet doesn't sleep in here with us" said Roman as he placed the remote on the nightstand. Roman slowly lifted up AJ's shirt. "I love you" he said as he began to kiss AJ. "I love you too" said AJ as she got on top of Roman. Roman began to undo AJ's bra, exposing her chest to him. "You're so beautiful" he said as he began to kiss AJ again. "You're really sexy" said AJ in a seductive tone. She began to pull down Roman's pants as she saw a bulge within them.

"You're really excited aren't you?" teased AJ. "Of course I am, April" said Roman as he removed his shirt and his boxers, making him completely naked under AJ. AJ slowly removed her shorts and then panties as she tossed them over the side. The couple continued to kiss each other heavily as Roman flipped AJ over. "I'm going to do something really bad to you tonight" he said as his hands roamed down her body. "I don't care" said AJ. "You can do to me whatever you want". Roman nodded as he began to kiss AJ again as his lips began to slowly trail down her body, causing her to quiver and moan in pleasure.

"You're really excited too" teased Roman. "I can tell because you're really wet down there". Roman resumed his act until his mouth covered AJ's breast, causing her to moan and arch her back. "Why…do you like to tease me?" she shakily said. "Because you always tease me" said Roman as he continued sucking. AJ gasped until Roman stopped and went all the way down in between AJ's legs. "You wouldn't dare" said AJ.

"Watch me" said Roman as he began to slowly lick AJ's clitoris, causing her moaning and panting to increase. He eventually began to deeply suck until he abruptly stopped, before pulling himself back. "No!" shouted AJ. "You…can't…stop now!" "I can" said Roman as he sat up. "No, you're not getting away that easily!" shouted AJ as she pushed Roman down onto the bed and got on top of him. "No you're going to pay" she said as she began to thrust up against him. "AJ…wait…" said Roman as he trailed off. "Not this time!" shouted AJ as she began to grind harder and harder up against Roman as he soon was able to match up their movements into one.

Both were moaning and panting extremely hard as Roman wrapped his arms around AJ's back. "Baby, you're so fucking good!" he shouted. This had caused AJ to have a sinister smile on her face, although it quickly faded once a wave a pleasure came over them, causing them to yell louder than ever before. After reaching their climax, AJ got from off of Roman and laid beside him as their breathing remained shakily. "I always win" said AJ as she touched Roman's nose with one finger. "I…know" said Roman as he continued breathing. AJ sat up to shift herself in the bed, where she suddenly felt a lot wetter than usual.

"Uh babe?" she asked. "Yeah?" asked Roman. "I…must have came a lot" said AJ. "I feel like there's a river down there or something". "April…that's no river" said Roman. "It's my stuff". AJ's eyes became widened at the sudden realization that she didn't use protection. "Baby, you did put on a condom, right?" asked AJ. "No" said Roman. "That's kind of what I tried to tell you but…things happen". AJ remained worried. "You don't think…?" she trailed off. "Nah" said Roman. "We don't use them a lot of times and nothing happens". "Ok" said AJ as she stood up out of the bed. "Wait, babe be careful" said Roman. "You might wanna rest a bit before you know walking again".

He was right. AJ's legs were like jello. AJ sighed. "Ok baby" she said as she kissed Roman. "I'm sure that I'll be ok". Roman nodded as he kissed AJ back. "Good night April, I love you". "I love you too Leati" AJ said. "I love you too".


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36:**

A few days have since passed and it was now December 30th. Everyone who was set to be scheduled for a match was determined to win their last match of the year. In between matches, awards were going to be given away for the year. "Good luck tonight" said AJ to Roman. "You too baby" said Roman as he gave her a kiss. AJ laughed. "You're silly I don't have a match today, but I am hoping that I win some sort of a reward". "You will, trust me" said Roman. "I'll be back in half hour". AJ nodded as she hopped off a speaker and made her way holding her 40lb Divas Championship belt in tow when she ran across Nikki.

"Watch it Mendez!" Nikki hissed. "Well hello to you too Garcia" said AJ. "You know AJ, if you weren't such an annoying little prick, we'd might be actually good friends" said Nikki. "And if you weren't such a bitch then I'd agree with you" said AJ. "Ladies lets keep ourselves calm tonight" said Vicki Guerrero. "After all tonight's a very special night on Raw to which we are all going live in about 15 minutes so we should all just cool off and relax without making a further scene".

AJ and Nikki nodded as Nikki continued making her way off. "Thanks V" said AJ. "No problem" said Vicki. "I just want all of us to get along considering it's what's best for business". Vicki walked away as AJ continued walking.

Meanwhile, Nikki made her way inside of John's dressing room, slamming the door wide open. "What the fuck babe!?" shouted John. "I'm in the middle of getting dressed! I go live in less than 30 minutes!" "Sit down John we need to talk" said Nikki as she closed the door behind her. "For starters you really should keep your door locked". John sighed as Nikki continued.

"What is it now Nicole?" John asked annoyed. "It's just that bitch AJ Lee thinks she can always one-up me you know?" said Nikki. John stood up as he finished buttoning his pants. "Nicole, have you been getting enough sleep lately?" he asked. "I mean I know we were all out having fun over the weekend in Canada but…are you sure you're not getting sleep deprived again?" "I'm fine John" said Nikki. "It's just that she gets under my skin". "Well that's because you let her" said John. "Look if I had any idea that it would be that much of a problem for you with my storyline with AJ I would have never even have done it".

"But John, you can't say no to them about those things" said Nikki. "Yeah I can" said John. "I'm John Cena". Nikki sighed as she reached into her purse. "Nikki is that a surprise for me?" John asked teasingly. "Yeah it's a surprise alright" said Nikki as she placed a pregnancy test onto the countertop.

The smile from John's face quickly diminished as his eyes widened. "Nicole! Is that what I think it is!?" he shouted. "Shh" said Nikki. "Lower your voice I don't want any attention drawn". "Nikki…please tell me that that is a joke right?" said John. "I wish it was John" said Nikki. At that moment, John began to pace back and forth in a worried manner. "I don't understand it Nicole!" shouted John. "You promised me that you'd take the morning after pill!" "Ok if your ass doesn't lower your voice I'd…" said Nikki angrily.

"You'll what!?" shouted John. Nikki gave a frustrated sigh. "John you don't understand what you're asking me to do. You're asking me to control aspects of my body that I simply cannot ok? Look I just don't have any control over this anymore". John took a step back in shock. "Nicole, I told you from day one no children" said John. "Oh really Mr. Perfect?" said Nikki. "Look John I'm 30 years old and you're gonna be 37 next year. Neither of us are getting any younger and look we're already engaged so…" "So, what!?" shouted John. "You'd think just because I'd marry you that I'd change my mind about starting a family?"

Nikki's eyes began to tear up in shock. "Nicole…I'm sorry" said John. "You're sorry?" asked Nikki. "No I think I'm the one that's sorry" said Nikki. "I'm sorry that I fell in love with a complete and total jackass". "Nicole…" said John. "No John" said Nikki. "I'm going to prepare for my match and for the awards ceremony. After all I have one busy ass night tonight". With that Nikki picked up her purse and pregnancy test and walked away while quickly trying to wipe away all of her tears.


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37:**

Sometime later, all of the awards were being given. Nikki and her sister Brie had won the divas of the year award, while Bryan had won the best WWE universe fan Chant and John had won the most popular superstar of the year and the Shield had won the best faction of 2013. But the awards ceremony had saved the last award for the year.

"Excuse me!" shouted Vicki in her famously annoying voice. "There's still one more award left to give out tonight". "Oh lord what could she mean?" asked JBL on commentary. "Give Vicki a chance" said Michael. "Quiet you two otherwise I won't be able to hear a thing she's saying" said Jerry.

"Here are the nominees for the craziest moment of 2013":

The tape began playing: John Cena VS. Daniel Bryan, Summer Rae in a shouting match up against Emma, Kaitlyn betraying Tamina Snuka, and AJ Lee for taking a sledge hammer to Corporate Kane's brand new car and smashing out all of the windows.

"And the winner is…" said Vicki. "AJ Lee!" Everyone cheered as her theme music began to play as AJ entered out in her usual skipping way with Tamina on her side. "Why thank you Vicki" she said as she took the reward from her. "I'd just like to say that sometimes you just really ought to screw up your ex's car if you know what I mean and I'd just like to say to Kane…." AJ paused and turned around to skip off the stage.

"Congratulations" said Brie as she patted AJ on her back. "Thanks Brie" said AJ. Nikki sighed. "Come on we better get going" said Tamina and with that she walked away with AJ. "You know Nicole it wouldn't kill you to be nice" said Brie. "Yeah well try telling that to John". "Oh Nicole, come on" said Brie. "Don't tell me that you're having problems again". "Come with me" said Nikki as her sister followed.

After making their way into her dressing room, they began their conversation. "Ok Brie remember this weekend when we were in Vancouver?" asked Nikki as she took a seat down on her couch. "Well of course" said Brie. "It was only 2-3 days ago. Why?" "Remember when I took the pregnancy test?" asked Nikki. "Duh Nicole" said Brie. "I practically had to make you do it". "Well I lied it's positive" said Nikki.

Brie's eyes widened. "What…I'm sorry?" she said. "Yeah I know. John practically had the same reaction, only…meaner" said Nikki. Brie stood up. "Nikki, you told me that you weren't pregnant!" said Brie. "You even downed a shot of tequila and one of those Neuro-Trims". "Well no, it was actually apple juice" said Nikki. "But Nicole I saw you tonight! You had a really brutal match with Aksana and you lost!" said Brie. "Ok Brie keeping rubbing it in why don't you?" said Nikki.

"Ok Nicole but you still should have told me this the other day" said Brie. "This is why you should have just taken the pill". Nikki let out a sigh. "What am I gonna do Brie?" "Well first you should go to the doctor" said Brie. "To make sure everything else is going to be ok". "What about John and I?" asked Nikki. "You'll have to worry about him later" said Brie. "For right now, your baby comes first".

Nikki sighed as her sister left. "I'll be picking you up tomorrow morning at 6" said Brie. "Seriously Bree?" asked Nikki as she glanced at her watch. "That's in like 6 hours. I'll barely have time to even take an nap". Brie nodded. "Well try". Nikki sighed once again as he sister walked away. She touched her stomach and took a deep shakily breath as she hopped that everything between her and John would be fixed.

Meanwhile AJ arrived backstage as she waited for her and Roman's limo to come pick them up and as she was doing so, Seth approached her. "Hey AJ" he said softly as he walked up to her. "Oh hey, sorry Colby" AJ said as she took out her earpieces. "What's up?" "I just wanted to say, well you know…congrats!" said Seth. "Why, thank you Colby" said AJ. "And congrats to you too".

"So where you're heading off to?" asked Seth. "I'm actually waiting for Leati to come out so that we can go home together" said AJ. "When are you two gonna come outta your closet already?" asked Seth. "There's numerous online rumors and reports that the two of you are actually a real item".

"A real item?" asked AJ. "Yeah a real item" said Seth. "Wow" said AJ as she shifted her bags. "That's utterly amazing to say the least". "Yeah it is" said Seth. "I dunno" said AJ. "After all Leati and I have to talk about that one". "But the two you have been together for over three months already. Trust me the public is seriously awaiting for your response".

AJ became quiet. "Trust me Colby, I'm not one to be very interested in whatever the public thinks of me, rather they're my fans or not". As AJ finished her sentenced, Roman came outside. "Hey there baby" he said as he greeted her with a kiss. "How come you're standing out here alone? It's well after midnight". "I'm fine" said AJ. "Trust me I know how to kick some ass when I need to".

With that, their black limo approached them. "Well see you tomorrow at the party Colby" said Roman. "Good night" said AJ as she and Roman boarded their ride. "Good night my man" said Roman as he waved. The car drove off and as Seth turned around to make his way back into the Arena, he got walked into by Nikki.

"Watch it!" she snapped. "Oh jeez sorry Nicole" said Seth. "I didn't hurt you did I?" "No, not you" said Nikki. "Are you ok?" asked Seth. "You seem sort of…pissed off?" "I'm fine Colby" said Nikki as she began digging through her purse. "I'm just waiting for John". "Wow you ladies sure know how to fend for yourselves out here" said Seth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Nikki. "Never mind Nicole. I'll see you tomorrow evening at the party" said Seth. "Uh huh" said Nikki as she began to reapply another layer of red lipstick".


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38:**

The next day, Brie arrived at John and Nikki's hotel. It was just before 6am where Nikki stood in a black matching sweats set.

"My God Nicole, you look like death" said Brie as she walked up to her sister. "Yeah well I only had like 4 hours of sleep". "Hopefully we'll get some answers today" said Brie. "That way you'll be able to enjoy tonight's party". "Actually Brie, I don't think I'm really up for the party" said Nikki. "I'd rather just stay home".

Brie nodded as she and Nikki walked away.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman laid asleep in their beds in Pensacola, Florida when the sounds of Bullet's snarling began to wake them up. "Ugh" said AJ. "Why is he growling?" "I dunno" said Roman. AJ groaned in annoyance. "I'll go check it out babe" said Roman. "Maybe he's just hungry or something".

Roman got up out of the bed to go check on Bullet. "Bullet my man now what is the problem?" he asked groggily. Bullet remained growling at the door as Roman walked up to it.

"Who is it?" he asked. "It's your mother sweetheart!" the voice shouted on the other end. Roman looked through the peephole and opened the door. "Hey good morning sweetie!" said Patricia. "Ma it's like 7:45 in the morning" said Roman. "Oh Leati don't be a spoiled sport" said Patricia. "Now please help your mother in. These bags aren't going to move themselves".

"But ma-" said Roman. "But nothing" said Patricia. "You know for a 28-year-old you sure know how to complain a lot". "No ma, you don't understand" said Roman. "I do understand" said Patricia. "Now please help me. I know those nice little bellmen downstairs wanted to help me but I insisted that my dear son would do the job for me".

"Ma, I can't have you stay over right now" said Roman. "Oh, why not?" asked Patricia. AJ walked out wearing robe while rubbing her eyes. "My God Leati what's going on?" she asked.

The whole room paused. "Uh…hello?" she said. "Oh my God Leati! You didn't tell me that you had a girl here!" said Patricia. "Ma this is April, remember?" said Roman. "The girl I've been telling you about for the past few months".

"Oh you're finally going to give me grandchildren!" said Patricia with Joy. "Wait, what, no!" said AJ. "Ma, April's a diva" said Roman. "She can't have any children yet". "Well she's not 16 is she?" asked Patricia. "No mom, she's 26" said Roman.

"Well she better hurry up because she isn't getting any younger" said Patricia. "And neither are you". Roman and AJ both began to heavily blush. "I'm sorry that you're having to meet me this way" said AJ. "But please allow me to introduce myself. I'm April Mendez".

"What and no middle name?" Patricia asked. AJ became quiet and soon after Patricia began to burst out laughing. "Oh my goodness child, I was only joking. You don't have to tell me if you don't want me to". AJ gave a half smile. "I'll help you too" she said. "Oh my dearest Bullet, my haven't you gotten big?" teased Patricia.

Roman and AJ pulled Patricia's luggage into his guest room. "You're mother is quiet the colorful character huh?" said AJ. "Yeah she is" said Roman. "I just I'd gotten to meet her when my hair wasn't mess, when I wasn't half naked and running on 3hrs of sleep" said AJ. Roman placed his hand on AJ's shoulders. "That's why tonight at the party we're going to have ourselves alone" said Roman. "Really?" asked AJ.

"Yeah" said Roman. "And tonight the whole world is gonna find out about us". "Do you really mean that?" asked AJ. Roman nodded as the two began to kiss heavily when they were suddenly interrupted by Patricia's clearing her throat.

"And you said you two weren't giving me any grandchildren? Hmm" she said as she walked away, causing the couple to burst out in laughter. "Come on, let's go help my mom get settled in" said Roman.


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39:**

A few hours had since past and it was now 4 in the afternoon. Nikki sat in front of her hotel vanity mirror as she applied red lipstick on when she noticed John approaching. Nikki sighed as he made his way towards her.

"Here" he said as he placed a realtor pamphlet onto the countertop. "What's that?" asked Nikki. "Don't tell me you're kicking me out over this whole thing". "No of course not" said John. "I've been on the phone all morning with a realtor from Florida and I'm thinking…" he pause.

"You're thinking? Come on John don't leave me in the suspense like this" said Nikki. He sighed as he resumed. "I'm thinking let's move there, you know to raise the baby and stuff". Nikki's eyes widened. "John…I…dunno what to say". "You don't have to say anything" said John. "It's all gonna be taken care of".

"But…John I'm…" said Nikki before pausing. "No buts" said John. "I'll be leaving the party early to jump on a jet down there to meet with them first thing in the morning". "So wait, you're gonna be spending the New Year without me?" asked Nikki as she stood up. "I'm sorry Nicole" said John. "But for now on the baby comes first".

With that, John walked out of their bathroom, leaving Nikki alone to think. "But I'm not even pregnant" she said quietly to herself as she picked up the pamphlet which read: "Rose Gardens, Tampa, Florida. A private community for private people". Nikki sighed as she closed her lipstick tube and left it on the countertop. She slipped into her red Prada 6-inch pumps and headed downstairs to greet her waiting boyfriend.

"I'm ready she said" as she made her way down. "Here, Nicole lemme help you" said John as she made her way down. "I love how we got a duplex suite this time around" she said. "Yeah babe" said John. "Let's go, we wouldn't wanna be late to the pre-party" said John. Nikki nodded as they exited their room.

Several hours had since passed as the party had now gone underway. It was now almost 10 when AJ stood cautiously with Tamina and Brie. "My God I am so excited for you guys" said Brie. "Yeah it's about time" said Tamina. "I know I know" said AJ. "Leati and I can't wait to announce it". AJ was wearing a light blue dress while Tamina was wearing a grey pant suit and Brie was wearing a peach colored dress.

The trio continued talking until Nikki walked up to them. She was wearing a very low-cut red dress while holding a glass of wine in her right hand. "Hey sis" said Brie. "Where's your other half?" "I dunno" said Nikki as she took another sip of her wine. "He's probably off socializing". "Excuse us for a moment" said Brie as she and Nikki walked off for privacy. The sisters made their way to the roof of the building to resume their conversation.

"Nicole, is everything ok?" asked Brie. "I thought that things would be better between you and John since you're not having a baby". Nikki took another sip of her glass. "He doesn't know that". "What do you mean he doesn't know?" asked Brie. "Gosh Brianna, look I didn't exactly tell John" said Nikki. "He never gave me a chance to. I mean the guy is getting ready to go hop on a plane in a few minutes to fucking Florida to go house hunting!"

"Why is he going house hunting now?" asked Brie. "It's almost midnight, he's gonna miss ringing in the New Year just to go house hunting?" "Yeah" said Nikki. "He told me that the baby comes first. Whatever that means". Nikki finished off her glass before tossing it to the side, causing it to shatter. "No Nicole, something else is going on is it?" said Brie. "Tell me if there is!"

"No, there's no problem" said Nikki. "Yes there is" said Brie. "Look Brie, ever since I told him I was pregnant, his whole way of life has changed towards me" said Nikki. "His attitude is as if he'd lost his best friend". "So why not end things now and tell him you're not pregnant?" asked Brie. Nikki smirked. "Brie, if I did that, then that'll be giving him everything he'd ever wanted". "So what you're gonna go onto faking a pregnancy!?" asked Brie. "That's not exactly going to go well given that you have your first match of the year later on today in Michigan".

"Brie I have an I.Q of 145. I'm pretty sure that I'll tell him before he hops on that jet but for right now I'm basking in the glow" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "You see this year, things are gonna happen and 2014 is going to be the year of a lifetime". Nikki walked away and made her way back down to the party where she bumped into someone, causing their drink to be spilled onto her dress.

"Ugh you again!?" she shouted. "I'm so sorry Nicole" said Seth. "Colby Lopez do you know that this is a $1200 dress!?" Nikki snarled. "Look Nicole, I'm really sorry" said Seth. "I can help you clean it off". "Well you better" said Nikki. Seth sighed as Nikki followed as they headed into a unisex bathroom. "Here" said Seth as he handed Nikki a wet towel. "What, you don't expect me to clean it up myself do you?" asked Nikki.

"Look Nicole, I'm trying to be really nice here" said Seth. "Now I'm sorry about your dress. I'll pay you back for it but I'm not gonna clean your dress for you". Nikki took a step back. "Fine then" she said. "If you won't do it that way, then maybe you'll do it this way". Seth watched as Nikki removed her dress, revealing that she was only wearing a black strapless bra underneath.

"Oh my God Nicole!" shouted Seth. "What the fuck are you doing!?" "Cleaning my dress, what's it look like I'm doing?" said Nikki as she bent over the sink to begin her furious attempt at removing the wine stain. "Nicole, are you like fucking drunk?" asked Seth. "No of course not!" said Nikki. "Why the hell would you think that?" "Because you're fucking standing here in front of me naked when we're both in a relationship" said Seth. "So then, why are you still standing here?" asked Nikki as she began to ring out her dress.

"I…uh…" said Seth as he tried very hard not to look at Nikki. Nikki carefully placed her dress back on as she glanced back at herself in the mirror. "You're really something else aren't you?" said Seth. Nikki stopped in her tracks as she turned around. "You're not gonna tell John are you?" she asked. "No of course not" said Seth. "Good" said Nikki. "Because I'm gonna make sure you don't". Nikki walked up to the bathroom door to lock it as she turned back around to face Seth.

"Nicole…." Said Seth. "Shh Colby" Nikki said softly as she placed her lips on Seth's. At first Seth began to resist but then he slowly stopped as he wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist. "Are…you sure?" asked Seth. "Colby, just shut up and fuck me" said Nikki as the two resumed kissing. Seth walked Nikki over to a couch that was in the bathroom as he laid her down. "Are you taking anything?" he asked. "Yeah" Nikki lied as she pulled Seth down closer on to her. Nikki removed her dress and her bra as she began to rip Seth's belt off of him.

"Careful, otherwise people's gonna know something's up" said Seth. "Shut up!" Nikki hissed as she began to furiously remove Seth's clothing. The two gazed into each other's eyes, but it was if Nikki herself wasn't really there. Seth began to furiously plunge himself into Nikki, causing her to moan loudly. Seth took his right free hand and gently covered Nikki's mouth to help silence her as he continued to pound himself harder and deeper into Nikki. After they both came, Seth removed his hand from off of Nikki.

Nikki turned herself around. "Round two" she said. "What…no Nicole are you fucking crazy?" asked Seth. "I'm not about to fuck you in the ass…especially without a condom". "Oh Colby…I'm sorry that you're too much of a pussy to do me like this" said Nikki. "I can't" said Colby. "No matter how…sexy you are I just can't and what we did just now was wrong enough and-" Colby was cut off by Nikki's deep and lustful kisses. After a few moments they stopped. "Fuck me!" she shouted as she reached down towards' Seth's manhood. "Ok…" he trailed off as he positioned himself into Nikki.

Nikki's pleasured moans became louder and louder as her took her free hand to begin finger herself but something snapped inside of Seth, causing him to flip Nikki over before he could finish. He positioned his mouth between her legs, and began to suck on her, causing her to scream in ecstasy. "Oh…Colby!" she shouted over and over again. "Shh" said Seth as he placed his hand over Nikki's mouth. After another 10 minutes, Nikki finally came and Seth got to taste her. The two collapsed on each other, breathing heavily.

Nikki looked at the clock on the wall reach read 11:14PM. "Come on" she said. "Let's get cleaned up so we can return". Seth nodded as the two furiously gotten themselves to return back.


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40:**

Nikki stood in front of the bathroom mirror, double checking herself as Seth was retying his tie. "I'll…see you out there" he said as he exited the bathroom. It was now 11:31PM and when Nikki went to check her iPhone, she had seen she had several text messages and voicemails from Brie. She had one text from John sent just 2 minutes prior:

"Hey babe I'm almost there. 2 more hours until I land. I promise that you're gonna love this new Florida house. I'll be calling you at 11:58 to video chat with you via the countdown. I love you, John".

Nikki quickly shut off her phone as she went for the door. At this point a headache was ensuing, but she wasn't all that concerned. "Oh my God Nicole where they hell have you been!?" asked Brie. "I just needed to take a walk, that's all" said Nikki. "But you've been gone for over 90 minutes already" said Brie. She paused as she looked down at her dress.

"My God Nicole what happened!?" "Some idiot spilled their wine on me. I had to clean it up and that's what took the most of my time" said Nikki. Brie gave a sigh of relief. "Look come on, it's time to have one more last dance before the countdown begins" she said. "And who should I dance with?" asked Nikki. "John left here all alone to hightail it to fucking Florida". "Me and Bryan" said Brie. Nikki sighed as she walked over towards her sister.

15 minutes passed and it was now 11:55 and everyone gathered around the center. Nikki's phone began to ring and it was John. "Hey baby, so have you settled in yet?" asked Nikki. "No" John chuckled. "I am flying over what appears to be…Virginia? Any who, I'm just gonna stay here on the line". "John…there's something I should tell you" said Nikki. "What?" John asked. "John I'm not-" said Nikki as her iPhone was knocked out of her hand.

"Oh my Fucking!" she shouted as she looked up to see that it was only Eva Marie and her boyfriend John. "Sorry Nicole" said Eva as she picked up the now cracked phone. Nikki sighed. "That's ok, I have insurance". Eva and her boyfriend walked away as Brie and Bryan walked up.

"Nicole, what the hell happened to your phone?" asked Brie. "Freaking Eva the diva made me dropped it while I was on the phone with John" said Nikki. "He was going to say Happy New Year to me and now he can't". "It's ok" said Brie. "You still have us". Nikki nodded as everyone began to countdown.

"10…9…8…7..6…5…4…3…2..1! Happy New Year!"

Everyone blew their horns as Bryan bent Brie over to give their first kiss of the New Year. Nikki stood alone as the other couples around her kissed and as other people were cheering with their friends.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, AJ walked over to Roman. "You ready?" she asked. "Yes" he said. Stephanie McMahon alongside her husband Triple H took to the stage. "I just wanna say congratulations WWE for a New Year and happy 2014!" she said. "Is there anyone out here who would like to make the first employee speech?

AJ raised her hand as she walked up to the stage with Tripe H's help. "Thank you April" said Stephanie as she backed away to let AJ take the mike. "I just wanna say happy New Year, 2014 to all of my lovely coworkers. We may not always get along but we are still family, the kind of family away from home when we are all traveling 365 days of the year. Last year, 2013 has been extraordinary amazing for me and so will this year and now this is how I'm gonna show it. Come up here Leati!" she said.

Roman walked up to the stage and began to kiss AJ in front of everyone, causing everyone in the crowd to cheer. "Yo congratulations my boy!" shouted Big E Langston. Everyone continued cheering as the two stopped kissing. Nikki remained in shock as she looked over to see Seth smiling. She abruptly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "You knew!?" she asked. "Well, everyone kind of did based off of speculation but yea I knew. Joe's my best friend" he answered.

Nikki took a step back. "I need to go home" she said. "My first match of the year is later on at 6 in Michigan…I gotta get ready…my flight leaves at noon". Nikki walked away sadly as she watched her own mortal enemy be happy and in love while meanwhile hers is beginning to cause her some serious doubt.

** A/N:**

Reviews are always welcome :-)


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41:**

A few days had since passed and it was now January 5th. AJ stood in her living room mirror back in her home in Tampa. Roman was due to stop by at any moment given that he had a match later on that evening in the city. Tamina was over visiting.

"And again I am so proud of you for revealing your relationship girl" she said as she sat on the couch. "Thanks" said AJ as she applied a layer of Chap Stick. "So what time is Joe coming over?" asked Tamina. "He should be here at 11" said AJ. "So basically anytime?" said Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ.

"So who has full custody of Bullet?" asked Tamina. "I really miss that furry little pall of yours". "Obviously we both do" said AJ. "But Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'i do when we're on the road". "Does it kill you to call my mother Patricia and father Sika?" asked Roman as he stepped in. "Surprise!" "Baby!" AJ shouted happily as she ran to jump into Roman's arms.

"Aw you guys are so adorable" said Tamina. "Thank you" said Roman. "Aw you gave him set of your keys?" asked Tamina. "Well of course" said AJ as she pulled Roman's luggage in. "So he's gonna stay over here?" asked Tamina. "Yeah at least for a week" said AJ. "It was so nice of Stephanie to give the divas a 2 week vacation". "Yeah well John Cena's the luckier one" said Roman. "He's off the entire month".

"Yeah why is that?" asked AJ. "I heard he got himself a movie deal" said Roman. "Only it's a cameo". "And it takes him 4 weeks to film for a 5 minute dialogue?" asked Tamina. "Apparently so" said Roman. AJ gently pulled Roman into another kiss. "I missed you" she said. "And I missed you too baby" said Roman.

"Ugh you guys don't get me sick!" said Tamina. "Trust me, we won't" said AJ. "Well since I gotta be at the studio at 4, we have plenty of time together" said Roman. "Ok, let's go get some ice cream" said AJ. "Tamina, are you sure that you'll be ok by yourself?" "Absolutely. You kids go have fun" said Tamina. "Come on, time's a wasting!" said AJ as the couple left.

Meanwhile in Los Angeles, Nikki and John sat across from one another at their kitchen table as they both had a pained expression on their faces. "Look Nicole, I just don't understand why you couldn't just be truthful with me" said John as he finally broke the silence.

"John, I didn't want to disappoint you" said Nikki. "Disappoint me?" asked John. "You nearly had me purchase a $4 million house in Tampa for a baby that didn't even exist!" Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry John" she said. "But you were just treating me so differently…like a fiancée and not myself". John took Nikki's hand. "Stephanie Nicole Garcia, I love you with all my heart and you know that but I just wish for once that you could just be honest with me".

"I am honest with you John" Nikki said tearfully. "It's just that you were moving too fast for me to be able to tell you. You started calling real estate agents left and right before I even had a chance to say my peace. I even tried calling you that night on New Year's Eve and then that redheaded klutz Eva made me break my phone which I'm still trying to get them to do something about".

John kept his hands over Nikki's. He took a deep sigh. "And now you see why I never wanted to have any children" he said. "They make life too complicated". Nikki's eyes continued to pour endless streams of tears. "So what are you leaving me?" she asked tearfully. "No I'm not" said John. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Yeah what?" Nikki asked while wiping away her tears with a hand. "Just no more lies, no more secrets ok?" said John. With these words, Nikki entered a flashback where she slept with Seth:

_"Harder!" she shouted over and over again. "Fuck me harder!" "Shh you've gotta be quiet Nicole" said Seth. "You're gonna get us busted". "That's not the only thing I want busted!" said Nicole. "You're an animal" said Seth. Nikki wrapped herself even tighter around Seth as his thrusts became faster and faster. Her eyes rolled behind her back as she continued to think about all that is happening around her. Her vision became blurrier and blurrier as Seth continued pounding harder and harder_.

_Nikki found it continuously harder and harder to keep herself quiet. "Please…." She trailed off. She took extra pillow that since fell off onto the floor to cover her mouth with as an attempt to silence herself. Once she did, all she heard was Seth's occasional grunts as well as the sounds of their sex coming together._

_"Ah!" shouted Nikki through the pillow as she tossed it back onto the floor. "I said quiet Nicole!" Seth hissed. This time he seemed so much more serious. Nikki continued to lay there as her visual surroundings continued to become foggier"._

_"I can't for any much longer" said Nikki_.

"You can't what?" asked John. "What on Earth are you talking about?" "I mean…ok" Nikki nodded as the two gave a hug. As they parted they looked into each other's eyes.

"So what about the house in Florida?" Nikki asked while trying to change the subject. "Well I'm going to call Mr. Lancaster on my limo drive into the studio" said John. "Maybe you don't have to" said Nikki. "What do you mean?" asked John. "What if we can have both houses?" asked Nikki. "Nicole, I dunno" John hesitated. "The mortgage is gonna be like…half a mil".

Nikki placed her hands back over John. "I think we can make it work" she said. "Ok" said John. "I'll call him back later on and I'll try to see what we can work out". Nikki nodded as John headed upstairs. Once alone, Nikki's heart began to race. "I….slept with Colby?" she asked horrified. "I slept with Colby and I didn't even remember it?"

Nikki stood up as she turned on her iPad to read all of the missed messages she has. Of the several hundred she has, 10 are from Seth. Nikki took a scared breath as she backed up against the refrigerated, dropping her iPad to the floor, cracking it. "I slept with Colby Lopez and I…didn't even remember it?" Nikki trembled as she slid to the floor, silently breaking down.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked. "What am I gonna do?"


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42:**

Another week had now passed and it was now January 16th. Everyone who was scheduled for a match on Raw the following day were now in a training gym in San Diego, California. Despite having a week off, Nikki decided to make her way down to see Seth. For the past several days she was hoping that the images she'd seen of them sleeping together was just another one of her crazy hallucinations and after today she would settle it once and for all.

"Hey Nicole" said Roman as he held the door open for her. "What are you doing here? I thought the girls will be off tomorrow". "They are" said Nikki. "But just because we are doesn't mean I'm gonna pass off a perfectly good opportunity to exercise".

"So you drove all the way from LA to be here?" asked Roman. "They're in the neighborhood" said Nikki. "They're 3 hours apart" said Roman. "No offense Joe but I'm not in the mood for geography" said Nikki. "Now where's Colby?" "I dunno, he should be somewhere out on the floor" said Roman. "I just got here too like you did". "Thank you anyway" said Nikki as she hurried off. Once she entered the gym area, she saw Seth jogging away on his treadmill.

Taking a breath, she walked up to him. Seth was heavily into his music and into his running so Nikki decided that it was best for her not to rudely interrupt him in order to get an affinitive answer. So Nikki stood there for the next 15 minutes while Seth's running slowed down and eventually he stopped.

"Oh my God Nicole!" he gasped. "You totally freaking me out you know?" "What do you mean?" asked Nikki. "Actually Colby, before you answer that, I need to talk to you". "Yeah well me too" said Seth as he wiped the sweat from of off his face and took a sip of water. The two walked over to the benches to begin their conversation.

"Look Colby, there's something that I need to know" said Nikki. "Yeah what?" asked Seth. Nikki cleared her throat. "Did…did we have sex?" Seth's eyes widened. "Um Nicole…I don't think that this is the place you wanna talk about this at" he said. "Well trust me Colby, I do" said Nikki. "So tell me, did we or did we not have sex?" Seth remained quiet for a while before he decided to speak.

"Yes Nicole, we did" he said. "2 weeks ago". Nikki's heart began pounding. "What…you're not pregnant are you?" asked Seth. "No, I got my period on the first" said Nikki. "A few days early. I'm sorry but did you say that we had sex?" "Come on Nikki" said Seth. "Don't tell me that you were that drunk because you kept saying over and over that you weren't and that you wanted it, damn it Nikki you practically begged me for it! How could you not remember?"

"Colby…I…forgot ok?" Nikki said. "Nicole, how in the fuck did you forget that we had sex!? It was only 2 weeks ago" said Seth. "Don't worry about anyone finding out, believe me you made me swore not to tell anyone and considering that we're both in relationships and very public figures I'd think that be best now don't you think?" Nikki began to panic. Instead of having another hallucination, she had now had a blackout. The question is was it because of the alcohol or something more sinister. No it couldn't have been the alcohol, she had only 2 or 3 drinks and it had always taken her more before that would happen.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Nikki. "This" said Seth as he reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. After opening up his messages, he showed Nikki what he's been sending her. "You see?" asked Seth. "This is has been going on every night". Nikki looked horrified at the nude photos she had sent of herself to Seth.

"I…" she trailed off. Her head was starting to hurt her now. "How am I supposed to keep hiding this from my girlfriend?" asked Seth. "I would always keep texting you to stop or I'll have to block you but you just keep sending me more and more explicit messages as well as texts". "Colby…I don't' know what to say" said Nikki. "Just say that you'll stop" said Seth. "What we had was a one nightstand. Nothing more, nothing less". Nikki sighed as she sat back up against the wall.

"How long have I've been doing this?" asked Nikki. "Nicole, stop fucking kidding around! This is not funny!" said Seth. "No Colby I'm serious" said Nikki. "How long have I been doing this?" "All year" said Seth. "You know Nikki, I dunno what's going on with that head of yours but I'd think you may be needing it to get checked out or something". "Come with me" said Nikki. "No…no I'm not doing this again. I'm not going to hurt Leighla" said Seth. "Wait does she know?" asked Nikki.

"You know Nikki, sometimes you have me thinking that there's something wrong with you up there you know?" said Seth. Nikki grabbed Seth's arm. "Just come with me!" she said. "Now!" And before Seth could further protest, Nikki lead them around the corner where they were now truly alone.

"What do you want from me?" asked Seth. "Look Colby, I'm sorry…" Nikki trailed off before pausing. Something from deep within her heart began to change, much to her surprise. "I'm sorry Seth" she continued. "But there's something that I need to do". "What!?" asked Seth. He was now infuriated. Nikki wrapped her arms around Seth's neck and leaned in for a kiss. This time Seth didn't fight it off as his arms began to wrap around Nikki's waist.

Their kisses became heavier and heavier and after a few minutes, they broke apart. "Why are you doing this to me?" asked Seth. "I dunno" said Nikki. "It's just something I needed to do". As Nikki began to walk away, Seth pulled Nikki began into another heavy kiss. "Now" he whispered into Nikki's ear. "I want you now". Nikki gave a devilish smiled. "I knew that there was something more" she whispered. "Otherwise you would have deleted my number by now". Nikki pulled away from Seth.

"So what that was just a test?" he asked. He was clearly annoyed. "What I'm not a tease" said Nikki. "I never was nor will I ever be". Seth walked to Nikki. "What is this?" he asked. "What is this between us?" "Haven't you ever heard of friends with benefits?" asked Nikki as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him. "Besides now isn't the time. You're all sweaty and besides…I already have a date tonight with John. He's coming back from filming".

"Come over to my hotel room anyway tonight" said Seth. "Come over at 10". "Colby Lopez you're loco" said Nikki. Seth walked up to Nikki to begin kissing her again, his hands trailing down her but Nikki stopped him. "No, not now" she teased. "But tonight…maybe" she said. "I'll text you later. My sister is expecting me for lunch and I'm already 20 minutes late". Seth sighed as his eyes traveled down to Nikki's rear as she walked away.

What the two of them didn't know was that someone was watching the whole thing. And that someone was Roman.


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43: **

Another 3 hours had passed and it was now late afternoon when all three members of the shield had entered the locker room alongside Bryan. "You know what's gonna happen tomorrow night right?" he asked as he opened up his locker to retrieve his belongings.

"Nope but why don't ya go ahead and tell us all huh big D?" Dean asked sarcastically as he patted Bryan on the shoulder. "Uh you should watch your puns there" said Seth as he removed his shirt. "I see what you're thinking" said Roman. "Quit teasing!" said Dean as he tossed his toothpick on into the trashcan. "My God you guys are such dicks!"

"Hey can we please stop talking about fucking penises?" asked Bryan. "It's making me queasy". "Oh would you rather I start talking about pussies then?" asked Seth. "You should know after all since that's something you're totally interested in" said Roman. "Whoa, whoa, whoa time out there boys" said Dean as he placed his hands on his teammates shoulders. "What is the problem here?"

"I dunno but I'm out. Catch you later you guys" said Bryan. "Bye Bryan!" said Seth. "Now that we're alone" said Dean. "Would somebody mind please tell me what the fuck is going on around here?" "Nothing" said Roman. "Look Jon, it ain't me" said Seth. "This is all Joe". Dean turned around to face Roman. "So what AJ ain't giving it up to you no more? Is that what this is about!?" he asked.

"No damn it!" said Roman. "Look I just need to talk to Seth alone about something please Jon?" "Bro man, but the three of us are brothers" said Dean. "Both on and off stage, more so off stage than on". "I know, but I don't think this is something that everyone should hear" said Roman. Dean sighed. "Look alright but you'll got 5 minutes ok? And don't let it happen again!"

Roman nodded as Dean left, closing the door behind him. Roman gave it a few moments before resuming. "Look man, I know about you and Nicole and it needs to stop". "I dunno what you're talking about" said Seth. "Look Colby, I know about the affair alright. Now I think you should stop before John finds out and trust me, you don't wanna be getting your attitude adjusted by John Cena of all people if you know what I mean" said Roman.

Seth sighed as his hands crossed over his face in shock. "Look Joe what I do in my personal life is my business so why don't you do me the favor and just stay the fuck outta my life?" "I'm sorry but I can't" said Roman. "We are all very much so in the public eye. We are on the A list, so we can't afford to screw up in anything we do, that goes for on or off the stage. You are my brother, my best friend and I care about you so much that I'd hate to see you ruin your career over Nicole".

Seth just looked back at Roman in disbelief. "Look man, you're damn near 30 so I can't tell you what to do but what I can do is just tell you that whatever you do, don't have Nicole over at your hotel room tonight". With that he left Seth behind to have a serious thought session. He reached into his pocket to takeout his iPhone to begin to text Nikki:

"_Hey Nicole, r u still down 4 2nite?_"

As Seth was turning off his phone, his phone buzzed:

"_Well of course babe ;-) just gimme the address and I'll be then whenever_". Seth texted back Nikki: "_529 Eastward Lane Plaza. I'm in suit 32B, it's a penthouse_". Nikki responded: "_Ok I'll see you at…10?_" "_Midnight_" said Seth as he turned off his phone. Seth gathered his belongings and headed into the shower as he began to prepare for his night with Nikki.

Meanwhile, an hour later Roman arrived back to his and AJ's hotel room. "Hey baby" she said as she walked over to kiss him. "Ooh honey, you're sweaty". "Yeah I know" Roman chuckled as he tossed his bag onto the floor. "Bad day in the locker room or something?" asked AJ as she stood finishing her yogurt. "Babe, I love how you get me" said Roman. "I love that about us too" said AJ as she threw away her yogurt cup".

"So what happened?" "Colby is what happened?" asked Roman. AJ walked back over to Roman as she led him back into their bedroom. "Some things are best left unsaid by the front door, especially if you're in the now" she said as she closed the door behind him. "So what about Colby?" "He's sleeping with Nikki" said Roman. "Wait as in John Cena's Nikki!?" shouted AJ. "As in Nikki Bella, the girl that hates me. Wow I guess little miss perfect isn't so perfect after all".

"Yeah well she's not" said Roman. "But what about his girlfriend Leighla?" asked AJ. "And her boyfriend John?" "I dunno about that, but what I do know is that I overheard them talking about it and apparently it began during the New Year's Eve party" said Roman. "Something doesn't seem right" said AJ. "Nikki loves John and John loves Nikki".

"Well obviously there's some sort of a disconnect" said Roman as he removed his shirt. "Come here baby" he said. "Nah uh!" said AJ. "Not until you shower". "Don't you want me?" teased Roman. "Of course I do" said AJ. "Now hurry up so we can have fun tonight". "Yes ma'am" said Roman as he laughed all the way into the shower.

AJ was right, something is defiantly up with Nikki.


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44:**

That night, Nikki arrived at Seth's hotel room. She had been up for nearly 24 hours and drinking nothing but energy drinks and coffee to keep her up. Nikki rang the doorbell to which Seth quickly answered. "Wow Nicole, uh…you look great" he said as he eyed Nikki who was wearing a tight red and revealing dress.

"Why, thank you" she said as she entered. "Have you've been thinking of me since we last spoke?" Seth chuckled. "Nicole, you're really funny you know that?" "Why am I so funny?" asked Nikki. "Nicole, come on now" said Seth. "We've been speaking all day. It's almost like you hadn't even taken a nap or something". Seth closed his mini fridge and walked over with 2 wine glasses. "Champaign or merlot?"

"Merlot" said Nikki as she sat on a barstool in the kitchen island. "Nice hotel you've got here. John and I always have a duplex". "Oh really, that's coo" said Seth as he was pouring the wine into the cup. "Here you go" he said as he handed Nikki her glass. "Thank you" she said as she took a sip. "So tell me something Nicole" said Seth as he sat across from her. "Why exactly are you here?"

Nikki set her glass down. "Oh Colby, you ask quite the question". "But you didn't answer mine". Nikki stands up and knocks everything from off of the kitchen table. "Nicole, what are you fucking nuts!?" shouted Seth. "Now I gotta pay over $6,000 for that. "Shut up" said Nikki as she straddled him. "No Nicole, you're fucking crazy! You're fucking crazy!" Seth shouted but his shouts were quickly silenced by Nikki's kisses.

At first, Seth fought back but then he soon stopped as he picked Nikki up and carried her into his room. He carefully placed her onto his bed as he got onto of her. "My God Nicole, don't you ever wear any underwear?" he asked. "Colby, you ask me too many questions" said Nikki as she pulled Seth in close to her. Seth ripped whatever clothing Nikki had on her (which wasn't that much) and tossed it onto the floor.

"Does John know where you're at?" asked Seth. "Fuck John!" she shouted as she pulled Seth in for another kiss. The two continued their heavy kissing as Seth began to remove his clothes. "Nicole are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure" said Nikki as the two continued kissing. Seth began to open up a condom when Nikki stopped him.

"It's ok" she said. "I'm on the pill". "No way" said Seth. "I'm still using protection anyway". Nikki sighed as she rolled back onto the bed. "You sure know how to kill a girl's mood". "I sure know how to not kill a girl's career" said Seth as he kissed Nikki's forehead. The two surrounded each other as Seth began his rhythm, causing Nikki to moan loudly.

"Shh, we can't get so loud in here" said Seth. Nikki sighed as she placed a pillow onto her head. After an hour, the two finished. Nikki sat up and began to immediately get redressed.

"What, you're leaving already?" asked Seth. "Colby, don't take this personally but this is just for fun" said Nikki. "Besides I gotta get back on a flight to Florida to meet John before he comes out here at 6am". "6am!? God Nicole that's in like 4 hours!" said Seth. "You got it" said Nikki. "Wait, you live in Florida now?"

"We're in the process of moving there" said Nikki as she stood up. "I'm not letting you go to the airport by yourself" said Seth. "Look John doesn't even know that I'm out here" said Nikki. "But how is that even possible?" asked Seth. "John is back at our Florida home" said Nikki. "I told him that I came out here to gather a few things from our LA house and to see my mom and my sister". "Good liar" said Seth. "Well that's what high school trained me for" said Nikki.

"Look Nicole, I'm not letting you travel at this time of night by yourself. Make a deal with me, let's just leave at 4 to get you to your flight" said Seth. Nikki sighed as she sat down on the bed. "What are you in love with me or something?" she asked. "No, but I care about you because you're my coworker and I was raised not to let a girl go out by herself at this time of night" said Seth.

"But you were raised to knowingly cheat on your girlfriend?" asked Nikki. Seth became quiet. "Right" said Nikki as she stood up to gather her chain purse. "Don't wait up". "Wait, are you at least gonna text me to lemme know that you're alright?" asked Seth. Nikki nodded as she left. Seth sighed as he noticed that Nikki had left behind a charm bracelet with her initials SNGC. Seth decided to keep it to himself as a momentum of the night.


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45:**

Two more weeks had passed and it was now February 2nd. AJ and Roman were now preparing to host a super bowl party in their rental home in Norfolk, Virginia. Seth, Dean, Tamina, Kaitlyn, Alicia, Big E Langston and CM Punk were there alongside them.

"It was so nice of you to come Phil" said AJ as she placed a platter of chips and dip onto the table. "It's nothing April" he said. "Its too bad you had to leave the WWE" said Alicia. "You and are kind of in the same boat" said Kaitlyn". "Well you know all good things must come to an end eventually" said CM Punk as he cracked open a bottle of Pepsi. "Wings baby?" asked Roman as he entered with a tray of his own.

"No thanks, we both have matches tomorrow night and I for one don't wanna get bloated" said AJ as she sat down to open up a container of salad. "Suit yourself baby" said Roman as he placed the tray down onto the table. He joined his girlfriend as the TV played.

"God I really hope the Seahawks win" said Dean. "Man fuck that I hope the Broncos win" said Seth. "I've got good money on them". "Yeah how much?" asked Big E. "Ooh... a good $5,000" said Seth. "Shit my-" Big E said before pausing to clear his throat. "Damn son, you placed a $5,000 bet on this damn motherfucking game!? Are you crazy!? Damn Jay-Z doesn't even bet that high". "Well who knows?" said Seth.

"Damn son, I never go higher than $500, and if I'm feeling lucky $1,000 but you son sure have got balls" said Big E as he opened up a can of Budweiser. "So who'd you place your bet with?" asked AJ. "Alicia here" said Seth. "And I thought I was crazy" said Tamina. "Do whatever you want there man" said Roman.

After about an hour into the game, AJ and Roman both noticed that refreshments needed to be refilled. "I got it baby" said Roman as he picked up the trays. "I'll help" said Seth as he followed. "My God you two are sure cute" said CM Punk. "Aww Phil, is that your way of saying that you miss me?" AJ teased. "Ha-ha very funny" said CM Punk.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Roman and Seth began a conversation. "I still can't believe that you guys are making such a big idea outta my bet" said Seth. "I can't believe that you're still sleeping around with Nikki Bella" said Roman. "What can I say, that girl is something" said Seth. "Or has something" said Roman as he closed the fridge. "Look are you sure that you know what you're getting yourself into?" asked Roman. "I mean sleeping around with another man's girl just isn't right".

"Oh and like you're Mr. Perfect?" said Seth. "I remember what you told me of what you did in high school or does AJ still doesn't know about it?" Roman paused. "Look Colby, I was 16 and stupid" he said. "People make mistakes and I've learned from mine, unfortunately the hard way". "Exactly so what gives you the right to judge me?" asked Seth. "Because you are not making a mistake, you're purposely choosing to do something that's wrong and I am your best friend" said Roman.

"Look Colby if you wanna keep messing around with John Cena's girl, then go ahead be my guest but don't come crying to me when it backfires and trust me it will. With that Roman walked away and entered back into the living room to serve his guests, leaving Seth alone to think about his thoughts.

"Perhaps Joe is right" he thought. "Maybe I should stop, but what does he mean that something's wrong with Nicole?"

Meanwhile in Tampa, Nikki sat on the carpet unpacking the last few boxes. "I still can't believe in total you had like 100 boxes" said John as he walked over. "Me either. I thought it'll be less than that" said Nikki. "Guess not" said John. "Well at least I'm finally done unpacking" said Nikki. "And it only took about 10 days". Nikki stood up to be held in John's arms from behind.

"So do you like it?" asked John. "John I love it" said Nikki as John began to kiss her neck. "John…" Nikki trailed off. "Uh huh?" asked John as he continued his kisses. "You're so beautiful". "I know John but I can't right now" said Nikki causing John to stop. "What's wrong?" "It hurts right now" said Nikki. "Damn Nicole, it's not like I've been hitting it that hard, much less lately" said John.

"Well John I'm sorry that it hurts" said Nikki. "Maybe you taken too many hard lands in the ring lately" said John. "No that's not it" said Nikki. "Then what is it?" asked John. "I dunno" said Nikki. "But it just hurts right now, that's all. It's really sore and I've never been sore there before". "Go see a doctor then if you're really that worried" said John as he walked away.

After he left, Nikki's phone begin to buzz and when she answered it was Seth. "_We need 2 talk_" it read. "_Ok wen?_" asked Nikki. "_2maro night before Raw_" said Seth. "_How about I'll meet you at the gym at noon and we'll talk then_" said Nikki. "_No_" said Seth. "_I'll just tell u now_". "_Ok?_" said Nikki. "_Look Nicole, I really like u but we can't see each other again. I'm really sorry but I love Leighla very much just like u love John and this isn't right for any of us anymore_" said Seth. "_I'm very sorry and I hope that one day we can be friends like old times but nothing more than that. If u need me, I'll be around 2 talk_".

Nikki stood alone tightly clutching her phone as she could feel her own temperature rising. Her breathing intensified as she the anger within her happening and with that she threw her phone into the wall, causing it to stick into it with that she ran down the stairs shouting for John.

"What's wrong baby!?" he asked as he stood up from the kitchen counter. "John I dunno what's happening to me!?" "Baby do you need me to call an ambulance!?" asked John. "Is the pain hurting you that badly!?" "No John, that isn't the problem" said Nikki. "Then what is it?" asked John. "Come here" said Nikki as she led him into their bedroom.

"You see?" said Nikki. "I put a hole in your wall". John looked for a hole but found none. "Nicole what the hell are you talking about!?" he asked. "There's nothing here". "But my phone…" Nikki trailed off. "Is right here on the bed isn't it?" said John. "But John I…" said Nikki. "Nicole have you been getting enough sleep lately?" asked John.

"John I…" said Nikki. John kissed her forehead. "Please baby, just get some sleep" he said before walking away. "But John…I really did throw the phone through the wall" Nikki said tearfully. Nikki walked away towards the bed and took a seat on it. After unlocking her undamaged phone, she checked to see that if she really did receive a message from Seth ending their affair. She did.

"_What is going on with me?_" she asked. "_What is going on?_"


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46:**

The next day, everyone was backstage preparing for another episode of "Raw". Nikki sat quietly in front of the mirror when her sister entered. "Hey there Nikki Nick, are you almost ready?" she asked. "Um Nicole?" "What is it?" Nikki asked. "Nicole you told me you were going to be ready half hour ago, why are you still dressed in street clothes?" asked Brie.

"I…dunno" Nikki trailed off. Brie walked over to take a seat next to her sister. "Well you better know because we got a match with Summer Rae and Aksana in 40 minutes so tell me what's been bothering you" she said. Nikki took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I can't tell you" she said. "What do you mean you can't tell me?" asked Brie. "I'm your sister, we tell each other everything".

Nikki abruptly stood up. "Yeah well not this" she said. "Not what?" Brie asked. "Nicole what aren't you telling me?" Nikki turned around to sit back down. "It's nothing Brie" she said. "You know what Nicole? You tell me whenever you're ready but for right now we're on in 35 minutes so I don't have time for this anymore. You tell me when you're ready to tell me" said Brie as she left.

Nikki was left to read through her phone, the same text from Seth was still there. "This isn't happening to me" she said. "It really isn't". She turned off her phone and tucked it away in purse and resumed to get dressed.

Meanwhile, AJ arrived backstage to meet up with Roman who was scheduled to have his match within the next hour. "Hey there babe" she said as Roman wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you April" said Roman. "So when do you go on?" asked AJ. "At 9:23" said Roman. "I actually just got here about 15 minutes ago. It took a while for me to find you" said AJ. "I know" said Roman as he chuckled.

John approached them. "What up Cena?" Roman asked. "Not much Joe, I'm just getting ready to head out. I got a match with none other, Orton" said John. "Sounds like somebody's not looking forward to that one" said AJ. "Yeah well it comes with the business" said John. "See y'all around, I'm on in 6".

"Ok that guy is so anti-social without Nikki around" said AJ. "The guy's dressing room is on his tour bus" said Roman. "He hardly ever is in the locker room". As the couple continued their conversation, the Miz walks up to them. "Well, well, well isn't it my favorite couple?" he teased. "How's it going Mike?" asked Roman.

"Absolutely great" said the Miz. "Hey catch y'all later ok? I'm in in a few". "So that was interesting" said AJ. "Yeah" said Roman. "John never talks to any of us backstage unless it's a storyline" said AJ. "Speaking of storylines, we're due to get our second set soon" said Roman. "Aww, you're excited" said AJ. "Of course I am" said Roman. AJ wrapped an arm around Roman.

"Come on tiger let's get you ready for your match" she said as the two walked off down the backstage hallway.


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47:**

During the next few days, everyone began to prepare for the Valentine's Day smack down which is set to be hosted in Los Vegas, Nevada. Nikki stood in front of the mirror in the Tampa home that she shared with John applying the last drop of red lipstick she had received as an early Valentine's Day gift from John the other day. It was now February 11th

"Let's go champion" said John. "Our flight is leaving in 90 minutes". "Relax John" said Nikki. "I was just using your gift". "Damn Nicole, what happened to it?" asked John. "Brie!" said Nikki. "You know how she loves using my stuff". "I know baby but I just got you this 4 days ago" said John. "John, you know how I always do like 50 touchups a day" said Nikki as she picked up her multicolored Louis Vuitton handbag.

She wrapped her arms around John's neck. "Besides I've been in a really good mood lately. I'm sleeping well again, it's like I'm a whole new person". The two began to heavily kiss. "We can't do this now" whispered John. "Otherwise we'll be late getting into Nevada". "Fuck Nevada!" said Nikki. "I want you now". "How about I make you a deal?" said John. "How about we join the mile high club?" "Ooh baby I'd like that" said Nikki as she gently bit her lips.

John gave Nikki one more kiss before parting. "Come on, we should go. The driver is waiting". Nikki nodded as she followed John where the camera crew for 'Total Divas' stood on the lawn waiting for them as well.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman had already arrived in Los Vegas the night earlier after 'Raw'. "It's so nice for Patricia to watch Bullet for us" said AJ as she stood out on her hotel balcony. "Yeah my mom I really is nice" said Roman as he joined AJ outside.

"It's really beautiful out here" said AJ. "Yeah and so are you" said Roman. AJ turned around to begin kissing Roman as a strong wind gust took upon them. "Whoa" said Roman. "I haven't seen wind like this our tour in Egypt last year". AJ smiled. "You know we can have some fun right now?" "Fun, what type of fun?" asked Roman.

AJ snaked her hands down towards Roman as he stopped her. "Remember that we're not truly out here alone AJ" he said. AJ leaned over Roman's shoulder. "I don't care" she whispered. "All I want is you and on Friday, I'll get to have you all to myself". Roman turned to AJ's ear. "You're very silly" he whispered. "You can have me right now". "No" said AJ. "I wanna make you wait". AJ turned to begin walking back inside.

"But what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" asked Roman. "Relax and sleep in?" "Nope" said AJ. "We're going for a drive". "A drive?" asked Roman. "Yes" said AJ. "Come on let's go I found the perfect place to go". With that the couple headed out into their rental car. It was a 2013 silver Mercedes Benz.

"You know I heard some of the guys from the locker room say that John has a red Ferrari" said Roman. "What's your obsession with John Cena lately?" AJ asked as she inserted the keys into the ignition. "I have none" said Roman. "The other guys are the ones who bring him up every single day". "Uh-huh sure they do" said AJ as she smiled while pulling off.

"No really, April I'm serious" said Roman. "Ok baby, whatever you say" said AJ as she made a left turn onto North Los Vegas Boulevard. Afterwards, AJ pulled up in front of another hotel where Naomi and Jimmy Uso waited. "We're gonna spend some time with your cousin and his wife today" said AJ. "You don't have a problem with that, right?" Roman chuckled. "Of course not" he said. "He's family and besides we can now all catch up". AJ smiled as she opened the car door for the two.

"Hey what's up y'all?" Jimmy as he stepped into the car after Naomi. "It's all good" said Roman. "Hey AJ, how are you?" asked Naomi. "I'm great and you?" said AJ. "Jon and I are just getting ready for tomorrow's matches" said Naomi.

"Baby, can we turn on some tunes or something?" asked Roman. "Yeah let's crank this bad bitch up!" shouted Jimmy. "Jon, chill" said Naomi. "No it's ok" said AJ. "Please be my guest". "Where are we going again?" asked Roman. "No hints baby" said AJ. "But baby?" teased Roman as he lightly tickled AJ.

"Hey, you two careful! We don't wanna be crashing and shit!" shouted Jon. "Ay dios mios" said AJ. "What station do you want?" "Joe, can you turn it for me?" asked Jimmy. "There's buttons on the sides where the passengers can control the station" said Roman. "Dead ass?" said Jimmy as he clicked a button which began to play Keri Hilson's 'Knock you down'.

"Nah change that shit" said Jimmy. "Damn Jon, you're so picky today" said Naomi. Roman flicked through stations until it landed on Eminem's "Lose yourself". "Yes this is my shit!" said Jon. "Mine too" AJ and Roman said at the same time as they smiled.

"Thankfully we're almost there" sad Naomi. AJ and Roman giggled. "I guess no one in this car has any patience". "You got that right" said Jimmy as he placed his arms behind his head.

AJ continued driving on down the highway towards her surprise and mystery location.


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48:**

After another half hour of driving, the group had finally reached their destination as AJ pulled up to a casino. "Oh shut up!" shouted Naomi in surprised. "That's right" said AJ as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Let's go have some Vegas-styled fun".

The group exited the car and made their way inside. "Uh babe?" asked Roman. "Yes Leati?" said AJ as she put on her shades. "Aren't we going to get recognized?" asked Roman. "Nope" said AJ. "I managed to book us the VIP section weeks ago". "You really are the best" said Roman. "Yeah I know" said AJ with a smile.

"Hey are you two losers coming in or what?" asked Jimmy. "Yes ma'am" teased Roman. "You're such a jerk" teased AJ. "I know" said Roman. "But I'm the best jerk alive". With that the two headed inside after Naomi and Jimmy.

Meanwhile, John and Nikki had returned back from their day of relaxation. "I can't believe I hopped on a jet, exercised and went shopping all within 6hrs" said Nikki as she removed her shoes. "Well believe it" said John as he locked the door behind them. "I'm getting some rest" said Nikki. "I'm meeting with my 100th Make-A-Wish guest at 9am". "Not to mention we gotta film the 'Smack down'" said John.

Nikki sighed as she walked towards the kitchen. "Do they have any ice water?" she asked. "I'm hella thirsty". "They should" said John. Nikki opened the fridge to pour herself a glass of water. "Do you mind that I go out to Cesaro's room?" asked John as he entered the kitchen.

"Ok why?" asked Nikki as she closed the refrigerator door. "I realize something the other night" said John. "I realized that I haven't been spending as much time with the boys as I should be". "Well John can you really blame yourself?" said Nikki. "You're a very busy man". "I still need to have time to spend with some of the guys" said John.

Nikki froze. "Seriously?" she sighed as she walked past John. "Nicole, what is it now?" he asked. "So what just all of sudden you're gonna go hang out with the guys?" said Nikki. "Just the ones who have a match tomorrow" said John. "Cesaro, Jack Swagger, Big Show, Miz, the Usos, Randy, Kane, the Shield…" Nikki's heart began to pound at the thought of Seth.

"Um…yeah right" she said. "Well um good luck". "No I can see that there's going to be a problem" said John. "No John, you're absolutely right" said Nikki. "You need to be able to have your guy time just like I have my girl time. It's totally understandable". John walked over to kiss Nikki on the forehead.

"And that is why I love you" he said. "I'll be back after midnight, so say about 1?" "You're gonna be gone for 5hrs?" asked Nikki. "What about dinner?" "We had that salad in the limo, don't you remember?" said John.

"John that isn't real dinner" said Nikki. "Look I'll just order out". "You? Ordering out?" asked John. "You haven't had fast food in 3 years". "Well you gotta start again somewhere" said Nikki. "Especially if your secret fiancé isn't going have dinner with you". John sighed as he walked over to Nikki.

"You know that I love you right?" he asked. "Yeah of course" said Nikki. "Then just try to realize something for me" said John. "What?" asked Nikki. "That I am just having a guy's night out just like you have tons of your girl's nights out" said John. He kissed Nikki. "I love you Nicole" he said. "I'll be back. There's no need to worry". Nikki nodded as John left their hotel room. She walked back over into the kitchen to open the refrigerator again to pull out another wine bottle.

As she carefully studied it, she began to have a flashback to mid-July 2012, to where she and John began dating.

"_Are you sure that you don't miss her?" asked Nikki. "No" said John as he sat on a ledge overlooking a mountainous valley. "I do not". "I see" said Nikki as she moved her legs. "I like the view" said John. "Me too" said Nikki. "It's very beautiful". "Just like you" said John. With that Nikki turned around to face John. "You really mean that?" she said. "Yeah of course I do" said John as he began to kiss her_.


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49:**

By the next night, everyone was preparing to film another episode of "Smackdown". "This is going to be crazy" said Summer Rae as she walked down the hallway while speaking to Fandango. "What do you mean?" asked AJ with a water bottle in her hand. "Girl aren't you insane?" asked Summer Rae. "Today is Valentine's Day". She used quotation marks. "So?" asked AJ. "It's not until Friday meanwhile today isn't Friday, but Wednesday". Fandango chuckled. "She'll soon find out" he said as he and Summer Rae chuckled.

"What the hell?" asked AJ confused. "What do they even mean?" "Don't mind them" said Seth as he walked up to her. "How's things between you and Joe?" "Great" said AJ. Stephanie appeared down the hall towards the two. "Hello April, Colby" she said. "Ms. M" said Seth. "Ready to go on in 30?" she asked. "Why absolutely" said Seth. "That's great" said Stephanie. "AJ I uh came over here to inform you that tonight I do have a surprise in store for you".

"What type of surprise?" AJ asked. "Ok get ready. You and Joe are going to be appearing on an episode of 'The Miz'" said Stephanie. "Ok but why?" asked AJ. "Trust me it's a surprise in which you find out when you go on first tonight" said Stephanie. "Wait, Leati and I are going on first?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Stephanie. "It's a part of the Valentine's Day special we're doing this year and seeing as that you and Joe are a couple now the people want answers and tonight they're going to get them".

"And something's telling me that I don't have a say in this right?" asked AJ. "Absolutely you don't so go out there and don't break a leg!" said Stephanie with a cheery tone. "Does Leati even know?" asked AJ. "Of course he does" said Stephanie. "I just told him a few minutes ago. You're segment is going to be the most watched part of tonight's show".

AJ sighed as Stephanie continued. "I'll see you on in about 23?" she said. AJ nodded as Stephanie walked away. "This is just great" she said sarcastically. "That's a part of the business" said Seth. "Yeah but I didn't see this in the storylines that were sent out to us" said AJ. "Well you know Stephanie, she's always one for surprises" said Seth. "Yeah but this came without warning" said AJ.

"It'll be just fine" said Seth. "So tell me about your gambling yesterday". AJ smiled. "Well I'll have you know that Trinity one the most". "How much?" asked Seth. "$1400" said AJ. "Meanwhile Leati, Jon and I had lost a combined total of $5,000 but it's nothing". "Well that's great" said Seth. "Well come on we better get you ready. You go on pretty soon.

With that AJ and Seth walked down the hallway as well.

Meanwhile back the women's locker room, Nikki furiously searched throughout all of her luggage in search for something. "Nicole you have got to calm down" said Brie. "I can't calm down!" shouted Nikki. "He's gonna kill me". "Who's gonna kill you?" asked Brie. "John!" shouted Nikki. "I lost my engagement ring". Brie stared back at her sister in horror. "Oh my God Nicole!" said Brie. "I can't believe that this is happening to me" said Nikki. "I'm sure you'll find it" said Brie. "Brianna you don't understand!" said Nikki. "That ring cost John $16 million dollars".

Brie dropped her iPhone onto the floor, shattering the screen. "I'm….I'm sorry Nicole but did you just say $16 million dollars?" "Yes Brie" said Nikki as she threw some of her clothes around the room. "Not $16,000, not $1600?" asked Brie. "Damn it Brie I said $16 million! I thought I already told you this before!" said Nikki. She was now getting upset.

"Nicole, John spent half of what he's worth on an engagement for you?" Brie asked. "Yes" said Nikki. "It's the rare heart of eternity diamond, remember?" Brie sat back down onto the bench as she continued to look at her sister in disbelief. "Yes, yes of course. Is it insured?" she asked. "I dunno" said Nikki. "I don't understand this! I took it off and put it down somewhere and now I can't fucking find it!"

Just then the phone rang and it was Nikki's.

"Who's calling you now?" asked Brie. "It's John" said Nikki. "Well what are you gonna say to him?" asked Brie. "I dunno" said Nikki. "I'll just ignore it. God I have to find this ring". "Well didn't he have it insured?" asked Brie. "Look Brie I don't even know" said Nikki. Brie reached out her arm to stop her sister. "Look Nicole, we're going to need to talk about this later" she said. "I know" said Nikki. "I know".

Brie backed away just as John entered the room. With all of her wedding planning she had completely forgotten about how valuable Nikki's engagement ring was. "Hey, I know I'm supposed to knock and everything but I uh really need to talk to Nicole about something" he said. "Sure" said Brie as she proceeded to leave the room.

"What is it?" asked Nikki. "Here you left this on our nightstand this morning" said John as he handed Nikki her engagement ring. "Oh my God John!" she exclaimed. "Good thing I found it first before the cleaning service did" said John. Nikki barely let John finished his sentenced when she hugged him. "Thank you so much" she said tearfully. "It's no problem" said John.

Nikki released her embrace as she looked around. "What happened in here?" asked John. "Nothing" said Nikki. "Nicole…" said John. "Ok, ok so I was looking for the ring alright?" she admitted. John sighed. "Well as long as Brie doesn't know…" "But that's just the thing John" said Nikki. "She does". "What do you mean she knows!?" asked John. "Nicole please tell me that you didn't tell her about how much that ring is worth!"

"I had to tell her, she's my sister and I panicked!" said Nikki. "Look Nicole we're gonna have to have a talk when we get home" said John. "No John we're not" said Nikki. "Look John I love you and I'm done hiding the fact that we've been engaged for three months from my family. It's ok for them to know". John sighed again. "Nicole I know that you told her about the engagement, I was there months ago" he said. "But...what I don't get is why tell her how much the ring was" "I had to" said Nikki. "I was panicking". John sighed again. "I go on in 20 minutes so I'll need to be get going now but we will be discussing this when we get back home". With that he left Nikki alone to collect herself.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50:**

The "Smackdown" episode was now being filmed as AJ makes her way down the hallway with Tamina at her side. As she nonchalantly skips she accidently runs into Summer Rae. "Hey watch it!" she said. "No you see I think that you should be the sorry one" said AJ. "After all seeing as that I'm the Divas Champion, I'd be just a little more careful if I were you".

"Actually AJ I think it is you should be the careful one tonight" said Summer Rae a she whistled for Fandango to come over. "Ooh I'm so scared of him" said AJ. Summer Rae snickered. "Baby, will you please help me with this?" she asked. Fandango uncovered a tarp that was concealing a huge wheel with various activities on them.

"Um what is that?" asked AJ. "Watch" said Summer Rae as she spun the wheel. "Since you have always have such a smart mouth around here towards your fellow divas, I've been put in charged tonight of whatever happens to you". "Wait, no-no-no-no-no" said AJ. "That can't be right". "Well it is" said Summer Rae as the wheel finally landed. "Ooh do you see that AJ?" "It says 'Talk that talk' so you know what that means".

"Wait a second!" said AJ as she began to protest Summer Rae and Fandango's walking her into the ring. "What! Tamina! Tamina don't just stand there!" shouted AJ as Tamina just stood behind and shook her head. The trio made it out into the walkway where the pushed AJ forward in front of The Miz. "Unhand me!" shouted AJ.

"Oh AJ my love, you are my next special guest on tonight's very special episode of "Miz TV!" shouted The Miz. "What!? Are you crazy I have a match in 15 minutes!" shouted AJ. "Not anymore you don't" said The Miz. "Now get in here". AJ sighed as she stepped into the ring. "Now look here" she said as she grabbed a mike. "I am not doing a damn thing that you or anyone has to say".

With that Vicki Guerrero stepped out. "Excuse me!" she shouted loudly. "But AJ you see to be forgetting something. As the general manager of "Smackdown" I have temporarily put Summer Rae in charge of you tonight and that means you better do as we say!" "Or what!?" shouted AJ. "Oh you'll get fired!" Vicki shouted back. "Very well then" AJ quickly said as The Miz showed her to her seat. "So AJ…" he begun. "Thank you for your much needed and appreciated cooperation". "Yeah, yeah, yeah just cut to the chase why don't you?" said AJ.

"Right" said The Miz as he cleared his throat. "Well tonight I'm here to ask you the number one hot topic about you" "And that is?" asked AJ. "Your relationship with Roman Reigns" said The Miz, causing the audience to "ooh". "Look I dunno what you're talking about" AJ panicked. "No?" asked The Miz. "Well word of the mouth is that you too have been dating for a really long time, so my question is why keep it a secret? What's there to hide?"

"There is nothing to hide" said AJ. "I insist". "Oh really?" asked The Miz. "I feel that there's something more to it. Isn't there something more to it?" he asked the audience as the audience agreed. "Look it's like I said I have nothing to hide now if you'll excuse me" said AJ as she slid out of her chair and collected her title. "I'll be on her way". With that her theme music begin to play as she skipped out of ringside and she ended up meeting Tamina and Roman back stage.

"Baby that was so fucking funny" he said as he greeted her with a kiss. "Yeah it was" said AJ. "I was trying so hard not to crack a laugh". "Me too" said Tamina. "By the way, Stephanie told me to tell you that she wants to meet with you tomorrow morning at 9" said Roman. "Oh really what is it about this time?" asked AJ as she took a sip of water. "I have no idea" said Roman.

"Come on let's go" said AJ. "I can't silly" said Roman. "I have a match right after John". "Well Ima go get dressed and I'll be ready to meet you when you're done" said AJ. "Deal" said Roman as the two kissed each other once again.

Meanwhile, Nikki knocked on the door of John's room. "Hey, can we talk?" she asked. He nodded as she shut the door behind them. "Yeah we've got 15 minutes so this better be quick" he said. "John I love you so much" said Nikki. "But sometimes I feel like no matter how many times I show it to you that it'll just never be truly ever".

John stood up. "Look Nicole don't ever say that" he said. "The true reason why I didn't want anyone to know at least for 6 months is because I'm just a very private guy and you're a very open girl and I just have to get used to that". "Do you really mean that John?" asked Nikki. "Of course I do" said John. "And there's not a damn thing in the world that could ever change that".

"Oh John" said Nikki as the two began kissing. "Baby…" John trailed off. "We're gonna have to wait until I get back". "No" said Nikki. "That's too long". "Its 30 minutes" said John. "45 top. Besides I have to stop by in and see Stephanie right after I'm done". "Oh joy what did you do this time?" asked Nikki. "Nothing" said John. "It's always just business and with that'll I'll be back".

John went off to his match to leave Nikki alone by herself to sigh as she turned on the live feed to watch the match. "_Brie is so gonna give it to me_" she thought to herself. "_She really is_".


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51:**

The next morning, AJ arrived at Stephanie's office for their meeting. "Good morning April, how are you?" she asked. "Well I'm great" said AJ as she took a seat. "So um…?" "Right" said Stephanie. "Well the reason why I called you in here this morning is so that we could have a discussion about the next set of storylines".

"Sure" said AJ. "Hunter and I realized that now that you've gone public with your relationship with Joe, we've decided that we're going to put you back in a small, storyline with John again" said Stephanie. "Wait, I'm gonna be dating John again?" asked AJ. "No, no of course not" said Stephanie. "It's going to be a kiss that John gives you in the heat of the moment".

"I'm not so sure about this" said AJ. "It'll be a kick thing" said Stephanie. "And it will happen on February 24th on "Raw". "But that's only in 11 days" said AJ. "Yes it is" said Stephanie. "I've already talked to John last night after his match and he's totally ok with everything". "Yeah well what about Nikki if you don't mind my asking?" AJ said.

"I mean don't get me wrong or anything but the last time she beat the shit out of me during that four way back in October". "I assure you April that things will run very smoothly. It's a comical thing". "And it'll only happen once?" asked AJ. "I promise" said Stephanie.

"So that's all?" asked AJ. "Yes pretty much" said Stephanie. "I'll be sending emails out to you both tonight to confirm everything and to have your signatures on Monday". AJ nodded as she exited the room.

Meanwhile Nikki exited the shower in a robe as she entered into the hotel bedroom where John was tying his shoes. "I just can't stand this" she said as she sat down on the bed. "You know it's just a small kiss" said John as he finished lacing up. "I knew you were gonna freak, that's why I didn't wanna tell you anything".

"Yeah well…" Nikki trailed off. "Nothing!" said John. "You have nothing to worry about. Nothing's gonna happen between me and AJ I promise you that". Just then a huge clap of thunder and lightning began to happen. "Damn it it's gonna rain?" asked Nikki. "Yeah all weekend" said John as he walked over to kiss Nikki.

"I'll be back for our evening together, just as I promised". Nikki sighed. "Ok" she said as John went to open the door, but he was surprised to see Brie standing outside of it. "Hey good morning John" she said. "Good morning Brie" said John. "Hey John, by any chance you're gonna be busy for the next hour or so?" asked Brie. "Sorry Brie, but I'm already late to the gym as it is. I'll be downstairs and give my best to Bryan" said John. "Will do" said Brie as she entered inside of the suit.

"Damn Brie I'm not even dressed yet and you're here?" asked Nikki. "Nicole it doesn't matter" said Brie. "What matters is that you kept something like this from your own sister for three months. When in the hell were you gonna tell me?" "Brie I thought we've already been through this" said Nikki. I wanted to respect John's privacy.

"Nicole, fuck that shit ok!?" said Brie. "Now I am your damn sister and I just wanted to let you know that in case you've forgotten that". Nikki stood up "Brie I could never forget that you're my sister" she said. "I just had to respect his privacy and I was going to tell you eventually, I mean serious Brie I thought we already discussed this". "Well I guess you can say that I've been holding it in" said Brie. "Brianna like I've told you so many times before, I was going to tell you everything when the time came" said Nikki.

"You were gonna what? Tell me eventually that he got you a $16 million dollar engagement ring!? The fuck Nicole what else are you hiding from me?" asked Brie. Nikki sighed. "It's like I said I wanted to respect his privacy". "So you could tell me that you're getting married to him but not how valuable that ring really is?" asked Brie. "Brie I didn't know that he was even going to get me a ring this expensive" said Nikki.

"And if you did, were you gonna allow him to give it you?" asked Brie. "Of course!" said Nikki. "Look I love John so much that it doesn't matter to me how much this ring is".

Brie sighed as she continued listening to her sister. "Well I am really happy for you Nicole, I truly am. I'm glad that you allowed me to know his secret months ago, but" she paused. "I just hope that you know that you can come to me first before anyone and trust me with whatever is going on in your life but I just can't simply believe that you kept from me the fact that the ring you have is worth that much money". "I will" said Nikki. With that the two sisters hugged.

"Just promise me no more secrets ok?" said Brie. "I promise" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "I'm sorry…for sounding so upset all of a sudden" she said. "I just needed to get it all off of my chest". "Trust me I understand" said Nikki. "I really do". However there was something seriously wrong in her mind. "_This...feels familiar_" she thought. "_As...as if I already told her this before_". Nikki looked back at her sister. "_Deja vu_" she thought. "_Deja...vu_". She was completely right as she did in reality did inform her sister of it, but unfortunately it seems as her memory problems are continuing to worsen.


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52:**

A few more weeks had passed and it was now March 1rst. AJ was now back in Tampa as she had the week off and Roman was in the Maine area. She was left to take care of Bullet during his absence. "Too bad we're not together now" said Roman via video chat. "Oh baby but we will be soon" said AJ. "You've only been gone for 6 hours". "You know what I'm remembering?" asked Roman. "Shh" said AJ. "You shouldn't say it aloud".

"No, no it's fine" said Roman. "I'm alone and we can talk about it". AJ giggled. "If you're referring to this morning on my dining room table then the answer to that question is yes I'm still sore". "My bad" said Roman with a devilish smile on his face. "Shut up!" laughed AJ. "You are not sorry one bit about that". "Of course I am baby" said Roman. "And when I return on Thursday I'll give you a nice massage".

"Anywhere I want it?" asked AJ. "Yes baby, anywhere you want it" said Roman. "Hmmm you said those very same words to me this morning" said AJ. "Oh you mean when you were pinning me down onto the table?" asked Roman. "Leati…" AJ trailed off. "Look, look, look you're blushing! Mission accomplished!" said Roman. "Yes thank you for that very much so" said AJ. "You're welcome baby" said Roman. "Well Ima go take a nap". "Yeah you and I both could use it" said AJ. "After all we've haven't slept all night". "With good cause" said Roman.

"I'll talk to you later baby" said AJ. "Ok baby" said Roman. "I love you". "And I love you too" said AJ as the two signed off of their laptops. She walked over to lay down in their bed as Bullet was on the floor playing with some toys. He was now nearly 11 months old.

AJ was preparing to finally lay down and get some much needed rest when her phone rang. "Oh Leati" she said as she reached under the covers to retrieve it. "Yes baby, is there something the matter?" "I'm not Joe, AJ" said John. With that AJ quickly shot up in bed. "Oh, I'm so sorry John" said AJ. "What's wrong?" "Nothing I'm just checking in with you to see if my girlfriend has been bothering you" said John. "I made Stephanie promise that I would check in on you".

"Why thank you John" said AJ as she readjusted her phone. "Yes I am fine. Nicole hasn't bothered me yet". "That's good" said John. "So are you in Portland Yet?" "No didn't you here? I have the next few days off but I'll be meeting Leati there on Thursday". "I'm sorry?" said John. AJ laughed. "I mean Joe" she continued. "So that means you're in Tampa too?" asked John. "Yes John I am" said AJ. "Do you mind my asking?" asked John.

"Um sure yeah?" said AJ. "I just have a few errands to run here and besides Leati, insisted that I rested back home for a few days and not travel". "That's a good man you've got there" said John. "Well thank you" said AJ. "If you wanna meet up later to go train with me and some of the others than that's perfectly fine" said John. AJ glanced at the clock which read 9:05am. "Well maybe not today, perhaps tomorrow or something?" asked AJ. "After all I truly need my rest".

"That's completely understandable" said John. "I'll check in on you later". "Thanks John. B-bye" said AJ as she hung up the phone and she went fast to sleep as she was utterly exhausted.

Meanwhile, Nikki and her sister were out jogging. She was still trying to forget that she possibly had another memory incident after revealing more information to Brie about her engagement. "It's so nice of you to come stay with us for the weekend" said Brie. "Of course" said Nikki. "After all we are leaving for Cabo in the morning". "Yes four luxurious days of my bachelorette partying" said Brie. "Brie, come on you deserve it" said Nikki. "You're getting married to Bryan next month I mean time moves on pretty fast".

"It does" said Brie. "A whole lot quicker than you know it". "So who else is coming?" asked Nikki. "Oh you know Ariane, Nattie and Eva" said Brie. "Yeah it's such a shame that Trinity can't come" said Nikki. "Yeah since she's still recovering from that eye injury that Aksana gave her" said Brie. "So what about AJ is she coming?" asked Nikki.

Brie stopped her running. "Hey come on slowpoke these legs aren't getting any younger" teased Nikki. "Really Nicole?" asked Brie. "Why are you asking me about AJ?" "You know why" said Nikki as she began to do some arm stretches.

"Of course I invited her" said Brie. "Because we are all friends but she said she couldn't so there I hope you're happy". "What on Earth are you talking about?" asked Nikki. "Oh Nicole don't play dumb" said Brie. "I know that you're happy that AJ isn't coming with us to Mexico tomorrow". Nikki took a seat on the sidewalk.

"Ok Brie" she said. "You're right I am only asking that because I simply wanna have a good time". "And you will" said Brie. "Look Nicole, I know that you're still upset about that damn kiss but damn it Nicole it was just a kiss! It wasn't for real! You have got to just stop it already and for God's sake please just let it go!"

Brie was now shouting. "I just wanna see you happy again Nicole! John loves you and only you and that'll never change". Nikki looked up at her sister. "Just please promise me another thing Nicole?" said Brie. "Please just let go whatever issues you have with AJ and let them die ok?" With that Nikki turned back to look down towards the grass. "Sure" she said quietly. "Whatever you want".


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53:**

That night, AJ was enjoying a nice dinner alone after video chatting with Roman for several minutes. AJ had prepared for herself a nice chicken salad and glass of red wine when suddenly her phone went off. It was John.

"Uh hi John, what's up?" AJ asked. "Nothing much, I was wondering if I could maybe come over?" said John. "Come over? Why all of a sudden do you wanna come over for?" asked AJ as she sat up on her countertop. "Well I'm in town and I just wanted to talked to you for a moment about something" he answered. "Look John, that's nice and everything but I swear to you that I'm perfectly fine" said AJ.

"That's good then" said John. "That means you don't mind answering your door right at the moment". "My door?" asked AJ as the doorbell rang. She sighed annoyingly as she got up to go and answer it. "Look John I don't see what is the meaning of this". "I do" said John. "Might I come inside?" "You might as well seeing as you're already here" said AJ. John walked inside as the closed behind him.

"Now can you please tell me why are you at my house at 5 o'clock in the evening for? I mean not to be rude or anything but I thought you already checked in with me this morning" said AJ. "Look AJ Ima come clean with you already ok" said John. "Ok. Spill" said AJ. "Will Joe asked me to keep an eye on you" said John. AJ laughed. "What are you serious? I'm gonna be 27 years old in what 18 days? Surely I can watch out for myself". "I made a promise to him" said John. "I don't need a babysitter" said AJ. "Now can you please run along to your plastic girlfriend-no offense-no wait yes offense-but I am fine". "Wow you're really are something else aren't you?" said John. "I can take care of myself" said AJ. "Ok but before we go I have one little proposal" said John. "And what will that be?" asked AJ. "We play a game but not any kind of game: we play a drinking game. My favorite" said John.

AJ sighed. "If it'll get you outta my house then sure then" she said sarcastically. "Ok let's go. I'll get the Bacardi" said John. With that the two proceeded to begin their hour of entertainment. After about 90 minutes, the game was still going on with both becoming increasingly drunk as the minutes went by.

"Fuck John, you can't possibly be wining this" said AJ as she threw down the dice. "Well guess what I am" said John. "You're what?" asked AJ as her voice was beginning to slur. "I said that I am!" shouted John. "Johnny boy my friend I do believe that you are drunk" said AJ. "What me?" asked John. "Yeah, totally" said AJ as she sipped another shot. "Come on, now deal me. It's your turn".

AJ began sliding down the dice towards John when he suddenly stopped her, causing her to look up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Something I should have done a long time ago" said John as he leaned into begin kissing AJ. "Wait John, stop!" said AJ. "We shouldn't be doing this. You love Nikki and I love Roman". "But I love you too AJ" said John as he resumed kissing. This time AJ didn't resist.

"Damn you John!" she shouted as she sat on top of him. Their kisses continued as John ripped AJ's shirt open. "Would you like to see them?" she asked. "Yes" said John. AJ removed her bra, exposing herself to John. "April…." He said as AJ resumed kissing him. John stopped her long enough to undo his pants and he began undoing AJ's. "I want you now!" she shouted as she positioned herself on top of him again. The two resumed as they began grinding their hips into each other, causing AJ's moans to increase.

John continued his thrusting as his groans deepened as his pace quickened. "Fuck!" shouted AJ as she struggled to hang on, her vision deteriorating, and her heart continued beating faster and faster. "I…can't!" she panted. John's thrusting became even harder and deeper at that moment. "Oh!" shouted AJ as she was beginning to reach her climax. But as she did, John paused and flipped her over onto the couch.

The two briefly stared into each other's eyes before resuming. AJ at this point began to blackout, not knowing what was happening to her anymore.


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54:**

The next morning, AJ awoke to John still resting on top her. Her dog Bullet was erratically barking and snarling at them. "Bullet?" she said groggily. "What's wrong baby?" She reached out to touch him but he had begun to viciously growl and because of this AJ realized why exactly he was barking: it was because John was there.

"John!" she shouted. "John wakeup now!" She shook him awake, causing him to look bewildered at her. "What the hell AJ?" he asked. "John…oh my God!" AJ said while horrified. With that John looked down to see that the two were completely naked.

"Oh shit!" he said. "What the fuck happened!?" AJ sat up. "Did we…?" "I…think so" said John while trying not to look at AJ. AJ quickly glanced over and realized that her shirt was still lying on the floor so she quickly got up to put it on as John himself got quickly redressed. "Oh my God this couldn't have happened!" shouted AJ. "This couldn't have happened!" "AJ, AJ listen to me!" shouted John. "Now listen AJ you have got to calm down".

"How can I possibly calm down!?" asked AJ. "I just cheated on Roman!" "I know" said John. "Which is exactly why we are going to keep this to ourselves". "We are?" asked AJ. "Yes AJ" said John. "We have no choice. This could very well destroy our relationships". Just then AJ looked down on John's hand and noticed his ring. "You're engaged?" she asked tearfully. "Yes I am" said John. "For how long?" asked AJ. "I proposed to Nikki back in November" said John. "Oh God!" AJ sobbed.

John attempted to embrace AJ but she simply fought him off. "No! Stop it John! She shouted. "I agree with you completely that this never happened and no one will ever no about this! Now if you'll excuse me I've gotta cleanup everything and then go walk my dog!". "AJ I am so sorry" said John. "Save it for Nicole" AJ said sternly.

With that, John left AJ's house as quickly as he arrived. AJ walked into her shower and began to breakdown as the water poured around her as she was left completely heartbroken about what had happened to her.

Meanwhile in Cabo, the Nikki was enjoying a nice early morning dip in the pool when her sister walked up to her. "Nicole it's like 9am" said Brie. "Why are you in here so early?" "Hey you can't blame a girl for making the most of her vacation, even if it's only for four days" said Nikki. "Well don't you believe in sleep?" asked Brie. "We've been here for two hours and I'm not tired at all" said Nikki.

"It must be that jet lag" said Brie as she yawned. "Very well do as you wish but tonight we party". "Trust me babe we will" said Nikki as she went under to begin swimming. While under the water, she began thinking about John and how much she missed him, how much she couldn't' wait to see him again.


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55:**

Over the next few days, AJ and John hardly spoke to each other and they've certainly didn't tell their partners of their encounter. It was now March 19th, AJ's birthday to be exact, and Roman along with Nikki had long since returned from their trips.

"Hey there baby" said Roman. "Happy birthday". AJ smiled. "Thanks" she said. "But you've already said that to me 3 times today". "I know but it's not every day that your girlfriend of 6 months turns 27" said Roman. "How did I ever get so lucky?" asked AJ. "You know I ask that same question myself all the time" said Roman as the two kissed. Roman stopped as he noticed something was wrong.

"You're alright baby?" he asked. "Yeah" said AJ. "Trust me I'm fine". "That's good" said Roman as he began to put on AJ's jacket. "That's good because tonight we're going to have a nice and very beautiful dinner". The two resumed their kissing as Bullet jumped off of the couch and ran up towards them.

"What's been with him lately?" asked Roman. "I dunno" said AJ. "He's been all around me for the past few days". "Weird dog" said Roman. AJ chuckled. "No he's just protecting me" she said. "From what it's just us here?" said Roman with a smile. "Well it's like you said, he's a weird dog" said AJ. "Well we better get going. We've still got like less than 30 minutes to make it to our reservations which is all the across town" said Roman.

"Good luck driving in this Tampa traffic" said AJ. "Cute" said Roman as he opened the door for them and they headed their way. After about 20 minutes of driving, the two finally made it to a restaurant called "The Star". "Leati, this is nice" said AJ. "I know" said Roman as he handed his keys to the valet. "Come let's get seated". The coupled were lead over to a private table away from onlookers.

"I still can't believe that you made this happen for me" said AJ. "Yeah I know" said Roman with a smile. "You truly are the best you know that" said AJ. "I love you April" said Roman. "And I love you too" said AJ. A waiter came to their table just as the two were beginning to kiss. "What will the lovely couple be having tonight?" he asked.

"I'll have the usual steak meal" said Roman. "And the lovely lady?" asked the waiter. "Um…let's see" said AJ. "I'll have the shrimp cocktail with the guacamole dip and Texas styled chips". "That is all?" asked the wait. "And a glass of your champagne" said AJ. "Make that two glasses" said Roman. "Certainly" said the waiter as he left.

"AJ you've got quite an appetite tonight" said Roman. "Yeah well I haven't really eaten all that much today" said AJ. "Why not baby?" asked Roman. "I didn't really have all that much of an appetite today" said AJ as she sipped her glass of water. "Oh?" said Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "So is it one of those 'it's my party and I'll cry if I want to' things?" asked Roman. "Absolutely not" said AJ. "It's just that I'm getting older".

"Baby you are 27, not 77" laughed Roman. "You will always be beautiful to me, no matter what". "No matter what?" AJ asked. "Yeah girl. Where's this coming from anyway?" asked Roman. "Nowhere" said AJ. As she finished her sentenced, the waiter returned with their meals. "For the gentleman his steak and vegetable enclave with a fine glass of wine and for the lovely lady her deluxe primer shrimp cocktail with a side of guacamole and chips" he said.

As the waiter uncovered the trays, AJ suddenly began to feel ill. "Baby are you ok?" asked Roman. "Excuse me" AJ said abruptly as she got up and ran off. Roman stood up and threw his napkin to follow behind his girlfriend while being careful not to make a scene.

AJ made it the bathroom in time to vomit into the toilet. After several minutes she had reemerged from the restroom to find a worried Roman waiting for her outside of it. "Baby are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah" said AJ. "I think that milk we had this morning had expired or something". "Must have" said Roman. "Come on I think we better call it a night" said Roman. "But what about our dinner?" AJ asked.

"We can have it at a later time" said Roman as he kissed AJ's forehead. "But for now I much rather get you on home". With that the couple left the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Nikki had returned back from a nice calm evening of shopping to her and John's Tampa house. "Hey there babe, come see what I've got" she said as she placed four filled to the brim shopping bags down on the floor. John walked from their upstairs bedroom and into the doorway to meet her.

"Damn Nicole did you like buy out the whole store?" he asked as picked up the bags. "No crazy" said Nikki. "I just went out and brought only the necessities". "Such as?" asked John as he sat the bags on their coffee table. "Such as a new traveling bag, shoes to match and two sets of blazers with dress pants" said Nikki as she began opening up the bags. "See?"

"Yes I see" said John as he looked at his fiancée's purchased goods. "Jeez Nicole exactly how much did this cost you?" "$11,400" said Nikki as she began to neatly refold her clothing. "I'm sorry but did you just say $11,400?" asked John. "Yeah John" said Nikki. "Shopping downtown isn't cheap anymore". John looked around at the bags at which Nikki went shopping. "So you're telling me you spent all of this at Banana Republic and Louis Vuitton?" he asked. "Uh huh" said Nikki as she stood up to gather her bags.

"I dunno Nicole" said John. "I feel like you gotta calm down on your spending a bit". "Baby compared this to how I used to shop before I met you and trust me I am calmed down" said Nikki. "Whatever you say Nicole" said John as he stood up.

"John, are you alright?" asked Nikki. "I mean I just wanted to get some outfits for my real estate clients". "I'm fine" said John. "Plus I got you something too. I didn't forget about you" said Nikki. "What did you get me?" asked John. "Nope I'm not gonna tell you until we're in Hawaii next week" said Nikki. "I wanna keep it all a big surprise".

"I really like all them surprises so much" said John. Nikki walked up to John and gently touched his face. "Trust me John, you're gonna love it, after all I do". With that Nikki took her bags upstairs with her leaving John to wonder just exactly what she meant by surprise.

**A/N:**

**Reviews are always welcome :-)**


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56:**

Another week had passed and it was now March 26th. AJ and Roman were still in New York City and were preparing to get ready to travel to Maui for a short tour before beginning Wrestlemania in New Orleans.

"I can't believe that we're actually getting ready to go to fucking Hawaii again!" shouted Roman. AJ laughed. "Watch your language young man" she said with a smile. "What I can't believe is that Brie invited us to watch an episode of 'Total Divas' before we all go heading out to LaGuardia". "LaGuardia? I thought we were all taking a small road trip down to JFK?" asked Roman.

"Um I'll recheck the tickets" said AJ as she got up to check her plane ticket. "I can't wait to see this 'Total Divas' thing" said Roman from another room. "Yeah me too" said AJ as she flipped through her book. She continued to flip through it until she stopped after finding it. "Well what does it say!?" Roman asked from afar. "You win. JFK" said AJ. "That's great and what time does our flight leave?" asked Roman.

"10:30PM" said AJ. "Um babe, today is the 26th right?" "Yeah of course" said Roman. "Do you need your glasses?" "No, no I have my contacts in" said AJ as she quickly shut her book. "Come on let's go. I uh need to come back early soon that I can finish packing". "Ok baby" said Roman as he entered. "Let's go".

Meanwhile, Brie and Bryan were setting up for AJ and Roman's arrival. "I can't believe that we're actually gonna be doing this" said Bryan. "Relax babe" said Brie. "We're still gonna have time to make our flight". "Yeah just as long as we don't get stuck in traffic" said Bryan. "We won't" said Brie as the doorbell rang.

"It must be them". "Already?" asked Bryan. "They're mighty early, after all it's only 3pm and the show isn't on until 4 right?" "Nope I DVRed it last Sunday" said Brie as she opened the door. "Hey you two, how's it going?" "Great" said Roman. "Thanks for inviting us over". "It's no problem" said Brie. "Please come in". AJ and Roman walked into the living room where they sat down and greeted Bryan.

"You two are like crazy as hell early" said Bryan. "Well I still have to finish my packing" said AJ. "Ok" said Bryan. "Because Brie and I planned on leaving at 5 once this episode finishes airing." "That is completely true" said Brie as she passed around smoothies. "Bryan hates running late almost as much as he hates getting stuck in traffic".

"What kind of smoothies are these?" asked Roman. "Oh they're completely organic" said Brie. "None of that bad stuff. It's pure banana, strawberry and kiwi". "Sounds delicious" said Roman as he took a sip. "Yeah and no added sugars either" said Bryan. AJ looked at her smoothie which had a reddish-purplish like tint to it. "Is there something wrong?" asked Brie. "No" said AJ. "I'm just tired, that's all".

"How can you be tired?" asked Roman. "You've been sleeping all day". "I just am" AJ. "Ah here it is!" said Brie as the show began:

"_Tonight on 'Total Divas'…. "Today John and I are gonna like prank my sister and Bryan and it's totally gonna be like fun" said Nikki. "I like to need to discuss with Summer why the hell does everyone in the division like (bleeping) hates her" said Eva Marie. "Girl you do not wanna be barking up that tree" said Cameron. "Today Jon and I are gonna see about my eye and it's just killing me that I may not get to even go to Wrestlemania 30" said Naomi_.

AJ's focus was completely gone as she suddenly felt sick to her stomach again. "Excuse me guys" she said as she got up to use the restroom. "Is she ok?" asked Brie. "She's been having some food poisoning issues all week" said Roman. "Poor thing" said Brie. "I'll go check on her". Brie got up to go after AJ who several minutes stepped out of the bathroom and met her.

"Hey, I'm like so sorry and everything" she said. "Come on let's talk" said Brie as she went inside of the bathroom. "What's going on with you?" "I dunno" said AJ. "It's just every time I have a dairy product I get like crazy sick". "Maybe you should go to the doctor or something" said Brie. "You might be lactose intolerant or something". "No it can't be that" said AJ. "I've been eating well all my life especially now since I'm a wrestler and everything". "You're not like pregnant or anything?" asked Brie. "What!?" No, no I can't be" said AJ as she sat back down on the toilet. "Ok so when was your last period?" asked Brie. AJ became quiet.

"April?" asked Brie. "Look, I'm not pregnant" said AJ. "There's just no possible way I can be". "So when was your last period?" asked Brie as she folded her arms. AJ sighed. "February 16th" said AJ. "It ended on February 16th". Brie's eyes widened. "Ok, so when was the last time you had sex?" "Brie!?" said AJ. "That's extremely personal". "You know what, you're right" said Brie. "But just to be on the safe side, I think you should go get a pregnancy test".

"Yeah Brie I'll just walk right out in the middle of Midtown and get one" said AJ. "And no one at all would recognize me". Brie sighed as she turned around and reached into the medicine cabinet. "Here" she said. "You can have mine. I always travel with one just in case". AJ took the Clear-Blue test. "I dunno what to say" she said.

"Just pray that you're not pregnant" said Brie. "Wait, can we keep it between us?" asked AJ. Brie walked over to give AJ a hug. "April I still kept your promise about you and Roman being together, so it's still pretty much safe to say that you can trust me" she. "Thank you" said AJ. "Come on, let's go finish watching the show" said Brie. With that the two women left the restroom.


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57:**

Another 3 hours had passed and it was now 6PM when Roman was waiting for AJ to finish packing. "Bryan just called me" he said as he walked up to her. "He should be pulling up here within the next 5 minutes". "Ok" said AJ. "I'll be back Ima go start pulling the luggage into the hallway" said Roman. After he left, AJ removed the pregnancy test that she had been hiding in her dresser drawer and she carefully began to tuck the unopened box into her suitcase.

"I really hope this isn't necessary" she said to herself. AJ zipped up her luggage and she began to roll it out of her hotel bedroom when she paused. "Fuck this" she said to herself. "I need to know now". Her heart began to pound as she furiously began to unzip the suitcase to get the pregnancy out. After zipping the luggage back up she ran into the bathroom and preceded to begin reading to instructions.

"_Urinate onto testing trip and place steadily down onto_….blah, blah, blah _and wait 3 minutes for the results to pop up_" she said to herself. After reading the back of the box, she sighed as she walked over towards the toilet to begin the process of taking the test and afterwards she left the test still on the countertop as she cleaned up.

Her phone began to ring and it was Roman on the other hand. "You alright baby?" he asked. "I think I see Bryan and Brie pulling up to the front now. Are you coming?" "Yeah, yeah" said AJ. "It's just that my stomach was acting up again. I'm sorry". "No baby, it's ok" said Roman. "Just take your time. Ima start loading the stuff into the van and I'll come up and meet you alright?" "Ok" said AJ as she hung up and sighed. She glanced at her watch.

"30 more seconds" she thought to herself as looked at her the calendar as she began counting down from March 1rst and as she landed on today, the alarm went off. "Here goes nothing" she said as she stood up and snatched the test off of the counter. AJ had the test tightly clinched in her hands as she inhaled deeply and revealed the results to herself.

**Positive+, 3 weeks :-)**

"Holy shit!" she said. "This can't be happening". AJ picked up the box and continued reading the box. "_Remember it is highly recommended to see a physician to make sure that these results are 100% accurate_" it read. AJ sighed. "Too bad I don't need a doctor since according to this I'm 25 days pregnant already" she said sarcastically. With that she heard the front door unlock. "April!?" Roman called out. "April are you here!?"

AJ quickly stood up and quickly wrapped up the test and box in toilet paper and threw it into the garbage and stepped out of the bathroom to see Roman. "Hey I'm ready now" she said. "You're alright?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah I um was just starting my period that's all" AJ lied. "I needed to go and take care of that". "Well I'm just glad that you're now starting to finally feel better" said Roman. "Come on, let's go before Bryan busts a capillary". AJ half smiled as Roman lead the two out of the hotel room.

"How in the hell am I supposed to tell him?" she thought. "How am I….pregnant?"

The couple got downstairs and headed into the car that Bryan was driving. "It's nice to see that you two have finally showed up" he said as he glanced at his watch. "It's now 6:29 and we still have time to hopefully beat the rush hour traffic". "I'm terribly sorry but nature did call" said AJ as she got into the backseat with Roman. "Are you alright?" asked Brie.

"Yeah of course" said AJ. "Ok next stop: JFK Airport" said Bryan. "To Queens!" shouted Brie. "To Queens!" everyone shouted except AJ who was struggling to keep her composure. She after all had no idea what she was going to do, especially since she just realized an important factor: who's baby was she carrying?


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58:**

5 more days had passed and it was now March 31rst when everyone was preparing to film live on "Raw". Nikki walked in with Brie at around 5:30PM in order to start getting ready for the taping as a camera crew from their "Total Divas" show followed him.

"I'm super excited to be in Hawaii, aren't you?" asked Nikki as she pulled her luggage behind her. "Absolutely" said Brie. "Especially when we get to go live". "Too bad it's our last show in here" said Nikki. "So tell me what's the surprise you have decided to give John?" asked Brie as they entered into the locker room.

"Oh all I can say that it's something he's been eyeing for months" said Nikki. "And now that I can be able to buy him anything he wants now". "Ooh you won't tell me?" asked Brie as she began to get undressed. "Brie it's a surprise and I don't wanna risk spoiling it" said Nikki. "Jeez don't you know that I'm a pretty good secret keeper by now?" asked Brie as she continued changing her clothes.

"Pretty much" said Nikki. "But I just don't wanna risk it. I wanna give to him right before he goes on". "Ooh isn't he first tonight?" asked Brie. "Yeah, so I said for him to text me once he arrives here" said Nikki as she began to change into her outfit as well. "Well I'm ready" said Brie. "Now all I need is hair and makeup. What time does he get here?"

"Boy to you change fast" said Nikki as she sat down. "And he gets here at 7". "That's pretty late Nicole" said Brie as she looked at her butt in the mirror. "Ok well Ima be back in a few". Brie left her sister when she accidentally walked into AJ and Tamina.

"Hey you guys, are you ready?" she asked. "Well actually I don't have a match tonight, surprisingly" said AJ. "I'm just gonna be out on commentary again, reacting to my defending of the title". "Oh ok that's cool" said Brie. "AJ, how are you feeling?" "I'm better than great" AJ lied. "Ok well I'm glad to hear that. I'll see you later" said Brie as she walked away.

"Come Tamina, let's go get dressed" said AJ. "Uh wait, slow down there girl" said Tamina. "What's this about you not feeling good huh?" "Tamina I'm fine" said AJ. "I promise. It's just a little stomach bug that's all. But it's gone". "Really?" said Tamina. "Yeah, really" said AJ. "April I know when something's bothering you" said Tamina. "You've been running away from all of your opponents you've faced this past weekend. Something's up with you and I know it".

"I promise you that nothing's wrong with me" said AJ. "But girl I have known you for years" said Tamina. "We are best friends". AJ sighed as she looked down at her shoes. "Come on, let's go outside" she said as she lead Tamina out the back. After walking for several minutes, she stopped and decided to enter into an elevator. "Why are we taking an elevator?" asked Tamina. "The backdoor is just around the corner." "Because I don't wanna take any chances" said AJ as she pressed the emergency stop button. "My God April, what the hell are you doing!?" an irritated Tamina asked. "Now we're gonna be stuck between floors".

"I know" said AJ. "But only for a few minutes". "Girl ok what is up with you?" asked Tamina. "Listen Tamina" said AJ. "I need you to promise me that you'll keep whatever I'll say to you a secret". "Yeah of course" said Tamina. "I know that you can trust me with anything". AJ sighed as she slowly slid down to take a seat on the floor. Tamina sat down next to her.

"I'm all yours" she said. AJ took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" she said. "I am pregnant". Tamina's eyes widened. "Girl what the fuck do you mean that you're pregnant!?" "Shh, please don't shout" said AJ. "April, how in the world did this happen? Weren't you and Joe being careful at all?" said Tamina. AJ quickly turned around to face her.

"What's wrong?" asked Tamina. AJ sighed again. "Tamina I-I don't even know if this is his baby" she said. "Oh my God April!" said Tamina. "What the hell happened!?" "I dunno, it was 30 days ago and John came over because Leati had asked him to watch me while he was up in Portland and we played a stupid drinking game and one thing lead to another and….I…just, just everything faded out" said AJ.

"AJ, so are you telling me that the baby is possibly John's?" asked Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ. "Even though I slept with Leati earlier that day before he had left to catch his flight". "So what a minute, John as in John Cena?" said Tamina. "John Cena as in Nikki's John Cena?" "Yes" said AJ. "I guess you can pretty much say that I have officially given Nikki a legitimate reason to hate me now". "April, how could you let that happen?" asked Tamina. "It was a really stupid thing that I did and I know that" said AJ.

"You gotta tell him" said Tamina. "Both of them". "I can't" said AJ. "I don't know how". She began to tear up. "April it's going to be ok" said Tamina. "How is it going to be ok?" asked April. "I'm going to have to give up my Championship, not to mention I'm gonna have to fight all of you guys in the ring". "Baby you can't fight when you're a month pregnant" said Tamina. "It's not safe to".

"I have an idea" said AJ. "What if I just throw the match?" "AJ, now you're just talking crazy now" said Tamina. "Well I'm supposed to win on Sunday anyway" said AJ. "Really so how are you gonna wrestle while pregnant!? Do you even hear yourself right now?" "I do" said AJ. "But I have to think of something because if I win, then I have that match with Paige the very next day."

"And?" asked Tamina. "And I'm supposed to beat her" said AJ. "Then the only thing left to do is tell Stephanie" said Tamina. "But if I do, Ima get fired". "Ok you've really lost your mind" said Tamina as she stood up. "April Mendez, you're going to have to do the right thing and I know you do". AJ stood up to join Tamina. "Come on, I better go see about if I can talk to Stephanie" she said. Tamina gave AJ a huge. "It's going to be ok, I promise" she said. "I promise".

"Yeah well I hope so" said AJ. "Come let's get out of here". With that the two went back upstairs to continue on with the rest of their day.


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59:**

2 more days have since past and it was now April 2nd. AJ had hardly gotten any sleep since telling Tamina of her pregnancy and she knew that it was eating away at her slowly. Especially since she still hadn't even told Stephanie yet. She sighed as she knocked on the door to her boss's office.

"Come in" said Stephanie. "I'll see you later John" she said. "Hello AJ" said John as they exchanged awkward glances". "Hey John" AJ replied as John closed the door behind her. "Hi April, you're here today awfully early, in fact I don't quite remember that we even have an appointment today" said Stephanie. "We don't" said AJ as she took a seat into her chair.

"Aww April, that's a lovely dress you have" said Stephanie. "It's quite rare to see you in one". "Stephanie, I have something to tell you" said AJ. "And I'm afraid…that it's not something good". "Well what is it?" asked Stephanie. "I…I…I….don't know how to tell you this but I'm…" AJ trailed off as her eyes began to fill up with tears. Stephanie stood up from her chair to walk over to AJ to give her a hug.

"It's ok" she said. "It is?" asked AJ. "Yes, yes of course it is" said Stephanie as she stopped their hug to look into AJ's eyes. "These things happen in life". "But what about my career?" AJ asked. "We'll be able to work something out" said Stephanie as she placed her hand on AJ's stomach. It was the first time that anyone had did that.

"Stephanie, I am so sorry" said AJ. "I can't believe that I did something so stupid like that. I mean I have the whole rest of my life for this kind of stuff and I just went ahead and screwed it up". "Lemme tell you something AJ" said Stephanie. "I don't want to ever make you feel like I've put any sort of pressure on you. I always want you to know that I'm so proud of you for how far you have come here in this company".

"What am I going to do now?" asked AJ. "I have an idea" said Stephanie. "But yes you are going to have to lose your championship title, but not with you actually competing for it". "Then how?" asked AJ.

"You'll bet it off" said Stephanie. "You will sit at ringside as the divas compete for it and whoever wins, that I can't control". "How about Paige?" AJ said. "I mean it's only fair". "You know something April, you're pretty damn creative" said Stephanie. "Really?" asked AJ. "Well of course" said Stephanie. "Oh and send my congratulations to Joe for me please". "I will" said AJ as she left the office. She was still worried but thankful at the same time that she still had a chance with her career.

Meanwhile, Nikki and Brie were at the gym with Alicia, Natalya and Cameron. "Ugh I'm training like crazy for this Wrestlemania match" said Nikki. "I'll say" said Alicia. "So speaking of John…" said Cameron. "What was up with that little gift in a box the other night?" "Oh that" said Nikki as she picked up some dumbbells.

"That was just a little present". "Is it your anniversary or something?" asked Cameron. "No, our anniversary is on July 20th" said Nikki. "So that was some hell of a watch you gave him last night" said Nattie as she began to use the pull-up bar. "Yes, it was" said Nikki. "Well let's have a night out" said Brie. "After all we are getting ready for Nola". "Yeah all of our flights finally leave 5-0" said Nikki.

"New Orleans here we come".

That night AJ heavily paced back in forth in a panic while waiting backstage to see Roman. She sighed heavily as she took a seat in chair as she quickly took a sip of ginger ale before carefully tucking it back in her purse.

"Hey there superstar" said Roman as he walked up. "Hi baby" said AJ. "You called me" said Roman. "Yeah, I just wanted to wish you good luck before you go on" said AJ. Roman smiled. "Now come on baby, we both know that you didn't need to call me for that and you certainly didn't need to come down all the way from our hotel room for that either so spill".

Roman had a huge smile on his face after making that statement. "Remember that one time that I said that sometimes life is more like a dream, then a reality?" said AJ. "Yeah baby I do" said Roman. AJ's eyes began to fill up with tears once again. "Oh, my God baby are you alright?" asked Roman. "April is there something wrong?"

"Nothing except the fact that I am completely stupid" said AJ. "You are not stupid" said Roman. "Oh really then how did I get myself into this mess?" said AJ. "April what are you talking about?" said Roman. "What mess?" AJ turned around to face Roman. "I'm…pregnant Leati". "You know what you're really funny" said Roman. "No but seriously, come on tell me what's really bothering you." "I'm not kidding around Leati" said AJ. "Yes you are" said Roman. "You've been wrestling a lot lately so I know that this can't be real". "Leati!" AJ said sternly. "I am really pregnant. I'm almost 5 weeks".

Roman's eyes widened. "The hell AJ, and you couldn't have waited until we've gotten home to tell me? My God I have a singles match with Randy…I don't even know if I can think straight" he said. More tears flowed from AJ's face.

"Come here" he said as he held his arms out to AJ. "Come here". AJ opened her arms to receive Roman's hug. "You know April Jeanette Mendez you sure do have a strange way of telling somebody news". "I am so sorry baby" said AJ. "No don't be" said Roman. "You're gonna make me a father and that's all I could ever wanted from you, besides of course your love". AJ semi-smiled as Roman kissed her.

"Now let's go see if I can still win this match" said Roman. "So wait, you're not upset?" asked AJ. "Why would I be upset for?" asked Roman. "I mean I know we wanted to wait a while but I was always told that everything happens for a reason". With that Roman walked away as AJ began to think to herself. "_If this baby is even yours_" she thought as she began to wipe her face. "_If it's even yours_".


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60:**

Another 2 days had passed and it was now April 4th. John was pouring himself a bowl of cereal as Nikki came from their hotel room. "Hey there early riser how's it going?" he asked. "It's far too early in the morning to even think about teasing me" said Nikki as she pulled out a seat to sit in. "So tell me what's on the menu".

"After you finish telling me about your wild ass night" said John as he slid the bowl down to Nikki. "Ugh what time is it?" asked Nikki. "Its 8:33" said John. "In the morning?" asked Nikki. "Yeah Nicole" said John. "Ugh that means I only had like 5 hours of sleep" said Nikki. "Yeah try like 3" said John. "You didn't get back in until 5".

Nikki groaned as she placed her head onto the table. "You'll be fine" said John. "Speaking of which how's your sister, isn't she getting married like a week from today?" "She's a total wreck" said Nikki. "That's totally understandable" said John as he began pouring himself a bowl of cereal. "Speaking of weddings, when's ours going to be?"

John gently placed the box of Kellogg's Frosted Flakes down onto the countertop. "Oh Nicole I was really trying to be nice about things but I'm not anymore" he said. "What do you mean?" asked Nikki. "Nicole you have been asking me that same question every day for the past week" said John. "What, no I haven't" said Nikki. "Yeah you have" said John. "Or did you ask so many times that you started to forget them?"

Nikki picked her head up from the table to look at John. "I…have?" she asked. "Yeah you have. Every day in fact on the dot" said John. "Seriously?" asked Nikki.

"Yeah seriously" said John as he finished pouring milk into his bowl. "I…have forgetting things again or am I…hallucinating?" Nikki asked.

"What did you say?" asked John as he got up to place the milk in the fridge. "Nothing" Nikki lied. "I'm just must be tired again that's all". "Yeah I can see that" said John as he looked down at his watch. "Hey, you're still wearing it?" asked Nikki as she smiled. "Of course" said John with a smile. "Why wouldn't I be?" Nikki smiled as John kissed her.

"I think it's wise for you to go back to bed and get some rest" he said. "Ima be downstairs working out if you need me". "Thank you" said Nikki as John went back to eating. Nikki continued her thoughts on what John had just said. "What the hell does he mean I've been asking him about our wedding day? I'm…forgetting things again?" she thought.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were sitting in the waiting room of a clinic somewhere in downtown Tampa. "This is insane" said AJ. "I still can't believe that this is even happening to us". "Baby it's perfectly fine" said Roman. "Did you tell your parents yet?" asked AJ. "Did you tell yours?" asked Roman. "No" said AJ. "I feel like they would be completely disappointed.

"They shouldn't be" said Roman. "As long as they love you". "They do love me" said AJ. "I just don't think they'll appreciate the fact that I went and got myself knocked up right in the prime of my career". "Hey there don't talk like that" Roman said encouragingly. "I know that he or she wasn't exactly planned but it's still our baby and I'm gonna be here for you…that is if that's what you want".

AJ looked up at him. "You think I want an abortion?" she asked. "April to be honest I don't know if that's what you want but I'll support you if that's what you want" said Roman. "But…I could never do that" said AJ. "Even if it means I'll never have a career with the WWE again". Roman picked up AJ's hand to hold it. "Everything will be ok" he said. With that a medium built man walked up to them.

"Hello Ms. April Mendez? Mr. Leati Anoa'i?" he said. "Yes that's us" said AJ. "Hello, good morning. I'm Dr. Julio Hernandez and I'll be your doctor" said Dr. Hernandez. "Oh….ok?" said AJ. Dr. Hernandez smiled. "I know that you must have been expecting a woman" he said. "Yeah….I kind of did" said AJ. "But I guess it appears to be some kind of smudge over your last letter of your first name but no biggie".

"Well you can always change doctors around as well as this appointment" said Dr. Hernandez. "No it's ok" said AJ as she stood up. "Let's do this". "Alright follow me" said Dr. Hernandez as he led the couple back into his examining room. "Ok Ms. Mendes can you tell me the date of your last menstrual cycle?" he asked. "It ended on February 16th and the last time I had sex was March 1rst" said AJ.

"Any time before that?" asked Dr. Hernandez. "Nope" said AJ. "You see Leati and I have really busy schedules lately. We are professional wrestlers that work for the WWE and I…I just want to really make sure the baby is ok". "That's understandable" said Dr. Hernandez. "But first I'm going to need a nurse to draw blood as well as prepare you for a physical examination". AJ nodded. "I'll wait for you outside" said Roman. AJ nodded yes as Roman left to take a seat.

About 45 minutes later, he was allowed to come back into the room. "Well your blood levels seem fine as well as your weight" said Dr. Hernandez. "You're a very healthy person. No drinking, smoking, drugs any of that?" "Nope" said AJ. "Ok then, then I'm going to prepare your for your first sonogram" said Dr. Hernandez. "Ok" said AJ. "I'm going to need you to lie down and now this gel I'm about to apply to you is really cold" said Dr. Hernandez.

"No problem" said AJ. Dr. Hernandez went to switch off the lights. "Here we go". The doctor turned on the machine. "Is that it?" asked Roman. "I don't see anything". "That's because I didn't apply the gel and probe onto Ms. Mendez yet" said Dr. Hernandez. "Oh…" said Roman. "Excuse me". "Ready?" asked Dr. Hernandez." "Yeah…." AJ trailed off. The doctor carefully applied the gel onto AJ's stomach.

"Jeez that really is cold!" she said. "I know and I'm sorry" said Dr. Hernandez. "But trust me you will get used to it pretty soon". The doctor turned the monitor around in order for it to face both AJ and Roman. "Ok now let's meet your baby" he said as he gently placed the probe onto AJ's stomach. Immediately a tiny image began to appear on the screen.

"Whoa what is that thing?" asked AJ. "It's your baby" said Dr. Hernandez. "Right now it appears to me that you are roughly….5 weeks, or 35 days and it is the size of a little tiny pumpkin seed". "So lemme get this straight, that tiny little black dot up there is the baby?" asked Roman. "Absolutely Mr. Anoa'i" said Dr. Hernandez. "Whoa that's crazy" said Roman. "So is it ok?" asked AJ.

"So far I'm not seeing any evidence yet of any abnormalities so that means in your next appointment in about 2-3 weeks, depending on how soon you want to return I'll be able to start seeing a little more clearly of what's going on in there" said Dr. Hernandez. AJ stared at the screen as the tiny dot that represented her future child remained situated on it. "This is beautiful" said Roman. "It truly is". AJ looked over at Roman to notice that he had little tears forming. "You alright Leati?" she asked. "Yeah I am" said Roman as he took AJ's hand into his. This made her to begin feeling guilty.

"Let's see if we can hear a heartbeat" said Dr. Hernandez. "Already from something that small?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Dr. Hernandez as he pressed another button. After doing so, another small sound could be heard. "Is…that its heartbeat?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Dr. Hernandez. "It's coming up slightly faint given the size of the baby but in a few weeks you'll be able to hear it a whole lot better". "Cool" said Roman.

"So how soon can we tell if it's a boy or a girl?" "Usually after 16 weeks, so in about 3 months for you guys" said Dr. Hernandez. "And based off of the information given from Ms. Mendez your baby is due to arrive here on December 7th". "Damn, isn't that Pearl Harbor?" asked Roman. "If so that means we get to take them to Hawaii a lot because of that".

"Leati!" said AJ. "Ok and we are done" said Dr. Hernandez. "I have just begun to print an image out so I'll be right back to get it". With that the doctor left the room, leaving AJ alone to talk to Roman. "I just can't believe that there's a little person in there" he said. "Yeah…me too" said AJ as she slowly sat up. "So…are we really gonna do this?" asked Roman. "Of course" said AJ. Roman went to give AJ a hug. "I love you so much April" he said. "And our baby".

"Yeah" AJ said. "Our baby".


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER 61:**

A few more days had passed and it was now April 7th. The 30th Wrestlemania had since passed and of course the challenging strategy that Stephanie had proposed had worked, however many in the social media world as well as some of AJ's coworkers were questioning this action.

"I still can't believe that the Undertaker loss and…AJ" said Brie walked backstage alongside Nikki. "What I still can't believe is that I lost to Paige, a fucking newbie no less" said Nikki. "Nicole be nice" said Brie. "How can I be?" asked Nikki. "You and I have been busting our asses in this company for 7 years only to have someone who isn't even on the main roster win the most important title that a diva can have?"

"Look Nicole, we will have a chance soon" said Brie. "What I'm more worried about is AJ". "Why?" asked Nikki. "She obviously asked for time off, which I completely understandable but she still should have fought. I mean it's all over social media" said Brie. "Brie, please get from out of AJ's ass please" said Nikki. "I'm tired of talking about her". Brie sighed. "Come on let's go get some catering" said Nikki. "Catering?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Nikki. "Especially since I've recently started getting my appetite back for meat". "Ok" said Brie. "It's a good thing we've got the night off then".

The sisters continued walking until they got into the cafeteria where they saw AJ in line getting herself something to eat. "Oh look who's here" Nikki taunted. "Hello to you too Nicole" said AJ as she turned around with her full plate. "Hmmm someone looks pretty hungry" said Nikki. "Nicole, how do you know if she hasn't eaten anything all day?" said Brie.

"Whatever" Nikki sighed. "I'll be back in line once she's gone". With that Nikki went back over to sit down at a table. "I'm really sorry about her" said Brie. "So how are you doing? I heard that you're taking time off or something?" "Yes I am" said AJ. "Truth is I've been requesting a vacation for a long time and it's finally been granted to me". "Oh I see" said Brie. "But um AJ, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure" said AJ. "Why didn't you fight last night?" asked Brie. AJ looked down at her feet. "Oh I am so dumb" said Brie. "Of course it's a part of a secret storyline. Excuse me for asking". "Yeah that" said AJ. "That was very creative of Stephanie" said Brie. "Well I hope to see you back here soon". "Yeah…" said AJ. "So if you don't have a match tonight I presume that you're here for Joe" said Brie. "Of course" said AJ. "That's very sweet. Nicole and I are here for the same thing, accept for Bryan and John respectfully" said Brie.

"Right…" said AJ. "Well I don't wanna keep you waiting" said Brie. "Enjoy your meal. It looks really good". "Oh it's just a chicken breast, some broccoli and carrots with some peaches that's all" said AJ. "Interesting combo" said Brie. "We'll I'll see you around". With that AJ went to sit down at a table far away from Nikki who was glaring at her.

"Damn the way she looks at me as if she already knows" she said to herself. "Knows what?" asked Roman as he sat down next to her. "Nothing" said AJ. "Damn girl you've really started on those cravings haven't you?" said Roman. "Yeah I guess so" said AJ as she took a bite of her food. "Baby, I just wanna say that I'm so sorry for throwing your match with Randy last week". "Don't be" said Roman. "I just came to check on you".

"This is gonna be the last time anyone sees my face around here for quite a long time" said AJ. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" said Roman. "After all it is kind of my fault too". "No it isn't" said AJ as she took another bite. "No baby, it is" said Roman. "We're in this together". "I know" said AJ. "Well I like what you're wearing today" said Roman. "Baby it's just some sweats and a jacket" said AJ. "Nothing fancy, I'm even wearing my glasses". "Hey could I ask you something?" said Roman. "Yeah baby of course" said AJ. "Did you bring your contacts?" asked Roman. "Yeah of course" said AJ. "Ok can you do me like a huge favor?" said Roman. "Can you but them on and wait for me backstage for when I come off like I usually do?"

"Yeah…" AJ said. "Sure?" "Ok great" said Roman. "By the way have you've seen Stephanie around?" "Yeah she asked me how I'm doing and I told her fine" said AJ. "And by the way, the next ultrasound appointment is on the 26th." "Ok great" said Roman as he kissed AJ on the cheek. "Wish me luck, I'm on in 10". With that Roman got up and left AJ wondering what exactly he meant.

About 20 minutes later, AJ had readied herself just like Roman had asked of her before when Brie walked up to her. "Hey where's your other half?" she asked. "Oh he's out there finishing up his match" said AJ. "Tonight him and the Shield take on the Big Show, RVD and Sin Cara". "What a weird ass match" said Brie. "Yeah I know right?" said AJ. "But I meant where's Tamina?" said Brie. "She's back home preparing for Extreme Rules" said AJ. "That's great" said Brie.

Out on ring side, Dean takes the win after miraculously being able to pin down RVD. "1…2…3!" the crowd shouts as the bell rings, signaling the Shield's victory! "What a win!" Jerry shouted. "Yes what a victory!" shouted Michael. "Quite a miracle!" shouted JBL. As the rest of the members of the shield chant over the unconscious and groaning bodies of their opponents, Roman reached down to pick up the mike.

"What is he doing!?" asked Stephanie from her office. "Honey just…watch?" said Triple H as he continued filing paperwork.

"You know I just wanted to say something" said Roman. "What's he doing?" asked JBL. "How the heck should I know?" asked Jerry. "Oh you two just shut up and listen to the man for Pete's sake" said Michael. "I just want to say something very important" said Roman. "Something….very important".

"Like…what is he doing?" asked Brie. "I…dunno…" said AJ.

"I just wanna say something to you AJ Lee" said Roman as the audiences being to "ooh". "Or should I say, April Jeannette Mendez". Roman reached into his pocket and proceeded to get down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

The crowd cheered loudly. "Oh my God!" shouted the commentators. Stephanie meanwhile slammed her fist down onto the table. "What the hell is he doing!?" she shouted. "Baby, just let it be. He's probably being sincere" said Triple H. "Sincere, damn it Hunter we are on live fucking television!" hissed Stephanie. "Babe, it's alright. Let's just watch" said Triple H.

"AJ, oh my God what are you gonna do?" asked Brie. "I...dunno?" said AJ. "Well go out there he's waiting for you" said Brie as she gently pushed AJ out onto the stage. She was frozen in shock as she stood before a live audience and arena that was filled with 12,000 people. She silently took a deep breath as she ran to Roman almost as if instinct finally took over. She suddenly lost all of her fear as she ran to jump into Roman's arms to kiss him. The crowd clapped as the commentators stood up to clap as well.

"Will you marry me baby?" he asked once again. "Yes I will" said AJ with the hugest smile as Roman slipped the small but meaningful engagement ring onto AJ's ring finger. The two kissed again as the audience cheered louder.

Stephanie sighed. "I'll let it go" she said. "But of course I'll have a little chat with them about this later".

"I love you April" said Roman. "And I love you too Leati" said AJ as the two resumed kissing.


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER 62:**

Another week had passed and it was now April 15th. Nikki had just finished up a phone call with Brie wishing her well on her Honeymoon when John walked in. "Hey what's up?" he asked. "Nothing much" said Nikki as she turned off her phone. "The camera crew will be here in an hour or so".

"They're still filming?" asked John. "Yeah, didn't they tell you that we've got picked up for a 3rd season?" said Nikki. "And they said it's gonna premiere sometime in August or September". "That's cool" said John. "You wanna go out tonight?" "What's gotten into you lately?" asked Nikki. John smiled. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go shopping, you know for the upcoming banquet?" "When is that again?" asked Nikki. "On the first" said John. "At 6PM". "John I'd love to but I have to catch a flight tomorrow morning to show homes in up in San Diego and Verona" said Nikki.

"I kind of sucks that you only have a real estate license in Cali" said John. "Yeah well I'm working on one for here too" said Nikki. "I only need to take one more test, and that's not until June". "Well I'm sure you're gonna pass it" said John. "You're a pretty smart girl". "Thank you baby" said Nikki. "Well I'm off to go packing and I should be back within 3 days, after all we're on live next Monday".

"Yeah speaking of Monday, did you see what happened last week?" asked John. "Oh Joe's little proposal to AJ? Yeah I saw it and I'm pretty much sure the whole world did. In fact they can't seem to shut up about it" said Nikki. "You sound jealous" said John. "I'm not" said Nikki. "I'm just hella pissed that AJ-"

"Gets to be just as happy as you?" asked John. Nikki sighed as she walked into her closet. "John, I don't give a damn if AJ gets married or not" she said. "But I just think that I find it pretty damn weird for her to one week not perform in Wrestlemania and then later on become engaged?" "What if it's just a heel?" asked John. "John, please ok?" said Nikki. "Joe used her real name so it must be real".

"But Stephanie would never let something like that happen" said John. "She just wouldn't". "Yeah well she did and who the fuck cares ok?" said Nikki. "I'm tired and I don't wanna talk about it anymore". John sighed as he continued to watch Nikki pack. "Now as for that banquet, I'll just find one of my red dresses to wear or something". "Suit yourself" said John. Nikki stood up.

"But thanks anyway baby" she said as she kissed his cheek. "I'll be write back". "Where…are you going?" asked John. "I need to go book a flight" said Nikki. "Right, I forgot about that" said John. "I tell you what" said Nikki. "Give me 15 minutes and I'll go ahead and start dinner". John nodded as Nikki exited their closet.

Meanwhile in Tampa, AJ came out of the bathroom and got into the bed to join Roman. "It's so nice of your mom to watch Bullet for us" she said as she got under the covers. "Yeah it is" said Roman. "How's that morning sickness of yours coming along?" "Pretty much the same" said AJ as she readjusted the pillows. "So what do you wanna watch?" asked Roman.

"Actually baby, I was kind of hoping that I could talk to you about something" said AJ. "Sure" said Roman. "What's up?" AJ played with her engagement ring as Roman watched. "Oh I see" he said. "That". "Yeah that" said AJ. "I know that we hadn't really had a proper chance to talk about it, given your schedule is still heavy and everything but I was really hoping that we actually could talk about it now". "Is there something wrong?" asked Roman. "No of course not" said AJ. "I love you with all my heart and you know that it's just that I'm starting to believe that you only wanna marry me because I'm pregnant".

Roman sighed. "You're right April" he said. "You are pregnant and I wanna do the right thing but I also love you". AJ stopped playing with her ring. "So what are we gonna do about it?" she asked. Roman put his hand on AJ's stomach. "Well Ima do the right thing and marry you because I love you baby and it doesn't have to be now. It could be a long engagement".

"No" said AJ. She took a long pause. "We can do it tomorrow". "Tomorrow?" asked Roman. "Yeah, it could be just the two of us" said AJ. "Now cameras, no reporters no guests, just us". "But don't you want all of our friends and family to be there?" asked Roman. AJ gently caressed his face. "Why should we wait a million months?" she asked. "We should do it now".

"Now?" asked Roman. "Yes, right now" said AJ. "We can go to a chapel now and-" Roman cut her off. "And what, like just get eloped?" he asked. "For now" said AJ. "We can explain everything we want to later to our families". "AJ I don't know about this" said Roman. AJ took hold of Roman's hands. "I'm sure that this is what I want" she said. "That way it's something we can both share alone before…the whole world does". Roman looked back at AJ.

"If that's what you want" he said. "Yeah it is" said AJ. "I mean why should we have to wait? And we can always do it over later". "It's your parent's isn't it?" asked Roman. AJ paused. "How'd you know?" she asked. "Trust me I have a feeling" said Roman. "I have a feeling that you wanna be telling them soon about this and you want things to be official when you do".

"Leati…I'm sorry" said AJ. "No, don't be" said Roman. "I love you very much just like I love the baby that you're carrying, the baby that we're gonna get to meet in December and I am just blessed by God to the fact that I get to be with the girl of my dreams". "Wow Leati that was really deep" said AJ. "I know" said Roman. "I love you so…you're right why should we wait? After all social media is still trying to dig its way to an answer and we might as well keep as much as possible under wraps until we're ready to tell the world why".

"So when do you wanna do this?" asked Roman. "I…dunno" said AJ. "How about, tomorrow?" asked Roman. "April 16th, 2014?" asked AJ. "Who knew that'd be my wedding day?" Roman chuckled as the two began to kiss. "Come, we better go pick out an outfit" he said. With that the two got up.


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63:**

Over the next few days, John had his entire house to himself. It was now April 19th and Nikki was scheduled to return home later on that night from California. Despite this, he spent most of his time off doing as much research as possible on AJ and Roman. He had become even more curious about the engagement then he had realized and while his research was taking place, he had a flashback to the night he came over to AJ's house.

"Are you sure that you want this?" asked John. "Shut up" said AJ as she pulled him in for another kiss.

The flashback suddenly ended when John heard his doorbell ring. "Who is it? He asked?" "It's me don't you remember that it's your almost sister in-law?" said Brie. "Oh Brie, hey it's you" said John as he opened the door. "What brings you over here?" "John you're very funny you know that?" she said. "Don't you remember that you called me over here last night because you wanted my approval of the dress you brought Nikki?"

"Oh yes, that" said John. "Sorry I forgot". "Hey what's this?" asked Brie as she saw what was on John's laptop screen. "So you're an AJ Lee stalker now or something?" "No, no of course not" said John. "John I was just kidding" said Brie. "But no seriously why are you looking up articles on AJ?" John sighed. He had two choices to make: lie or tell the truth.

"Well you know Nicole" he lied. "She wants to know why AJ left the company so suddenly". Brie gave a disgusted sigh as she took a seat on the barstool. "Ok now this has got to stop already" she said. "This little tiff between her and AJ has been going on for almost 2 years already and enough is enough already". "I agree" said John. "By the way what time her flight gets here?" asked Brie. "6pm" said John.

"I just can't believe that she would wanna know AJ's business like that" said Brie. "I mean I always knew that Nicole was a snooper but my God this is crazy." "Well I do have to admit I am just a little bit curious too" said John. He finally becoming truthful. "But why?" asked Brie. "What business is it to you that the girl is taking off a little time for a few weeks?" "She did take off mighty quick" said John. "Could I uh maybe get you something?"

"Yeah a glass of water" said Brie. "So what? Maybe she just wanted a vacation I mean the girl hasn't had a real one since November 2010". "Damn and I thought that I was a hard worker" said John as he handed Brie the glass. "Thank you" said Brie. "Look John I can promise you one thing that AJ's just probably taking a little vacation". John nodded. "Ok" said Brie as she finished her glass. "Let's go see this dress".

With that, the two went upstairs to see what John had brought for Nikki.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were taking a road trip to Pensacola to meet up with Roman's mother to get Bullet back. "How you're doing?" asked Roman. AJ finished up her soft drink she had brought from Wendy's. "Pretty good" she said. "It's just totally amazing that everything that has happened to me is in this book".

She was reading her brand new copy of "What to Expect When You're Expecting" while enjoying her meal. "It's just crazy that I'm craving all of these things, things that I really shouldn't even be having but yes otherwise things" she continued. Roman smiled. "Yeah, I never thought I'd ever see you eating a burger and fries" he said.

"Divas can eat out" said AJ. "Just like once a year". "You're such a jokester" said Roman. "Well…I do try" said AJ as she placed the enter cup into the cup holder. "How much longer do we have until we're there?" "Actually we're right around the corner" said Roman as he had reached a stoplight. "She's basically like 5 minutes away".

Roman continued driving until he pulled up into the driveway of a light green bungalow-styled house. After turning off the car, the two exited. "Wow your mom lives modestly" said AJ. "Yeah, she and my dad" said Roman as he opened the trunk. "We're gonna be here for a while". The two rolled their belongings up to the front porch and AJ rung the bell and a few moments later, Roman's father Sika answered the door.

"Hey there bud!" he said as he gave a huge hug to his son. "I haven't seen you around here in a minute". "Yeah well dad work does call" said Roman with a smile. "And who's this young lady?" asked Sika. "I'm April" said AJ as she shook his hand. "Ah Leati, you didn't tell me that you were bringing company over" said Sika. "I would have had something prepared". "It's ok dad" said Roman. "Can we come in?" "Of course son" said Sika. "Here lemme help you with your bags".

The trio entered inside to find Roman's mother Patricia sitting in a lazy-chair knitting. "Hi sweetheart!" she said happily as Roman walked up to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "How are you guys doing?" "Great" said Roman as AJ came up to Patricia. "Hello Mrs. Anoa'i" she said as she gave her hug. "Please sit down" said Patricia. "We haven't seen in each other in a while". "So where's um Bullet?" asked AJ. "He's down at the pet store getting washed up" said Patrice. "In fact we're getting ready to go pick him up in 30 minutes".

"So mom, how are you?" asked Roman. "Oh sweetheart I'm fine" said Patrice. "But I actually have a question for you two". "Yes?" asked Roman. "Not that I don't mind seeing your lovely faces as your my son and she is your girlfriend, but is everything alright?" asked Patricia. "Yes mom, everything is alright" said Roman. Patricia paused before resuming. "She's pregnant isn't she Leati?" she said.

"Um…" AJ trailed off. Patricia looked up at AJ. "Well aren't you?" she asked. "And if I remember correctly, you two are married because of it?" "Your mom is so good" said AJ. "Yes dear I am" said Patricia. "And trust me when you become a mom and been around as long as I have, you'll pretty much know". Sika came from the back after putting up their luggage to join the rest in the living room.

"So what did I miss honey?" as he sat down next to Patricia. "Oh just that your son is now married because he has a baby on the way" she said. "Mom you sound upset" said Roman. Patricia took a sigh as she began to tear up. "Leati I love you to pieces" she said. "I just don't understand why you felt that you couldn't come to us and tell us. We could help you". "Mom I'm not 16 anymore" said Roman. "I'm going to be 29 next month and 30 years-old next year. I just came here to tell you".

Patricia looked back at AJ who was still quiet. She sighed as she resumed. "I get why you would marry her, but you still should have told us. We are your parents and we could have been there for you and for that yes I do admit Leati that I am disappointed". "I'm sorry mom" said Roman. "I know you are" said Patricia as she turned to her husband. "Well what do you suppose we do about this?"

"Well our son is a young man" said Sika. "I can see that the two are clearly happy and I do believe that they did the right thing by marrying her as it is our belief that in this situation he did what was best". Patricia sighed. "I'm sorry too Mrs. Anoa'i" said AJ. Patricia sighed again. "Although I think that you should have waited for marriage and at least tell us that you were going to do this so that we can be there, I'd have to agree with my husband" she said. "That you two did what was best and for that you do have my blessing".

AJ and Roman breathed in a huge sigh of relief after his mother made this statement. "Thank you so much mom" said Roman. "April?" asked Patricia. "Yes Mrs. Anoa'i?" said AJ. "You take care of my son now, you hear?" said Patricia. "Of course I will" said AJ. "Good" said Patricia. "And ah you can also call me Patricia or mom now if you like". AJ grew a smile. "Thank you, I will" she said. Patricia and Sika got up to hug the couple. "Ah our first grandchild" said Sika. "When are you due?" "December 7th" said AJ. "Oh my goodness that's so far away" said Patricia. "You made it feel as if though you were further along". "Well I'm about 7 weeks" said AJ. "And my stomach is still flat".

"Do you have pictures?" asked Patricia. "Of course" said Roman as he reached into AJ's purse to pull out the ultrasound photo. "Aww look at it" said Sika. "That little dot is our grandchild". "I hope so" AJ thought. "When was this taken?" asked Patricia. "2 weeks ago" said AJ. "I have another appointment on the 26th". "Can we please come?" asked Sika. AJ looked at Roman. "Sure…" she said as Patricia gave her another hug.

"Now I have something to look forward to in December besides the holidays now" said Patricia. "I hope so" thought AJ. "I really do".


	64. Chapter 64

**CHAPTER 64:**

A few more days had passed and it was now May 1rst. AJ stood in front of the mirror while looking at her stomach when Roman came up behind her to give her a hug. "Hmm you smell so good" he said as he began to kiss her neck. "You're too cute" AJ said calmly. "Baby is everything ok?" asked Roman. "Yeah…I'm just here…looking at myself that's all" said AJ.

Roman gently placed his hands on AJ's stomach. "Our baby" he said softly. "Yeah…" AJ trailed off. She was still guilty about her affair with John, not to mention she was still unsure who the father of her baby was. "Hey there, are you ok?" asked Roman. "Yeah, yeah of course" said AJ. "Are you sure because you're not even dressed yet" said Roman. "I just can't believe that I'm two months pregnant already" said AJ. "Emphasis on months".

"You don't have to worry about it" said Roman. "In fact you don't have to go to the banquet tonight if you don't want to". "I have to" said AJ. "You're my husband". "Yeah well just our parents know about it" said Roman. AJ sighed. "Yeah baby but…" she trailed off. "Is it morning sickness again?" asked Roman. "No" AJ said as she shook her head. "It's mainly just smells, certain smells are starting to bother me now and I'm just….worried that it might set me off".

She was now beginning to lie. Roman kissed AJ's forehead. "We still have plenty of time before we have to go" he said. "It's only 2:30". "Yeah but it starts at like 6 and we have to drive all the way to Tallahassee and it's like a 3 hour drive". "So uh…somebody better hurry up" Roman teased. With that he left AJ alone to get dressed. She heavily sighed. The stress and the secret keeping has begun to slowly eat away at her and she just wanted to be free of it, for the sake of a healthy pregnancy for her child.

She decided that she would tell John tonight. Unfortunately she had no idea what was to come because of her decision.

Meanwhile, Nikki and John were still in their hotel room bed. "Babe we gotta get up soon" she said. "No I feel really comfortable here with you in my arms" said John. Nikki chuckled. "So is that your way of asking me for a round 2?" she asked. "More like round 3 in our case" said John. "You know Mother's Day is in 10 days and I'm still needing to get my mom something" said Nikki. "What did you have in mind?" asked John. "I dunno something spectacular" said Nikki as she sat up. "I mean I need to have my wow factor in there somewhere". "Well what is always something you do?" asked John. "My siblings and I always buy her one gift together-which we already gotten her-and then of course we would all each give her something individually" said Nikki.

"Well you know what I do" said John. "Yeah a thing of 1,000 flowers" said Nikki. "But since I don't have 15 grand to do that for her so I need something creative". "I'm sure that you'll be able to find something" said John as he yawned and stretched. He glanced over at the clock which read 3:19PM. "We better get going soon" he said. "We don't wanna be late".

"I thought you said that you wanted a round 3?" Nikki teased. "Tonight when we come back baby" said John. "What no quickie?" Nikki asked. "You're cute you know that?" said John as he stepped out of the bed. "No I still want the warmth" said Nikki as she buried her head under the pillows. "Come baby, I wanna show you something" said John as he put on a towel.

"What?" Nikki asked. "Just come" said John as he put her hand out for Nikki to take. With that he led them to their closet where he pulled out a clear garment bag which contained something white within. "John what is that?" asked Nikki. "Open it up" said John. Nikki began to unzip the bag to find out that it was a beautiful off white asymmetrical wrap dress.

"Oh John this is beautiful" said Nikki. "When did you get this?" "Remember a few weeks ago when you went to California to sell houses? I asked if you wanted to come shopping but when you said no I decided that I'd get you a little something" said John. "Oh John this is amazing" said Nikki as she gave him a kiss. "Thank you so much".

"You're welcome" said John. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up and ready to get there". "Thank you so much baby" said Nikki as she kissed John again. As Nikki placed the dress back down onto the bed and walked into their bathroom, John received a text from AJ:

"_John, we need 2 talk. See you 2nite_".

"You coming?" Nikki asked from afar. "Yes baby" said John as he quickly turned off his phone. With that he left to join Nikki.


	65. Chapter 65

**CHAPTER 65:**

A few hours had passed and it was now a little after 5:30 when AJ and Roman arrived at the ballroom. "Hey you two" said Tamina as she walked up to the two. "Girl you're looking nice". "Thank you" said AJ. She was wearing a Kelly Green colored dress. "You too". "Come on ladies, let's get going" said Roman. "Actually baby, why don't you go in and find our seats?" asked AJ. Roman nodded as he went on inside.

"So he seems to be taking everything well" said Tamina. "Yeah that's because I didn't tell him" said AJ. "What do you mean you didn't tell him?" asked Tamina. "You're two months pregnant already, when do you think you should tell him?"

"I haven't even told John yet" AJ said as she began digging through her purse. "Ok girl you have lost your damn" said Tamina. "You need to tell him soon".

AJ began to hold onto one of her wrists. "There's more to this isn't there?" asked Tamina. "Yeah there is" said AJ. "What is it!?" asked Tamina. "What did you do?" "I got married to Leati" AJ said calmly. "Wait so that who proposal thing wasn't like a secret storyline?" asked Tamina. "No it wasn't" said AJ. "Leati and I eloped on the 16th". Tamina sighed. "And you didn't tell me? We've been friends for a long time and I thought that you felt the same way".

AJ gently touched Tamina's shoulder. "We wanted to keep things a secret" she said. "I suppose you're right" said Tamina. "I respect your decision but don't you think that you should tell John someplace privately?" "No I gotta get it off my chest" said AJ. "The stress has been eating away at me and I know that it can't be good for the baby, regardless of who their father is". "You're right it isn't" said Tamina. "Just be careful of where you tell him". With that the two girls entered.

Meanwhile Nikki and John had finally taken their seats. They were to be sharing a table with Brie, Bryan, Tamina, and Roman who had already arrived. "Yay we get to share a table with AJ" Nikki said sarcastically. "Nicole be nice please?" asked John. "Perhaps I can" said Nikki as John pushed in her chair for her.

"What's up Joe?" asked John. "I'm great, everything's great" said Roman. With that John's phone beeped again. "John who is that?" asked Nikki. "Excuse me for a moment" he said as he abruptly got up, causing Nikki to annoyingly sigh. "It's probably just a business indenture or something" said Roman. "Just relax". "Trust me Joe, John isn't booked with anything but WWE until September" said Nikki. "It'll be ok" said Roman. "He'll be right back". "No offense Joe but I'm gonna go see what he's up to" said Nikki as she got up to after John.

John walked down a long corridor before reaching outside. "AJ?" he called out. "John" said AJ as she turned around to walk up to him. "AJ, what's wrong?" asked John. "I mean you texted me like 6 times already saying that we need to talk so what's going on?" AJ took a deep breath. "Look John I haven't been completely honest with you lately" she said.

"What do you mean that you haven't been completely honest with me lately?" asked John. AJ paused. "Look AJ either you tell me what you wanna talk to me about or I'm going back inside to join everyone else in there". AJ paused again.

"Ok bye AJ" John said irritably as he began to walk away. "Wait!" AJ called out. "Ok John I'll tell you". John turned back around to face AJ. "Ok spill". At this time Nikki had found the two talking outside on the front steps but because she didn't want to be seen, she hid behind a pillar to listen in on the conversation.

"John remember when you came over to my house, you know back on March 1rst?" AJ continued. "Yeah….I unfortunately do" said John. AJ sighed again as she held on tightly to her wrist. "John….I am so sorry but the news I'm about to share with you isn't so good" she said. "What is it?" asked John. "Are you sick?" "No, no John" said AJ. "I'm…fine". "Ok then so what's the problem?" asked John.

AJ paused again. "I'm…pregnant" she said. "And there's a strong possibility that you could be the father. With this John's eyes widened as Nikki's heart sank. "What!?" he shouted. "What the fuck are you talking about!?" "John, please lower your voice" said AJ. "No AJ, damn it I demand you stop telling me this ridiculous bullshit right now!" said John. "Well I'm sorry I can't!" shouted AJ. "We slept together, now I know things might be hazy because we were drinking but I know that we slept together".

John put his hands on his head in utter disbelief. "This…this can't be happening" he said. "It can't be". "It is" said AJ. John began to pace. "The one time that I didn't use protection I get somebody pregnant" he said. "You don't know that" said AJ. "But you said it could be mine" said John. "Or Leati's" said AJ. "AJ are you sure?" asked John. "Yeah" said AJ. "I slept with Roman earlier that morning before he left and I've done some research".

"Fuck it AJ this isn't some sort of a damn science project. Its real life!" said John. "John there is a way of finding out who the baby's father is" said AJ. "Then so fucking do it!" shouted John. "No I can't" said AJ. "It's risky and I won't risk hurting my baby". "So then what the hell do you suppose we do then huh!?" shouted John. "Wait until it's born" said AJ. "That's the safest option".

John resumed his pacing. "This is so fucking insane!" he shouted. "John please…your voice" said AJ. His face was now completely red from his anger. "Do you realize that I have been with Nicole for nearly 2 years?" he said. "And I've always told her that I never wanted to get married or to have kids and because I've been feeling so motherfucking guilty about this that I had to go out and buy her a new dress for tonight?"

"No I didn't" said AJ. "Now how do you suppose we explain this to the loves of our lives?" "I dunno" AJ said tearfully. "So what now I gotta wait until what like December!? Fucking December to find out if I'm going to be a father!?" shouted John. "I…" AJ trailed off. John glanced down at his watch. "Look this event is about to start in 5 minutes. I gotta go. We'll talk about this later" he said.

By then Nikki had enough as the pain in her heart quickly filled with rage. She decided to quickly head back to her seat before John had seen she was even out there.

"John?" AJ asked. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm so sorry" said AJ. "Yeah AJ, well I'm sorry too" said John. With that he walked back inside, leaving AJ outside alone.


	66. Chapter 66

**CHAPTER 66:**

John had finally rejoined his table and AJ did so shortly afterwards. "Hey baby where'd you go?" asked Roman. "I got a little sick again" AJ lied. Meanwhile Nikki was just angrily glaring at both AJ and John. "You alright there sis?" asked Brie. "Completely" Nikki said through her teeth.

"Ok somebody's having a little PMS" said Brie as she backed off. "Trust me Brie this isn't some period shit" said Nikki. "Uh Nicole, are you sure you're alright?" asked Bryan. "Precisely" said Nikki as continued gritting her teeth. "Ok well suit yourself" said Bryan. "Nicole, baby are you ok?" asked John. "You seem kind of mad". Nikki sharply turned to face John.

"Why I'm not mad at all" she said angrily. "I'm not mad at all". John sighed as he sat back. By then Stephanie was finishing up her speech about how happy she was glad that everyone who could come to the banquet could come. "Now is there anyone out there who would like to come and say a few words?" she asked. Nikki's rage had finally caused her to snap. "I would!" she called out as someone passed her the mic.

"Nicole you would?" John asked confusingly. "Yes John I would" said Nikki angrily. "I would like to say a few words" she continued. "I would like to say a simple congratulations to the lovely now engaged couple April Mendez and Leati Anoa'i, let's all give them a good round of applause". The guests began to clap as Nikki began to fake clap. "No" she chuckled. "But that's not all to be quite frankly what I have to say".

"Nicole?" said John. "Maybe you should stop". "Oh shut up!" she shouted causing everyone to gasp. "Cut her mic! Go cut her mic right now!" said Stephanie. "Baby what is wrong?" asked John. "What's wrong!?" shouted Nikki. "What's wrong!? What's wrong is that you had to go and knock up little miss whore in the green dress over here and you didn't even have the audacity to tell me like a real man would!"

"What is she talking about?" asked Roman. "What the hell is she talking about!?" "Oh no" said Tamina quietly to herself. "But guess what ladies and gentlemen that isn't even the best part and do you wanna know what it is!? She doesn't even know if the baby is actually Joe's over here or what used to be my fiancé's!?" shouted Nikki. "Nicole that is enough!" shouted John. "No John" said Nikki as she threw the microphone down into table. "I'm done listening to you" with that she walked away.

"What she saying isn't true right!?" shouted Roman. "Damn it April tell me what she saying isn't right!" The whole room was staring at the table. But AJ couldn't even budge with talking. "Right" said Roman. As he got up and excused himself from the table. With that AJ began to breakdown.

Nikki ran outside into the parking lot, kicking off her heels as she began to sob. "Please God tell me that this is just some fucking hallucination!" she shouted into the sky. "Please tell me that none of this isn't happening!" "It is" said Roman as he walked up to her. "Joe, what are you doing out here?" asked Nikki. "I just couldn't look at AJ anymore" said Roman. "I know the feeling" said Nikki. "You and me both" said Roman as he kicked a car tire.

"Come on" said Nikki. "I know where we can go".

Tamina led a franticly sobbing AJ out of the ballroom, leaving behind John, Brie and Bryan. "You did a really shitty thing John" said Brie angrily. "How could you cheat on my sister!?" "It was an accident" said John. "We got drunk." Yeah well all I know is that your ass better go out there and fix this" Brie said angrily. "Now I'm torn between a best friend and my own twin". "I dunno if this can be fixed" said John. "It's pretty much out there now".

Brie got up and slapped John. "Fuck you!" she shouted as Bryan got up to follow him. This left John alone as he excused himself from the table as well.

Out in the hallway, Tamina was trying to calm AJ down. "I know dear I know you made a mistake but you have got to calm down for the sake of your baby" she said. Brie and Bryan walked up to them. "I don't know what in the hell would possess you to go ahead and do something that stupid to my sister and more importantly yourself but I just don't know if anyone could get through this" said Brie.

"I am so sorry" AJ said tearfully. "I don't really give a damn about your sorries AJ" said Brie sternly. "Just fix it" with that she and Bryan walked out into the parking lot to find out Roman and Nikki were gone. "Oh no!" she said. "Where did they go?"

The two couples, John, AJ, Nikki and Roman were left with feeling a lot of pain that night but it didn't stop Nikki and Roman for getting what they felt like was justice.

* * *

That night Nikki stumbled in the hallway of Brie and Bryan's hotel when she began to bang on their front door. A groggy Bryan answered. "Who is it?" he asked as he opened the door to find Nikki with an empty bottle of liquor in her hand. "Oh my God Nicole!" shouted Brie as she raced to help her sister.

"I loved him and he did this to me!" she shouted over and over again. "I loved him and he fucking did this to me!" Her eyes were bloodshot red, her dress was put on backwards and she was heavily intoxicated. "I know baby, I know" Brie said sadly as she tried to comfort her. "And that's why I decided to hurt him too" said Nikki as Brie glanced at the clock which read 11:57pm. "God this is a long day" she said. Bryan had since then locked their hotel room and moved her into the bathroom.

"Nicole what do you mean you hurt John!?" asked Brie. "I fucked with Roman tonight" Nikki said with a slurred voice. "I fucked Roman so hard tonight that it would absolutely like kill John". "Do you believe her?" asked Bryan. "Sadly I do" said Brie. "She always tells the truth when she's drunk". "Oh man this isn't good" said Bryan. "I know" said Brie. "I know. We'll be able to get to the bottom of it in the morning." The two began to attend to Nikki as she finally passed out, not fully aware of what had happened that night.


	67. Chapter 67

**CHAPTER 67:**

The next morning, Nikki awoke with a huge and painful hangover as she walked into the living room where Brie and Bryan sat waiting for them. "You two get up pretty damn early she said. God my head is hurting me so fucking bad". "Nicole will you please come over here" said Brie. "We need to talk". "Look Brie I don't wanna talk about last night" said Nikki. "Besides it's pretty much all over the fucking internet".

"No actually it's not" said Bryan. "Stephanie's pretty good at controlling such issues and you better be thankful that she is". "Ugh I'm probably fired!" Nikki whined. "Oh my God Nicole is that what you're worried about right now?" asked Brie as she stood up. "Last night you embarrassed the company and more importantly yourself!" "Yeah well John hurt me" said Nikki. "I know he did" said Brie. "Wait…don't tell me that you're actually feeling sympathy for him and AJ" said Nikki.

"I don't hate them Nicole, but yes I do admit that the two are not exactly my favorite people right now" said Brie. "But we need to talk about what you did to yourself last night". "Ok shoot" said Nikki. "First of all you are so damn lucky that Stephanie was able to keep all of this under wraps and that not a lot of people attended last night" said Brie. "Go on" Nikki said. "Next you drove over here drunk and I swear to God Nicole if you do that shit ever again I'll never speak to you again" said Brie. "Ok Brie" Nikki said seriously. "I won't ever drink and drive again I promise". "Lastly, did you use protection with Roman?" asked Brie.

Nikki got quiet. "I dunno, I guess" she said. "Are you sure?" asked Bryan. "Because the guy has already assumed that AJ is pregnant so he wouldn't have the need for condoms". "I'm pretty sure" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "Look I love John and I love AJ just like I love you and yes I do admit that they were wrong but I'm just hoping to God that one day everything will get back, or almost back to the way they were".

"What the hell are you saying?" asked Nikki. "John maybe having a baby with that whoring bitch and all you're trying to do is get me to look at the bright side to this?" "Nicole you know that I believe that everything happens for a reason" said Brie. "Like I said I am upset with those two but I'm hoping that things will be made right again so I won't have to. I'm 30 years old-we're 30 years-old and life is too short to be caught up in all of the drama". Nikki sighed.

"Look Nicole, like I said maybe there could be a bright side to this, you don't know" said Brie. "A bright side? Like what?" asked Nikki skeptically. "Like maybe this baby could actually be the one thing that finally brings you and AJ together in some way" said Brie. "Yeah to a brawl" Nikki said sarcastically as she stood up. "I need…I need some rest" she said. "Ok but we're not done with our conversation" said Brie. "You are one amazing person" said Bryan. "How so?" asked Brie. "What if AJ slept with me-not that would ever happen of course-but would you be saying the same way?" asked Bryan.

"So in other words practicing what I preach?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Bryan. "To be honest I don't know" said Brie. "But what I do know is that I'm going to be paying a little visit to AJ soon. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Bryan. "To be honest again, I don't know" said Brie. "I simply don't".

Meanwhile AJ remained laying in Tamina's bed as she had now stopped crying. "I think you should go get the baby checked out" said Tamina. "To make sure that it's ok". "Its fine" said AJ. "Oh honey I'm so sorry" said Tamina. With that her doorbell rang. "Ugh who could that be?" asked AJ. "I don't know but I'll be back" said Tamina. She went to answer the door and was shocked to see that it was Roman.

"Joe, what are you doing here?" she asked. "I need to speak to her" said Roman. "Joe that's not a good idea right now" said Tamina. "She's my wife, or at least I thought she was" said Roman as he walked past Tamina and headed into the room. "AJ are you in here, we need to talk now" he said. AJ sat up in bed.

"Can you give us a little privacy?" asked Roman. "Its ok" said AJ. Tamina closed the door behind them. "How could you do this to me?" asked Roman. "How could you cheat on me?" "I'm sorry" AJ said tearfully. "I really am". "How can I be sure?" asked Roman. "How!?" He was now shouting. "Damn it April I loved you! I loved you with all of my heart and this is how you fucking repay me by doing Cena!?" "I'm sorry" said AJ. "It was a stupid mistake". "And to think that I had that bastard look after you for me when I was gone!" shouted Roman.

"Look Leati I said that I was sorry and that there's nothing I can do about it" said AJ. "We won't know whose baby it is until it is born". Roman sighed as he took a seat at the end of the bed. "This just kills me AJ" he said. "It really does and something like this has never happened to me before, I never been cheated on AJ but I can promise you that I have cheated on someone once before". "You…have?" asked AJ. "Yeah I have" said Roman. AJ began to frantically move her eyes. "You mean me don't you?" she asked. "You…slept with Nicole last night didn't you?! Didn't you!?"

"Yes April I'm afraid so" said Roman. AJ began to breakdown when Roman put his hand on AJ's hand. "No don't touch me!" she said. "How could you do that to me?" "Because I wanted you to feel exactly what I was feeling but I realize that it was the dumbest thing I've ever done" said Roman. "So why are you telling me this?" asked AJ. "Because just like you want me to be forgive you, I need you to forgive me" said Roman. "Ok and if I did?" asked Roman.

"I'm still willing to make things work with you April because I love you" said Roman. "Regardless if that baby is mine or not I still love you and unfortunately things happen". "We're gonna need some serious counseling" said AJ. "I know" said Roman. "I know but for now I think it's best that we have some time apart until we figure out things". "Leati?" AJ said tearfully. "Yes AJ?" asked Roman.

"I just wanted to let you know that I wish that I could take it all back and I wish that this turns out to be your baby and that I love you too".


	68. Chapter 68

**CHAPTER 68:**

A few more weeks had passed and Nikki was still on her 2 month suspension and AJ and Roman had begun their counseling as they were planning on moving back in together at the end of the month. They have decided not to tell their parents and Nikki hasn't spoken to John and she remained in California focusing on her realtor career. It was now noontime on May 29th.

AJ and Roman sat in their counselor Joanna Miller's office in the middle of their 3rd session. "So tell me you two" said Dr. Miller. "How have things been going for you?"

"Well Leati and I haven't been living together for the past 4 weeks" said AJ. "And were thinking about…moving back in together soon". "How soon?" asked Dr. Miller. "The 31rst" said AJ. "And what about you Joe?" asked Dr. Miller. "How do you feel about this?" "Like I've always said from day one is that I'm gonna be here for AJ and the baby even if it's not mine" said Roman. Dr. Miller continued taking down notes as the couple finished.

"And do the two of you think that this is best?" she asked. "Well April and I didn't talk for a few days after the fact, but I think we're ready" said Roman. "I still love her and my love for her hasn't changed despite the fact what was done to me I'm willing to work things out no matter what". Dr. Miller continued on with her notes. "And you April? Do you feel that you are ready?" "Yes Dr. Miller" said AJ. "I think I am".

"And how is your pregnancy going along lately?" asked Dr. Miller. "Well the baby is fine" said AJ. "I'm about 13 weeks and so far everything's going on good". "That's good" said Dr. Miller. "I know that I have had some concerns in the beginning that stress might be a worrying factor into your personal health". AJ half smiled. "Thank you" she said. "So I know we have been meeting 3 times a week for the past 3 weeks for…2 hours" said Dr. Miller. "Any thoughts on our time together so far?"

"I just would like to say that even though I will never forget what happened in our relationship that I am willing to forgive" said Roman. "That's good" said Dr. Miller. "I see great positive growth and progress from our sessions." Roman nodded as Dr. Miller continued. "It is in my professional opinion is that I do see that you see that there is some hope left for you guys". "Dr. Miller?" asked AJ. "Yes April?" asked Dr. Miller. "I feel like every day is a building block, to our new foundation and this time it will be much stronger and even better than before" said AJ.

"Absolutely" said Dr. Miller. The session continued for another 15 minutes when Dr. Miller finally closed her notebook. "How soon would you like to come back?" she asked. "Well my schedule I going to be crazy since I have that payback match" said Roman. "But how about on the 5th, same time?" "April are you ok with that?" asked Dr. Miller. "Yes Dr. Miller I am" said AJ. "Good" said Dr. Miller. "I'll make the session for 4hrs to cover for the lost time.

"Thank you doctor" said Roman. "Thank you doctor" said AJ as the shook hands and left. The two made it down the hallway where AJ stopped to sit down at the water cooler. "Hey do you want any?" asked Roman. "No I'm good" said AJ. Roman took a cup of water before sitting down next to AJ. "You're not ready for us to move back in together are you?" he asked. "To be honest I'm scared to death" AJ said tearfully. "Why?" asked Roman. "What if we're going about this too fast?" asked AJ. "I know how I feel about you and how you feel about me" said Roman. "And everything I've ever said in there was the God honest truth". AJ sighed as Roman continued. "I want this to work" he said. "And I want it to work too" said AJ.

Roman began to wipe away some of AJ's tears. "Come on I'll walk you to your car" he said. With that the two got up and left.

Meanwhile, Nikki was at a gym angrily punching a boxing bag when John approached her. "Can we talk?" he asked. Nikki continued to furiously punch the bag when John stood in front of her. "Look I know that you may not ever wanna see me or talk to me again but I think you should please just hear me out" he said. Nikki abruptly stopped. "I should listen to you?" she said angrily. "Why in the hell should I listen to you!? Because of you I got suspended from my job for 2 months!"

"I'm sorry Nicole" said John. "You're sorry!?" shouted Nikki. "I loved you with all my heart John and this is what you do to me!? To us!?" "I dunno what to say" said John. "Then say nothing!" Nikki shouted. "I'm just lucky enough that Stephanie didn't fire my ass and that she was able to keep this event out of public knowledge". Nikki resumed punching the bag even more angrily when John stopped it again.

"Just go away!" she shouted. "Just go away and leave me be!" "Not until we talk about this" said John. "John I don't wanna talk about anything with you" said Nikki. "I just wanna take advantage of the gym time that I have in here, given Stephanie allowed me to come in back in here". "If you hate me so damn much then why are you still wearing the ring I gave you?" asked John. Nikki paused as she looked over and saw that the ring was on top of her belongings.

"Just go to hell" she said tearfully as she hastily picked up her belongings and left the gym.


	69. Chapter 69

**CHAPTER 69:**

Over the next few days, Nikki continued staying at the gym in order to relieve her stress. It was now June 6th when Brie entered inside to visit her sister. "Hey sweetie how are you?" she asked. "I brought you your favorite drink". "Is it a shot?" asked Nikki as she continued boxing. "No crazy" said Brie. "Remember the rule is that you can't drink while living with Bryan and me". "Oh joy" Nikki said sarcastically.

"Take a break" said Brie. "You've been in here for 6hrs already". Nikki stopped as she walked over to her sister to take the ice tea from her. "Thanks" she said. "You're welcome" said Brie. "Have you seen him?" Nikki scoffed as she continued drinking. "I take that as a yes" said Brie. "Brie everyday he comes to me" said Nikki. "He calls me, leaves me messages, texts me likes all of my photos the whole 9 yards".

"Maybe he's trying to say he's sorry" said Brie. "Brie I don't wanna talk to him anymore" said Nikki as she took a seat in a nearby chair. "I just don't". "I'm pretty sure that one day you will" said Brie. "Brie I can't talk to him" said Nikki. "Not after he did what he did to me". "So does that mean you're not gonna tell him about Joe?" asked Brie. "No" said Nikki. "There's no need". Brie looked around before resuming their conversation. "I…never seen you go so hard at a gym before" said Brie. "Are you sure everything's ok?"

"I'm fine Brie" said Nikki. "I'm just trying to lose some weight that's all". "Oh don't be ridiculous" said Brie. "You're fine". "Brie for your information I gained 6lbs and I just need to lose it real fast" said Nikki. "Damn Nicole this is what stress does to you" said Brie. "Yeah I know" said Nikki. Just then her phone went off. "Who is that?" asked Brie. "It's Stephanie" said Nikki. "She said that she needs to see me immediately?" "Do you want me to come with you?" asked Brie. "No" said Nikki. "Damn it would could it be now?"

Nikki packed her belongings and left to go to Stephanie's office. She took a breath as she entered in. "Stephanie….you uh wanted to see me?" she asked. "Yes Nicole I did" said Stephanie. "Please take a seat". Nikki quickly took a seat in Stephanie's chair. "First off I don't wanna say that you're in trouble or anything because you are still on suspension until the end of the month, well…you were" said Stephanie.

"I'm not on suspension anymore?" asked Nikki. "No Nicole, I'm afraid that our monthly testing has revealed some surprising news for you" said Stephanie. "You're pregnant and I advise you to go take yourself to a doctor as soon as possible so that you could get it checked out". "What!?" asked Nikki. "I'm….pregnant?" "Yes Nicole I'm afraid that you are" said Stephanie. "The test is dated on May 26th and another one was dated even more recently as yesterday".

The color from Nikki's face had drained. "But I feel fine" she said. "I'm on the pill there's no way". "That's how it was with my second child" said Stephanie. "What am I going to do?" asked Nikki. "I don't even know who the father is". "Well that's up to you" said Stephanie. "Stephanie…whatever we talk about stays in secret right?" asked Nikki. "Yes Nicole" said Stephanie. Nikki sighed as she had a flashback to the night of the banquet.

"_Are you sure about this?" asked Roman. "Yes I am" said Nikki as she took another sip of her wine bottle. Roman took off his shirt as Nikki began to kiss him. She laid back down in the backseat of the car as Roman got on top of her_.

"Nicole!" shouted Stephanie. "Yeah?" asked Nikki. "Are you ok?" asked Stephanie. "I'm not quite sure anymore" said Nikki as she stood up. "I can't believe all of this happened because I decided to take John's car and do something very stupid". "A little word of advice Nicole" said Stephanie. "Now that you and AJ are in presumably the same condition, maybe the 4 of you can finally maybe one day sit down and discuss things like mature adults".

"I don't think we can" said Nikki. "I really don't". With that Nikki numbly walked out of Stephanie's office. She had no idea what she was going to do.


	70. Chapter 70

**CHAPTER 70:**

Another week had passed and it was now June 14th when AJ and Roman were preparing to have another ultrasound appointment. The two had ultimately decided to move back in together two days earlier. "I'm so excited" said AJ as she sat on the examining table. "Oh you're in a good mood Ms. Mendez" said Dr. Hernandez as he entered. "Actually…it's now Mrs. Anoa'i" said AJ. "No problem we can have registration quickly clear that up" said Dr. Hernandez.

It was true, things have slowly began to improve within AJ and Roman's lives. "Any pain, discharge, other issues?" asked Dr. Hernandez. "No" said AJ. "Just that my breasts have been a little tender, but um…I don't see a bump there yet". "You mean abdominal growth?" asked Dr. Hernandez as he began to palpitate AJ's stomach. "Yeah that" said AJ. "Well you do have what in society called 'a baby bump' is coming along" said Dr. Hernandez.

"So is the baby ok?" asked Roman. "Of course" said Dr. Hernandez. "Since this is Mrs. Anoa'i's first pregnancy, the count of her fit stamina and that every woman's development is a bit different I do say with the best of all of my medical knowledge that how her stomach is looking and feeling is normal". "How many years have you been doing this again?" asked Roman. "It'll be 11 years at the end of this year" said Dr. Hernandez. "Around the time your baby is due".

"So are we gonna be able are we gonna be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" asked AJ. "No I'm afraid not Mrs. Anoa'i" said Dr. Hernandez. "But when you come back in about 3 weeks we most definitely can". "So are you sure that my baby bump is of normal size?" asked AJ. "Absolutely. Your baby is about 4 inches long and is the size of an able" said Dr. Hernandez. "Cute" said AJ. "Doctor it said in the book I'm reading, "What to Expect When You're Expecting" says I can now talk to them".

"You're absolutely right" said Dr. Hernandez. "Your baby's hearing is beginning to develop and it's a great way of beginning the bonding process". "So wait a minute AJ can talk to the baby?" asked Roman. "Yes she can" said Dr. Hernandez. "She can read to the baby, it'll help him or her to develop their language skills once they're out of the womb". "Whatever you say" said Roman. "Shall we take a look?" asked Dr. Hernandez. "Sure" said AJ.

The doctor began the ultrasound procedures as the lights were turned off. A few moments later the baby's image could be seen on the screen. "That's the head" said Dr. Hernandez as he pointed out the different regions of the baby". "Aww look April it's waving" said Roman. "Yes it appears that they are" said Dr. Hernandez as he switched over to another section in order to hear the heartbeat, which was strong.

"I really wish that we could be able to tell" said Roman. "Me too" said AJ. "Actually…" said Dr. Hernandez. "It appears that I can make out some chances of being able to shed some light on that". "But I thought you said that we wouldn't be able to tell for another few weeks?" asked AJ. "To the trained eye an obstetrician could but it's best to wait until the 18th week for a much better determination" said Dr. Hernandez.

"So you can or can't tell?" asked Roman. "I can make an estimate but it may not be the right one" said Dr. Hernandez. "Ok we'll wait" said AJ. With that the doctor continued the ultrasound viewing.

Meanwhile, Brie arrived back from her day out at practice to find that her sister was still laying up in bed. "Nicole!?" she called out. "Nicole are you in there?" Brie opened up the door to her guest room. "There you are" she said as she sat down on Nikki's bed. "Are you ok?"

"Not so well" said Nikki. "Oh come on Nicole" said Brie. "You've been laying around for days now ever since you had that meeting with Stephanie now can you tell me what's been bothering you, other than John". "I said that I don't wanna talk about it" said Nikki as she turned around to face her sister. "I just feel like shit". "You are not shit" said Brie. Nikki sat up in her bed. "Look Brie, you and Bryan just go get ready for your date. I'll be fine". "You sure?" asked Brie. "Yeah why wouldn't I be?" asked Nikki.

"Ok then" said Brie. "But when I get back I want you to tell me what's been bothering you". With that Brie left Nikki who curled her legs up to her chest. She began to quietly sob for the next 15 minutes until she decided to go into the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror. As she stood before it, all she could think about how her life was about to change. She carefully placed her hands on her stomach and then she suddenly began to scream as she punched her right fist through the glass mirror, shattering it.

Brie and Bryan ran into the bathroom. "Nicole! Nicole what happened!?" she shouted. "Oh my God!" shouted Brie. "Nicole you're hand it's bleeding!" "No, Brie everything is fine" Nikki said while sobbing. "Everything is fine!" "Bryan go call an ambulance now!" said Brie. "Damn it Nicole what did you do!?" "I didn't do anything!" shouted Nikki. Brie quickly grabbed a towel and pulled if off of the rack to begin applying pressure.

"Oh my God Nicole!" she shouted. "I didn't do anything, absolutely…nothing" Nikki said calmly. "Absolutely nothing."


	71. Chapter 71

**CHAPTER 71:**

Nikki, Brie and Bryan arrived at the hospital a short time later. The two were prancing around the waiting room when a doctor came out. "This is absurd" said Brie. "We've been waiting for nearly 3 hours". "I'm sure someone will be out soon" said Bryan. A few seconds after that a woman approached them. "Hello I am Dr. Elaina Stewart" said Dr. Stewart. "Hi doctor is my sister going to be ok?" asked Brie. "Yes" said Dr. Stewart". "Your sister's hand is going to be just fine. It's fractured and we had to give her 9 stitches but she should heal wonderfully, as well as her baby but the thing I'm worried most about is her mental health".

"Baby? What baby?" Brie asked. "My sister's not pregnant". "Well according to her test results here on my chart she is" said Dr. Stewart. "She's already 6 weeks along". "Oh my God!" said Brie. "That's the thing she wouldn't tell me". "You mentioned something about her…mental health" said Bryan. "Yes Mr. Danielson, I am concerned for her wellbeing and I'm asking for your permission to place her in a 51/50 hold" said Dr. Stewart.

"Wait my sister's not suicidal" said Brie. "Mrs. Danielson your sister Stephanie N. Garcia has been complaining of hallucinations and hearing things for the past several months not to mention she just drove her hand through your bathroom mirror on the notion of just finding out that her fiancé cheated on her and that there is a pregnancy now involved in her life as well and she isn't so sure of who the father is, it's a pretty safe determination and in my professional medical opinion that she should be held for the next 72 hours under observation just to be on the safe side" said Dr. Stewart.

"Oh my God" said Brie. "I can't….believe that she's going through this". "Is she going to be alright?" asked Bryan. "Well what is it that she has?" asked Brie. "Ms. Garcia has what's called Delusional Disorder-a variation of the mental disorder Psychosis" said Dr. Stewart. "How in the world was that even caused?" asked Brie. "Well it can be genetic, or occur via physical injury" said Dr. Stewart. "You mean a brain injury?" Brie asked sadly. "Yes" said Dr. Stewart. "And according to our MRI results of Ms. Garcia that seems to be the case".

"But like I said earlier, is she going to be alright?" Bryan asked. "That we will be able to tell in time" said Dr. Stewart. "Now I'll be needing your signature". "She isn't restrained or anything?" asked Brie. "No she's completely cooperating with us" said Dr. Stewart. "When can we see her?" asked Brie. "She's up on the 7th floor in the psych ward" said Dr. Stewart. "In room 742B". "This…can't be happening" said Brie. "I'm sorry Mrs. Danielson" said Dr. Stewart. "But I really need your signatures in order to continue treatment on your sister.

Brie and Bryan both quickly signed the consent forms, still in a daze about what was happening.

"You may see her, but only one person at a time" said Dr. Stewart. "I guess that'll be me" said Brie. "I'm sorry" said Dr. Stewart. "But given that you and your sister are identical twins, I'm afraid that I'll have to ask one of my staff members to assist you". "You think that she'll flee or something?" asked Brie. "It's just an extra safety precaution" said Dr. Stewart. "Very well" said Brie as the doctor lead the two upstairs. Bryan sat in the nearby waiting room as a nurse entered in with Brie into Nikki's room.

Nikki sat emotionless on her bed hooked up to a nasal cannula and I.V line when her sister walked up to her. "Oh my God Nicole" she said tearfully. "You nearly scared us half to death". Nikki remained silent. "Nicole, damn it you better say something to me right now!" said Brie. "Please just tell me why did you do this to yourself?" Nikki of course remained silent, causing Brie to let out a huge sigh. "Look Nikki everything is going to be alright". Nikki looked up at her sister.

"Do you know what it's like to be seeing things for all these months and no one pay any attention to it?" she said. "Nikki I had no idea that it was this bad" said Brie. "John and I just thought that you weren't getting any sleep. I had no idea". "I know" said Nikki. "And now I'm crazy". "You are not crazy Nikki you are sick!" said Brie. "And you have got to get yourself better and woman up to John and Joe and tell them the truth". "Truth? Why would I ever go and tell them the truth?" asked Nikki. "So what I can be called a hypocrite for dogging on John and AJ?"

"So that your soul can finally be able to heal" said Brie. "I don't need any healing Brie" said Nikki. "Look Nicole be as it may you're still pregnant with somebody's child and now you owe it to yourself and their father-whoever that may be and just tell them the truth" said Brie. "You don't understand" said Nikki. "There isn't going to be a baby". Brie was left taken aback as she gave a horrified look at Nikki. She then quickly looked up at the nurse and then back down to her sister.

"What…do you mean there isn't going to be a baby?" she asked. Tears began to roll down Nikki's face. "I'm not going to have it" she said. "Nicole…you can't be serious c-can you?" Brie asked. "You can't be seriously thinking about terminating your pregnancy". "It's my choice!" shouted Nikki prompting the nurse to get up. "Ok I think that calls for the end of your visiting period" she said. "No I'm not going anywhere" said Brie. "Very well" said the nurse. "You have 5 more minutes". "Just please Brie hear me out?" said Nikki. "What you're asking me to do is bring a baby into this world where I don't even know who its father is and not to mention I am so close to being able to go back to work".

"Nicole…that's being so selfish" said Brie. "There's paternity testing that can be done". "No…the therapist told me that it was risky" said Nikki. "But what if it's John's?" asked Brie. "What if you're having John's baby and you don't even know it?" "And what if the baby isn't?" said Nikki. "What if the baby is Joe's?" "Well now at least you know how AJ feels" said Brie. Nikki sighed. "Besides John never wanted to really have kids with me anyway" she said. "Well Nicole then I really guess that it's a good thing that you legally can't make that decision for the next 72 hours" said Brie as she stood up. "What are you talking about?" asked Nikki. Brie got closer to her sister.

"You're in what's called a 51/50 hold in which you are legally bound to this hospital for the next 3 days so hopefully in that time you'll be able to get some sense into you" she said. Brie got up to leave when Dr. Stewart entered in. "Please help her" Brie whispered. "Please help my sister". "I'll do my very best" said Dr. Stewart. With that Brie continued out of the hospital room with the tears running down her face.


	72. Chapter 72

**CHAPTER 72: **

3 more days had since passed and it was now June 17th and Nikki was finally released. She mostly spent her day lying down and watching TV until Brie entered that night. "You have got to eat something" she said. "Now come on dinner is ready for you". "I'm not hungry" said Nikki. "Nicole you can't survive off crackers" said Brie. "Well it's the only thing that's keeping me from barfing" said Nikki. "Besides that hospital food didn't really do any much justice to me". Brie sighed.

"Nicole, please ok? If not for yourself than at least do it for your baby" she pleaded. That was right, Nikki was still pregnant. "Brie what good does it do for me anyway?" she asked. "I mean I can't wrestle so that pretty much means that I'm out of a job. I'm going to get fat and probably gain like 50lbs meaning I'll be ruined. I don't even know who its father is and wont for another 8 months not to mention I can't even take the medication I need to be taking in order to get myself better". "I heard what the doctor said" said Brie. "She said that your pregnancy hormones should keep the balance within your head and with the therapy you should be ok".

"Brie…I can't have a kid now" said Nikki. "I'm not even responsible, I mean I just found out that I have a pretty serious psychological disorder that was brought on by my injury a few years ago". Brie took a seat at the end of the bed. "What will mom think?" she asked. "What will JJ or even dad?" "Don't talk to me about that man" said Nikki as she folded her arms. "I'm serious Nicole" said Brie. "Yeah well I'm serious too" said Nikki. "You know how our family feels about that" said Brie. "Brie its 2014, I'm 30-years-old and it's my choice" said Nikki. "Yeah and you'll be 31 in November" said Brie. "So time is ticking-fast". "I dunno what you want me to say" said Nikki. "Well you better figure out something" said Brie. "Because they're coming back to film us on the 30th and people are gonna want answers as to why you're not living with John anymore".

"You really want me to have this baby don't you?" said Nikki. "It'll just break the entire family's heart if you don't" said Brie. "And believe it or not it will break yours too. Think about it Nicole, what if this is your only chance to even have a baby? You heard your doctor. Once you start these meds it's going to be a dangerous thing to think about stop taking them just to have another baby". Nikki unfolded her arms. "Please just come into the living room to eat with us" said Brie.

"Brie the only thing that I can promise you is that I will eventually tell John and Joe and I will eat, but about this baby…I'm just not sure about it yet" said Nikki. "Fine Nicole" said Brie. "Meantime dinner's ready and we're not starting without you". With that Brie left Nikki alone to finish her crackers. She still wasn't quite sure of what she was actually going to do. Nikki sat quietly as she opened her dresser drawer to remove the black box which still contained her engagement ring. "This…is gonna kill him" she thought quietly to herself as she took out her phone.

_"John don't call me, don't text me back to ask me anymore questions but I'll be coming over tomorrow evening to have a very important discussion with you. Don't ask any questions and I know that this is going to sound weird but you're gonna need 2 invite BOTH Joe and AJ over. Like I said no questions, just do as I say. I'll see u later"_.

Nikki turned off her phone as she entered into the dining room to join Brie and Bryan. "Here you go" said Bryan as he pulled out a chair for to take a seat. "You're gonna like what we're having today" he said. "Well what exactly is it?" Nikki asked. "There's no need to be snippy" said Bryan. "Relax honey it's just her hormones are outta whack right now" said Brie as she began serving their meal. "Let's see here we've got our broccoli, celery and tomato salad. We've got our thinly sliced turkey breasts, a side of wild rice, a sliced baked potato with white cheddar cheese and as for desert a nice homemade cherry pie".

"And it's all organic isn't it babe?" asked Bryan. "Yes it sure is" said Brie as she finished serving her dish to Nikki. Bryan began to hastily dig in. After all he would be needing the strength given that he has an upcoming match in Pasadena the following night. "How is it?" asked Brie. "Babe you're cooking is always the best" said Bryan. Brie noted that Nikki was only taking slow and small bites of her dinner. "Nicole honey you've gotta eat" said Brie. "I'm leaving tomorrow" said Nikki. "What-no you can't leave" said Brie. "Nicole you just got out of a 72 hold in the psych ward-you're not going anywhere". "Yes I am" said Nikki. "I'm going to Tampa, to see John". "But why?" asked Bryan. "He should already be here in California. There's no need to travel that far".

"Look I'm just taking Brie's advice of telling him and Joe that I'm pregnant" said Nikki. "Nicole I think that you should wait a few days" said Bryan. Nikki slammed her fork onto her plate. "Look either I tell them now the way I want to while there's still a baby or I don't tell them at all" she said. "But Nicole I thought you said that you didn't want the baby" said Brie. Nikki took a deep breath. "To be honest Brianna, I'm just….I'm still not sure ok?" With that Nikki picked her fork back up and began quietly resuming her meal with a normal attitude. Brie and Bryan had breath a temporary sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, AJ returned back from a day at the yoga studio. "Hey baby how was your day?" asked Roman as he was in the kitchen cooking. "Great" said AJ as she walked in. "I'm just so happy that I can still work out". "That's good" said Roman as began to serve food onto their plates. "It's totally healthy for you two". AJ took a sniff of the air. "What's that you're cooking?" she asked. "Some boneless chicken, uh some steamed carrots, mashed potatoes and kale" said Roman as he placed the pots into the sink.

"Right…" AJ trailed off. "Well Ima go take a shower and you should get ready. After all you gotta be in Cali tomorrow". "Baby the flight doesn't leave until 10 in the morning" said Roman. "I should be just fine". "Ok" said AJ. "You hate it don't you?" asked Roman. "You hate the smell". "Sorry Leati" said AJ. "I know" Roman said frustratingly. AJ walked up to him. "I'm sorry baby" she said. "But don't worry Ima still eat what you cooked us". "Ok" said Roman as he looked up when AJ gave him a hug. "Nice pants by the way" he said. "You like them?" asked AJ. "They're new. In fact they all are. I had to get maternity ones so that they can fit my growing belly". AJ placed both of her hands on her stomach.

Roman walked from around the corner. "Hey there you're starting to show" he said with a smile. "Uh-huh" AJ said with a smile. Roman put his hand on AJ's stomach. "It's a good thing I uh got these pants then?" She said. "Yeah I like that they're like a highlighter pink" said Roman. "Nice and blinding". "You're such a jokester!" AJ exclaimed. Roman took his hand off of AJ's stomach. "Yeah I am" said Roman with a smile. "I'll keep your dinner for you in the oven while you shower".

"You can eat without me" said AJ as she took out her pony tail. "It's ok". "No baby I'll wait for you" said Roman. AJ went to bend down to set her gym back and mat onto the floor when she suddenly felt a strange feeling in her stomach. "Oh!" she said. Roman raced over. "What is it?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?" "No…I don't think so" said AJ. "But April you-" said Roman as he was cut off by AJ. She quickly took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Do you feel that?" she asked. "No" said Roman. AJ lowered Roman's hand. "How about now?" she asked. "Oh my…Oh my God it's moving" said Roman. "Yeah it is" said AJ with a smile. Roman's face lit up with a smile. "The baby is kicking" he said. "The baby is kicking!" "Yes it is" said AJ while she continued her smiling. "That is so cool" said Roman as he bent down to place his ear on AJ's stomach. "What are you doing?" she giggled. "I'm trying to see if I can hear anything" said Roman. "I'm pretty sure that you can't" said AJ. With that Roman stood up. "Ok but that-that was cool" he said. "I know" said AJ. "Today was the first time I think I felt it move". Just then AJ's phone beeped. "I'll go get it" she said as she reached into her pocket to remove the phone. It was a text from John:

_"AJ, look I know that you and Joe probably don't wanna ever see or speak to me again but something important has come up. I don't have all the reasons as to why that is but Nicole has texted me that she would like for all of us-you, Joe and I to meet up with her tomorrow night before the Pasadena show. Please it's important-at least according to her. Hope to see y'all there"._

"Who was it?" asked Roman as walked over to AJ. "Baby you look like you seen a ghost or something?" "Baby I just got a text from John Cena" AJ said while in shock. "What-why!?" asked Roman. "What the fuck could he possibly want with you now!?" His demeanor had changed. "I dunno baby" said AJ as she handed him the phone. Roman carefully read the text twice and afterwards he sighed. "Well don't keep me in suspense" said AJ. "What is it?"

"We're gonna have to meet him tomorrow night" said Roman. "Damn it, what else could be possibly have to say to me now?" asked AJ. "I dunno" said Roman. "And I dunno what Nicole has to say either". "Well I certainly hope that they're not planning on suing me" said AJ. "I don't think that's why he wants us to all speak" said Roman. "And trust me if I knew baby, I would say". "Well I guess that means I gotta pack my bags" said AJ. "And I'll have to change my flight so that we'll be on the same one" said Roman. "And I'm going to need to pack something that doesn't show off this bump" said AJ.

"Right I completely forgot that you're not scheduled to return on "Raw" until the 30th" said Roman. "Yeah to announce that I'm preggers" said AJ. "Come on let's get packing" said Roman. "Not before dinner first" said AJ. "Then I'll shower and then pack". "And I'll get you a flight" said Roman. They both nodded as they walked into the kitchen, each wondering what exactly that John and Nikki wanted to talk about.

**A/N: This is kind of something I've just noticed that I have AJ returning back on "RAW" on June 30th lol which is the same day she really did return in reality. It's very coincidental as I've wrote this chapter weeks ago lol. I guess I could almost say I made a good choice of my dating here. Reviews and criticism are always welcome :-)**


	73. Chapter 73

**CHAPTER 73:**

The next afternoon, everyone had arrived at the Rose Bowl Stadium in Pasadena. Luckily for Nikki, Brie and Bryan it was just a short 2 hour drive away from their San Diego home. Brie and Nikki were in her dressing room as they were conversing. "I can't believe that you're going to tell him this tonight" said Brie as she finished getting dressed. "It's a damn good thing that it's not a live show". "It's just 'Smackdown'" said Nikki. "It's nothing all that serious".

"N-nothing that serious?" said Brie. "Stephanie Nicole Garcia did you forget that you are pregnant with someone's child?" "Trust me how could I ever forget?" Nikki asked as she took another bite of her strawberry yogurt. Brie shook her head. "I swear sometimes you just don't get how serious a situation you have put yourself in" she said. "Look I was drunk so what do you want from me?" asked Nikki. "Yeah Nikki and so was AJ and John" said Brie. "The bottom line is that you are now in AJ's shoes. You and AJ and John and Joe have gotten yourselves in quite the mess".

"Brie are you done?" Nikki asked. "Because I'm tired of your constant scolding". "Nikki I just think that maybe you ought to wait at least a few days" said Brie. "You just got out of a hospital yesterday after being placed on a 51/50 hold, not to mention that you're pregnant". "I get what you're saying Brie, but after everyone has their matches I'm telling the truth" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "Look I'm off to have my match but please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone". With that Brie left, but as she left John came in from the other direction.

"You said we needed to talk?" he asked as he entered. "May I come in?" "You already came in" said Nikki as she slammed down her magazine. "There's no need to get nasty with me" said John as he took a seat. "You called me". "No I didn't call you I texted you. There's a big difference" said Nikki. John sighed. "What is it that you wanna tell me?" he asked. "No, not until AJ and Joe get in here" said Nikki. "Well you're in for a long wait because his match is last" said John. "No matter" said Nikki as she picked up the magazine again. "I can wait an hour". John then looked down at Nikki's right hand.

"Dear God what happened?" he asked. "Is that what this is about?" "No of course not" Nikki said quickly. "And it's none of your business. It was just a training accident." "But you never get hurting during training" said John. "I just hit myself a little too hard that's all while I was boxing" Nikki continued to lie.

John gently removed the magazine from Nikki's hands. "Nicole I am trying here" he said. "Ok John I'll extend you an olive branch" said Nikki. "In an hour when Joe and AJ get in here". "You know Nicole…" said John. He paused. "What?" asked Nikki. "Nothing" said John. "I'll just go ahead and wait the hour". With that the two began their waiting.

* * *

Sometime later, AJ and Roman entered into Brie's dressing room as well where they each took a seat. "What's this about?" asked AJ. "First things first: make sure that the door is locked" said Nikki. "Oh my God what happened to your hand?" asked AJ. "Don't worry about it none of you" said Nikki. "Now will you please make sure that the damn door is locked already!?" "But this is your sister's dressing room" said Roman. "No worry" said Nikki. "She came in and got her stuff a long time ago". "Can we get this over with?" asked AJ. "What is wrong?" Nikki took a quick glance at AJ's outfit. She was wearing a plum jacket with a teal camisole, black and silver leopard printed leggings with black 4 inch pumps and her hair was tightly tied back into a ponytail.

"You look nice tonight Mendez" she continued. "Just say what you have to say already" said AJ. "This isn't a joke. Leati and I had to pay the airline $2,500 to change the flight on such short notice. Now either you spill or I'm taking my ass right back to Florida". "Wow home girl got a little tougher since becoming pregnant-by which does anyone else here even know about?" said Nikki. "No they don't" said AJ. "I'm not announcing anything until the 30th, not that's any of your business".

"Actually it is to be quite honest" said Nikki. "Nicole, just say what you have to say already" said John. "Now I did what you asked me to do by gathering everyone here, now please tell us". "Ok but none of you I guarantee are going to like this" said Nikki. "She's just playing with us" said AJ as she stood up. "Let's go Leati". "I'm pregnant too!" Nikki said angrily. "And it might be Joe's". AJ and Leati instantly turned around. "What the fuck did you just say!?" AJ said angrily. "I said that I'm pregnant too" said Nikki. "And it might be Joe's or John's".

"You are the world's biggest liar" said AJ. "Well I hate to tell you this sweet cakes but this bitch right here isn't lying-to any of you" said Nikki. AJ scoffed as both Roman and John's eyes continued to widen. "But that's not possible!" said John. "We haven't slept together in a long time! Months at that!". "Actually we did" Nikki said solemnly. "On May 1rst". "But…damn it Nicole we used a damn condom!" said John. "It broke John" said Nikki. "W-what-how do you know?" asked John. "When you realized that you had left your watch in the bathroom, I looked down into the trash and noticed that it had a hole in it" said Nikki. "Nicole why didn't' the hell you tell me!?" shouted John. "I was on birth control!" shouted Nikki. "I didn't think that I'd even get pregnant! I mean seriously John, we've been together for 2 years having sex without using anything at times but I never seriously thought that I would get knocked up!" "Well you thought wrong!" shouted John. "You thought wrong!"

"Oh my God" said Roman. "But wait…" said AJ. "How does Leati fit into this?" "After I spilled the beans on you guys, I ran out into the parking lot and I was shortly joined by Joe and we were just so mad you know? So I stole John's car and we drove off someplace to get drunk and the next thing we knew we were having sex" said Nikki. AJ walked up to Nikki and gave her a heavy slap. "I guess now we're even now" Nikki said calmly. "You! You just go to hell!" shouted AJ. "Nicole are you sure?" asked Roman. "I'm… pretty sure" said Nikki as she rubbed her face. "And I'll be 7 weeks this weekend". Both Roman and John looked at each other.

"We need to do something about this" said John. "Legally". "What are you even suggesting?" asked AJ. "We need to all get lawyers to discuss possible child support options" said John. "There's no hiding this from the media now. There's nothing we can do". "So what else are you suggesting?" asked AJ. "That we all say that the babies are well ours" said John. "Until otherwise, in order to keep the media at bay, agreed?" The four nodded. "Now that this has been discussed I'm going to be going back home" said John. "Wait John I need to talk to you" said Nikki. "You know what Nicole, you done enough talking tonight. I'll be in contact with all you" said John. With that he left.

"You know what Nicole, I just wanna let you know that I'm willing to be there for the baby if it turns out to be mine" said Roman. "Thank you Joe" Nikki said tearfully as she left. Roman turned around to face AJ. "I know that you must hate me right now but please can you hear me out?" he asked. "Why should I?" asked AJ as she folded her arms. "I'm wondering whatever the hell else you're hiding from me". "You hid the fact that you slept with John for not one, but two months!" said Roman. "And you wanna know how I found out? I found out in a room full of all of our coworkers and boss but from not you, but from Nikki of all people. At least she had somewhat of the decency of having us all gathered around to talk about it in privacy".

"Ok so I'm not perfect either" said AJ. "None of us are!" "I know that already April" said Roman. "I know that none of us are. That's why I fell in love with you in the first place". AJ took a seat and let out a huge sigh. "Are you alright?" asked Roman. "Yeah it's just that my feet are swollen" said AJ as she removed her heels. "I don't know why you couldn't just wear something more comfortable?" asked Roman as he sat back next to her. "I was packing really fast last night" said AJ. Roman sighed as well. "So if you're gonna hate me for what I did than just be pissed" he said. "Damn it Leati I don't hate you but I'm not happy with you right now!" said AJ.

"I guess we now all know what it feels like to be hurt by the person that you love" said Roman. AJ slowly put her hand on Roman's. "This is gonna be a long and hard road that the 4 of us are gonna have to face" she said. "But I'm just hoping and praying to God that we can get through it-the 4 of us." "Come on, let's get home" said Roman. With that, the two got up and left.

Meanwhile, Nikki ran after John. "John!" she called out. "John please wait!" John stopped to turn around to face her. John glanced around before whispering into Nikki's ear. "Not here. This isn't the right time or place to be discussing this. I'll just text you later". With that he turned around to board into his tour bus, slamming the door behind him while leaving Nikki in tears. "John…." She trailed off. "I love you".


	74. Chapter 74

**CHAPTER 74:**

Several more weeks had since passed. It was now July 22nd and Nikki had surprisingly decided to continue on with her pregnancy…for now. AJ was standing in the living room of Roman's apartment in Pensacola as Tamina was visiting. "Girl I still cannot believe that you're 20 weeks along already and you still can't tell the damn sex of the baby" Tamina joked. AJ smiled. "Yep I'm halfway there already. Besides Leati and I wanna keep it a surprise until they're here" she said while folding some of her clothes into her suitcase. She was wearing a bright yellow and light pink floral dress. Her growing stomach was glowing as well as her face.

"What's with the flops?" asked Roman as he stepped out of the bathroom after spraying it with aerosol. "It's the only thing that's comfortable for me" said AJ. "Given that my feet are always so swollen". "Hey Yo Joe, will you please tell me what you guys are having?" asked Tamina. "How can I tell you if I dunno" said Roman. "Crap. I was so close" said Tamina. "Keep trying" said AJ. "You only have what another 20 more weeks to go and if you be promise to be really patient, I'll let you feel their kicking me".

"I promise" Tamina teasingly said as she placed her hands on AJ's stomach. "Wow, that's quite an athlete in there" she said. "Yes I know" said AJ. "And the fans? They have gone crazy since my announcement a few weeks ago". "And it's true" said Roman as he took a seat on the couch. "Her Instagram follows has so far grown from 150K to 3 million". "See I told you it was a good idea to get that IG" said Tamina. "Yes Tamina you have convinced me well" said AJ. "I'm glad that you guys are getting along so much better lately" said Tamina. "Well we have a wonderful marriage counselor to think for that" said Roman.

"I still can't believe that you guys are flying into Tampa tonight just for that mediation" said Tamina. "Well we all gotta discuss possible custody issues and child support" said AJ. "So does that mean Nikki is coming?" asked Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ. "How is she doing?" asked Tamina. "I have no clue" said AJ. "We haven't spoken in weeks. Not to mention she still hasn't announced her pregnancy". "Yeah I was told by Brie that she isn't until September to make sure that everything is ok" said Roman. "You speak to Nikki?" asked AJ.

"Yeah that's not a problem right baby?" asked Roman. "No, no of course not. I'm just surprised that's all" said AJ. "Yeah well at least that means that she doesn't hate me anymore" said Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "So what time your flight leaves?" asked Tamina. "4" said AJ. "We'll be getting there by 6:45 and our meeting with our lawyers is at 9am". "Damn that is so early" said Tamina. "Yeah it is" said Roman. "And our lawyer is meeting us there so that's more money". "How much?" asked Tamina. "It's running us so far about 85 grand" said AJ. "But me and Roman are splitting the costs".

"That's fair" said Tamina. "Yeah it is trust me" said AJ as she zipped up her luggage. "So how's the family taking this so far? Is it any better?" asked Tamina. "No not really" said AJ. "My siblings Erica and Richard are completely fine with it, it's just my parents who think that I'm throwing my life away". "I'm so sorry girl" said Tamina. "Thank you" said AJ. "I mean they completely forgotten the fact that I'm 27-years-old and I'll make a great comeback". "So when exactly are you coming back?" asked Tamina. "March" said AJ. "Or whenever Stephanie says I even can". "Of course you can" said Roman. "Yeah and that's another reason why my parents have bailed on me" said AJ. "They think that I won't be making any good money anymore".

"They are tripping" said Tamina. "You've been doing endorsements for that fit pregnancy website and that's paying you." "Yeah I get $32,000 but it's of course better than nothing" said AJ. "I'm using it for the baby's college fund". "That's very good of you to do so" said Tamina. "I'm still saving for my kids". "Does it get any easier after this?" asked AJ. "Nope" said Tamina. "I think pregnancy is the easiest part". "So…did it hurt…a lot?" asked AJ. "Did what hurt?" asked Tamina. "I think she means the actual process" said Roman. "Oh that" said Tamina. "It's best you not worry about these things. Besides the doctor already told you since you were in shape and still are that it could actually help".

"Well thank you for being honest" said AJ. "It'll be ok" said Roman. "How do you know?" asked AJ. "Had you ever had a watermelon come out your lemon?" Roman and Tamina stared back at AJ with confused looks. She sighed. "I'm trying not to curse so much around the baby now that they can hear me now" she said. "Ah we get it now" said Roman. "Yeah and that shit's completely going out that window when you're in labor" said Tamina. "Tamina!" said Roman and AJ at the same time. "What I was only being truthful" said Tamina. "We know" said AJ. "Come on let's go get lunch" said Roman. "Bullet's all walked and everything".

AJ glanced at her watch. "Yeah we can since its 1 already. Your mom will be here at 5?" "Yes" said Roman. "I'll help you with your bags" said Tamina. "Thank you a lot I really appreciate it" said Roman. "It's no problem" said Tamina as she helped everyone out of the house.

Meanwhile, Nikki sat back in the living room of Brie and Bryan's house enjoying her burger from McDonalds when the two entered into the house with their groceries. "Nicole!" Brie shouted. "What are you eating?" "A burger and fries" said Nikki. Brie quickly placed her groceries onto the table. "Nicole what did I tell you about that stuff. None of it is good for you or the baby" said Brie. "Jeez Brianna so I had a fucking craving big whoop!" said Nikki. "Besides I got tired of all the organic shit I've been eating around here. I just wanted some real food". "Ok that is my cue. Come on Josie" said Bryan as he walked out of the living room.

"Look Nikki what we cook around here is real food. That-that what you're eating right there is nothing but byproduct, food coloring, hormones, and God knows what else" said Brie. "For all we know it might not even be real. Don't you remember seeing that movie 'Super-Size me'?" "I said I had a craving" said Nikki. "And for your information the baby's fine. I'm 12 weeks tomorrow". Brie took a seat next to her sister. "Ok" she said. "So that I take it that you won't be having the stew I'll be making tonight?"

"No" said Nikki as she shook her head. Brie sighed. "I just worry about you Nikki" she said. "I worry because Bryan and I are getting ready to go on tour for the next two weeks in the East Coast. Can you handle yourself alone here?" "Yeah mom" said Nikki sarcastically. "Speaking of mom did you talk to her about this yet?" asked Brie. "Yeah I kind of had no choice" said Nikki. "In case you're wondering around here I'm getting bigger by the day, not to mention Dr. Stewart is highly recommended that I talk to her about it".

"That's good" said Brie. "Yeah" said Nikki. "Anyway she says that she's really happy, her and JJ but they still worry about me". "They are because they're your family" said Brie. "Our family". Nikki reached into her bag to pull out her bag of fries. "See I remembered to go small" she said. This caused Brie to chuckle. "So when's your next ultrasound?" "4 weeks" said Nikki. "The doctor told me that everything is ok in there so far and that I'm due on February 6th". "That's amazing" said Brie. "So are you ready for tomorrow?" "Not really" said Nikki. "But the doctor said I should do everything in my power to keep my stress levels low since she said that the baby can feel what I feel".

"She told you right" said Brie. "So when are you planning on going public again?" "Not until September" said Nikki. "I think I wanna wait to see what it is and I can next month, by my next appointment actually". "Aww I hope it's a little girl" said Brie. "Me…too" said Nikki. "You sound so unsure" said Brie. "I just want the baby to be John's" said Nikki. "That's all". "I know" Brie said seriously. "I know". Nikki stood up. "Well I guess I better get going" she said. "But why it's only noon" said Brie. "My flight leaves at 2" said Nikki. "The mediation is tomorrow at 9am". "I'll drive you" said Brie. "Thank you" said Nikki. "I'd like that". The two sisters left the house towards the airport.


	75. Chapter 75

**CHAPTER 75:**

The next morning, AJ, Roman, Nikki and John all sat from across from each other with their lawyers respectfully in a small family courtroom somewhere in downtown Tampa. Mr. Todd Johnson-John's lawyer spoke first. "In the case of a Mr. John Felix-Anthony Cena it states here that he has an estimate net worth of about $35 million which is projected to be somewhere between $40-$50 million at the end of 2014 and if either one or both children turn out to be my client's according to which ever state that the child resides in…." the lawyer paused as he motioned with hand jesters for the others to respond. Mr. Robert Coyne-Nikki's lawyer stood up. "My client by the name of Ms. Stephanie N. Garcia has a net worth of about $2 million which is projected to be about $3-5 million by the end of this year is planning on residing in the state of California in the city of San Diego respectively" he said. "Right" said Mr. Johnson. "Then my client Mr. Cena shall be ordered to pay a monthly support wage of $50,000 until each of the children are approximately 18 years of age".

Everyone in the room eye's widened. "Thank you Mr. Johnson" said Mrs. Emmaline Jackson-AJ and Roman's lawyer stood up. "My clients Mr. Leati Joseph Anoa'i and Mrs. April Jeannette Mendez-Anoa'i…well first let me start with Mrs. Anoa'i who has a net worth of approximately $2.5 million, projected to be $5 million at the end of the calendar year of 2014 while her husband Mr. Anoa'i has an estimate net worth of about…. $4 million which is to be projected at anywhere between $6-8 million at the end of the calendar year of 2014 and based off of the notes that Mr. Coyne and Mr. Johnson have sent me I have reviewed a calculation of child support payouts".

The whole room continued to listen in intently to Mrs. Jackson as she continued. "If both children belong to Mr. Anoa'i then he will payout to the child belonging to a Ms. Stephanie N. Garcia-Colace the following..." The group continued to listen as Mrs. Jackson cleared her throat and then resumed. "And that is according to the residency that is listed here in regards to the State of California $25,000 a month until the child has reached the age of 18". The room gasped and John stood up, finally breaking his silence. "But that's…that's me paying like damn near $22 million" he said. "For both kids." "Yes Mr. Cena that is correct" Said Mrs. Jackson. Roman also stood up. "And I'll be paying like $6 million" he said. "Yes Mr. Anoa'i that is also correct" said Mrs. Jackson. Both John and Roman quickly glanced at one another as the two sat back down.

The Judge, Harry Martin now spoke. "Now as for DNA testing which would of course hopefully shed better light onto this situation, it is to be conducted at the child's birth as requested by the mothers Ms. Garcia and Mrs. Anoa'i, agreed?" All parties agreed as he slammed his gavel down. Everyone read over their paperwork one more time before signing the papers.

The group began to slowly emerge from their seats as the Judge stated that their session was done. Nikki watched from her seat as Roman carefully helped up AJ from her seat. She was now showing, causing Nikki to sigh to herself as she folded her arms. "_I can't believe that I did this to myself_" she thought. She continued to watch John as he shook hands with his lawyer before she decided to walk over to him.

"Hey c-can we talk?" she asked. John quickly glanced up at his lawyer who gave a quick nod. "Briefly" he said. "Can we take a walk?" she asked. John looked up at his lawyer who gave a negative nod. "Um I'll tell you what" he said. "How about we go to a corner?" "Ok" said Nikki as the two walked over to another side of the room. "What is it?" asked John. "John I just wanna say that I'm completely sorry about everything" said Nikki. "You're sorry?" asked John. "Because of you and AJ I'm gonna be stuck paying $22 million in child support". "That's if her baby is yours" said Nikki. "Besides we're not together anymore which is why the amount was doubled".

"It doesn't really even matter" said John. "I'm still gonna be possibly a father which is something I never wanted to even happen to me". Nikki scoffed. "Then for all of that you should have just got a damn vasectomy". "Maybe I should have" said John. "Then I wouldn't even be in this mess". "You are so selfish" said Nikki. "I'm selfish?" asked John. "You're not even taking proper care of yourself". "John you have no idea what I'm going through right now" said Nikki. "Besides I was on 'Raw" on the 7th as a special guest commentator so that pretty much means that I'm fine". John quickly glanced around before whispering to Nikki. "You think I don't know?" he said. "Because trust me Nicole I know a lot more then you actually realize".

"What….the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Nikki asked. "What are you stalking me now or something?" "Let's just say Nicole that I know you a lot more then you think I do and if you know me more then I think you do then you'll know the answer to the question you just asked" said John. "You really hate me don't you?" asked Nikki. "Nicole I don't know what to say" said John. "But I don't hate you at all". Nikki folded her arms. "For your information the baby and I are fine" she said. "And I'm due on February 6th just so you'll know". "That's good to know John. "When are you planning on making the announcement?"

"September" said Nikki as she readjusted her purse. "But still…how do you know about my Psychosis?" "Because you just told me" said John. "Wait a minute now I know I'm not hearing things again" said Nikki. "I never told you anything about my condition." "You just did by telling me on your own just now" said John. Nikki sighed as she folded her arms once again. "Then it'll be our little secret" she continued. John's lawyer began to approach them. "Look just take care of yourself ok Nicole?" he said. "I have to go".

"But what John, don't go!" said Nikki as she watched him leave her again. By this time the judge had already left along with AJ and Roman with their lawyer. Nikki's lawyer, Mr. Coyne was still there packing up. "Mr. Coyne?" she asked as she walked up to him. "Yes Ms. Garcia?" said Mr. Coyne as he zipped up his briefcase. "John won't try to take my baby away if he knows about my…health condition right?" asked Nikki. "That's a good question" said Mr. Coyne. "And to answer that, it's best you come down to meet me in my office on Monday morning". Nikki nodded as the two walked out of the courtroom.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPTER 76:**

A little more than a month had since passed and it was now August 24th where Nikki sat in the doctor's office awaiting her next ultrasound appointment. She sat there flipping through prenatal magazines when her OBG-YN, Dr. Renee Lake came out to get here. "Hello Nicole how are you doing today?" she asked. "I'm feeling a bit…ok" said Nikki as she stood up. "Come on let's go get you situated in my room" said Dr. Lake. The two women walked into the back and into the examining room.

"So how have else have you been feeling?" asked Dr. Lake. "Um to be honest I dunno" said Nikki. "I mean I've been having like a ton of gas-bad gas and cravings". "Any changes in your mood?" asked Dr. Lake. "Nope it's just as Dr. Stewart suspected" said Nikki. "The hormone things are providing a natural balance in here". "Well that's good" said Dr. Lake. "Now according to my charts you are now 16 weeks and a few days so have you been feeling any fetal movements yet?"

"Yeah now to think of it, I have" said Nikki. "But it feels weird". "How weird?" Dr. Lake asked as she began to check Nikki's heart again. "I know that our nurse has already taken your pressure and everything but I always like to recheck it". "It just feels like the baby is a light kicker-not that I'm complaining or anything" said Nikki. "No need to worry Nicole" said Dr. Lake. "You're feeling the first few flutters which will change as the baby gets larger. Let's take a peak now". Nikki lied down onto the table as her doctor began to prepare the process for her ultrasound.

"Ok are you ready?" asked Dr. Lake. "Yep" said Nikki as the lights were turned off. The doctor applied the gel onto Nikki's stomach and began using the probe after turning on the screen. "Ok now your baby's hear rate and everything appears to be fine but there's something I believe you should know" said Dr. Lake. "W-what!?" asked Nikki. "Try to stay calm" said Dr. Lake. "You don't want to raise the baby's pressure or yours for that matter". "But you said that something is wrong?" asked Nikki. "Your baby appears to be in what's called a Frank Breech position" said Dr. Lake. "Ok so what does that mean?" asked Nikki.

"It means that your baby isn't in the normal upside down birthing position" said Dr. Lake. "Now there's no need to be alarmed. It just means that if the baby doesn't turn on their own that you may need some assistance in turning it back around or you'll need to be having a Cesarean Section". Nikki's eyes widened. "Is my baby going to be ok?" she asked. "Absolutely" said Dr. Lake. "Now there's still time for them to turn around on their own". "How much time?" asked Nikki. "Well you would want the baby to get back in the right position before the 30th week" said Dr. Lake. "After that the baby pretty much puts on a lot of weight, making it far less roomy for them to either turn naturally or with assistance".

Nikki remained worried. "If I have a C-section, can I still wear a bikini?" she asked. "Of course you can" said Dr. Lake with a smile. Nikki someone breathed a sigh of relief. "Well at least it means that my vagina doesn't get ruined". The doctor chuckled. "Ok Miss Nicole" she said. "Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?" "You mean you can tell already?" asked Nikki. "Yes of course" said Dr. Lake. This left Nikki unsure of what she should say.

Meanwhile AJ and Roman were enjoying the weekend to themselves and were spending it back at AJ's house in Tampa and the two were watching a promo of the third season of "Total Divas". "I looks like it's going to be another awesome season" said Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "I just wonder how they're gonna showcase Nikki and John's faltering relationship". "Aw don't worry about that" said Roman. I'm pretty sure that their publicists will do most of the dirty work for them."

"Whatever you say" said AJ as she readjusted herself in the bed. Bullet came trotting into the room whining. "Is he ok?" she asked. "Yeah, he just wants to play" said Roman as he searched for a chew-toy. AJ picked up the remote to see that there was still 2 more episodes left of the season 2 repeat of "Total Divas" on. "After this we are most definitely watching "Fools Rush In". "No way" said Roman. "Tonight is my choice and I get to watch "Die Hard with A Vengeance". AJ folded her arms.

"I guess then it's a sty in your eye for you then" she said. "Oh no, don't tell me that you really believe in those oldwives tales" said Roman. "Actually yeah I do" said AJ. Roman smiled. "Do you remember what we discussed with Dr. Miller?" he asked. "Yeah she said that we've being doing really good lately" said AJ. "But we still got a long way to go." "Yeah…I know" Roman said sadly. "Hey there, if we got this far, I'm sure that we're going to be able to make it through everything" said AJ as she placed her hand on Roman's shoulder.

"You really believe so?" he asked. "I know so" said AJ as she changed the channel to view "Die Hard". "Come on, now let's watch the movie". Roman smiled. "Thank you" he said. "You're welcome" said AJ as she kissed his cheek. The two continued to watch the over 2 hour movie.


	77. Chapter 77

**CHAPTER 77:**

The next night, Nikki arrived backstage to cheer on Brie as they were filming "Raw" in Long Beach, California. She entered into Bryan's dressing room in which Brie was sharing with that night. "Hey there sis" said Brie as she gave Nikki a hug. "Looks like someone's beginning to finally show huh?" "Yeah only after 11lbs later" said Nikki as she took a seat on the sofa. "How are you doing Bryan?" "I'm great" said Bryan. "This week is California week and next week is Arizona week". "That's right" said Brie. "We're going to AZ!"

"That's good" said Nikki. "And tomorrow you guys are going to Garden Grove right?" "That's right" said Brie. "So tell us how are you and the baby doing? I know we haven't spoken too much since we left the other day". "The baby is fine" said Nikki. "It's myself I'm worried about". "Do you two need any space to talk?" asked Bryan. "No it's ok Bryan" said Nikki. "You're my family too." "So what is it?" asked Brie. "Remember when I told you that I would joke about the baby's name once I found out what it was?" said Nikki. "Yeah you said Airliner Jet if it was a boy and Kandi Darling if it was a girl" said Brie.

"Yeah well I should have taken this whole pregnancy thing a lot seriously" said Nikki. "Nicole what's going on?" asked Brie. "The baby is breech" said Nikki. "Frank Breech to be exact and I'm going to need a C-section if it doesn't turn in the next 2 months". "Oh my God!" said Brie. "Are you going to be ok?" "Yeah" said Nikki. "Besides it won't ruin my vagina." "Wait you're worried that your vagina will be ruined as oppose to having a C-section?" asked Bryan. "Yeah that's about right" said Nikki. "Oh Nicole I'm so sorry" said Brie. "Thank you I think" said Nikki.

"Well don't keep us in suspense" said Bryan. "Did you find out what you're having?" Nikki smiled. "Yeah" she said. "It's a girl." "Oh my God!" Brie squealed. "I'm gonna have a niece!?" "Yeah you guys are" said Nikki. Brie gave Nikki a hug. "Oh my God Nicole this is so amazing! Does mom know?" "No I wanna keep it a surprise from her until I give birth" said Nikki. "Congratulations Nicole" said Bryan as he gave Nikki a hug. "Thank you" said Nikki as John's theme song began to play.

"Oh wow I didn't know that he even had a match tonight" said Brie. "Me either" said Bryan as the trio sat down and watched John's entrance. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black infant's onesie which read in green letters his trademark 'You can't see me' phrase before running out into the arena as fans applauded and cheered.

"I know he isn't doing what I think he's doing" said Nikki.

"You know" said John as he began speaking into the mic. "There comes a time and place where a man gets to say he has accomplished one of the most important things there is to accomplish: fatherhood". The fans applauded and cheered even louder with one man shouted loudly "congratulations John!" "Oh my God John and Nikki are going to be having a baby!?" shouted Michael out on commentary. "It appears so" said JBL. "Well no wonder she's been out for so long!" said Jerry. "It all makes perfect sense now!"

"Oh my God!" shouted Nikki angrily. "Nicole what's the matter?" asked Bryan. "I think it was a really nice jester of him to do". "No it wasn't" said Nikki. "He wasn't supposed to tell anyone that-I was next month". "I'm sorry Nikki" said Brie. "I didn't think he'd ever do that without your permission". Nikki was livid. She couldn't believe that John would actually announce her pregnancy the way he did. She patiently waited several minutes until he actually won the match to go after him.

"Nikki wait, don't do it!" said Brie. "Too late" Nikki said through her teeth as she exited the room. She went walking around backstage and was stopped by her coworker Seth. "Congratulations Nicole" he said. "Thank you" Nikki said angrily. "Nikki you sound really mad" said Seth. "You and John should be very happy." "Ok Colby I don't have time for your little chit-chat so why don't you do me a favorite and just-just step aside alright? I'm trying to look for John" said Nikki. "He's headed towards his bus" said Seth. "Thank you" said Nikki as she quickly continued her way. "What is her problem?" Seth asked himself.

After about 10 minutes of walking around backstage she finally found John entering his tour bus and she quickly went in behind him. "John!" she shouted as she walked up the stairs inside. "John I need to talk you right now!" "Nikki you're not supposed to be here" said John. "I am when your ex-fiancé decides to tell the whole world on national TV that their girlfriend is pregnant" said Nikki. "Newsflash Nicole, we're not together and yes I did tell them" said John. "But why John?" asked Nikki. "I wasn't going to tell anyone until next week and you know that."

"It's nothing personal Nikki" said John. "I was just doing some damage control. My PR and Stephanie suggested that I should." "This is unbelievable" said Nikki. "Nicole I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but you haven't exactly been answering my calls or anything" said John. "How could you do this to me?" asked Nikki. John approached Nikki. "I'm sorry" he said. But Nikki had enough which caused her to finally snap all over again

"You're sorry!?" she shouted. "John, you and I have both fucked up but that doesn't mean that you should even be like this to me! Ever since you found out that I was pregnant whether it was yours or not you have completely abandoned me-us! God John even Joe is staying with AJ regardless! You look at me completely different now like I am completely worthless well you know what I'm not worthless John! I am human!" "Nikki…" John trailed off. "I hate you John and I never wanna speak to you again! In fact I hope that this baby isn't even yours!" Nikki shouted.

"Damn it Nicole!" shouted John as he pulled Nikki into a kiss. Their kissing continued until Nikki pulled away. "I…I can't" she said tearfully. "This is all just confusing! I must go". With that Nikki turned around and left John's bus in tears. What they didn't realize was that Seth was standing outside watching from a far as he heard everything.


	78. Chapter 78

**CHAPTER 78:**

Another two months had passed where Nikki still wasn't speaking to John. She was now 5 months pregnant and it was now October 27th. She was also still very hurt from his decision on telling the world she was pregnant before she wanted to. Nikki was over at her mother's house while flipping through photo albums. "You two were so cute together in that little girl scouts outfit" said Nikki's mother Kathy. "Yeah we were" said Nikki. "Brie and I sold the most cookies that year". "Yeah well that's because mom and dad brought most of them" said Nikki's brother JJ.

"Gee thanks JJ" said Nikki. "Relax he's only kidding" said Kathy. "Yeah Nicole that's what younger brothers are for" said JJ. "Ha-ha that was so funny that I forgot to laugh" Nikki said sarcastically. "Brie is coming isn't she?" asked Kathy. "No, she and Bryan are doing a live show in Arlington tonight" said Nikki. JJ glanced at his watch. "Oh it should be coming on soon right?" he said. "Since it's almost 5 now". Kathy took a seat in between Nikki and JJ. "So honey tell me how are you feeling?" she asked. "I'm fine mom" said Nikki as she continued flipping through photos. Kathy placed her hand on her daughter's stomach. "And baby?" she asked.

"The baby's fine too mom" said Nikki. "Don't you see she's trying to butter you up so she'll find out the sex of the baby?" said JJ. "JJ!" said Kathy. "That is not even remotely true". "Ok sorry jeez" said JJ. "Mom I already told you that I'm not gonna tell you until they're here" said Nikki. "But it's so far away" said Kathy. "Mom I'm due in February" said Nikki. "It's not that far". "It is to a future grandmother" said Kathy. "I'm gonna go walk Josie. Besides I gotta go give Lola a call" said JJ as he got up and left.

"So how's John handling everything?" asked Kathy. "Pretty fairly I guess" said Nikki. "Given the fact I haven't spoken to him in over 2 months". Kathy's eyes widened. "What do you mean you haven't spoken to him in over 2 months?" she asked. "I haven't spoken to him since he announced to the entire world that was pregnant" said Nikki. "But Nicole that was in August" said Kathy. "Yeah and ever since then, social media has exploded. I have like 11 million Instagram followers now because of it" said Nikki. "Most people are happy for me but then every while in then I get that one idiot that goes "well there goes your entire career" crap." "Stephanie you gotta ignore those idiots and I'm sure that John didn't mean to" said Kathy. "Mom he did mean to" said Nikki. "I specifically told him back in July that I wouldn't be saying anything until September and he totally disregarded whatever I had to say."

"I'm sure you'll work it out" said Kathy. "And you know what Nicole even if the baby isn't his, I'm pretty sure that he'll still be there for you." "I highly doubt that" said Nikki. "Especially since the last thing I told him was that I hated him and that I hope that the baby was Joe's." "Oh Nicole, why would you say such a horrible and hurtful thing?" asked Kathy. "I don't know" said Nikki as she looked down. "There's more to the story isn't there?" asked Kathy. Nikki sighed as she looked down at her growing stomach.

"He kissed me mom" she said. "He kissed you?" asked Kathy. "Yeah he did" said Nikki. "Only I didn't exactly…return the favor." "Do you still love him Nicole?" asked Kathy. "I…don't know" said Nikki. "Right now I'm just sort of pissed off that he left me and didn't stay by me, even Joe stayed by AJ's side." "Well that's what married couples do" said Kathy. "Well some couples". Nikki sighed again. "Well the show is getting ready to come on so I think Ima take a quick bathroom break" she said. "Wait Nicole" said Kathy. "Yes mom?" asked Nikki. "I was wondering since John might not be around for the birth-if I can come and be in the birthing room?"

"Of course mom" said Nikki. "You're my mom and moms are always there". Kathy stood up to give her daughter a hug. "Oh you two are so precious" she said in reference to Nikki's growing stomach. "Thanks" said Nikki. "Now if you'll excuse me, nature calls". With that Nikki went upstairs.

Meanwhile, Roman was backstage talking to Dean when Seth approached them. "Hey stud are you ready for us to be the opening act?" Roman asked. "Yeah" said Seth. "It shouldn't be much longer". "Only 15 minutes" said Dean. "So how's AJ?" asked Seth. "She's fine" said Roman. "She's just reading after our little road trip up here that's all." "That's good" said Seth. "I'm surprised she was even up to it" said Roman. "She's been feeling a little under the weather lately". "I'm sorry to hear about that man" said Dean. "I hope she gets better."

"She will" said Roman. "Hey Joe, can we talk for a moment?" asked Seth. "Oh sure don't mind me" Dean said sarcastically. "I'll just be over there". "Yeah what's up?" asked Roman. "Dude you're not gonna believe what I heard a few weeks ago" said Seth. "I wouldn't?" asked Roman. "Look I overheard Nikki and John arguing in his bus about announcing her pregnancy live without her permission" said Seth. "Yeah that was pretty fucked up of him" said Roman. "No-no I'm not finished" said Seth. "She said that he hoped that the baby wasn't his! Not to mention she also brought up the fact that you're staying with AJ regardless but I guess that's something to do with your careers I guess, don't ask me because I don't know everything but still she brought your names up into it."

Roman's facial expression began to change because he knew the very reason behind that statement. Problem was he never told Seth about it. "That's their business" said Roman. "Yeah man" said Seth. "I'm just glad that it isn't mine". "Yeah because you stopped messing with her in February right?" "Something like that" said Seth. "But in other news how have you been doing lately?" "Well AJ and I are taking a road trip to Union City, New Jersey tomorrow" said Roman. "Were going to finally visit her parents and discuss with them about the pregnancy as well as go house hunting".

"You're house hunting in Jersey?" asked Seth. "I mean because that's great man given that I live in Manhattan now so we'll be very close". "I know" said Roman. "And yeah we will be since we're going to be looking in Hoboken". "Now we get to hangout more" said Seth. "Of course" said Roman.

"Hey are you two girls done yet with your chatting?" asked Dean as he walked up while chewing on a toothpick. "Because we're on in 5-let's go". "How many times do I gotta keep telling you to keep that damn stick outta your mouth?" asked Roman. "I guess you wanna choke to death." "Cute" Dean sarcastically said as he spat out the toothpick. "There, all better now?" "I guess so" said Roman. "Good now let's go get our asses out there now" said Dean. "Boy do you seem in an uptight mood" said Seth. "Yeah well…I've just got some issues going on that's all" said Dean. "What kind of issues?" Roman asked. "What kind of issues-? Dude can we get the hell onto our match already?" asked Dean.

"Fine by me" said Roman. "_Jeez looks like someone isn't getting any_" he thought. With that the trio walked single file towards the door and Seth decided to drop the issue…for now. After all it really wasn't his business wasn't it?

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewing and reading. I really appreciate it and of course I will finish this story as I already finished writing it ;-) and the story is almost done being published here :-). By the way what was up with "RAW" last night? Poor Brie and Nikki and yes I love both Paige and AJ but poor AJ as well. I'm glad Stephanie got arrested that was so damn hilarious but we all know that means Nikki is going to suffer way more now :-( Anyways I'm done rambling. Reviews are always welcome :-) **


	79. Chapter 79

**CHAPTER 79:**

The next afternoon, AJ and Roman were on route to Union City as they took a road trip through the country. "So are you excited?" asked Roman. "Not exactly" said AJ as she rubbed her stomach. "Are you ok there baby?" asked Roman. "Yeah it's just that I feel so tired" said AJ. "Even with 9 hours of sleep and I couldn't even do yoga today before we left." "Really?" asked Roman. "Yeah I got extremely nauseous again and I threw up" said AJ. "But you are alright-right?" asked Roman.

"Yes Leati I am" said AJ as she reclined her seat a little. "So what do you think momma Mendez and poppa Mendez are going to say?" said Roman. "Oh the usual "you threw away your life April"-that kind of stuff" said AJ. "You know baby you're gonna be 28 come March" said Roman. "They have got to learn to let you go sometime." "I know but I was the crown jewel of the family" said AJ. "They love my siblings so don't get me wrong or anything it's just that I was their-"

"Their favorite?" said Roman as he interrupted her. "Hope" said AJ as she reached into her purse to pull out her iPhone. "Ooh someone's taking a selfie" teased Roman. "Yep I am" said AJ as she snapped a photo. "For my Instagram followers and the title will be "road trip with the hubby" with that little kiss mark and a red heart." "Cute" said Roman. "I'm just thankful that it's only a 4.5 hour drive" said AJ. "Yeah because the drive back home to Tampa is a hella lot longer" said Roman. "Yeah try about 18 hours long" said AJ. "And it's only because I'm in my third trimester."

"So after we come home, no more long distance traveling right?" asked Roman. "Nope" said AJ. "Remember I promised Dr. Hernandez that I'd rest from my 8th month on". Roman continued driving until he had finally reached AJ's parent's house in Union City. He pulled up in front of a white and light blue multiple family home. "This is it" said AJ as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Home sweet home, well at least from ages 15 to 21". The two exited the car and Roman went into the trunk of their new 2014 silver Kia Optima Hybrid to retrieve their luggage. AJ made her way through the paint chipped gates and up a flight of 3 steps to ring the doorbell.

"Um baby are you sure you don't wanna park it in the lot next door?" said AJ. "Nah we're here. It can stay there until morning" said Roman. AJ gave Roman a certain look which caused him to change his answer. "It can stay until we get settled" he said. After finishing his sentenced, AJ's sister Erica answered the door. "April!" she called out with a huge smile. "Oh my goodness look at you!" The two briefly exchanged hugs as Roman followed behind them. "Dinner is ready for everyone to eat" said Erica. "Ah you must be Leati" "How have you been?" asked Roman. "I'm great" said Erica as AJ's parents and older brother Robert joined.

"You must be Joe" said Mrs. Mendez with a blank look. "Yes ma'am I am" said Roman. "What are you Dr. Seuss or something?" asked Mr. Mendez. "Was that a sarcastic remark?" asked AJ. "No, you know dad" said Robert. "Hi I'm Robert. It's so nice to finally meet you Joe". "Same here" said Roman as the two shook hands. "You can stay in the basement" said Mrs. Mendez. "Ok…" said Roman as he picked up the bags. "Here lemme help you with those" said Robert. "Are you sure man?" asked Roman. "Absolutely" said Robert as he began taking the bags downstairs for him. "Please come into the dining room, dinner's ready" said Erica. The family walked into the other room where they all took a seat.

"Hmm that smells delicious in here" said Roman. "What did you guys make?" "Authentic Puerto Rican food" said Erica as she began serving their meal. "Something you won't find just anywhere". Erica continued to serve the meal which turned out to be a chicken with rice dish with a variety of mixed vegetables alongside a breaded grilled fish on a side of squash. AJ at that point leaned over to whisper in Roman's ears "please don't mind my sister's cooking. She's been trying out new dishes for the past several years." Roman nodded as she finished.

"So son…" said Mr. Mendez as Robert came back upstairs to finally join them. "What is the nature of your business marrying my daughter?" he asked. "Well I-I love her sir" said Roman as Erica placed out the desert which was a sweet potato flan. "Yeah-yeah I've heard it all before" said Mr. Mendez. "Boys always liking my daughters but after taking their hearts, they end up breaking them." "Well I would never do that to April" said Roman. "I love her and so is the baby that she's carrying."

"Yeah well you better love them both" said Mr. Mendez. "Or else." "Mom, dad can't you guys be just a little more appreciative?" said AJ. "How can we sweetheart when we know that you're just throwing your life away?" said Mrs. Mendez. AJ stood up. "I'm not throwing away my life!" she yelled. "I love Leati and there's nothing any of you can do to stop it! I am 27 years-old with a successful career! I'm not a child anymore!" "You're acting like one by the way you're talking to us" said Mr. Mendez. "I mean did the two of you just get married just because you got yourself pregnant?" AJ had finally had enough. "You know what that's it!" AJ shouted. "I'm done! I don't need you talking to me or my husband like we're shit! She left the table causing Roman to get up and follow right behind her.

"AJ wait!" he said. "What is it Leati?" asked AJ. "Please, just come back to the dinner table and eat ok?" said Roman. "No Leati, I'm leaving" said AJ as she continued to make her way downstairs. Roman sighed as he was left standing at the foot of the staircase.

* * *

Sometime later, Roman had returned back downstairs into the basement to find AJ laying down across her bed watching the late night news. "Hey there baby" said Roman as he sat across her bed. "I saved you a plate." "Thanks" AJ said emotionlessly. Roman sat the plate down on their nightstand. "Come on baby, you need to eat" he said. "I haven't seen you eat anything in 6 hours." AJ sat up. "Do you know what it's like to have your parents hate the guy you love?" she said.

"No actually I don't" said Roman. AJ sighed. "Ever since Jay and I broke up, my father just hates anyone who is a guy that comes around me so I was forced to keep any other relationship I had afterwards a secret and I'm just so sick of them being so disrespectful and that's why I pray every single day that this baby that I'm carrying is yours otherwise I'd have to lie to them every day for the rest of my life". "I am so sorry April" said Roman. "So am I" said AJ. "I'm a responsible 27-year-old with a million dollar career and that still isn't enough for them." Roman paused for a moment before speaking. "By the way, I think your parents and I are gonna be just fine" he said. "How so?" asked AJ. "Because when I asked for seconds they gladly handed them to me" said Roman. This had caused AJ to laugh. "That…that doesn't mean anything" she said. "All that means is that they're just suppressing whatever anger they have inside of them. That's all."

"What a crazy day you know that?" said Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "And we'll be here for the next 4 days". "Ah yes 4 days of fun" said Roman. "At least I get to have you paint my belly as a pumpkin" said AJ. Roman smiled. "Yeah I do" he said. The two became quiet for a while before Roman broke their silence. "You ever had sex in your room before?" he asked. "You're so silly" said AJ. "You were my first remember?" "Yeah and last" said Roman as he leaned in to kiss AJ. As the two broke apart from their kiss, AJ spoke. "Whoa" she said. "We haven't did this in a long time". "Yeah" said Roman. "It's been almost 6 months". "Yeah but…I don't want to wait anymore" said AJ. "I'm tired of waiting." "So am I" said Roman as he resumed their kissing. AJ laid back down but her back was slowly starting to hurt.

"Ouch!" she said. "I forgot that the baby is like laying a full grown watermelon on my back. "I'm sorry" said Roman as he sat up. "We don't have to do this." AJ smiled. "Yeah we can" said AJ. "We just have to have me laying on pillows that's all." Roman and AJ to begin to quickly rearrange the bed so that Roman can get back on top of AJ once again. He leaned into kissing her again. "Leati?" said AJ through their kisses. "Yeah?" asked Roman as he began to remove AJ's panties. "I love you" she said. "I love you too April" said Roman as he took off his shirt.

"God I really hope that the door is locked" said AJ. "Of course it is" said Roman. "I locked it." "You're good" said AJ. "I know I am" said Roman as AJ tried to remove Roman's pants. "I keep forgetting that it's getting a little hard to reach around this big belly of mine" she said. "It's quite funny actually" said Roman as he removed the rest of his clothes. AJ sat up as Roman removed her dress, and then her bra. "You're so beautiful" he said as he began to kiss her breast.

"Leati…." said AJ. Roman didn't stop until he began to feel AJ's heart racing so he allowed her to lay back down. He began to kiss her swollen stomach. "You have hair there" he teased. "Yes I know that" said AJ. "The baby did that to you?" asked Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "Enough talking" said Roman as he readjusted himself. AJ watched as Roman gently eased himself up to her which caused her to gasp. "Shh remember that this isn't our house" said Roman. "We can't get too loud". "I know, it's just that it's been so long" said AJ. "I know" said Roman as he slowly slid inside of her. He held himself in place for a while so that AJ could get used to the feeling of him being there. AJ wrapped her arms around Roman as he began to thrust.

Sounds of pleasure filled the room and despite their very best to remain quiet, the couple realized that they couldn't. "Damn girl you feel so good" said Roman. "I….know" said AJ. Roman continued his movements until they became faster and faster. He watched AJ's reactions for a while before shifting his eyes onto her stomach. He wondered how the baby was doing in there as he was still a little somewhat worried if what they were doing was doing to them. AJ moaned his name again as sweat began to pour off of their bodies. She held on tighter as their panting and moaning continued. AJ stared into Roman's eyes and tried to see his facial expression but it soon became blurry. She gently ran her hands down his back, wondering what was going through his mind. Roman's pace quickened even more until both had finally reached their climax, each forgetting any attempt to muffle the sound. Roman removed himself from AJ as he laid down beside her.

"We're gonna be in so much trouble" he said. "I don't care" said AJ as she pulled Roman in for another kiss. She wrapped her leg around him as he brushed up aside her. "Stop…" said AJ. "It's too sensitive?" asked Roman. "Yeah baby it is" said AJ. "Ok" said Roman as he kissed her forehead. "I'm tired" said AJ. "I know" said Roman. "But I think its best you eat first before you do sleep". The two held each other for a while as they continued to look into the other's eyes. They never thought that they would ever be able to become intimate again after the whole affair. Roman picked up AJ's right hand and began playing with it.

"What's this for?" she asked. "You know…I almost forgot how you felt" Roman said. "And that's not a very good thing." "I know" said AJ. "I…I almost forgot how you feel too." Roman kissed her hand. "Well I'm going to make sure that never happens again." AJ smiled again. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked. "I mean, sure I don't know who's baby this is, but still I feel very lucky." "I wonder the same thing too" said Roman. "And speaking of the baby…are you sure that this didn't hurt them?" AJ chuckled. "Of course it didn't hurt them silly. They're very well…padded in there so he or she is quite secured in there." "Ok just as long as they're good and you're good then…I'm good" said Roman. The two burst into laughter.

"We're…laughing again" said AJ. "And I like that." "Me too" said Roman. AJ nodded as she sat up, causing Roman to notice just how much her breast have grown due to her pregnancy. "What are you staring at?" asked AJ as she began to put on a sweater. "You" said Roman. She smiled. "At least you're being honest with me" she said. "Oh and don't get so used to them being at this size. They're probably going to most likely shrink back down to normal after a while". She fluffed her hair as she slowly got out of the bed. "Where are you going now?" asked Roman.

"To get some more food and to reheat this plate" said AJ. "I'm like crazy starving". "I'll get it for you" said Roman as he got up out of the bed. "But baby… you're naked" said AJ. "Yeah but I'll but on a robe" said Roman. "Just you rest. Besides you look really exhausted." "Yeah well sex does that too you especially if you're almost 8 months pregnant" said AJ. Roman nodded as he quickly put on his robe and headed up the stairs. He entered into the kitchen and saw Erica doing the dishes. "Oh hi Joe" she said sweetly. "You came for thirds?" "No actually" Roman chuckled. "I've gotta watch my waistline. I've got a live show in Jacksonville on Monday. I just came to get AJ another plate."

"You know I love that you're with my sister" said Erica. "I feel that there's something special about you. I've never seen April so happy like…ever. She has a shine in her eyes you know? Like every time she looks at you? And the way she defended you to our parents tonight? I could have never done something like that". "Why thank you?" said Roman. "There's more in the fridge" said Erica. "In the blue and green bins. Tell her to take as much as she wants and you too. I've made enough for days." "Now why can't your parents be as nice to me as you and your brother?" asked Roman.

"Because" said Erica as she finished drying the last dish. "We didn't take their baby away-you did". "Oh" Roman said quietly. "But don't worry, they'll love you and take you in one day as their very own" said Erica. "I promise you that." "Thank you I appreciate that" said Roman. "Oh and Joe?" said Erica. "Yes?" said Roman. "You might wanna keep the volume down in the basement you know when you two are…." said Erica. "Oh. Yeah right" Roman said as he blushed. "I'm sorry." Erica nodded as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Roman with hope. Perhaps her parents won't hate him forever after all.


	80. Chapter 80

**CHAPTER 80:**

A few more days had passed and it was now November 2nd. AJ and Roman had just arrived in Jacksonville, Florida where they planned to stay at the Hyatt which was across the waterway from the arena he would be filming "Raw" at the next night. Roman had finally pulled up into the driveway of the hotel when he noticed AJ was next to him still asleep. She had been for the past 6 hours of their 18 hour drive.

"Hey there sleepy girl, we're finally here" he said as began to gently shake AJ awake. "Huh?" asked AJ. "Baby you're sweating" said Roman. "I should have turned the heat lower." AJ sat up. "No baby, its fine" she said. "It's normal for pregnant people to sweat in their sleep." "Yeah but you're sweating bullets and no I don't mean our dog" said Roman as he took the keys out. "You sure you're alright?" "Well besides the occasional Braxton's Hicks, gas, bloating and my weird 4lb weight gain then yeah" said AJ as she unbuckled her seat beat. "Come on let's go." The two proceeded to unload their bags and walked through the front entrance. "Last trip baby?" asked Roman. "Trust me it is" said AJ as the two reached the front desk.

"We have reservations under the names Leati and April Anoa'i" said Roman. "Ah yes, suite 709. Come follow me. A bellboy will attend to the rest of your belongings and a valet will care for your car" said the receptionist. The group were lead upstairs to their hotel room. "And here's where you'll be staying at" said the employee. "Thank you" said Roman as he and AJ entered into the room. "Ah a bed!" said AJ as she took off her shoes and gently laid down on the bed. "Now this is the life and look we have a clear view of the arena from here."

"Yeah we do" said Roman. "Baby your feet are swollen." AJ sat up. "Leati why are you being such a worrywart?" she said. "I'm fine." "I know" said Roman. "It's just that are you going to be ok while I'm gone tomorrow?" "Of course" said AJ. "And you're leaving me the car since you're pooling with Colby and Jon". Roman nodded. "Now I know how Nikki and John felt every time they use a hotel. Baby this is really nice" said AJ. "Well I looked really hard for the perfect room" said Roman. "Nothing's perfect" said AJ with a smile. "And regardless I still love you anyway-ow!" "What's wrong?" asked Roman. "It's nothing" said AJ as she grasped at her stomach. "It's just another one of those damn false contractions."

"I'm calling Dr. Hernandez" said Roman as he began digging into his pockets in a frantic search for his phone. "No baby it's ok" said AJ. "See it stopped now. I'm all better". "Are you sure?" asked Roman. "Because it looked to me that you were really in pain." "Yes of course baby" said AJ. "But that was the 3rd time that happened to you today" said Roman. "Yeah and that was like 8 hours ago" said AJ. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll make an appointment to come see Dr. Hernandez on Friday". Roman nodded. "Now come on worrywart. Let's enjoy the view" said AJ. Roman sighed as he got up into the bed next to her. He couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right.

Meanwhile, Nikki was back in San Diego having a photo shoot for "OK Magazine" to showcase her growing baby bump. "Work it honey!" shouted the photographer. Nikki's outfit consisted of a long white dress with a blue and pink background. Brie arrived on set to greet her sister after her shoot was done. "Hey there sis" she said as she gave a hug to Nikki. "How's it going?" "Great" said Nikki. "Thanks Martha". "No problem" said Martha as she began to take down her equipment.

"So what's the title gonna be again?" asked Brie. "She's not telling" said Nikki. "Nice how very Nikki of you" said Brie with a smile. "I brought you your favorite ice tea and snack". Brie handed Nikki her tea with a bag from Starbucks. "I can't believe that you're actually 6 months pregnant already". "Neither can I" said Nikki as she took a sip of her tea. Just then the camera crew from "Total Divas" approached them. They were in the middle of shooting for season 4.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt but do you think we can maybe get a shot of you guys walking back to Nicole's dressing room?" asked the producer. "Sure" said the twins as they began their walking. "So how's everything with John?" asked Brie. "Fair" said Nikki. "I don't plan on seeing him again until next week when he comes off tour. Oh and he has that new movie he's gonna be shooting in March." "Oh what is it?" asked Brie. "I have no idea actually" said Nikki. "He said it was a tip-top secret". The two eventually reached Nikki's dressing room where their conversation continued.

"So I've been meaning to ask you something for a really long time" said Brie as the two took a seat. "Have you even picked out a name for her yet or at least thinking about having a shower?" Nikki gave Brie a look before continued. "Brie now come on you know that I can't have a baby shower" she said. "Because if I do it gives it away." "No it won't Nicole" said Brie. "You just buy unisex things." "Yeah but I don't wanna buy any unisex things for her. I wanna like be able to dress her up in pink stuff" said Nikki. "Then it looks like you're gonna need to tell mom" said Brie. Nikki flipped her hair. "Nope, sorry no can do" she said. "She's not gonna find out until the baby comes in February."

"Well I still think it was pretty cool of you to allow her to come join her in the ER" said Brie. "Yeah, she and John can come" said Nikki. Brie places her hand on Nikki's stomach. "Oh I can't wait until I have mine" said Brie. "You can if you want to?" said Nikki. "Yeah well to be honest Bryan and I have been trying a lot lately" said Brie. "But we want them within the next year or two". "That's cool" said Nikki as she took a bit of her cookie. "And cut!" yelled the producer. "Thanks ladies. I've think we've got enough for another 5 minute segment". "Alright" said Brie as she removed her mike. The two girls waited until they had known they left.

"Brie, you didn't tell me that you were bringing the cameras over" said Nikki. "Yeah I did Nicole. Don't you remember the text I sent you warning you that we were coming over here?" asked Brie. "No Brie because I haven't been looking at my phone since I left this morning" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "Ok I'll get in better contact with you the next time I promise." "Thank you" said Nikki. "But yeah I have another question" said Brie. "Yeah?" asked Nikki. "Does John even know that you're having a girl?" asked Brie. "No I haven't spoken to him since August 25th" said Nikki.

"What do you mean you still haven't told him yet?" asked Brie. "I just don't see a reason to" said Nikki. "There is a reason to tell him Nicole" said Brie. "It could be his daughter." "Or it could be Joe's" said Nikki. She sighed. "I…I don't need to talk to him anymore for the time being anyway." But Brie didn't believe her. She felt that that there was so much more to the story.

"Come on Nicole" she said. "There's obviously something still there between the two of you. I mean you're still holding onto a $16 million dollar engagement ring for crying out loud." Nikki reached into her chest only to reveal that she had turned the ring into a secret necklace. "I don't have feelings for John anymore" she said. "Are you sure about that?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Nikki. "Then why don't you give him back his ring?" asked Brie. Nikki looked up at her sister in shock as she continued to play with her necklace. "Because" she said. "I can't."


	81. Chapter 81

**CHAPTER 81:**

The next day, AJ had emerged from the bathroom. She was still feeling under the weather. "You alright baby?" asked Roman. "Yeah, I just needed to throw up again that's all" said AJ. "You sure you'll be alright?" asked Roman. "Because it's just a little after 4 and I'm getting ready to head into the arena." "Of course" said AJ. "Just remember I'll be watching you live tonight so don't screw up." "You're such a teaser" said Roman as he smiled. "Now I'll be back at midnight alright?" AJ nodded as Roman left. She walked over to their bed to sit down again and kicked off her slippers and then she noticed just how much more her feet and legs had swelled up.

"What the hell is going on with me?" she asked. "I'm gonna call Dr. Hernandez right now". As AJ got up she suddenly felt weak and ended up passing out onto her bed, straight on her back.

Sometime later, Roman had arrived to arena and managed to meet up with Brie before heading into the locker room. "Hey Brie!" he called out. "Oh hi Joe. What's up?" said Brie. Roman walked up to Brie. "So how's Nicole doing?" asked Roman. "She's great" said Brie. "Except the part I had to seriously reason with her about something but other than that she and the baby are good." "That's good" said Roman. "I just left AJ in our hotel room." "AJ's here?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Roman. "We just came back from a little road trip from visiting her parents in Jersey and we also finally picked out a place." "Oh really?" asked Brie. "Yeah we decided on a condo in Jersey City so that we could be closer to her parents" said Roman. "And it's funded by the money she used from her selling her New York City apartment." "What 8th month pregnant woman likes to travel? I can't wait to see if Nikki's like that too" said Brie.

"Be careful of what you wish for" said Roman. "Yeah I know" said Brie. "So what order are you going for today?" asked Roman. "I'm 6th today" said Brie as she took a sip of her coffee. "Bryan is going to be the main event up against Punk but some sort of a sabotage thing is supposed to happen." "Oh interesting" said Roman. "I'm first again of course." "Ooh you're the opening act" said Brie. "That's a rare thing for us divas." "Yeah but I still gotta stick around until mid-show to do a little scare and threat tactic up against Evolution and then I get to go home" said Roman. "Well that's good" said Brie. "How's AJ by the way? I didn't seem to have asked".

"She's great" said Roman. "She's just been a little sick lately that's all." "Sick? What do you mean she's sick?" asked Brie. "She's just been having those Braxton's Hicks a lot" said Roman. "Not to mention she's throwing up again." "Oh poor thing" said Brie. "I hope she feels better soon." "I just hope that she and the baby is alright" said Roman. "I hated having to leave her to come to work today. I just wanted to stay by her and be with her you know?" "I'm sure that they're alright" said Brie. "Please give her my best ok?" "I will" said Roman as he made his way down the hallway to prepare for the night.

* * *

Sometime later, AJ regained consciousness to a heavy pain in her stomach. "What…w-what happened?" AJ said weakly. As she slowly started to stand up, she began to feel a sharper pain shoot through her stomach. "Ow!" she cried out. "What the hell is going on!?" She glanced over to the night stand and to her horror as she went to reach the phone, she realized that it was that it was already after 9:30 at night.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. She snatched the phone and began to dial for Roman. It ranged for several minutes before he finally picked up. "Leati!" she shouted. "Yes April, what's wrong?" asked Roman. "I just got back to the locker room." "Something's wrong with the baby!" AJ shouted tearfully. "Ok, ok just stay calm" said Roman. "I'm on my way." The two hung up and AJ continued to hold onto her stomach as the pain would come in increments. "This is insane" she said. After a few moments, the pain began to subside enough for her to be able to get up. "Oh God!" she sobbed. "Please don't let me lose my baby! Please don't let me lose my baby!" She continued pleading and sobbing. These sobs of course would be cut short again with another wave of intense sharp pains which wouldn't stop for at least 10 minutes, forcing AJ to slowly sit back down.

"Please God I know that this baby wasn't made the right way in your eyes…but please don't take them away from me before I get to know them" she pleaded. "I love them, even if it isn't Leati's." AJ continued to uncontrollably sob, despite being physically exhausted.

Roman would arrive 10 minutes later to find AJ on the floor by the side of the bed drenched in sweat. "Baby what the hell is going on!?" he shouted as he raced over. "Our baby…" she started to drift off. "I…don't…know…I….fainted…" AJ fainted again into Roman's arms as he realized that he would have to call 911. "April!" he shouted. "Oh my God no!" He attempted to feel for a pulse which thankfully there still was one as AJ was still breathing, but it was labored so he quickly decided to sit her back up against the bed as he searched for his phone to call for help. "Yes hello please I need an ambulance to come to room 709 please! There's something wrong with my wife and she's 8 months pregnant! Her name is April Anoa'i!" Roman slammed the phone back down as he continued to hold AJ up.

"Oh my God April!" he panicked. "Please don't go. Please don't die." He never left her side as he did so and he continued to worry and panic as he watched his wife slowly dwindle away.

**A/N: I would like to again say thank you to all those who are following and giving me some really nice reviews. I really appreciate them :-). Hmm….I wonder what's going to happen in the next chapter…**


	82. Chapter 82

**CHAPTER 82:**

Several minutes later, an ambulance had managed to rush both Roman and AJ to the hospital where she would slowly regain consciousness. "W-what's going on?" asked AJ. "Ma'am ok my name is Dr. Dana Su and I'm an OBG-YN. You have been rushed to Jacksonville Regional Hospital." "What?" AJ asked as she tried to remove her oxygen mask. "Please don't remove your mask" said Dr. Su. "Your blood pressure is extremely high and you're severely dehydrated." "Oh my God what's going on with me!?" AJ panicked. "Ok ma'am you're gonna need to tell me when you're due date is" said Dr. Su.

"She's due December 7th" said Roman. "And I'm her husband, Joe Anoa'i and her name is April". "Ok April, you're gonna have to tell me how long have you been dealing with this pain in your stomach?" asked Dr. Su. "I dunno…10, 11 days maybe" said AJ as she took her oxygen mask off. "April Ima need you to keep that mask on ok?" said Dr. Su as she placed the mask back onto AJ's face. "Here you go doctor" said a nurse. "Ok we've got a 27-year-old 8 month female with high BP, low sugar, severe dehydration-no slight dehydration and tachycardia" said a paramedic. Roman had a look of horror on his face upon hearing those words. "That's probably what's most likely caused her to have Syncope" said Dr. Su. "What's that?" asked Roman. "Fainting spells" said Dr. Su. "What's the reading on her blood pressure?"

"125/80" said a nurse. "Ok let's keep working on that!" said Dr. Su. "Miss-I mean doc are they going to be alright?" asked Roman. "We're working on it" said Dr. Su. "How long have I been here?" asked AJ. "Like 15 minutes or so" said Roman as he took her hand to hold it. Another nurse walked up to Dr. Su and handed her a clipboard.

"Ok April, your urine has a very high level of protein in it" said Dr. Su as she read through her charts. "And based off your other symptoms it appears that you have Preeclampsia". "But I was just at my doctor's 3 weeks ago and I was completely fine" said AJ. "I know April but sometimes these things sneak up on us, especially with first pregnancies" said Dr. Su. "Ok so how can we fix this?" asked Roman. "She's going to need to deliver" said Dr. Su. "But I can't" said AJ. "I'm only like 34, 35 weeks". "It's the only treatment" said Dr. Su. "Otherwise we could lose you both." "Wait…so is the baby going to be fine?" asked Roman. "If we deliver her soon" said Dr. Su. "But I don't want a C-section" said AJ tearfully. "You might not need one" said Dr. Su. "We're gonna start you on Pitocin to help kick start your labor as well as break your water and if we can bring your blood pressure back down to normal as well as get your sugar levels at a normal zone you'll have a chance." AJ started to panic as the tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"April I need you to stay as calm as possible" said Dr. Su. "If you stress your baby out more, then we'll have no choice but to have an emergency C-Section and you won't be awake to see them being born." "I can't believe this" said AJ. "We don't even have anything prepared." "It'll be ok" said Dr. Su as she began to rush over to the sink to wash her hands. "What's going to happen now?" asked Roman. "I'm going to work on stabilizing your wife" said Dr. Su. "But in the meantime I'm going to break her water to help the labor start" said Dr. Su. "I've already have a nurse running to get her dose of Pitocin." "This is crazy" said AJ. "Ok I'm gonna need you to leave the room for a few minutes" said Dr. Su. "Let's get a curtain up!" "I'll be back" said Roman.

"Joe! Please don't leave me!" said AJ. Roman looked at AJ in shock. She has never called him Joe before and because of this Roman knew that she was really scared. "I won't" said Roman. "I'll be back soon I promise". He quickly kissed his wife's hand before leaving. "You're going to be just fine" said Dr. Su as she began to wash her hands. "Nurse tell me the heart rate!" "117/80" said the nurse. "And the fetus's is lowering too." "Good it's beginning to go down" said Dr. Su as she began to open up a new ARM packet. "Now this is going to feel a little uncomfortable April". "Oh God!" AJ sobbed. "It's going to be alright" said Dr. Su. "You're going to need to try to remain calm so that you won't agitate yourself or your baby." "I don't want this to hurt" said AJ.

"It'll go really quick" said Dr. Su. "It's going to feel like a quick pinch." "Ok but can I have someone's hand?" AJ asked. "Of course" said Dr. Su. "Nurse Olivia, please assist Mrs. Anoa'i" "Yes doctor" said the nurse as she walked over to hold AJ's hand. "Ok are you ready April?" asked Dr. Su. "No but you can go ahead" said AJ. She held on tightly to the nurse's hand as the doctor broke her water for her. It caused AJ to whimper a little. "Ok there you go, it's all done now" said Dr. Su as she threw away the device. "So now what?" AJ asked. "Well as long as your system remains stable, you shouldn't need a cesarean unless it flares up again so we're going to be carefully monitoring you and your baby" said Dr. Su. AJ nodded. "_I'm so scared_" she thought. "_I can't…I can't believe I'm going to have a preemie._"

* * *

Roman returned about 3 hours later with their suitcases and several bags. By now, AJ's labor has progressed somewhat. "Leati where the hell have you been!?" she shouted. "I've been so scared!" "I went to get some things" said Roman. "But I'm here now and I'm not leaving your side." "Leati, this shit hurts me so much!" AJ cried. "I know baby, I know" said Roman. "How are you guys doing?" "My blood pressure and heart rate is normal. It's just that they're still working on my sugar" said AJ. "But don't you ever go off like that again!" "But trust me I was gone this long for a reason". "And what's that?" asked AJ. Roman opened up a bag from Best Buy. "See, it's a video camera" he said.

"You went out to get a video camera?" asked AJ. "Yeah" said Roman. "And a car seat, some gender neutral clothes, our clothes, diapers…I mean we weren't prepared at all". "Lea-" AJ said before another contraction began. "Oh my God this hurts so bad!" she cried. "Not even yoga prepared me for this!" Roman walked over to AJ to extend his hand out for her hold. "Thank you" she said painfully. After another minute, the contraction wore off. "So yeah I also got our clothes" he continued.

"You're really sweet" said AJ. "Remember that I love you very much April and I'll do anything for you" said Roman. AJ smiled as the two kissed. "I love you too Leati" she said. "So shall we turn this baby on?" asked Roman. "Sure, I'm much calmer now" said AJ. "And sweaty as hell" teased Roman. "Stop!" AJ said with a smile. "You'd be sweaty too if you were going through this". "So now that I just turned the camera on, is there anything you'd like to say?" asked Roman. "Yeah, where'd you find a Best Buy that's open this late?" asked AJ. Roman smiled. "I have ways, especially if you're Roman Reigns from the WWE". Both he and AJ chuckled. "So yes baby I called in a few favors, no worries."

Roman turned the camera back onto himself. "So I do believe that today is the 4th? Am I right AJ?" "Yes you are" said AJ. "And it's just a little before 1am and um your mother and I can't wait to meet you but um we both really wished that you stayed inside just a little while longer but thank you for loving us that much-so much that you decided that couldn't wait to meet us anymore" said Roman as he turned the camera back onto AJ who gave a quick wave. He pointed the camera back to himself. "But seriously we wished that you would have waited another 5 weeks but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're coming to meet us and that you will be healthy and live a long and wonderful life." He handed the camera to back to AJ. "Little boy or little girl I just want to let you know that you're going to have the best parents in the world and that you're really hurting me right now in ways you can never imagine. Oh and you're not seeing this video until you're 35 and married."

Roman chuckled. "Don't worry little bugger or daisy. Your mama is one tough broad who beats up other chicks for a living and she's pretty damn good at it too." AJ playfully gasped. "Oh my God Leati! Don't say it like that!" "What?" Roman teased. "Leati…" AJ trailed off while smiling. "Ok, ok your mama is one tough woman" said Roman. "She's also the most beautiful, strongest and caring woman I've ever met and I'm so glad that she's going to be your mother and that she's making me your father..." He paused. "And she's also the most forgiving."

Tears began to run down AJ's face. It wasn't because of the pain she was in, but rather because of how touching Roman's words were to her. Roman turned the camera off as he chuckled and got a chair next to AJ to sit in. "Let the games begin" he said. "Yeah" said AJ as she readjusted herself in bed.

* * *

2hrs later, Roman picked up the camera again and began recording AJ who was now asleep. "Yep that's your beautiful mother" he said softly. "You've been causing her a lot of pain. So much so that she was cursing in another language so I'm really glad I didn't catch that on tape ha." He paused. "I really hope you get her good looks if you're a girl but if you're a boy…you've gotta look like me but if I'm really lucky you'll be the perfect blend of us." He took the focus off of AJ and onto the monitor. "Thankfully things seemed to have calmed down quite a bit in there. I uh hope that you get to tell me one day what it was like to be up in there." Roman then focused the camera on himself. "Well you should be coming later on today as the last time the doctor checked your mom, she was what's called 5 centimeters dilated which means you're halfway here almost. But I'll explain later when you're 40 what that is. So I hope to see you real soon. I love you." With that he ended the segment with a huge smile.

* * *

Another 4 hours had passed and AJ's labor had continued to progress. As a result of it, she was in an extreme amount of discomfort. It was now a little after 7am when Dr. Su came back into check on her. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm tired, hurting and starving" said AJ. "Who knew that this would actually hurt so much?" Dr. Su smiled. "I was able to get ahold of Dr. Hernandez. He's actually going to be finishing his vacation next Friday but the good news is that I've looked at your test results and you and your baby are doing just fine."

"See isn't that great news baby?" asked Roman. But AJ didn't seem to care due to the excruciating amount of pain she has been in for the past several hours. "Why the hell do they always go on vacation when it's time to for the women to give birth!?" AJ snapped. "Excuse her" said Roman. "No need, she's in pain" said Dr. Su. "Besides I've been doing this a long time. I've heard a whole lot worse coming out of mother's mouths anyway." "The shot didn't work" said AJ. "What good is the fucking shot if I only get 2 hours of sleep?" "I'm going to just check to see how far you are" said Dr. Su. After a few moments, the doctor finished as she removed her gloves. "Well AJ, it looks like you won't be in pain for that much longer" she said. "You're fully dilated." "Already?" asked AJ. "But it's only been like 10 hours". "Babies can come at any time" said Dr. Su as she finished washing her hands. "I'll go get the team in".

"Oh my God Leati!" said AJ. "But I'm not ready. This baby isn't ready to come out". "It'll be ok" said Roman as he held AJ's hand tighter. "I'll be ok." "No it won't!" AJ sobbed. "They're 5 weeks too early!" "We'll worry about that later" Roman said as he kissed her hand. "But for right now, let's just focus on making sure that they arrive here alright." AJ nodded as another strong wave of contractions hit her. "Oh my God!" she shouted as she held her stomach. "Why the fuck did you or John do this to me!? This shit hurts! It's killing me!" She broke down again and began sobbing. "Aw baby…" said Roman. AJ sobbed even louder as more contractions came. "And another thing, fuck that epidural shit! It never works! It's all lies I tell you!"

"I know honey" said Roman. "I know you're right. It's all lies." "Ugh I'm never having sex again!" AJ sobbed. "Oh…no…no…honey…please no, don't…don't say that" said Roman. "It's true!" said AJ. "I'm never having sex again for as long as I live." "Baby…" said Roman. AJ continued to sob and pay no attention to Roman whatsoever. After another contraction had died down she rested her head back up against her pillows. "Why in fucks sakes is it so damn hot in here!?" she shouted. "Because…your body is going through a very um…natural process here" said Roman. "I wish they can just cut them out of me and it'll all be done with!" AJ sobbed. "You're so emotional" said Roman with a smile.

"I don't care!" AJ sobbed. "Ok, ok, there-there honey I'm sorry for being a little insensitive" said Roman. "I'll make it all better for you. I promise." "Then you deliver this baby for me" said AJ. "No…no…honey…I-I can't do that" said Roman. "Then you cannot make it better for me" said AJ. "Oh not again! Not again!" She continued to cry while holding onto her belly. "Yes I can make it better for you" said Roman. "In ways you cannot even begin to imagine." AJ looked up Roman. He could see the pain that was in her eyes. She may have been extremely sleep deprived and she may have been in searing pain, but he could still see that behind those eyes that she really believed in him. Well so he had hoped.

He leaned in to gently kiss her and she held his head in place as suddenly all her thoughts of pain were erased. "You see, it doesn't hurt anymore does it?" he asked. "No it doesn't" AJ said softly. It was the first time her voice had been gentle since going arriving at the hospital. "I told you that I could make it all better for you, didn't I?" Roman said softly. "Yeah" AJ said softly. "You did." Roman smiled as the two looked into the other's eyes. They continued to do so until Dr. Su and a team of 3 nurses entered the room.

"Are you two behaving in here?" she teased. "Yeah doctor, we are" said AJ. "That's good" said Dr. Su. "Because you do remember that you two can't have any fun for the next 6 weeks right?" "Of course doctor we remember" said AJ. "Well actually doctor she was just telling me that she never wants sex again" said Roman. "Leati!" said AJ. Dr. Su and the nurses chuckled. "Oh trust me Mr. Anoa'i I can assure you that it'll happen again. And down there will be good as new again once she's all healed up." "I am so embarrassed" said AJ. "There's no need to be" said Dr. Su as she placed on her gloves and as a nurse tied her gown behind her back. "So shall we get this show on the road then?"

"I don't think I'm ready" said AJ as she shook her head. "Sure you are" said Dr. Su. "No…no I don't think so" said AJ. "April, the baby is coming because they are ready" said Dr. Su. "And even though they are a month early, they are still ready to come here and I know that you guys are really scared but I can assure you that you are all in good hands." AJ nodded although she still sported a deeply worried look on her face. She sighed. "Ok" she said. "I'm…ready." Dr. Su nodded as the hospital staff continued to prep the room. Roman leaned over to kiss AJ on her cheek. "I'm right here" he said. "I'm right by your side." "Joe… I am… so scared" AJ said tearfully. "I know baby, but everything's going to be alright" said Roman. "I completely promise." With that AJ nodded as she watched the rest of the room get ready for the arrival of her baby. She could now not only worry if the baby wasn't Roman's but if they would be ok. And that in itself was a lot to handle.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome :-)**


	83. Chapter 83

**CHAPTER 83:**

Another hour had passed and AJ was still in the process of pushing as Roman was recording. "Come on April you can do this!" said Dr. Su. "No I can't I'm too tired!" said AJ as a nurse dabbed her forehead. Dr. Su looked up at AJ again. "You're crowning now. I can see the head April, you're almost there!" said Dr. Su. "I'm so tired" said AJ. "Whoa baby, this is amazing" said Roman. "No don't film that!" shouted AJ as she began to sob. "It's so fucking disgusting down there!" "No baby, I can see its hair" said Roman. "Wow AJ there's a ton of hair on them! It's so amazing!" "God I am so tired" said AJ. "I know April but I need you to still keep pushing" said Dr. Su. "So you're going to have to stay really focus for me ok?"

AJ nodded as resumed pushing and Roman kept the camera rolling. "Ok you can stop now" said Dr. Su as she suctioned the baby's nose and mouth. "Oh My God April, the head's out" said Roman. "I can see part of its little face and its grey." "Mr. Anoa'i that's vernix" said a nurse in the background. "Perfectly normal." "Oh and there's some blood on them" said Roman. "Leati!" shouted AJ. "Yes?" said Roman. "That's so gross! Just please, come over here I need your hand" AJ said. Roman walked over to AJ's side. "Would you like to touch your baby's head?" asked Dr. Su. AJ nodded as her hands were guided to gently touch the top of it. "It feels…so unreal" she said. "Are you ready?" asked Dr. Su. "Here" said Roman as he handed the camera to a nurse. "Will you finish filming it for me?" "Sure" said the nurse with a smile. Roman stuck out his hand for AJ to take. "I'm…ready" she said. "Ok April, I need you to give me one last push and it make it really powerful ok?" said Dr. Su. AJ nodded again as she resumed pushing for one last time.

"Come April you can do it" said Dr. Su. "I am!" shouted AJ. "Oh my God this stings so much!" "Keep going April you can do it!" said Dr. Su. "I can't! I can't do this anymore! I quit!" shouted AJ as she sobbed. "Look at me baby" said Roman. "I love you no matter what and I need you to do this for us ok?" "I can't do it anymore!" sobbed AJ. "I'm so tired." "Just one more tiny push" said Dr. Su. "You're almost there. I promise." "Baby I know you can do this ok?" said Roman. "I've seen you do so much even before I met you. I love you so much April." He kissed her forehead. "You can do this. I know you can. I believe in you and that hasn't changed and it never will." "I love you too Leati" AJ said tearfully.

"Just one more push" said Dr. Su. AJ held onto Roman's hand even tighter, so much so that the circulation in it was beginning to cut off. "Careful honey…I still need these hands for work" Roman uncomfortably said. She resumed her pushing for next several moments. "There we go" said Dr. Su as she began to suction the baby again. Sounds of crying began to fill the room. "Happy birthday sweetie" said Dr. Su as she held up the baby for AJ and Roman to see.

"Oh my God baby it's a girl!" said AJ tearfully with a smile. "Yes she is" Roman said as he began to tear up. As the baby continued to cry, the doctor asked for Roman to cut her cord. Afterwards, the baby was whisked away to the table to be checked out. "Congratulations April and Joe" said Dr. Su with a smile.

"I love you April" said Roman as he kissed AJ. "You did such a great job." Roman took the camera back from the nurse and began to watch the nurses tend to the baby girl. "The time was 8:54am" said one nurse. "5lbs, 6oz and she's 18 inches long" said another nurse. "Hi there little girl" said Roman as touched the baby's right hand. The baby quickly grasped at his finger, causing Roman to tear up even more. "My God April she is so beautiful" said Roman "She's so perfect". The nurses began to draw a small vile of blood so that it could be sent off to the DNA lab which caused the little baby girl to begin crying more. "She's so perfect" Roman repeated.

One nurse finished taking the baby's footprints as another began to listen to her heart and a third rushed the sample off to the downstairs lab. After a few minutes, Roman turned off the camera and he walked over to AJ. "She's very beautiful" he said. "She is?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Roman. "Just like her mommy". AJ smiled as the nurse brought over the baby for them to hold. "You may hold her for a minute but then we gotta bring her to the NICU to make sure she's ok" said the nurse. AJ held her daughter first who had then just begun to open up her eyes for them for the first time.

"They're…gray" she said. "They're just…like yours". "Eye color can change though" said Roman. AJ looked back at her daughter when the nurse came back over to take her. "I'm sorry" she said. "It's protocol." "I understand" said AJ sadly. She didn't want anyone to take her baby from her but she knew that they had to given that she was a preemie. "I hope she'll be ok" said AJ. "I really hope so too" said Roman. He took her hand into his. "I'm right here" he said. AJ looked down at his hand to notice there was some discoloration. "Leati they're purple" she said. "Its ok" said Roman. "I'm starting to get some of the feeling back." "My goodness I am so sorry" said AJ. "Don't be" said Roman with a smile. "What you just did was the coolest thing ever." AJ took a deep breath and began to silently pray that her daughter would be alright as well as turn out to be Roman's too.

* * *

About 90 minutes had passed when the nurse wheeled the baby back in with an envelope in her hands. "Here you Mrs. Anoa'i" she said. "She passed her APGAR with an 8 and all of her reflexes are good but she might develop a little jaundice later on and if so, we'll have to put her in a special incubator where she'll be under a UV light." "A UV light?" asked AJ. "Yeah but she will have her eyes covered so it doesn't bother her" said the nurse. "So we'll be monitoring her very closely in case she develops that. Do you plan on breastfeeding?" "Yes" said AJ as she began to hold her daughter again. "And here you go Mr. Anoa'i" said the nurse as she handed him the envelope. "We put a rush on that lab work for you and we triple checked the results to make sure that they were completely 100% accurate." She turned around and left after saying another nurse will join them shortly. "Well I guess this is it" said AJ. "I just want to let you know that no matter what this paper says, that I will still love you both" said Roman. "She is my daughter too, no matter what the results say."

AJ nodded as Roman began to open the envelope. He carefully scanned the paper. "Well…what does it say?" asked AJ. Roman looked up and smiled. "She's my daughter!" he said. "She's mine!" "Oh My God!" said AJ as she put her hand on her mouth and began to have tears of joy. She took ahold of the test results as she couldn't believe it herself. Her smile widened as she took a look for herself to see that her daughter really was Roman's. "Thank God!" Roman began to hug AJ as he picked up his daughter for the first time. "You're really my beautiful daughter" said Roman as he took a seat while holding her. At this time, the baby began to blow bubbles. "Aww look at her Leati. She's so cute" said AJ. "Yeah, now I get to protect her from all the bad boys that are out here" said Roman. "She was always yours" said AJ. "Regardless".

"Roman gently kissed the forehead of his daughter. "She looks just like you. She has my eyes but she looks exactly like her beautiful mother." This caused AJ to smile. Roman continued to hold his daughter close to him, not wanting to let her go. "I love you sweetheart" he said softly. "I love you very much that words cannot even begin to describe so." AJ watched Roman as he continued to fall more in love with his daughter. She could see the pure happiness in his eyes which warmed her heart. They were both so very relieved to finally hear that she was his and not John's and that their daughter was going to be ok. Roman began to speak to her in Samoan which peaked AJ's curiosity. She wanted to know what he was telling her but she decided to let them share that moment together.

"What should we name her?" asked AJ. "Alia" said Roman. "Alia Jiselle Anoa'i". "How about Alia Jiselle-Josephina Anoa'i after her father?" AJ said. "Yes that's perfect" said Roman. "Yeah and the initials they spell out AJ" said AJ. Roman smiled as he held his newborn daughter. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Alia Jiselle-Josephina Anoa'i. Happy birthday to you" he sung as he kissed her once again.

**A/N: Yay one baby is finally here, but there's still another one to come :-). Reviews are always welcome :-)**


	84. Chapter 84

**CHAPTER 84:**

A few more days had passed and it was now November 19th. AJ, Roman and their daughter had been home for a week and they were now back at AJ's house in Tampa. "Thankfully we got that new place up in Jersey" Roman mumbled as he sleepily laid next to AJ. "Hmmm I know right?" said AJ. Just then, the baby monitor began to sound off, signaling that Alia was crying. "Nooo" said AJ as she woke up. "I was just finally starting to fall sleep." Roman looked up at the clock which read 4:08am.

He sighed. "I'll get her." "No I'll do it" said AJ. "But baby you just went" said Roman. "It's my turn. Besides you need your rest so you can heal." "Are you sure?" asked AJ. "Positive" said Roman. AJ looked down at her feet. "Ugh they're still swollen" said AJ. "Everything's still swollen and sore." "I'm sorry baby" said Roman as he got up and left. He returned back later with Alia who was still crying loudly, causing Bullet to get up and run out of the room as he whined from the disturbance. By now, she had developed a beautiful olive complexion as a complement from her parents and her black hair was slightly wavy but her eyes were still grey. "Is she hungry?" he asked. "Or does she need a changing? Or is she wet, cold, have gas or any pain?" "Here I'll check" said AJ as she sat up to take Alia.

"No it think she's just hungry again" she said as she began to nurse Alia. "I thought you fed her like an hour ago" said Roman. "2 hours ago, but that still doesn't mean anything" said AJ as she continued nursing. "She has to eat like every other hour" she yawned. "So when she does that, does it help take some of the soreness out?" asked Roman. "It relieves it a little, yes but not that much" said AJ. "I'm just really happy that she's not biting the hell out of me anymore because that alone really hurt." Roman glanced at the clock again. It now read 4:12am. "I'm so tired that my eyes are cramping and burning" he said. "I know mine are too" said AJ. "But at least she stopped crying." "Yeah for now" said Roman. He was understandably cranky.

"Leati?" said AJ. "I'm pretty sure that it's normal for a 2 week-old infant to do a lot of crying." "Yeah trust me I know" said Roman. AJ continued feeding Alia until she got full. "I'll put her back in her crib" she said. "It's a good thing that we were able to turn the guest room into a makeshift nursery" said Roman. "Yeah I'll say" said AJ as she slowly stood up but she painfully hissed as she did so. "Ow!" she said. "No baby, I'll help you" said Roman. "You're still very sore". "Yeah I know but I still need to pull some of the weight around here" said AJ. "I gave birth, I'm not handicapped. Now help me look for my glasses." "You're so very determined" said Roman. "Now I know you mean well, but for now…" Roman gently removed Alia from AJ's hands. "I think I can take it from here. Besides you can barely keep your eyes open right now". "But you're leave is over on Sunday" said AJ. "Who's gonna help me while you're not here? Alia and I are definitely nowhere near in shape to travel".

"Don't worry" said Roman as he cradled his daughter. "I always have surprises". "What does that mean?" asked AJ. "You'll see later on" said Roman. Alia opened up her eyes again. AJ half smiled. "Looks like someone is up" she said. "That's ok" said Roman. "I had to get up anyway at 6 to get ready to go train. I can stay up with her until then". "You are the sweetest husband ever" said AJ as she tucked herself back into bed. Roman walked over to give her a kiss before leaving their room to go into Alia's. He sat down in a light pink rocking chair which had her initials "AJJA" carved into it as he watched his daughter fall quietly back to sleep before placing her in her crib. Roman decided to stay in the room to make sure that AJ wouldn't be disturbed again.

A few hours later, Nikki emerged from her room and into Brie and Bryan's kitchen. "It's nice of you to join us" said Brie. Nikki yawned. "What time is it?" she asked. "Its 9:55am, so it's just before 10" said Bryan. "And Brie and I are just finishing up our breakfast." Nikki looked down at the table where there was biscuits, sunny side ups, turkey bacon, and a fruit salad along with mimosas. "No thanks, I'll...pass" she said. "Is everything ok?" asked Brie. "No…not really" said Nikki. "I had one strange ass dream last night." "Oh really what was it about?" asked Bryan. "Well I was in jail" said Nikki. "Why on Earth were you in jail?" asked Bryan. "I don't know" said Nikki. "I think it has something to do with me slapping the hell out of John and Joe." "Why would you hit them?" asked Bryan. "Yeah that doesn't sound so good" said Brie.

"How should I know?" asked Nikki. "And that wasn't even the weirdest part." "What was the weirdest part?" asked Brie. "I think I was going to going to get married to Joe" said Nikki. "Yeah that's it! I remember now! I was supposed to marry Joe because Joy was his daughter but then John came out of nowhere and started insulting us both so I slapped him but then Joe told me that I was a dirty fucking ho for even getting myself into this situation and that's how I ended up slapping him too and then a bunch of pink dancing balloons came falling out of the sky and shit and then suddenly everything was in black and white like a 40's noir."

Brie and Bryan just starred at Nikki with their eyes in shock and confusion as their mouths were agape. "So…I hear that you have quite the busy week coming up huh?" said Bryan as in effort to quickly change the topic.

"Yeah I'm 31 on Friday and I'm the special guest ring announcer on Raw Monday" said Nikki as Brie sat a fresh cold glass of milk in front of her. "Thank you" she said. "Cool" said Bryan. "And it's in Bakersfield luckily" said Nikki. "That way I don't have to catch a flight somewhere now that I'm 6 ½ months pregnant". "Um no it isn't" said Brie. "It's in Phoenix as in Arizona, our home state. I would know since I'm on it". "Wait what?" asked Nikki. "Yeah" said Brie. "Didn't you get the memo last week?"

"No" said Nikki. "I've been too busy selling houses all over San Diego". "Well then I guess it's a good thing that I've already taken into liberty of booking your flight" said Brie. "How in the fuck did I forget that?" Nikki asked. "Nicole I'm sure it isn't you" said Bryan. "It could be that you just simply forgot especially after selling what 10 houses in a week, I'd forget stuff too and since you are, maybe it's about time you start to you know, slow down and stuff? You're almost in your last trimester". "No I can't" said Nikki. "I'm not until I'm 8 months as I really need the money now that I'm not wrestling. Besides lots of women continue to stay on working until then and I'm not about to allow pregnancy brain stop me."

Brie sat a plate of fruit in front of Nikki. "Ugh not now" she said. "I'm still feeling kind of nauseous." "I know but you have to eat for Joy" Brie encouragingly said. "Just start out slow with a few bites. That's all." Nikki sighed. "Fine" she said as she began to take a bite of strawberry. "Well in other news, haven't you heard yet that AJ finally her baby?" said Bryan. Brie's eyes turned concerned as she waved for him to stop.

"What?" he asked. "Wait a second" said Nikki. "AJ had her kid already?" Brie got quiet. "Did she!?" shouted Nikki. "Look Nicole, we weren't going to tell you" said Brie. "At least not until after the Thanksgiving Holiday". "This is unbelievable" said Nikki. "No one, not even my lawyer was notified." "That's because the baby isn't her legal jurisdiction" said Bryan. "She's only responsible for the outcome of your daughter, not AJ's." "It…was a girl?" asked Nikki. "Yeah" said Brie. "And that's all we know so far. She was born prematurely 2 weeks ago on the 4th." Nikki stood up.

"Ok but still, none of you even bothered to tell me" she said. "We didn't want to trigger another episode" said Brie. "Damn it Brie the Psychosis and everything is suppressed by the pregnancy hormones" said Nikki. "Not everything" said Brie. "Your depression isn't suppressed by anything….which is what drove you to you know." Nikki sighed. "Yes Brie I know but that still doesn't explain why John hasn't said anything." "Because the baby isn't his" said Bryan. "Joe is the father". "But wait, you just said that all you knew was that AJ and Joe had a daughter who was born prematurely" said Nikki. Bryan sighed. "Yes Nikki _that and_ that Joe is the father but that's all we really know." Nikki breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Well one problem solved, another one to go and it won't be for another 3 months" she said as she began to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Brie. "To shower and get ready" said Nikki. "I have a house to show at 1:30 and I'm already behind schedule as it is". "But you didn't finish your breakfast" said Brie. "Don't worry, I will later after I shower" said Nikki and with that she continued walking towards the back of the house.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome :-).**


	85. Chapter 85

**CHAPTER 85:**

Later on that day, AJ stepped out of the bedroom after finishing her bath. Roman sat on the couch with Alia resting in his arms. "How's it going in there?" he asked. "I'm still sore as hell and babe it's so fucked up in there that I don't think that you'll ever wanna touch me again" said AJ as she took a seat down next to him. "Oh don't say that" said Roman. "It looks beautiful down there…still". "You're just saying that" said AJ as she began to burst into tears.

"Oh baby, please don't cry" said Roman. "I just feel so fat and gross" said AJ. "The insides of my vagina is all inside out, my body is sore all over, and I'm just so damn tired. I feel like a cow! I don't know how I'm gonna be all alone next week when you're in the Midwest." "That's why I told you last night or rather this morning that I took care of this for you" said Roman. "And for the record you and Alia are the prettiest women in my life, besides my mother of course".

AJ smiled as she stopped crying. "You really think so?" "Of course" said Roman as the doorbell rang. "Here" he said as he gently placed Alia into AJ's arms. She was wide awake. Roman went to answer the door and it was his mother. "Leati!" she shouted with joy. "Come here my beautiful son". Patricia gave Roman a hug. "How are you guys doing?" "We're great" said Roman as he closed the door behind her. "Oh my God she is just so precious" said Patricia. "May I hold her?" "Sure if you wash your hands and put germ-x on them" said AJ. "Come on mom I'll show you" said Roman as they walked away and about 2 minutes later they returned.

Patricia took a seat next to AJ. "She has gotten so much bigger since I've seen her in the picture". "Yes she has" said AJ. "She's gained already 3 ounces since coming home a week ago". AJ gently placed Alia into her grandmother's arms. "Oh Leati she has your eyes, but April's face" said Patricia. "Yeah she does" said Roman as took a seat across from them. "So how much did she weigh as she left the hospital?" asked Patricia. "She weighed 5lbs, 6oz at birth but 5lbs, 8oz when she left so now…she's like 5/11" said AJ. "Leati and I could totally tell the difference from the time she was born until now."

"And how are you doing?" asked Patricia. "I'm fine, I'm just really sore and tired that's all and insanely emotional" said AJ. "Did he call you here?" "Yeah I called both of my parents" said Roman. "My dad's coming in on Tuesday after he finishes working on his tell-all." "And do you plan on returning to the company?" asked Patricia. "Yeah, I was supposed to in March, but I might make it April since Alia came early" said AJ. "That way I have at least an extra month to work out." "I see, well you're young and in shape you'll do fine" said Patricia. "Even better than ever." "Thank you Patricia, but I gained like 32lbs" said AJ. "And I only lost like 14 since giving birth".

"You will do just fine" said Patricia. "I can assure you. So do your family knows?" "Yeah I told them a few days afterwards" said AJ. "And they haven't come to see her?" asked Patricia. "Just my siblings" said AJ. "They were here a few days ago and they only stayed overnight but my parents, no they haven't seen her yet". "I'm really sorry" said Patricia. "And they don't know what they're missing because Alia's so precious". "Yes she is" said AJ. "Anyways I'll be hitting the gym again next month but I won't be able to practice with the others in the ring again until late January".

Patricia continued to hold Alia as she began to start crying. "Not again" said AJ. "May I?" asked Patricia. "Sure, be my guest" said AJ. "The only thing that I do that gets her to stop crying is feeding her." Patricia gently rocked Alia until she stopped crying. "That's….that's amazing" said AJ. "Yeah I used to do that a lot with Leati and his brother" said Patricia. "You should stay here forever then" said AJ, causing Roman to give her a certain look. "Relax baby I'm just kidding. So how long are you and Mr. Anoa'i' planning on being here?"

"At least a month" said Patricia. "You're going to need some help around here, especially when you go to start your exercising again." "Well who's going to watch her when Roman and I are both gone?" asked AJ. "Well I suppose Sika and I" said Patricia. "Unless you would like to get a nanny?" "But ma, you live all the way in Pensacola" said Roman. "Yes dear I know, but that means you guys have got to find a more permanent home" said Patricia. AJ and Roman quickly exchanged glances. "I suppose it has to be here in Tampa then" said Roman. "After all my apartment is much too small."

"We also have an apartment up in New Jersey" said AJ. "But uh…we'll use that as a vacation home but I think Pensacola would be better though. After all it is where your parents live at". "Whatever it is to your liking I guess" said Patricia. "Oh my Goodness little girl you are just so precious". "So I guess we can go ahead and find a new house of our own there" said Roman. "So baby, how long do you think it'll take you to officially move in?" asked AJ. "About a week" said Roman. "But my lease isn't up until December 31rst, so I won't be able to fully be done with the place until January." "Oh ok" said AJ. "But I can start moving my stuff in by the first of next month" said Roman. "Just as soon as I'm done with the Midwest tour". "But then you have another tour coming up in southern Europe" said AJ. "No, not until late January" said Roman. "Stephanie changed the dates around."

"Good then" said AJ. "Then I'll get in touch with a realtor." "I'll take care of it baby" said Roman. "You're still healing. I don't want you stressing out." AJ sighed. "Here you go" said Patricia. "I think she misses her mommy". "Thank you" said AJ as carefully took Alia back into her arms. "I think Ima go put her back down in her crib". She got up to go take Alia away, leaving both Roman and his mother alone. "Thank you for coming" said Roman. "We really do appreciate it." "Leati I love you" said Patricia. "You're my son and I'll do anything for you, just like you'll do for AJ and Alia". Roman smiled at that.

Sometime later, Nikki returned from another day of work. "I'm home!" she called out as she kicked off her high heels. She walked into the kitchen and sat her purse down on the countertop and found out that there was a handwritten note left by Bryan. "_Babe, don't 4get 2 pickup our prescriptions, to stop by Trader Joe's and get your part of dinner and to call Dr. Feynman, 2:41pm_".

"What the-? Who's Dr. Feynman?" Nikki asked as she glanced at her watch. "4:48" she said as she sighed. "Oh well it really isn't any of my business". Nikki began to open up the fridge to resume eating the half eaten cart of fat-free chocolate ice cream. As she began to peel a banana to go along with the ice cream, she heard the door unlock and it was her sister Brie.

"Hey there Nicole, you're home early" she said as she took a seat from across from her. "Is that a banana that you're eating with your ice cream?" "It's fat-free just so you'll know" said Nikki as she sat down. "Nicole, there's no need to get an attitude" said Brie. "I was only asking". "You know that I've been eating much healthier lately" said Nikki. "Especially since the doctor told me last week that I gained an extra 5lbs". "You'll be ok and so will she" said Brie. "Who's Dr. Feynman?" asked Nikki as she slowly pulled the spoon through her mouth. "What?" asked Brie. "You heard me" said Nikki. "Who's Dr. Feynman?" "Nicole, I don't go snooping through your personal stuff" said Brie. "I didn't, Bryan left a note right here on the table" said Nikki as she held it up for Brie. "See?"

Brie sighed. "She's just a doctor that's all". "What kind of doctor?" Nikki asked. "A Gynecologist" said Brie. "Her name is Doctor Mary Feynman…" "Ok but is everything alright?" asked Nikki. "It is now" said Brie. "Brie…is there something going on that you're not telling me about?" asked Nikki. "Nicole, I don't want to stress you out even further" said Brie. "I'm a big girl you know?" said Nikki. "I'm gonna be 31 in 2 days." "I know and so am I" said Brie. "You know that you can tell me everything right?" said Nikki.

"Look, Nicole if I could tell you then I would" said Brie. Nikki gently placed her hands on Brie's. "You can tell me…that is if you want to" she said. Brie sighed again. "Ok Nicole, but just promise me that you won't freak". "Hey I am as sane as a smiley face now that I'm pregnant" said Nikki. "I'm serious Nicole" said Brie. "Ok I promise I won't" said Nikki. "Well my period was late 3 weeks ago which got Bryan and I really excited because we wanna start a family soon so I took a test and it came out to be positive but then when I got to Dr. Feynman the next day, she told me that I wasn't pregnant anymore and that I was starting my period" said Brie. Nikki placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God I'm so sorry" she said.

"Thank you" said Brie. "I'm fine now. She said that I was less than 2 weeks into my pregnancy when it happened." "Does our mom know?" asked Nikki. "No one knows except Bryan and now…you" said Brie. "You're welcome" said Nikki as she got up to hug her sister. "You're so soft Nicole" said Brie. "Yeah I know it's this new lotion I've been using lately" said Nikki as their hug ended. "I'll be ok". "I know" said Brie. "I know." The sisters were quiet for a long time.

"So how are you and baby doing?" Brie asked as she broke the silence. "She's moving so much that sometimes it just drives me crazy but I'm thankful because it at least shows me that she's doing ok in there" said Nikki as she continued eating her ice cream. "And work was hell today." "Well what happened today?" asked Brie. "Some client of mine was a real bitch" said Nikki. "She was like "are you sure you can still sell me this house if you're pregnant?" and I'm like yeah bitch and I can also whoop your ass if I wasn't pregnant but of course I couldn't tell her that so I just occasionally swore under my breath in Spanish." "So did she at least like the house?" asked Brie. "Uh-huh she's coming down next week to sign the paperwork for it" said Nikki. "How much it costs?" asked Brie. "6.12 million" said Nikki. "Damn that's way more than this house" said Brie. "This house only cost Brian and I $200,000."

"Yeah but it was only because of the neighborhood" said Nikki. "It was in an in quiet an exclusive area might I add?" Nikki took another bite of her banana, finishing it. "Mm this is so good" she said. "Do we have anymore?" "Uh yeah look behind you" said Brie. Nikki walked over to get another banana and as she did, Brie noticed her sister's stomach and how so much it has grown over the past 6 months. "Do you want one?" Nikki asked. "No thank you" said Brie. Nikki walked back over with two bananas and began to peel them as she sat back down. "I just can't believe she was such an ass to you because you were pregnant" said Brie. "Did you tell your boss?"

"What is Isaac going to do?" asked Nikki as she placed the bananas into the ice cream carton. "Absolutely nothing. I just do my work and that's all." She took her spoon to begin slicing them up. "You have such a weird craving" said Brie. "Yeah well I think my weirdest one this month so far was me putting barbeque sauce and mustard and that cheese on that pickle" said Nikki. "It tasted so good but an hour later…it came back up." "Gross Nicole" Brie said as her facial expression showed her feelings about that comment. "Sorry Brizy" Nikki said as she took another spoonful of ice cream.

"Try not to eat so much ice cream" said Brie. "Remember that you gotta come back to work." Nikki laughed. "It seems to me that you have been reading the comments on my Instagram photos." "Those people are disgusting Nicole" said Brie. "Yeah they are" said Nikki. "I mean they act like women are supposed to stay skinny when they're pregnant yet if you're too skinny they bitch at you. I mean it's so ridiculous that I don't even pay it no mind. I know I'm beautiful no matter what I look like. Same goes to everyone else." Brie smiled. "And if I were in a street fight with any of those hating hoes I'd probably end up winning so there ha!" said Nikki.

The two sisters began to laugh for a while before stopping. "So…are you sure that you and Bryan going to be ok?" Nikki asked. "Of course" said Brie. "The doctor found that there was nothing wrong, it's just that sometimes these things happen you know?" Nikki nodded. "Well I'm really glad to hear that you're alright" she said. "Thank you" said Brie.

"You know the one thing that I am truly missing right now?" asked Nikki. "What?" Brie asked. "Sex" said Nikki as she closed the ice cream container. "So does that mean that…that you miss John?" asked Brie. "Let's just say that's why they have porn and vibrators for" Nikki said as she got up to put the ice cream away. "Yeah…TMI much?" said Brie. "What? I don't do it when you two are in the house" Nikki teased. "Oh gross! Gross! Gross! Gross! Gross Nicole!" said Brie. Nikki began to laugh sinisterly as her sister shook her head in dismay. "Well I'm off to shower and then get up in bed and watch Halloween from 1978." "Wait Bryan and I love that movie! Wait until he gets back" said Brie. "I will" said Nikki as she continued her way towards the back of the house, leaving Brie alone at the table. She picked up the sticky note and crumpled it up in her hand as she sighed. "What a year" she said to herself. "What a year."


	86. Chapter 86

**CHAPTER 86:**

A few days had passed and it was now November 24th. Nikki had just finished her part of being the special guest ring announcer for "RAW" when she and her sister were walking down to the locker room. "Good match you had tonight" said Nikki. "Good job yourself" said Brie. "I'm totally surprised that you were able to remember the entire roster within less than a week." "I know right? I guess you can beat pregnancy brain after all" said Nikki as they continued walking down the hallway. "You wore such a cute dress tonight" said Brie as she took a note at Nikki's white and purple polka dotted dress. "Thank you I got it from that maternity store last week" said Nikki. The two continued until Brie suddenly stopped them.

"Isn't that John?" she asked. "So, why should I care?" asked Nikki. "Because remember you guys have to keep up appearances" said Brie. "And by the way how is that going?" "Null and void" said Nikki. John finished up a conversation with Bo Dallas and Titus O'Neil before heading their way. "Hello Brie, Nicole" he said kindly. "Hey John" said Brie. "How's it going?" "Great" said John. "I'm glad that I won that match out there." "Yeah I know. I announced it while holding your arm up, remember?" Nikki said sarcastically. "Yeah Nikki I remember" said John. "It's only been 15 minutes".

"So then why are you reminding me?" asked Nikki. Brie began to slowly take a step to the side after she took an awkward glance at John and her sister. "You know what, I'll just come find you when I'm ready to go ok?" she said as she walked away. "Why are you doing this to me?" asked Nikki. "Ok Nicole, this isn't the time or the place" said John. "You know what?" said Nikki angrily. "Fuck it!" she grab a hold of John's hand and quickly led him into his dressing room and locked the door behind them.

"Sit" she said firmly. "What do you mean sit?" asked John. "Sit down now!" shouted Nikki. "Nicole there's no need to raise your voice at me" said John. "I am not a child and to add that in, you're yelling and I know that can't be good for the kid." "John you don't give a damn about me or this baby ok?" said Nikki as she took a seat onto his couch. "All you ever cared about since I've known you was yourself!" "That's not true at all Nicole and you know that!" shouted John. "I loved you and what do you do? You go out and you go fuck another one of your coworkers and now you're possibly pregnant with his kid."

"Yeah well guess what John! You're not so perfect either aren't you!?" said Nikki. "You went ahead and cheated on with AJ and you didn't even have the audacity of telling me that it wasn't even yours." "What's it to you anyway?" asked John. "We're not together anymore anyways". "Look the only reason that I got drunk and slept with Joe that night was because you cheated on me with her and you never even told me" Nikki said through her teeth. "And every day since I found out that the mess that the 4 of us had managed to get ourselves into, I've been suffering. I have a permanent psychological disorder John that no one knew about and for months I had signs but those closest to me couldn't even pay attention to it long enough to even realize that I had something seriously going on with me and it took a suicide attempt for it to finally come to out."

John continued to look back at Nikki as she kept speaking, his facial expression quickly going from anger to horror. "And when the doctor finally came into the room to tell me that my baby was fine, I didn't even care at that point of whether she lived or not." "She?" asked John with confusion. Nikki started to tear up. "And up until that point I didn't even want it-her, I…just wanted to get back to my career and to move on with my life from away you, whether it was your baby or not and that I still don't know yet" she continued. "I wanted to have an abortion for months until one day I realized that I had family that would love me no matter what I did even if I did made the choice of not to have her, so I decided to become responsible for this baby and that has been one of the hardest things in my life that I've ever had to do".

"Nicole I…" John trailed off. "And then when I see how much Joe is still there for AJ despite all what was happening, you were nowhere near around me John" said Nikki. "And I needed you and now I'm stuck keeping up appearances in order to keep this all away from the media because it could destroy us all. I mean for God's sake's John we had to hug and kiss after your match was over!". "Nicole" said John. "And then you went on and told the world that I was pregnant on live national television when I told you not to and when I confronted you about it you just...you just kissed me as if nothing had ever happened. Like nothing ever went wrong between us" said Nikki. "And for that, for all of that…all of this I simply can't pretend anymore."

"Nicole I am so sorry" John sincerely said. "I had…I had no idea that you had went through all of that. I really didn't." "Remember when I told you that I hope that the baby isn't yours? Well I really meant it" Nikki continued as she ignored him. "I hope that my daughter isn't your child because it's looking more and more every day that Joe will be a better father to her than you. I mean hell if his and AJ's daughter was actually yours then I guess the only thing that three of you could have in common is being lefties."

"Nicole…what does that have to do with anything?" asked John. Nikki sighed. "What? You didn't know that your little ex-girlfriend is a lefty?" she asked. "Just like you are?" "That…that has nothing to do with anything" said John. "It's completely irrelevant and she was never my girlfriend and you know that." "Well you sure did spend a lot of time with her" said Nikki. "I mean for God's sake's John you even inspired her ring attire!" John could begin to sense that this was coming from someplace else now. "Come on with this nonsense already" he said. "And so what if I gave her a little advice? That was years ago! Before I even met you."

"Who are you trying to kid John?" Nikki asked. John sighed. "Please you have got to stop this" he said. "You have got to let this go. I have. I'm not even mad at you for sleeping with Joe anymore ok? I deserved it alright!? I know I wasn't always the best man to you but damn it Nicole we all make mistakes! People make mistakes but guess what they get through them! I mean you always keep saying Joe is still there well because AJ still wants him around and you don't! You don't want me around anymore because if so then you know that I would be there for you so there does that make you happy to hear me say that!? I forgive you ok!?" He was yelling. Luckily no one was around to hear them.

Nikki just shook her head as she scoffed. "John even if you were sorry…I just don't think that I could really accept what you did to me" she said. "Alright Nicole you don't have to ever except my apology but please it just isn't healthy anymore" said John. "This has been going on for years and I thought once you got your diagnosis, it might help you to realize that this hate…this insane amount of hate that you have for AJ would go away but…I guess I was wrong."

"You wanna know what isn't healthy since you wanna talk about unhealthy things?" asked Nikki. "You getting yourself into a relationship after just weeks after ending a 3-year marriage to someone you've been with for 14 years!" said Nikki. "Your expectations that a woman would ever give up wanting to have children or a marriage just to be with you! And you kissing me after we haven't even shared the same bed much less talked or even been together in months!" Her voice was now breaking. "But Stephanie I…" John said before Nikki cut him of him.

"You know what John? Just save it. Save it for someone who really cares" she said. Tears ran down her face as she finished speaking. "I don't wanna talk to you anymore" she said. "Not for a long, long time." And with that she made her way to the door when John stopped her. "What is it now?" she asked. "You never gave me a chance to explain" said John. "I don't need to" said Nikki tearfully. "I think we've both did more than enough talking for today…just let me know when you wanna take another photo or when we have to do another stupid appearance". "But I thought you said that you don't wanna pretend anymore" said John. "I don't" said Nikki. "But have no choice." She painfully sighed. "This is just…so fucking confusing and I honestly don't know that if…we could ever even be a we again." With that she left John alone in his dressing room to reflect on all that has just happened.

"A girl?" he said softly to himself. "She's having a girl."

**A/N: So intense between these two :-(. Anyways I've decided to put up a poll in my bio for those who have been reading and following this story carefully with the simple question of "****Will Nikki's baby be John's or will it be Roman's?****" It will remain open until the day I post the chapter that will finally answer said question :-). Check it out now and again a huge thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing my story :-) **

**~Emerald loves Sapphire~ **


	87. Chapter 87

**CHAPTER 87:**

A few more weeks had passed and it was now December 20th. AJ had just finished her 3rd day of being back at the gym as she and Roman entered home. "How was your day?" asked Sika. "It was extremely tiring" said AJ as she took a seat down. "I almost forgot that I had to start out slow again, but by February I should be completely back to my old self." "How much did you lose if you don't mind my asking?" asked Patricia as she entered into the living room.

"I lost all of my baby weight from the breastfeeding, minimum excising, eating right and simply from my metabolism" said AJ. "Now all I need to do is just tone up and practice some more, I should be good well before April". "Did they give you a comeback date yet?" asked Sika. "No, but the company definitely has me booked for April and beyond" said AJ. "AJ, I saw that you guys were on the front cover of "In Touch" said Patricia as she handed AJ the magazine cover. "When I was at the market earlier this morning I just had to pick myself up a copy." "Thank you" said AJ as she looked down at the cover which read:

"_She's beautiful! WWE stars AJ Lee and Roman Reigns (whose real names are April Mendez and Leati Anoa'i) finally show off their adorable little princess, Alia Jiselle-Josephine Anoa'i. She was born last month on November 4th weighing in at a tiny 5lbs, 6oz". "She's just wonderful" said AJ. "And when I have to leave for work, I get sad" said Roman. "I have to admit". The WWE diva is set back to return sometime in April which is leaving many fans with a high anticipation for her long awaited comeback._"

"Wow they sure do edit these things fast" said Roman. "Yeah we just took this photo two days ago" said AJ. "They sure do work very fast". "It doesn't matter" said Patricia. "Because she looks adorable with that little bow you had on her." "Yeah and with the money they gave us I can use it for her college fund" said AJ. "Yeah all $250,000" said Roman. "Good Lord do they really be paying that much for baby photos these days?" asked Sika. "Yes dad" said Roman. "They do." "I wonder how much Nikki's going to get on her photo of her kid" said AJ. "Probably a billion" said Roman. "Stop you're such a kidder" said AJ.

"I know" said Roman as he smiled. "So how did Alia do today?" "Wonderful" said Patricia. "She's in her room sleeping." "You know I really do feel bad about you guys having to sleep out here in this living room" said AJ. "I think that means I should call up that realtor again to see if she could give us some more options." "But honey I thought you were letting me handle things" said Roman. "Well I'm all healed up now" said AJ. "Besides it's going to be our house so we should be working together." "She's right dear" said Patricia. Roman nodded in agreement. "Ok we can dial up Jane in the morning" he said. "I agree" said AJ. "We've gotta get a house real soon." "Oh heavens April its ok" said Patricia. "After all it's only a short little drive we have to do, there's no need to rush". "Yeah a 3 hour drive that you guys do every other day" said AJ.

"I just hope that Ms. Grant has something out there that's at least halfway decent for us" said Roman. "Oh Leati have a little hope" said Sika. "There's plenty of houses out there on the market in Pensacola and they're a way more than halfway decent." Roman nodded as he finally sat down. "At least now we can finally relax. I'm beat." "Hey you're the one who's supposed to be in shape here" AJ teased as she poked his stomach. "I know but after 4 hours at the gym…I could use the sleep. Believe that" said Roman. "And believe in the shield!" AJ and Roman's parents said playfully. "Ha-ha very funny" Roman said. AJ wrapped her arms around him. "I guess it is true" she said. "Gemini's can't take a joke!" "Be niece little Miss Pisces" said Roman as he smiled. "Besides I think you've got the wrong astronomical sign." "Hmm" AJ said as she kissed him.

"Hey buddy your parents are still in this room!" Sika said jokingly with a Brooklyn accent. "Sorry pa" said Roman. "Ah Leati no! We'll never getting anymore grandchildren that way!" said Patricia. "What I ain't stopping them?" said Sika. "Come on let's go check on Alia" said AJ as she and Roman got up. "Hey you two behavior in there ok?" said Sika. This only caused AJ and Roman to snicker on their way to their bedroom.

Meanwhile, Nikki returned back from another session with Dr. Stewart. "Hey there Nicole, how's it going?" asked Bryan as he sat from his couch reading the newspaper. "I'm ok" said Nikki as she locked the door behind her. "She said that I'm still stable". "That's good" said Bryan. "Yeah" said Nikki as she took a seat next to him. "She said that I'm making a good amount of progress." "I'm proud of you" said Bryan. "Thank you" said Nikki. "So where's my clone?" "She's coming out any moment" said Bryan. "She wants to talk to you."

"What is she pregnant again or something?" asked Nikki. "No….well I have no clue" said Bryan. "But no that's not what she wants to talk to you about." "If it's about that "In Touch" article of AJ, Joe and their daughter on the cover of it then I already know" said Nikki. "Oh, you do?" asked Bryan as Brie walked out. "Hey Nikki, what did doc say?" "That I'm fine" said Nikki. "And there's no need for you to discuss the article of AJ and Joe's baby's first public photo." "How'd you know?" asked Brie. "Because I took a pit stop at the local Target to get a few things and that's where I saw it on the stand" said Nikki. "And they got a whopping $250,000 for it."

"Jeez" said Bryan. "Yep I know" said Nikki. "How does that make you feel?" asked Brie. "I mean I'm ok and everything" said Nikki. "Even though AJ and I aren't the best of friends, I'm ok about everything now. I've moved on with my life." "So don't you think she's adorable?" asked Brie. "Especially with that adorable little light pink dress and that hair bow?" "Yeah Brie, she looks just like them, the eyes and the olive skin tone as well" said Nikki. "You don't sound excited about it" said Bryan. "I'm not supposed to be" said Nikki. "Because Alia isn't my daughter."

"Speaking of your daughter, don't you think we should start trying to set up a nursery, now I know that you don't want a shower because it will give away the sex, but Nicole you haven't even brought a crib or anything yet" said Brie. Nikki sighed. "Fine, we can start tomorrow". Bryan got up to stretch. "Well Ima go walk Josie and I'll cook tonight" he said. "Nicole is there anything special you want tonight?" "Nope" said Nikki. "Not at all". Bryan got up and left the table, leaving the sisters alone. "So is there anything you wanna talk about?" Brie.

"No like what?" Nikki asked. "Like what exactly did you and Dr. Stewart talk about today?" Brie said. "Oh nothing really" said Nikki. "We just mostly talked about how I was feeling about the baby that's all." "And nothing about John?" asked Brie. Nikki got quiet. "It's ok. There's no need for you to tell me anything you don't want to tell me" she said. "It's just that I am so confused Brie" said Nikki. "What do you mean you're confused?" asked Brie. "It's just that sometimes I feel like I hate him but at the same time I still love him you know?" said Nikki. "But for some reason I just can't let it go. I just can't find it from within me to be able to let everything go."

"Nicole I don't understand what you mean" said Brie. "What are you trying to let go?" "The past" Nikki painfully said as she began playing with her necklace that was made from her engagement ring. "I…" tears started forming. "I…I just feel like the argument that we had a few weeks ago…it really opened me up to some things." "What argument?" Brie asked. "You never told me anything about anything about that." "Because I was just trying to put it all behind me I guess" said Nikki as she began wiping away her tears. "My God I am just so damn emotional." "Well baby you're pregnant" said Brie. "I know" said Nikki. "I just wish that it would all stop." "You wish that what would all stop?" asked Brie.

"The pain" said Nikki. "The confusion, the hoping and the denial." "Nicole…what are you denying?" asked Brie. "Please fill me in here a little bit because I'm starting to become confused here myself." Nikki painfully took a deep breath in before continuing, her hand clutching her necklace tightly. "I'm trying so hard to make myself believe that everything is ok in my life Brie" she said. "With the diagnosis and this whole baby situation I just feel like I've been completely blown out of this world. My heart has been ripped from inside of me by the man I once thought was my soul mate." "But sweetie he still is your soul mate" said Brie. "I really don't know anymore" said Nikki. "Well obviously there has to be something still there between you as you still have the ring he gave you last year" said Brie. "I just hope that at the end of this…that things will end up working out" said Nikki. "Between you and John?" asked Brie.

But Nikki didn't answer that particular question or even the question before that. Instead she went around it. "And so as I was sitting in Dr. Stewart's office earlier today I was telling her that I had few very choices to make" she said. "And I think I now know which one I'm going to make." "And what is that?" asked Brie. "That I'll let you know soon" said Nikki. "But for now I need some time to go over it and to make sure that it is the right one I need to make." "Well sweetie I just want to let you know that no matter what choice you do end up making that I'll be right here to fully support you" said Brie as she rubbed Nikki's back. "Thank you" Nikki said tearfully. Brie got up to give Nikki a box of tissues.

"I don't like seeing myself cry" she said, causing Nikki to chuckle. "I know" said Nikki. "Nicole can I just tell you one thing?" asked Brie. "Sure" said Nikki. "No matter what you decision you make, I know that it'll be the right one" said Brie. "And I know that you will heal and you will get through this." "I hope so" said Nikki. "I really do." She continued holding onto her necklace as her hands played with the exclusive one of a kind engagement ring that she has had so much trouble parting with. Only she knew the reason why she still had it and only she knew what she was going to do about it but of course whatever decision she ultimately decides to make will not come without its consequences.


	88. Chapter 88

**CHAPTER 88:**

Nearly 2 more months had passed and it was now February 8th, 2015. By now, AJ and Roman have purchased a new 5 bedroom, 2 bathroom house in a private neighborhood in Pensacola for $1,250,000. The couple stood in their bedroom packing their bags as they were heading to New Jersey. "I can't believe that my parents finally want to see the baby" said AJ. "And you." "Well it's like Erica said to me a few months ago that once you had the baby that things would change" said Roman. "Yeah hopefully for the better" said AJ as she removed the suitcase from their bed. "You think your parents will be ok alone with Bullet again?"

"Of course" said Roman. "It's a good thing that I'm off this week". "Yeah it is" said AJ. "All of this is just happening so suddenly." Roman stepped up to give her a kiss. "I promise you that it'll be ok. It's only until Saturday" he said. "Yeah but she's only 3 months old" said AJ. "And a preemie at that." "She'll be fine" said Roman. "We're taking a private jet out." AJ nodded. "Ok" she said. "I just hope that my parents have soften up a bit more now that Alia's actually here." "They will" said Roman. "But Leati…I'm still worried" said AJ. "I mean you saw how they treated you the last time, right?" Roman placed his hands on her shoulders. "April…" he said. "You worry so much, you know that right?"

"I just don't want them to hate you anymore" said AJ. "I want them to accept you as their own." "And they will in time" said Roman. "They have to. I'm the father of their first grandchild and I'm your husband and I love you both." AJ looked into his eyes. They were so sincere. "Please don't worry sweetheart" said Roman. "I hate to see you like this, it breaks my heart to see you hurting in anyway." AJ continued to look up at Roman when he went to give her a kiss. "I love you so much" AJ said. Roman smiled. "And I love you too April" he said. "Come on our flight is leaving soon. Besides think of it like this, we're finally gonna get to use our Jersey City apartment". "You always think of the bright side, don't you?" asked AJ.

"Why yes I do" said Roman as the two took each other's hands and left their room. They made their way into their living room where they heard their doorbell being rung, causing Bullet to bark intensely. "Hey there big man! You're going to wake up Alia and trust me we wouldn't want that don't we?" said Roman as he went to answer the door and to his surprise, it was Seth and Dean on the other side of it. "Hey you guys!" said Roman as he greeted them. "What are you two doing down here?" "Well you know given that we have a show here tomorrow night on "RAW" we'd thought that we would you know stop by and check out your new place" said Dean.

"Hello Jon, Colby?" said AJ as she walked over. By now Bullet had ceased with his barking and went to lay down on the carpet. AJ gave Seth and Dean hugs. "It's so good to you see guys" she said. "Likewise" said Seth. Roman closed and locked the door behind them. "So I hear that you're going to be vising AJ's folks up in Jersey?" asked Dean. "Yes we are" said Roman. "Our flight is leaving in 3 hours." "And when will you guys be back?" asked Seth. "This weekend" said Roman. AJ at this time had left but had managed to come back with Alia who was still asleep in her arms. "Would you two gentlemen care to hold her?" she asked. "Sure" said Seth. "Ok but first wash your hands and sanitize them" said AJ as she gently sat down on the couch.

"Come on I'll show you guys the bathroom" said Roman as he led Seth and Dean away. AJ continued to hold Alia in her arms as she stared down at her sleeping face. Moments later Roman returned with the guys. "Here sit next to me" AJ said softly. Seth sat to her right as Dean sat to her left and Roman took a seat in front of them. "I'll hold her first" said Seth. AJ carefully placed Alia into Seth's arms. "There you go" she softly. "That's your Uncle Colby and he's a really nice guy." "She's really beautiful you guys" said Seth. "Thank you" said Roman. Seth continued to hold Alia for a few minutes before AJ carefully took her to place into Dean's arms. "And this is your Uncle Jon" she said softly. "He's also a really nice guy too." Dean removed his WWE snapback and placed it backwards on Alia's head. "Now she looks more like her Uncle Jon" he said.

The group lightly chuckled as Seth took out his IPhone. "May I?" he asked. "Of course" said Roman. He quickly snapped a photo of Dean holding Alia and he uploaded it on his Twitter account with the caption "Alia is chilling in her Uncle Dean's arms I'll say?" "I must say Joe I do like your house" said Dean. "Yeah it's really nice and cozy" said Seth. "Thank you" said Roman. "AJ and I picked it out together a few weeks ago." Dean continued to hold Alia for another few moments before AJ carefully took her out of his arms. "She is such a good baby" said Seth. "She didn't even cry or anything when we were holding her." "I guess it's because she remembered you when you came to see her before" said AJ. "But that was forever ago" said Dean. "Eh what's 6 weeks?" asked AJ.

Roman glanced at the clock which read 4:45PM. "Hey you guys, I really don't wanna cut this short, but we've really gotta get going." "It's no problem man" said Dean. "We'll see you next week on "RAW". Seth nodded as he and everyone stood up. "Have a safe flight" said Seth. "Thank you Colby we will and thanks for stopping by" said AJ as she walked in the back with Alia. "Alright Joe, take care" said Dean. "I will do" said Roman. "And you two, win your match up against the Rhodes Brothers ok?" "Will do" said Seth. "We'll catchup with you guys later." The three hugged and Roman let them out and AJ returned with Alia strapped in her carrier. "You ready baby?" she asked softly. "Yes of course" Roman said with a smile. "Ok then well let's go" said AJ. The family continued their preparations for their trip.

Meanwhile, Nikki laid on her bed relaxing when Brie entered. "Hey there sis, any contractions yet?" she asked. "Nope" said Nikki. "I'm only 2 days late." "You look like you're going to pop at any moment" said Brie. She was right. By now Nikki's baby bump looked to be big enough to fit twins inside of her. "I feel so tired and irritable" said Nikki. "I just wish that she hurries up and come already. I don't think I can take much of this for that much longer. I feel like I'm walking around carrying a freaking boat or something mega huge inside and of me and not to mention my shin on my bad leg has been constantly aching lately." "I'm really sorry about that Nikki" said Brie. "It's ok hopefully it'll be all over soon" said Nikki. "So Dr. Lake didn't have a scheduled C-Section planned for you?" asked Brie. "Nope, I just said that she'll come when she comes" said Nikki as she sat up slowly.

"Besides I would like a more natural, calm and smooth delivery but she did say if I went past the 13th then I could have a Valentine's baby". "Aww that's so sweet" said Brie. "I just want it to be as holistic as possible" said Nikki. "I want it to be as stress-free as possible." Brie chuckled. "Nicole, they're going to be cutting you wide open and you'll need to have a painkiller-no tons of painkillers to go with that."

"Yeah and afterwards too" said Nikki. "And thanks for the graphics by the way." Brie sat down onto the bed. "You know Nicole, a few months ago I didn't really see you coming this far" she said. "And for that, I'm proud of you." "Thank you" said Nikki as she and her sister hugged. "I really appreciate that so much, especially if it's coming from you." "You're welcome" said Brie. "And I really mean it. 8 months ago, you were on the brink of falling, no shattering to pieces. You didn't even want your baby and then after thinking about it you decided to make the right choice by having her."

"Yes I did" Nikki said as she smiled and touched her stomach. "And speaking of the baby, have you finally picked out a name for her yet?" asked Brie. "Bryan and I are tired of guessing you know?" "Yes, yes if you must know, I think Ima call her…Joy" said Nikki.

"Joy?" asked Brie. "Yeah, Joy Katherine for our mom" said Nikki. "I think that'll be a wonderful name" said Brie. "Yeah and don't you go telling her ok?" said Nikki. "It'll just be another few days, that's all." The two smiled. "I love the name you chose for her" said Brie. "Really, I do." "Thank you" said Nikki. The two sisters smiled at each other. "Oh my God Brie come feel this!" Nikki said as she gently placed Brie's hand over her stomach. "Oh my God that is so cool" said Brie. "She's moving Brie" said Nikki as she smiled. "Joy's moving." "She's moving a lot" said Brie. "Yeah because she knows that you're her auntie" said Nikki. "We've gotta call her Bella 03 as a nickname" said Brie. "Of course" said Nikki. "I'll have her a little outfit made for her as soon as possible. That way she can cheer her mommy on when I get back in the ring."

Brie continued to keep her hand over her twin's stomach as she felt the movements of her unborn niece. "She's moving around in there huh?" asked Brie. "Like a soccer player" said Nikki. "Just like her mom was" said Brie. "And her Aunt Brie too" said Nikki. Brie removed her hand from Nikki's stomach as she felt the movements stop. "Finally" Nikki said. "I was beginning to think I had a whole bunch of fireworks going off in there." Brie chuckled. "Ok Nicole" she said. "I still can't believe that you don't have to have any more ultrasounds." "Actually I do" said Nikki. "They're going to do one last one on the day she is born." "So your last one was when in January?" asked Brie. "Nope it was a week ago" said Nikki. "Dr. Lake said that Joy is completely healthy and all ready to come out…well I guess she was ready considering she's still inside of me."

"Have a little patience there girl" Brie teased. "Besides it'll all be worth the wait. Trust me." "I hope so" said Nikki. "I miss my wine and my body." "But I thought Dr. Stewart said you can't drink while taking your medication" said Brie. "And don't worry you'll have your body back soon enough." "I know" said Nikki. "And I can still drink. I just gotta wait an hour after my medication dosage." Brie placed her hand back over her sister's stomach. "I just hope that now that you've finally got some answers that you'll be alright" she said. "I will be" said Nikki. "I'm so glad to finally see a smile on your face again" said Brie. "Because that's something I thought I'd honestly never see again on you lately." "Well unfortunately there's not much that can be done for my depression when I'm pregnant" said Nikki. "Medication wise that is."

"Hey I've got an idea" said Brie. "What?" Nikki asked. "Let's take a picture of your baby bump and put it on Instagram" said Brie. "Why so that everyone can call me fat?" asked Nikki. "Nikki I thought you said that you pay no attention to them?" said Brie. "I don't…but still" said Nikki. "I don't know. I've never showed off a bare pic of my belly before…well pregnant that is." "Come on Nikki" said Brie. "Lots of celebrities did it and there wasn't a lot of backlash." Nikki sighed. "Ok" she reluctantly said. Brie got up to help her sister get up from the bed. "Hey…you're waddling" said Brie. "Waddling? What do you mean I'm waddling?" asked Nikki.

"You've got that pregnancy walk thing going on for you" Brie said as she smiled. "Brie let's just take the damn picture ok?" Nikki snapped. "You're alright there Nicole?" Brie asked. Nikki sighed. "I'm sorry. I've just been feeling a little extra crabby lately since I'm overdue. I didn't mean to snipe at you." "Its ok" said Brie as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out her IPhone. "Ready?" she asked. "Ready as I'll ever be" Nikki said as she lifted up her shirt to expose her baby bump. Brie snapped a few photos before walking over to show her sister. "I like the second one" Nikki said. "Ok I'll send it to you" Brie said. "By the way, I can't believe that my little niece is in there." "She isn't that little" said Nikki. "Dr. Lake said that she is like 7lbs."

"Well at least it means she's healthy sweetie" said Brie. Nikki picked up her phone from the bed and opened her Instagram app. She ended up choosing the Earlybird filter and had the caption "It seems like my baby doesn't wanna come yet" with a red heart emoji and a baby emoji before exiting the application. "See was it that bad?" asked Brie. "Nope. Not at all" said Nikki as she smiled. "Come on, let's go tell Bryan. I know he'll be so excited to hear that you've finally named her" said Brie. "Ok" said Nikki. "But as long as I get to have my tiramisu ice cream with cherries and ginger cookies." "Of course Nikki" said Brie as she smiled and with that the two left and as they did, Nikki reopened up her Instagram application and saw that she had well over 35,000 likes on her photo. She smiled. "_Thanks sis_" she said to herself.

**A/N: Don't worry…Nikki will have her baby soon ;-) **


	89. Chapter 89

**CHAPTER 89:**

The next day, AJ, Roman and Alia had since arrived in Jersey City. It was now around 5pm when they began to make the drive to her parent's house in Union City. "Nervous?" asked Roman. "Precisely" said AJ. "I wonder if they'll like her." "They will" said Roman. "They have to, she's their first grandchild." "Yeah but that doesn't mean anything" said AJ. After that, the two became quiet and 15 minutes later they pulled up to the blue and white house again where her sister Erica stood outside waiting for them. She ran towards the car in excitement.

"April! Joe! You're here!" she shouted. "Yes we are" AJ said as she stepped outside of the car. Erica gave her a tight hug. "Ooh look you're getting your muscles back" she said. "They never really left me" said AJ. "I still worked out when I was pregnant and stuff." "No matter" said Erica as she walked over to Roman who was removing Alia out of the car seat and placing her into a carrier. "Oh she's beautiful!" said Erica. "She's gotten so much bigger since I've last seen her."

"Come on, we should get her out of this cold" said Roman. "Yes of course let's go" said Erica as she led the group into the house. "Mom! Dad! Robert! They're here!" shouted Erica. With that, Mr. Mendez entered into the room. "April, Joe" he said as gave them a hug. "Hello sir" said Roman. "Oh look at her" said Mr. Mendez. "She's just so precious". "Would you like to hold her dad?" asked AJ. "Of course sweetheart" said Mr. Mendez. AJ took the carrier from Roman and careful began to remove Alia from it to hand her to her father.

"She has your eyes Joe" said Mr. Mendez. "But everything else is all April." "Uh….thanks?" said Roman. "Relax son, it was just a complement and I don't give too many of those around here" said Mr. Mendez. "She looks even better in person that she does in the magazine." Mrs. Mendez and Robert entered. "Hello April" she said as she gave her a hug. "Joe?" "Hello Mrs. Mendez" said Roman. "I'd just like to say, congratulations" said Mrs. Mendez. "Thank you" said Roman. "Dinner will be done in an hour" said Robert. "I'm surprised that you guys were even able to make it in."

"What do you mean?" asked AJ as she took a seat down on a couch. "Because the weatherman said that there's gonna be a really bad blizzard tomorrow night" said Robert. "No…we didn't know that was happening" said AJ. "We live all the way down in Florida." "Do you think we'll still be able to make out our flight back home on Saturday?" asked Roman. "Because I'm live in San Antonio next Monday for a "RAW" show." "I dunno to be quite frank" said Robert. "Yeah" said Mrs. Mendez as Mr. Mendez carefully placed Alia in her arms. "They're saying it's going to be a bad one." Mrs. Mendez began to say something in Spanish as she held Alia. "What did she say?" asked Roman.

AJ smiled. "She said that Alia is very pretty and that she has the face of her mother but the eyes of her father." "Oh?" Roman said confused. "Don't worry, she said it in a very nice tone" said AJ. Mrs. Mendez began to sing a lullaby to Alia in Spanish in order to get her to fall asleep. "Right now she's singing the same lullaby she used to sing to me and my siblings when we were younger" said AJ. "It sounds really nice" said Roman. "Even though I can't understand." "You're going to need to learn Spanish now" said Mr. Mendez. "It is a very good language to learn and you must learn it now that you're married to my daughter." "I'll try to work on that sir" said Roman. "You can call me dad" said Mr. Mendez. "If you like."

"You mean padre" said AJ. "Because that's what "father" means in Spanish." The family began to laugh softly, being careful not to disturb Alia. "So you were saying that a really bad blizzard is actually coming tomorrow?" asked Roman. "Yes I'm afraid so" said Robert. "They've been talking about it a lot lately" said Erica.

"Well…let's just turn on the news then" said AJ. "Because we were planning on going shopping in Manhattan tomorrow." "Turn to channel 7" said Mrs. Mendez. Robert quickly changed to the news channel.

"_Yes indeed we're going to be having one heck of storm tomorrow night" said meteorologist Amy Freeze. "But those of you need not to worry as the first signs of snowfall won't begin until after 8pm, so you'll need to stock up on whatever you need-the essentials. We are expecting anywhere between 16 to 20 inches of snow with temperatures lowing into the teens and possibly the single digits so the entire tri-state area is currently under a severe winter storm warning beginning from midnight tonight until approximately 7am Wednesday, February 11__th__ and Governor Christie is expected to declare a state of emergency from these conditions…"_

"Oh my God" said AJ. "We were in such a hurry that we didn't even bother to check the weather or anything." "I'll call Stephanie tonight to let her know" said Roman. "April, Joe…" said Mrs. Mendez. "Yes mom?" asked AJ. "I…we'd, like to say that we're terribly sorry for the way that your father and I have been treating you guys" said Mrs. Mendez. "It's just that, you're our baby just like Alia is your baby and your father and I do realize that you are an adult now and you're fully capable of making your own decisions…the right decisions."

"You really mean that?" asked AJ. "Your mother isn't kidding April" said Mr. Mendez. "Thank you" AJ said tearfully as her parents gave her a hug. "And Joe, I'm sorry too" said Mr. Mendez. "Thank you sir" said Roman. "You can call me dad" said Mr. Mendez. Roman smiled. "Now going back to you guys going shopping?" asked Mrs. Mendez. "Yes" said AJ. "Leati and I were planning on heading out into Manhattan tomorrow morning to do a little shopping." "But you can't take a 3-month-old out in this type of weather" said Mrs. Mendez. "It's 29 degrees outside. We can watch her for you…if you want." "Of course" said AJ. "We'd really appreciate that" said Roman. AJ's parents smiled. "It'll be our pleasure" said Mrs. Mendez. "Now I can spend the next few days getting to know our granddaughter and her father." With that the family continued sitting around talking. Unfortunately they had no idea of what was going to happen next.

Meanwhile back in San Diego, Nikki entered back inside the house after walking around the neighborhood. "Still no contractions yet?" Bryan asked as he read a copy of the San Diego Tribune. "Nope, nothing yet" said Nikki as she took a seat on the sofa in front of him. "And I feel ready bad because I know that the two of you wanted to make it back up to Washington to have a nice Valentine's Day weekend together."

"Nonsense Nicole" Bryan said as he put down his newspaper. "You're getting ready to give us a niece in a few days, I'm pretty sure that Brianna and I can get up to my place at any time. You need us right now." "Thanks" said Nikki. "So how is she making you feel lately?" Bryan asked. "Oh well she's kicking a lot less than she used to not to mention my boobs and back are hella sore oh and I had a dream that I was dancing like Beyoncé did in that video "Partition" for John, you know minus the pregnancy part of course". Bryan just sat back looking at Nikki with an uncomfortable expression.

"Um…c-can I get you a glass of water or something?" Bryan asked as he tried to change the subject. "Yes I would like that very much" said Nikki. Bryan got up to pour Nikki her glass. "Here you go" he said as he walked back over to hand her a cup. "Thank you so much" said Nikki. "I needed this. This little girl is making me hella thirsty lately." "You're welcome" said Bryan as he took his seat. "I'm sorry if I made you feel a little bit uncomfortable just now, it's just how I'm really feeling and what I really dreamed of. I mean seriously, Joy is making me dream the craziest of things you know?" said Nikki. "No actually I don't know" said Bryan. "I cannot relate to that I'm sorry." "It's ok Bryan" said Nikki. Josie jumped off from the side Bryan was on and got next to Nikki.

"Looks like someone else wants to keep you company" said Bryan. "Yeah what is it with dogs and pregnancy?" asked Nikki. "It's like they know something's up or something." "Perhaps" said Bryan. "They know a lot." "She's pretty smart" said Nikki as she began to rub Josie's belly, causing her to move her leg. "Aww why do doggies always like this?" she asked. "I have no idea because I am not a dog" said Bryan. "Ok Bryan" said Nikki as she began drinking from her glass. Bryan laughed while watching Josie kick her legs. Nikki sat her glass down onto the table next to her. "No but seriously, she's been glued to me a lot lately" she said.

"She's just being friendly that's all" said Bryan. "Can you believe that she's going to be 2 soon?" asked Nikki. "Can you believe that you're going to a mother in a few days?" asked Bryan. "No I cannot" said Nikki. "And to seriously think I almost didn't have her." "I can't wait to meet her" said Bryan. "And so can Brie." "Everyone is dying to meet her" said Nikki. "My fans, my family-our family, me…"

"What about John and Joe?" asked Bryan. Nikki became quiet. "Well you know the story behind that one" she said. Bryan nodded. "Well remember that we're all still here for you." He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to take a nap. Brie should be coming back in at any moment from the gym." "Ima go take a shower" said Nikki. "I am all sweaty with no Joy-no pun intended." She got up and went into the back, hoping that she wouldn't have to wait too much longer for her baby to come as her patience was beginning to increasingly run out.


	90. Chapter 90

**CHAPTER 90:**

The next day, Nikki stood over the countertop as she was finishing up a few phone calls as she took notes. "What's up Nikki?" Bryan asked as he entered. "Well good morning to you too Bryan" said Nikki. "So how you and baby Joy are doing today?" asked Bryan. "Pretty much we're still the same" said Nikki. "I mean she's not moving as much as she used to, but she's still fluttering around in there." "Well any day now" said Bryan. "We're you're going?" asked Nikki.

"I'm going for my mid-morning jog around the block" said Bryan. "And you're not worried that anyone would recognize you?" Nikki asked as she tossed something into the trash. "No, it's like 10 in the morning" said Bryan. "It's 10 and Brie's still asleep?" asked Nikki. "Yeah well…we were up all night" said Bryan. "Eww...that's totally gross Bryan" said Nikki. "Yeah well it's a really good thing that you're a dead sleeper" said Bryan. "Yeah TMI" said Nikki. "You're gonna make me barf and I hadn't even had morning sickness in 4 months".

"I highly doubt that could get you to vomit" said Bryan. "I mean given the really nutty dreams that my niece has been giving you lately and add that into the fact that you like to share this with us…all the time and I mean all the time. That. That right there should make you vomit." "Stop teasing!" Nikki said as she smiled. "Ok but no more sex dream talks…please" said Bryan. "It just messes with my head." Nikki chuckled. "Ok Bryan. I won't talk about those types of dreams anymore…at least with you." "There you go" said Bryan. "But um would you like to join me? Sure you can't really run, but I was thinking that the walk around the neighborhood could help you jumpstart your labor." "No I'm ok" said Nikki as she rubbed her swollen belly. "For some reason I just don't have the energy anymore like I used to."

"Ok suit yourself" said Bryan. "Well I'll be seeing you in an hour". With that, Bryan left Nikki alone in the kitchen. "Now this should do it" she said as she put her pen down. Nikki walked over to the closet to pull out a suitcase. She pulled up the handle and placed on a jacket as she exited the house, leaving a note on the kitchen countertop:

"_Brie, Bryan I know that this is going to sound weird-extremely weird, and it probably is but I needed to go on a little trip…to New Jersey to be exact. Don't worry about me, I'll be just__ fine. I'll be back tomorrow morning, I just needed to get away….I just needed some time to myself for a while. It's something I've been thinking about a lot lately. You know how to reach me if you need to,-Nikki."_

With that, Nikki continued making her way to New Jersey-to Jersey City to be exact. The question was why?

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman returned back to her parent's house from their day around the New York City. "How'd she do?" asked AJ. "She did fine" said Mrs. Mendez. "She slept a lot today." "That's good" said AJ. "I'm glad to hear that." "The people are going nuts though in the city" said Roman. "I've never seen that many long lines outside of stores in years, well not since we had that Hurricane last year. "But Sandy wasn't last year" said AJ. "I meant Arthur baby" said Roman as he kissed her cheek.

"People need their supplies" said Mrs. Mendez. "So, I have another question" said AJ. "Yes?" asked Mrs. Mendez. "You think that you could maybe watch her for the night?" asked AJ. "Leati and I haven't been away from her since she was born and since you guys are having a lot of fun with her and everything that you wouldn't…mind?" "April…" said Mrs. Mendez. "Mom?" said AJ. Mrs. Mendez sighed. "Sure, why not?" said Mrs. Mendez "Your father should be home from work in an hour or so, I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that Alia's staying a little while longer." "Thank you mom" said AJ as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "We're gonna go say goodbye to her now".

"She's in our room sleeping" said Mrs. Mendez. "Don't worry, we'll be quiet" said AJ as she and Roman went upstairs. After a few moments, they entered the room to remove Alia from the crib. "I dunno about this Leati" said AJ. "I don't know if I can leave my baby even though it's for the night." "I know it's hard" said Roman. "That's why whenever I'm on the road I carry around a photo of her." "Yeah and we also video chat you" said AJ. "It's your choice" said Roman. "I know" said AJ. "But if I don't do this now, how am I ever gonna be able to leave her when I go back to work in a few weeks?"

"You'll make a way" said Roman. "And you will be able to handle it. I promise." AJ nodded as she handed Alia to Roman to hold. "See how she smiles? She knows that you're her dad" said AJ. "Boy are we going to be having problems when she turns 16" said Roman. "Yeah but we'll have to worry about that in 15 ½ years" said AJ. Roman kissed his daughter goodbye before gently placing her down into the crib. "Come on" he said. "Let's go get snowbound". "Shh my mother has ears all over this house" said AJ as she smiled. The two took each other's hands as they left their daughter to spend the night at her grandparent's house.

Back in San Diego, Brie and Bryan remained frantic over Nikki's sudden absence. "I can't believe this" said Brie. "Why would she do such a thing? Is John over there or something?" "No, he's still in Tampa" said Bryan. "I checked." "Did you tell him that she's missing or something?" asked Brie. "No, no of course not there's no need to worry him" said Bryan. "Yeah well meanwhile we're stuck worrying over here ourselves" said Brie. "God I can't believe this! She's due any day, why would she be putting herself and the baby in danger like that? Do you think she might be having another episode?"

But before Bryan could give an answer, the phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Yes Hello? Yes. Yes. Yes. No. Are you sure? Ok. Thank you. Ok alright, same to you." "Well who was that?" asked Brie. "That was the airport" said Bryan. "They said that Nikki didn't take a commercial flight, that she's on a private one and that she should be landing in New Jersey within the next 30 minutes or so." Brie glanced at the clock. "It's already 7:30 over there" she said. "Do you think we can catch a flight out ourselves?"

"Brianna I think you should sit down" said Bryan. "No I will not sit down when my 9 month pregnant sister is going across the country for absolutely no reason!" shouted Brie. "You're not gonna like what I have to tell you" said Bryan. "No Bryan, just tell me" said Brie. Bryan sighed. "Look Brie, the airport said that there are no more flights going out there to that part of the country for a while." "What? Why not?" asked Brie. "Because there's a huge blizzard coming over there tonight" said Bryan.

"Oh my God!" Brie cried as she sat down onto the couch. "What are we gonna do?" "We're gonna have to wait until we think she's landed so we can find out what's going on with her" said Bryan. "My God I'm gonna kill her!" Brie sobbed. "Why in the hell would she do something so stupid like this!?" "I dunno but we will find out" said Bryan as he joined Brie on the couch. "We will." "God I just hope she isn't having another episode" said Brie. "She…can't be. She's…pregnant…" said Bryan. "It'll be alright Brie." "But Bryan she is 9 months pregnant and she is overdue! How could she do something this stupid!? How the hell could she be this careless!?" shouted Brie.

"Brie you have got to calm down. Please?" said Bryan. "No! I will not calm down!" said Brie as she got up to race to the phone. "Brie, what are you doing?" asked Bryan. "I'm trying to call the airport to see what time she can land. Maybe we can drive over there or something." "Ok first of all Brie it would take us nearly 2 weeks to drive from here to Jersey and second of all her plane isn't going to land until 8 o'clock-ish. I said this already honey." said Bryan. But Brie didn't listen to him as she continued dialing. "Brie! Brie! Brie!" Bryan called out as he slowly hung up the phone. "Listen to me! There is nothing else we can do but wait for her." "Oh my God!" Brie sobbed. "She'll be ok" said Bryan. "How do you know?" asked Brie. "I mean why…why in the fuck is she going over there in the first place?" "I don't know sweetheart but I really wish I knew" said Bryan. Brie continued to panic until…it hit her.

"I think I know where she's going" she said. "Where Brie? Where is she going?" asked Bryan. "I…I think she's going to see Joe and April" said Brie. "But why would she go and see them for?" asked Bryan. "I…I don't know" said Brie. "I…really don't." The couple were left wondering why Nikki would suddenly up and go somewhere without telling them why. They could only hope that she and their niece would be ok.


	91. Chapter 91

**CHAPTER 91:**

Sometime later, AJ and Roman had managed to finish their dinner as they were conversing. "I hope everyone will be alright with this crazy ass storm that's coming" said AJ. "They will be baby" said Roman. "Me too baby" said AJ. "Do you think your mom knows the real reason why you asked if they could babysit Alia overnight?" asked Roman. "No but if does she knows, who cares?" said AJ alluringly. "You're so bad" said Roman while smirking. "I'm bad?" said AJ. "Remember how we conceived Alia? Now that was bad…at least on your part." "My part?" asked Roman as he smiled. "Well if I remember clearly you were there with me." AJ shyly smiled. "Stop, you're making me blush."

"Do you remember our first time?" asked Roman. "Yeah" AJ said softly. "I remember. I had water in my ears for days." "Me too" said Roman. "You know something I didn't tell you about that?" asked AJ. "No, what?" asked Roman. "That even though it was my actual first time, and no matter how compulsive it was, it didn't really hurt that bad" said AJ. "I mean it was a little uncomfortable at first, but then afterwards it wasn't." "Really?" asked Roman. "Yes" said AJ. "And then I actually had my first pregnancy scare." "How come?" asked Roman.

"Well, because we didn't use protection" said AJ. "And then I had Tamina get me the morning after pill and I turned out fine." "I'm sorry I put you through that" said Roman. "I really had no idea that happened." "No, don't be" said AJ. "Alia was meant to be, it may have first started out really bad and all wrong but she was meant to be, just like we were meant to be." "That was a very beautiful thing you just said" said Roman. "Yeah well that's what happens when you're in love" said AJ. "Your heart makes you say the craziest, yet realist of all things."

The couple moved closer to begin kissing. "Are you sure?" asked Roman. "I mean…we haven't done this since we had Alia." "Yes, yes of course I'm sure" said AJ as she pulled Roman in for another kiss. Roman stood up to pick up AJ. "You're so strong" she said. "I have to be, I'm a wrestler" said Roman as he carried her into their room. "Why not the sofa?" AJ said softly. "Not unless you want baby number 2" said Roman. "No, no…" said AJ as she giggled. "Good then no more weird places, that's sort of how we ended up in trouble the first time" said Roman. "But the trouble turned out to be completely worth it". He laid AJ down onto their bed and began to unbutton her sea foam green blouse, revealing a violet laced bra.

"I missed you" he whispered softly. "I missed you too" said AJ. "Mm I really hope that they stay this size forever" said Roman. "Well I don't think they are, so enjoy them while you still can" said AJ. "I told you I wouldn't be a 32D forever." Roman laughed. "I know" he said. "Yep…those B days are going to come back pretty soon" said AJ. "If I'm hopeful, you get to be at least a C" said Roman. The two laughed as they resumed kissing and as Roman began to kiss AJ's chest, they suddenly heard their bell ring. "Ugh who the fuck is that!?" AJ hissed. "No baby it's ok. We'll just ignore them" Roman said as he resumed kissing her chest. But the doorbell of course continued to constantly ring, causing him to angrily sigh. "I guess I'll go see who that is". Roman made his way to the front of the apartment. "Who is it!?" he called out but there was no answer. AJ quickly caught up to him. "Maybe it's a prankster" she said as she finished buttoning up her blouse. "No it can't be, this a private building" said Roman.

"Yeah but kids do these sort of things everywhere, it doesn't matter where" said AJ. Roman forcefully swung open the door, leaving him and AJ shocked to see that it was Nikki standing there with her suitcase. "Oh my God Nicole, what are you doing here?" asked AJ. "What? Are you really that surprised to see me?" said Nikki as she entered. "Nicole, what are you doing here?" asked Roman. "And more importantly how'd you find us?" asked AJ. "Don't worry about that" said Nikki. "Oh and I came to talk to you". "To me?" asked Roman. "For what?"

"I thought you were supposed to have the baby last week" said AJ. "Well as you can see Captain Obvious that I'm still very much pregnant" Nikki said as she motioned to her large belly. "No but seriously, why are you here?" asked Roman. "Besides we were sort of in the middle of something." "Don't worry. I won't keep you from your boning for that much longer" said Nikki. "Wow Nicole you sure are blunt" said Roman. "Yeah I know" said Nikki. "How the…how the hell do you even know that?" asked AJ. "Seriously AJ? Your blouse is wide open" said Nikki. AJ looked down. "I thought I closed it" she said. "You must have been rushing" said Roman. "You obviously didn't do a good job at it if you did "close" it" said Nikki. "Besides it's pretty much ok given that we've all seen each other naked in a way." AJ rolled her eyes as she fixed her blouse again. "Cute bra though by the way. Remind me to get one exactly like yours" said Nikki.

"So I'll ask again, why are you here?" asked Roman. "Yeah didn't you hear that there's this huge blizzard coming tonight?" said AJ. "Blizzard? What blizzard?" Nikki asked. "Yeah well there's one coming tonight" said Roman. "A really bad one. We're nearly getting 2 feet and by the way people were talking about it today it could be way more." "No…I didn't know that" said Nikki. "I thought it was just a little snowfall out there, nothing major." "Yeah well you're majorly wrong" said AJ. "Whatever AJ" said Nikki as she rolled her eyes. "Ok so now that you were given some answers, hopefully we can get some in return" said AJ.

"This isn't a yard sale bargain Mendez" said Nikki. "But if you must know the real reason why I came here is because I-" but before Nikki could answer, the lights began to flicker on and off until they completely went off. "What the hell!?" shouted AJ. "Ok please don't tell me that we just entered a blackout". "Nah baby there's no way" said Roman. "This place should have a backup generator." But the lights remained off. "Well this is just great!" AJ said sarcastically. "Don't worry baby at least nothing else could possibly go wrong" said Roman. Nikki suddenly took a step backward as her facial expression quickly changed. "Uh…um…I don't want to alarm anyone but I think we have a much bigger problem" she said.

"How can I relax Leati when our freaking lights just went off? I mean seriously this building is like brand new. They just completed it less than 5 years ago. There's no excuse for any of these problems" said AJ. "Guys?" Nikki asked worriedly. "Baby, please you have got to calm down. Now I'm pretty sure that any minute now that the maintenance people will turn the lights back on, ok?" Roman said reassuringly. "You guys?" Nikki asked. "I really hope so because we paid a lot of money to get in here" said AJ. "You guys!?" Nikki shouted. "Honey…but it was mostly all of your money" said Roman. "I know I contributed nearly half, but it was still mostly you. Besides it'll be alright. I'm sure that they're working on it as we're speaking."

"Yeah I guess so" said AJ. "You guys are you fucking there!?" Nikki shouted again. "What!? What is it now!?" AJ asked with an attitude. "Oh wait lemme guess Nicole you have something else really smart that you would like to say." "AJ…" Roman said. "That's not very nice." "I know but she isn't even supposed to be here right now and now there's no fucking lights I mean come on! What else can possibly go wrong?" said AJ. "You guys? I…I think we may have a problem over here" said Nikki. Roman turned around to finally face her. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "My…my water just broke" said Nikki. "Nicole, stop lying!" said AJ. Roman glanced out the window and by then, it had begun to furiously snow.

"I mean it Nicole!" shouted AJ. "Now can you just go back to wherever you came from please? You're interrupting our night." "Now you listen here bitch!" Nikki said sternly as she grabbed a hold of AJ's blouse. "I'm. Not. Lying. My fucking water just broke and I'm going into fucking labor! Now will you please go call me an ambulance!?" "Sure" AJ said through her teeth. "I'll gladly go just as soon as you let go of my blouse". Nikki released her grip from off of AJ. "Just stay calm" said Roman. "There's no need to get all worked up over nothing."

AJ walked over into the kitchen to call 911, but all she got was a dial tone. "Shit!" she shouted. "AJ, what's wrong?" asked Roman. "We can't get a call out" said AJ. "The lines are dead and that probably means that we can't use our cellphones either." "Well that's no problem" said Roman. "We can go get the car and just drive her over there." "Ok right that sounds good" said AJ. Roman quickly grabbed his keys and began to put on his coat and headed out of the apartment. AJ walked over to Nikki who had since took a seat down on the couch.

"How far apart are they?" she asked. "I dunno, every few seconds" said Nikki. "No, no that can't be" said AJ. "That's…that's way too fast, way too soon." "What do you mean that they can't be!?" Nikki yelled. "Don't tell me that they're not when they are! I read that damn book too you know!?" AJ took a quick glance over to the small puddle that was on the floor. "I know" she said quietly. "Ugh I can't take this!" shouted Nikki. "This is hurting me!" "J-just try to breathe through them ok?" AJ shakily said.

Meanwhile Roman had made his way down into the lobby. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa man! Where do you think you're going?" asked the doorman. "To the parking lot!" said Roman. "I need to get someone to the hospital. They're having a baby." "Well I'm sorry sir, but do you not see outside there?" said the doorman. "It's far too dangerous for anyone, let alone an ambulance or a simple car to be traveling out there". Roman took a look through the front door. The snowfall had severely intensified to the point that it was beginning to pile up against the glass. "Please I gotta go help for her!" Roman pleaded. "I'm sorry sir but I have orders to keep everybody in the building until the blizzard passes" said the doorman. "On who's orders!?" Roman asked firmly. "The Mayor of Jersey City" said the doorman. "Or better yet try the Governor of New Jersey."

"This can't be happening" said Roman. "Yeah well it is" said the doorman. "It's like the ice age is happening out there or something and trust me I'm not talking about that cute and furry little movie. Lord in all my 38 years I ain't never seen such a storm pick up that fast." "Well isn't there a doctor in here or something!?" asked Roman. "Yeah Dr. Terri Hills" said the doorman. "But he's at the hospital delivering." "Fuck!" shouted Roman. "So that means we're on our own!?" "I'm afraid so" said the doorman. "At least until the storm calms down and then hopefully they'll have the lines back on." "But that could be hours" said Roman. "Or days". "Days for the power, but hours for the storm to clear" said the doorman. "And hours to clear out the main roads so that the emergency personal can get through."

"But you don't understand, we don't know anything about delivery a baby" said Roman. "Don't worry" said the doorman. "It usually takes 12 hours plus for a baby to come and by then, then it'll be safe to travel". "But by then we probably won't be able to move her out of my apartment much less into a car" said Roman. "God I can't believe this! I can't believe that you're trapping us up here! And if anything happens to that baby I swear to God that I will have your head!" "Sir I am-" said the doorman before he was cut off. "Yeah I know! I know! You're sorry! So fucking sorry you piece of shit! How can you do this to us!?" shouted Roman.

"Sir all we can do is alert the emergency officials for you but I can guarantee you that no one for any reason is going to come through that storm now. No one, not even authorized officials are permitted to come out through this" said the doorman. "Please already…just save your bullshit for someone who truly needs it" Roman said as he quickly ran back up 6 flights of stairs. A few minutes later he arrived back up to his apartment.

"Look see Nicole, he's back" said AJ. "Were you able to pull the car out front?" Roman stood quiet. "Leati…why aren't you answering me?" asked AJ. Roman remained quiet. "Why won't you answer me Joe!?" shouted AJ. "April…we're…on our own" said Roman. "What, what the hell are you talking about!?" AJ shouted. "What do you mean that we're on our own!?" "April, there's no way that I can get a car out through this right now" said Roman. "What do you mean you can't!?" shouted AJ. She was now becoming frantic. "Well you have to try! Baby you have to try! You must try!" "April I wish I could…but we can't!" shouted Roman. "We'll never make it." "So what are we supposed to just deliver this baby on our own?" asked AJ. "Aren't there any doctors in this building?" "They're not here" said Roman. "Well what about that generator thingamabob? Aren't they working on it now so we can at least try to get a call out or something?" said AJ.

"April, listen to me!" Roman sternly said. "They're not working on anything! There's nothing more we can do! That unreasonable doorman said that as soon as they'll get power, they'll send out for help!" "H-how are we supposed to deliver a baby all by ourselves?" AJ fearfully asked. "I dunno" said Roman as he began to calm down. "Didn't they say anything about that in the book you read?" "Yeah" said AJ. "A little." "Then I guess we'll have to rely on that" said Roman. "No you can't!" Nikki sobbed. "It'll be ok Nicole" said AJ. "No it won't!" shouted Nikki. "Nicole…" AJ trailed off. "Oh will you fuckers just shut the hell up and listen to me for once already!" shouted Nikki. "I can't have this baby here! My daughter is breeched!" "What do you mean she's breeched?" asked AJ.

"She's Frank Breeched!" said Nikki while crying out in pain. "And I'm supposed to have a C-section." AJ and Roman looked at each other with horrified looks. "Oh my God" the two said at the same time in horror.

**A/N: Oh Nikki that wasn't such a good idea to travel to New Jersey right now even I wouldn't do that if I was 9 months pregnant. Always check the weather before you travel people! But uh...I guess not in this story haha and what a lousy doorman! He could have least allowed Roman to get help. The blizzard can't be that bad… or could it?**


	92. Chapter 92

**CHAPTER 92:**

AJ and Roman stood pacing in their bedroom. "Now what the hell are we going to do now?" asked Roman. "We're gonna have to deliver her baby" said AJ calmly. "But she's breeched" said Roman. "She and Nicole can both die." "I know" said AJ quietly. "But right now we have no choice." "AJ we do have a choice, we can wait this storm out" said Roman. "Yeah and by then things could get worse" said AJ. "If we're gonna act, then we'll have to act now." AJ stood up and began going through her suitcase.

"Do we have a first aid kit or something?" "No" said Roman. AJ took out her "_What to expect when you're expecting_" book and laid it out on the bed. "Go keep Nikki company while I read through this" she said. "AJ…are you sure that you wanna do this?" asked Roman. "I may not like Nicole, but I still have to help her" said AJ. "_We _have to help her. That could be your baby out there too that needs our help". Roman nodded as he entered into the living room. "Hey Nicole, how you're holding out?" "I'm doing just fine Joe" said Nikki sarcastically. "Especially given the fact that I'm gonna have to deliver my breeched daughter right in the middle of a fucking living room as I'm trapped because of a damn blizzard!" Roman took a seat next to Nikki.

"Look you're in good hands" he said. "AJ and I are going to take real good care of you and your daughter." "But neither one of you are doctors!" Nikki sobbed. "I know but we're still going to help you and your daughter get through this" said Roman. "Her name's Joy" said Nikki as she continued to sob. Roman could tell that she was really scared and that in itself had deeply worried him considering he's never seen her like that before. "Ugh!" She grabbed a hold onto Roman's arm as another contraction came on. "Just breathe through it" said Roman. "I can't it hurts so bad!" shouted Nikki. "I feel like something's tearing at me from the inside!" "Try not to shout so much" said Roman. "It's not good for Joy". "Ok" said Nikki as her contractions began to die down.

* * *

45 minutes had passed when AJ came back out into living room. "Ok" she said. "I think that we can still be able to do this."

"You think!?" Nikki panicked. "Yeah" said AJ. "It says here that if you are breeched and were to do a vaginal delivery that Frank breech is the best position". "How so?" asked Roman. "Well the baby's bottom will serve as the head would when passing, but it doesn't come without risks" said AJ. "The cord could become compressed or caught and if we're careful, then we should be good." "Her name…her name's Joy" said Nikki. "Right" said AJ. "So what do we do?" asked Roman. "Well we're going to thoroughly wash our hands, do we have any latex gloves?" "We should" said Roman.

"Ok good" said AJ. "I'm gonna check her. In the meantime Leati I need you to boil some water, get some towels and a shoelace-but clean it off as thoroughly as possible and get a pair of scissors and clean those off too". "AJ, there's no power" said Roman. "We can't boil water." "Right well go check to see if we have regular faucet hot water then. That should help". Roman nodded as she followed. "_No wonder I felt like there's a draft in here_" AJ thought. After about 10 minutes, the two returned with their supplies. "Ok Nicole, I need you to sort of undress" said AJ. "Ugh seriously!?" shouted Nikki. "Yeah well you can't deliver your daughter through jeans" said AJ. "I'll just…turn around" said Roman as Nikki began to undress.

"Ok now I'm gonna lay this blanket over you for privacy" said AJ. "No shit Sherlock!" Nikki hissed. AJ shook her head as she began to check on Nikki. "Well how is she?" asked Roman. "Well I don't see anything yet" said AJ. "But…she's very far along…a whole lot further along than I originally thought she would be." "What do you mean I'm very far along!?" Nikki panicked. "The baby's gonna come very soon" AJ said. "Oh my God this isn't supposed to be like this!" Nikki sobbed. AJ glanced at the clock which read 9:56PM. "Don't worry" she said. "I still think we have time." "Apparently not if I'm gonna be delivering here!" shouted Nikki. "Ugh another one!" she reached for Roman's arm again. "Here…Nikki just take my hand and try not to break it please" he said.

Nikki breathed through her contractions as a double wave of them came through. "This so isn't fair" she said. "I know" said AJ. "I know but it'll be alright. I promise". "How can you be so sure!?" Nikki cried. "I…" AJ trailed off as she looked up at Roman. He shook his head no to indicated she needed not to stress out Nikki further. "I…just am" AJ said. Nikki continued crying until the contractions calm down.

* * *

A few more hours had passed and the snow was still heavily falling. "How is she doing?" asked Roman. "She's progressing really fast" said AJ as Roman dabbed Nikki's sweating forehead. "The baby should be coming soon I believe." "Well what does the book say now?" asked Roman. "We have to just wait and continuing monitoring her" said AJ. "There's not much left we can do except try and make her as comfortable as possible". Roman nodded as he resumed wiping Nikki's face. "I just hope that she'll be able to make it through this….the both of them I mean." "I really hope so too" said AJ.

* * *

Another 2 hours had passed and AJ was now in the process of checking Nikki again. "Ok…I think I see something here" she said. "What!?" yelled Nikki. "You're crowning..." said AJ. "This is beyond anything painful I've ever experienced in my life!" shouted Nikki. "This is worse than my shin injury!" "I know Nicole" said AJ. "But you'll need to relax for the baby and your sake." Nikki continued to rapidly breathe during her contractions. "Ugh!" she shouted as she quickly sat up. "I can't do this anymore! God I seriously hate this!" "Do you think she should try and start pushing?" asked Roman. "I don't know" said AJ. "I don't think she's dilated enough. "I can't wait anymore!" shouted Nikki as she shifted herself. "She's coming and she's coming now!" "Wait Nikki, you have to let me check you again" said AJ. Nikki struggled during another contraction as AJ checked. "Yeah...she's definitely crowing" she said. "This baby is coming now".

"Now!?" asked Roman. "Now as in now-now!?" "Yes Leati, she's coming now. Let's get the supplies ready" said AJ. The two hastily worked as Nikki's labor continued on. "This isn't fair!" Nikki sobbed. "Oh I wish John was here!" "I know Nicole" said AJ. "Leati take her hand. "Nicole this is going to hurt." "I know!" Nikki sobbed. "Ok when I tell you to push, you push and when I tell you to stop you stop ok?" said AJ. Nikki nodded. "Wait!" Nikki said. "What is it?" AJ asked. "Can we please...maybe have some music playing?" asked Nikki. "Nicole…" AJ said. Roman quickly took out his iPhone. "Ok what song?" he asked. "I want something soft like Beyoncé's "Halo" please?" Nikki painfully.

"I don't know Nicole" said AJ. "We really need to try and conserve what little battery power we have left on our phones." "Please!" Nikki pleaded. "I just want her to come into the world not knowing that her mother was scared and that the environment was frightening." AJ and Roman nodded. "Ok" AJ said. Roman walked over to place the IPhone onto a speaker set. "I guess it's a good thing that these things are wireless" he said as he pressed the button to begin playing the song. "I have it on repeat for you, ok Nicole?"

Nikki quickly nodded as another intense contraction hit her. "Oh my God!" she sobbed. "This really hurts! This is fucking killing me! Oh my God!" Roman raced over back to her side to take her hand. "Ok Nicole, just promise me that you won't break it" he said. "This is not the fucking time to joke with me Joe!" Nikki hissed. "But…I wasn't joking" Roman said. "Alright Nikki you've gotta start pushing now!" AJ said. "When I say push, you push alright?" Nikki nodded in agony. "Ok are you ready?" AJ asked. "No!" Nikki sobbed. "It wasn't supposed to be like this." "I know Nikki but it's going to be alright" AJ said. "But I really need you to start pushing now."

Nikki took her focus off of AJ and looked into Roman's eyes as he smiled. "Don't worry" he said kindly. "You and your baby will be just fine." Nikki nodded. "I'm ready" she said quietly. "Ok Nikki push!" said AJ. Nikki bared down as hard as she could, sobbing out in pain along the way. AJ carefully slowly guided the bottom of Nikki's baby out. "Whoa…Leati you have got to come see this" she said as her eyes widened. "What's wrong?" asked Nikki.

"Nothing" AJ smiled as Roman walked over. As he took a quick look, he too had begun to smile. He hurried to rejoin Nikki. "Shh don't worry. Everything's alright" he reassured her. "Here take my hand. It's ok." Nikki held onto Roman's hand again. "Ok push" said AJ as Nikki continued. The pushing had gone on for another 15 minutes. "Ok I got the bottom half out" said AJ. "Slow it down." "I can't!" said Nikki as she tightly gripped the seat to the sofa with her free hand, her nails digging holes into it along the way.

AJ continued to help carefully rotate the rest of the baby as much as she could. "Ok Nikki are you ready?" she asked. Nikki nodded. "Ok give me one more last push" said AJ. Nikki resumed pushing while screaming to the top of her lungs as she held onto Roman's hand tightly as she screamed and sobbed at the same time. "_God she sure is doing a lot of swearing and God my hands are killing me. I don't think Ima ever be the same after this. Hell I don't think Ima be able to hear after this._" Roman thought.

"Ok stop!" said AJ. "Leati, hand me a towel." Roman handed AJ a towel so she could begin cleaning off the baby. Sounds of crying began to emerge as AJ glanced at a clock on the wall which read 2:07am. "Is she ok!?" Nikki worriedly asked. "Is my baby ok!?" "Yes he is" said AJ while smiling. She carefully cut the little boy's cord and then wrapped him up in a clean towel. "Happy birthday little guy." "He?" asked Nikki. "Yes he" said AJ. "It's a boy!" "A boy!?" asked Nikki. "But Dr. Lake said it was a girl!" "She must have a made a mistake" said AJ. "Here he is. Here's your son." AJ gently placed the crying little baby boy into Nikki's arms. "Here you gotta keep him warm now alright?" she said softly. Nikki placed a hand over her mouth and removed it to speak. "I have a son?" she asked tearfully.

"Yes you do" Roman said with a smile. He walked over to turn off the music. "And so far he's perfectly fine. It's just that his legs are gonna be up for a while like that, similar to cone head" said AJ. "Thank you" said Nikki. "Thank you guys so much." "You're welcome" said AJ while smiling. Nikki continued to hold her son as he continued crying, signaling that he was alright. "Oh he's perfect" said Nikki tearfully. "Congratulations" said Roman. "Oh my God" Nikki tearfully said. She started to smile.

* * *

Roman continued cleaning up when AJ began to notice after sometime that Nikki's state had begun to change. "Something's wrong" she said. "With who, the baby?" asked Roman. "No, Nicole" said AJ. "She still hasn't delivered her placenta and it's been past the 30 minute mark." "Well can't she wait until the hospital?" asked Roman. "No, she could hemorrhage to death" said AJ. "Which she technically is doing right now, only slowly." "How can you be so calm about this?" asked Roman. "Because someone has to be" said AJ as she looked out of the window. The snowfall had begun to slow down. "Where's the nearest fire station?" "I dunno…I think a mile or something" said Roman. "No, I think there's one nearby" said AJ. "Ask the doorman to give you a map."

"Yeah you mean the same idiotic shithole that didn't wanna help us in the first place? No thank you" said Roman. "Joe right now all that matters is that we get Nikki and her son some help now" said AJ. "We'll deal with the doorman later." Roman nodded. "Do you want me to go outside and look for one? Because I can still do that." "Yeah baby, we don't have a choice" said AJ. "We need to get them to the hospital and fast". Roman nodded as he kissed AJ. "I'll be back soon ok?" "Please be careful" said AJ. "I love you." "I love you too" said Roman. "Make sure to watch out for them." "I will" said AJ. With that he left. AJ watched Nikki, who was becoming increasingly tired.

"AJ…why am I so tired?" asked Nikki weakly. "Because you just gave birth" said AJ. "AJ, the baby… he's so quiet" said Nikki. AJ became slightly alarmed at Nikki's comment. "Here lemme take a look at him again" she said as she took the baby from Nikki. He was still breathing and alert. "He's ok" said AJ. "He's really beautiful Nicole." "AJ, why is it so cold in here?" asked Nikki. AJ continued to be alarmed at Nikki's state, especially given that she didn't pay attention to the comment she just made. "Because when the power went off, so did the heat" said AJ as she placed the baby back in Nikki's arms. She began to cover them up with another blanket. "Here you guys gotta stay warm". "Thank you" Nikki said softly. "Is my baby and I going to make it?" "Of course" said AJ. "He's so cute" Nikki said while in a daze. "Just like his father." "But Nicole… you don't even know who that is yet" said AJ. "I'm so tired and so cold" said Nikki faintly. AJ checked Nikki's temperature. It read 102.3 degrees.

"You're burning up" she said calmly. "Really?" Nikki asked in a confusion. "Don't worry, Leati well be back soon with help" said AJ. She then began to check Nikki again and she noticed that she was still bleeding. Sadly there was nothing left for her to do as she and Roman had done all they could have done. "You'll be ok" AJ reassured Nikki. "You'll be ok. We're getting help now." AJ placed another blanket over Nikki and her son. Afterwards she walked over to put on her black leather jacket in order to try and keep herself warm. She could tell that the conditions in the apartment were worsening as every time she or Nikki spoke, they could see their breath. On top of worrying about Nikki and her son, she was also worrying about Roman and her family…especially her daughter.

"God I really hope he gets some help soon" AJ said softly. "I…I really do."

**A/N: Nikki's baby is finally here and surprise! It wasn't a girl after all :-) but now the two of them are definitely not out of the woods yet :-(. Reviews are always welcome :-)**


	93. Chapter 93

**CHAPTER 93: **

About another 25 minutes later, Roman had finally made his way up to a fire station despite being waist deep in snow. He began to frantically yell and bang on the door as well as ringing the bell until someone showed up to let him. "Dear God!" a man said as he let Roman inside. "What in the good heavens are you doing out here!?" "Please, I need help" said Roman while out of breath. "My wife and I helped deliver a coworker's baby. Please we need help." "Ok well where are they at?" the man asked. Roman looked on the man's ID tag. "They're at 5000 Washington Boulevard, Mr. Ellis" said Roman. "Apartment 601! My wife…her name is...her name is April Anoa'i." "Ok son, you stay here while I'll get some help" said Mr. Ellis. "Hurry!" shouted Roman as he collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion. Another firefighter rushed to his side. "Sir!? Sir are you alright!?" he called out. But Roman didn't respond.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ had gone over to check Nikki's progress who by then was becoming ice cold. "This isn't good" she said to herself as she began to check Nikki for a pulse. It was weak. "Come on Leati" she panicked. AJ then carefully picked up the baby who was by now asleep but still breathing and warm and with a good pulse. Nikki was still bleeding. AJ did her best to keep the infant warm by placing him under her jacket given that his mother's core body temperature was lowering. She opened up her blouse to undo her bra and gently placed a breast inside of the infant's mouth to which he quickly began greedily sucking. He was understandably hungry as this was his very first meal. She picked up another towel and wrapped it across her chest in order to further keep the feeding little boy even warmer. AJ held the baby until he stopped feeding and as she finished, she redressed herself, being careful not to disturb him. She continued to hope that help would come soon for them as Nikki's condition continued to rapidly deteriorate. Luckily they didn't have to wait too much longer as about another 10 minutes later, two firemen and a paramedic had shown up at the door.

"Thank God you're here" said AJ as she began to remove the baby from her jacket. "No keep him in there!" said he fireman. "I'm Commissioner Ralph Ellis" said Mr. Ellis. "You're husband Joe came to us and told you that you were here." "Where is he?" asked AJ. "He's meeting us at the hospital to get checked out as he passed out" said Mr. Ellis. "Oh my God! Will he be ok?" AJ panicked. "We won't know until we get to the hospital" said Mr. Ellis. "My partner and I shoveled our way over here. Luckily we're just a few blocks down away and from the hospital".

"She's not doing so well" said the paramedic. "Her pulse is low and her core body temperature is registering at 91…she's hypothermic. We need to get her to the hospital stat otherwise she'll go into cardiac arrest, possibly have organ failure and most likely die." AJ started sobbing. "Nikki!" she cried out in distress. "Ma'am you've gotta remain calm alright?" said the second firefighter. "I'll radio them now" said Mr. Ellis. "Lucas, come help Jerry load the patient onto the stretcher."

"What do I do?" asked AJ. "Keep him as warm as possible and follow me. Conditions out there are treacherous" said Mr. Ellis. AJ nodded as she quickly threw on a pair of shoes as Mr. Ellis opened a closet and placed on AJ's winter coat. "Now hold onto him as tight as you can for dear life alright?" he said. AJ nodded and followed the emergency personal out of the apartment after locking up.

They raced over to the hospital where they had the generator running. "We've got a male newborn infant and a 31-year-old semi-conscious female that's going into hypothermic shock as well as an intact placenta!" said Mr. Ellis. AJ quickly opened up her coat and jacket and handed the baby boy over to a nurse who rushed him away. "He was born at 2:07am!" AJ shouted. "And please take care of him! Take care of the both of them!" she started becoming frantic as she looked over and saw that there was a group of four nurses and one doctor were frantically working over Nikki who by then had officially lost consciousness.

"Oh my God!" AJ said tearfully as her hands covered her mouth. A nurse placed an oxygen mask over Nikki's face as another one was inserting an I.V line into her. "Her veins have collapsed!" said a 3rd nurse. "Then insert it in her neck there's no time!" shouted the first nurse. "Come on Cassie you know what to do already!" "Yes Nurse Emily!" said Nurse Cassie as she got out a second I.V line and began to insert it into Nikki's neck. "Come on let's get her into OR 2! Stat!" shouted Nurse Emily. All of a sudden a loud beeping noise began ringing off from the monitor. "Code blue!" shouted Nurse Emily. "We're losing her!" shouted Nurse Cassie. "Damn it!" shouted doctor. "She's…flat lining! Susan Get crash cart!" A 4th nurse named Sharla began cutting open Nikki's shirt as Nurse Susan raced back over with the defibrillator. "It's charging!" said Nurse Susan. AJ looked up at the monitor to see that Nikki had stopped breathing. "Come on Nikki! Please don't fucking die!" she sobbed. The sight was definitely traumatizing for her to see as Nikki was steadily turning blue. Nurse Emily quickly placed the electrodes across Nikki's chest. "Clear!" shouted the doctor as he shocked Nikki's chest.

The Nurse Emily hurriedly changed Nikki's CPAP mask to a non-breather one so that she could begin pumping actual air into her. The doctor proceeded to quickly shock Nikki's chest again but had no response. "Come on damn it!" he shouted. "It's charging" said Nurse Susan. The doctor rubbed the pads together and then shocked Nikki's chest for a 3rd time and was successful at reestablishing a heartbeat. "Ok we got a good rate here" said the doctor. "120/75" said Nurse Sharla. "Ok tell Dr. Travis that he has his 31-year-old coming patient up there and do it now!" shouted the doctor. "And Emily! Get on her and keep that bag pumping! Make sure that you don't lose that heartbeat!" "Got it doctor!" said Nurse Emily as she hopped on top of Nikki and continued pumping oxygen into her."

AJ kept franticly sobbing as she watched them race Nikki away. "Doctor…is she going to be ok?" she asked. "We don't know yet" said the doctor. "She's lost a lot of blood and she wasn't breathing for about 90 seconds. But I will keep you posted." AJ tearfully nodded as she bit her nails. "Oh my God! Please!" she cried out. "Please God don't take them now!" The fire commissioner approached her. "Mrs. Anoa'i?" he said while attempting to console her. "You did a good thing for your friend and her baby. Without the work of you and your husband they would have surely died." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "All you can do now is hope and pray that she'll get through this." AJ nodded as she continued sobbing. "Is there a church here?" she asked. "Yes" said Mr. Ellis. "I'll walk you there." AJ nodded again as she followed him.

* * *

After another 45 minutes had passed, she was finally reunited with Roman in a private room. He was hooked up to a monitor and wrapped up with a heater and a plenty of blankets.

"Leati!" she called out as she ran up to him give a hug. "Thank God you're alright." "I'm fine" said Roman. "I just got a little hypothermia that's all. I should be as good as noon within the next few hours or so since I blacked out for a bit." "You blacked out?" AJ asked worriedly. "Yeah but it's nothing I promise" said Roman. "It's just because I over exerted myself while trekking through the snow but trust me April I'm alright now. How is Nikki and the baby?" "I don't know" said AJ as she removed her coat. "She stopped breathing and they struggled to get her back but eventually…they did." "Oh my God April" Roman said. He looked into her eyes and noticed that they were bloodshot red. "Come here baby" he said. AJ went up to hug him again. "They will be alright. She's in much better hands now, but you and I did a great job but she's in much better hands now and I'm very proud of you." "Thank you" AJ said quietly. "I'm proud of you too. And even though they haven't told me anything yet but I was able to get a call out to alert Brie and Bryan of what happened to her and they were worried sick about her since she ran off yesterday." "She ran off?" asked Roman. "Yeah, they think she might have been having another episode or something" said AJ. "They're not going to be able to make a flight out until tomorrow evening."

"So does John know anything yet?" asked Roman. "Has he been notified?" "I highly doubt it" said AJ. A doctor entered along with a nurse who begun to check Roman's vitals. "So how is he doctor?" asked AJ. "He's going to be just fine" said the doctor. "Oh and I have an update about your friend and her baby." "How…how are they?" asked Roman. "Well the mother was indeed hemorrhaging from an intact placenta and from the fact that she tore significantly" said the doctor. "Oh my God" said AJ. "Is she going to be ok?" "Yes she should be and her breathing is still stable" said the doctor. "We gave her a temporary sedative and she should be waking within the next few hours and I must say that if you didn't get help when you did, she would have died."

"And her son?" asked AJ. "He's fine despite his rather remarkable entrance" said the doctor. "He weighs a healthy 6lbs, 14oz and he was 20 inches long." AJ and Roman did a sigh of relief. "Thank you doctor" said AJ. "Yes and as for your husband we will be releasing him tomorrow morning and he should be make a full recovery" said the doctor as he and the nurse left AJ alone. "Thank God" said AJ. "Yeah I'll say" said Roman. "You did a pretty damn good job AJ. Now Nikki will never hate you again." "Yeah" said AJ as she took a seat next to Roman. "I hope so." "By the way, I think you should shower" Roman said. "Really how come?" asked AJ. "You're covered in blood" said Roman. AJ looked down at her shirt. "Oh…right" she said. "I'll go see if I can get a nurse back to get me a gown or something."

* * *

A few hours later, Nikki had turned over in her bed to awaken to find that John was in her room sitting in a chair holding her son. Her vision was still a little blurry but she still knew it was him. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked groggily. "Shh you need your rest" said John softly. "You've had a rough day." "Why are you holding my son?" asked Nikki. "I forgot that you've been out of it for the past several hours" said John. "Just answer my question" said Nikki. "Because Nicole" said John. "He's ours". "What do you mean he's ours?" asked Nikki. "The test results are in that envelope if you wanna see it for yourself" said John. "He's even got the same blue eyes as I do."

"Show me them" said Nikki. John got up and carefully walked over to hand Nikki the envelope and as she finished reading it, she looked back at John. "You see I wouldn't lie to you" he said. "I've never have and never will." "Ok…but what are you doing here? How'd you even get here?" asked Nikki. "Your sister told me and I just took a private flight up here as soon as I could" said John. "Besides the storm is long over." "Long over?" asked Nikki. "Yeah it's almost 7 at night" said John. "How long have I…been out of it?" asked Nikki. "A very long time. I've been here for at least 3 hours" said John. "But the day is still the 11th." Nikki slowly sat up in her bed.

"Ow this hurts" she said. "Yeah because you tore really badly" said John. "Not to mention that you coded." "I…coded?" Nikki asked. "Yes Nicole. You stopped breathing once you got here and they had to essentially bring you back to life" said John. "How the hell do you know that?" asked Nikki. "The doctors told me" said John. "Why would they even tell you something like that?" asked Nikki. "Why are you even here John? You never wanted this baby." "That's not true" said John. "Remember how you never gave me a chance to explain anything? Well now I'm going to explain. The reason I kissed you all those months ago was because I still love you and nothing, not even the paternity of this baby could ever change that. I just…I just didn't know how to tell you that and after you confronted me about what I did to you I just started to feel so much shame. Unbelievable, unimaginable shame." "John…I don't know" said Nikki. "You don't have to know now" said John. "You just gave birth to your son, our son and you need your rest."

"So why are you here?" asked Nikki. "Look Nicole I know that we have had our issues in the past but I just want to let you know that no matter what that I want to be here for you and our son" said John. "I could never really abandon my child and you know that, despite what my feelings were about children I could never do that and yes it may have taken me an insane amount of time to realize all of this…but I wanna make it up to you but more importantly to him because for now on it's all about him now as he's going to have to come first before anything else." "So what you're telling me is that you suddenly had a change of heart?" asked Nikki. "In a way, yes" said John as a nurse entered. "Hello Ms. Garcia, I'm here to see how you're doing again" she said. "Here I'll give you some privacy" said John as he gently placed the baby into the hospital bassinet. "I'll be back."

This left Nikki in a confused state of manner towards John. "How long is…is my son's legs going to be like that?" she asked. "And is he going to have a normal life?" "He'll be like that anywhere between a few days to a few weeks" said the nurse. "And yes he should have a well prognosis. The pediatrician will be back here later on tonight to further discuss this with you and possibly put on a little device to help with that." Nikki nodded. "Am I ok?" she asked. "Yes" said the nurse. "You tore quite a bit and you had an retained placenta and we had to remove that from you and give you a blood transfusion so you're going to be here for a little while longer. Not to mention your heart stopped beating for almost 2 minutes so we'll also need to monitor you for any changes in mood or behavior…besides your noted Psychosis and depression as well as any other changes in regards to your brain function which so far is doing alright." "But…I can still have like a normal life right?" asked Nikki. "Of course Ms. Garcia" said the nurse. "And the doctor overseeing you will also return later on tonight to explain more to you."

Nikki nodded again as she began to wonder about John again. She was thankful that he came to see her and their son, but she was still confused and she wasn't quite sure if it was because of all of the medication she had running in her system.

* * *

He later returned back with dinner and even spent a lot of time in her room. She watched John hold their son, feed him, changed him and bond with him until he had fallen asleep while sitting up. By then she had made a simple choice after a long and hard decision to finally fill out the birth certificate. She wrote out everything very carefully and beautifully and in between she looked up at John who was still asleep along with their son. She took a deep breath as she placed the cap on the pen. She sat back and took another hard look at what she had written as she wanted to make sure that she had written everything the way she wanted to and she did. So she signed it. Now all it needed was John's signature.

Nikki placed the certificate down onto the table for it to dry and then she turned back over to face John and their sleeping son and with that she herself began to slowly drift off as well. She was so relieved to hear that her son wasn't Roman's and that he was John's and now that she had learned that she and him were going to be ok, a huge sigh of relief came over her and it was the first time in over 9 months since she felt such serenity.

* * *

After a while, John awoke to find Nikki was still asleep. He slowly got up and quietly walked over to pick up the birth certificate and he smiled as he read it. "Well I'll be damned" he chuckled. He picked up the pen and uncapped it and he quickly sighed it before carefully laying it back down, his smile never leaving his face as he walked back over to his chair to watch his little family sleep. "I will forever be grateful and thankful for you and for what you mother did to allow you to get here. I'll always be forever grateful and thankful to April and Joe and to everyone else who helped to make sure that you got here safe and I'll…I'll never forget this day" he said to himself as he shed a tear. "I won't. Happy birthday my beautiful son."

**Johnathan Ryan Cena IV**

**Born February 11th, 2015 at 2:07am**

**6lbs, 14oz and 20 inches**

**Mother: Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace.**

**Father: John Felix-Anthony Cena Jr.**


	94. Chapter 94

**CHAPTER 94:**

Several weeks had since passed and it was now April 4th. Nikki had since been released from the hospital about a week after having her son and AJ was now preparing to make her return back into the company. "Here she is" Stephanie said as she entered into the gym while carrying a now 5 month-old Alia in her arms. "Isn't she just a beaut?" "Yes she is and she gets it all from her mother" said Roman as he smiled. "We're gonna have some serious problems when she becomes a teenager."

"I know the feeling" said Stephanie. "I have 3 of them of my own." "Hi sweetie" said AJ as she carefully took Alia from Stephanie. "So are you excited about returning on Monday night?" asked Stephanie. "Of course" said AJ. "It's been long overdue and I'm just finally glad that I'm back down to my normal size again." "Well hard work does payoff" said Stephanie. "So is it true that Nikki's coming back too next month?" asked Roman. "Yes she is" said Stephanie. "At the very end of the month and I do must say that it's good to see working mothers." "Yeah it is" said AJ. Tamina and Summer Rae walked over. "Aw she's so cute AJ" said Summer Rae. "May I hold her?"

"Of course" said AJ as she gave her Alia to hold. "So did you two…?" asked Tamina. "Yes of course" said AJ. "But we're extra careful now. I'm on birth control." "Yeah we want more kids, but not anytime soon" said Roman. "Always the jokester aren't we?" said AJ. "Why yes AJ I am" said Roman. Seth had noticed the two and from the locker room had decided to come out and walked towards them. "Hey AJ, congrats on your upcoming return on Monday" he said. "Thank you Colby" said AJ. "So where's the little one at?" asked Seth. "She's over there with the girls" said Roman. "So who you're going up against?" asked Seth. "It's a complete surprise" said AJ. "Well I just wanted to say good luck" said Seth. "Thank you so much Colby" said AJ. "No problem" said Seth as he nodded while walking away. "Nice guy" said AJ. "Yeah" said Roman. "He is." He paused for a moment before resuming. "Hey let's go talk". "Sure" said AJ as they walked around into a corner.

"So what's on your mind?" asked AJ. "You, us" said Roman. "We are ok right?" asked AJ. Roman smiled. "Of course" he said. "I have a question to sort of ask you." "Sure" said AJ. "Remember a few years ago when you said that you thought that Nikki wrote that crazy letter for you?" asked Roman. "Yeah the one she denied doing?" said AJ. "Yeah well it turns out she was being completely honest about it" said Roman. "What do you mean?" asked AJ. "What I mean is that she didn't write the letter" said Roman. "I did." AJ's eyes widened.

"What?" AJ asked. Roman took AJ's hands into his. "I did" said Roman. "I wrote you that silly little letter." "But why?" asked AJ. "Because at the time I was still a little confused about how I felt about you" Roman. "Only now I know exactly how I feel". Roman took AJ's hand and led her back out into the open. "Leati…what are you doing?" she asked. "Something I've been thinking about a lot" said Roman as he got down on one knee. "April Jeanette Mendez-Anoa'i, I know that I had asked you this very same question a year ago but this time I wanted to make sure that we were able to start fresh-anew and I can't really do this without you. I love you. I cherish you. You're the mother of my daughter and I'll always need you and what I'm really trying to say, well ask is…will you marry me, again?"

Everyone around them became hushed as Nikki walked up behind John as she was carrying their son in a carrier who was lightly covered with a powder blue blanket. "What's going on?" she asked. "Joe's proposing to AJ again" said John.

"Yes Leati of course I will!" AJ said with a huge smile. Roman slipped a new ring onto AJ's finger and picked her up to passionately kiss her as their coworkers applauded and cheered for them.

"Wow he's really some gentleman" said Nikki. "Yeah he is" said John. "So how is he anyway?" "Johnnie's fine" said Nikki. "He'll be 2 months old next week." "I know" said John. "I didn't forget." "I know" Nikki said quietly. AJ walked up to her. "Hey, how's everything going for you?" she asked. "We're ok" said Nikki. "I'm all healed up and everything." "He's very cute" said AJ. "April, I just wanna say how truly thankful to you and Joe for everything you've done for us" said Nikki. "And I would like to say thank you too" said John. "I don't think that there is ever a way that I could repay you and Joe for this." "Don't worry" said AJ. "You don't have to." AJ gave Nikki and John a hug. "You're welcome" she said as she walked back towards Roman.

"You should cover him up a little more" said John. "I don't want anyone else to see his face until he's 6 months old." "John…" Nikki said. "Come on, we should go outside. We really need to talk." John nodded as he followed Nikki who was still carrying the carrier with her.

* * *

Dean noticed Seth still standing by himself in the ring. "Hey man, is your head trapped in the stars or something?" he asked. "No, why?" asked Seth. "Because our best buddy just got engaged again" said Dean. "And you didn't congratulate him." "No need to just yet" said Seth. "It's fine." "Yeah not as fine as that dress Nicole was wearing" said Dean. "I mean damn she's one hot milf now I mean it's just so fucking crazy that a baby could do that to her." Dean's thoughts were true at least according to his opinions as Nikki did show up wearing a hot pink skin tight dress that had a black belt in the middle and such dress did end up revealing that some parts of her have changed. "Yeah" said Seth. "I'll say. It seems she lost all of her baby weight by now."

"Man, what do you care anyway?" asked Dean. "You have Leighla, my ass is the one that's single now." "Not anymore" said Seth. "I broke things off with her weeks ago." "And you didn't tell anyone?" asked Dean. "No" said Seth. "Because I have better things on my mind." With that Seth jumped down from out of the ring and walked away, leaving Dean very confused. As he continued walking, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the charm bracelet that Nikki had left behind during their encounter they had last year as he kept it all this time. He held it tightly as he continued making his way out of the weight area and towards the locker room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nikki and John had finally reached outside when she began to place Johnnie back into his car seat. "Are we going for a drive or something?" asked John. "No John" said Nikki as she closed the door. "We're not." "Ok Nikki I don't get it" said John. "No John, I'm afraid that you don't get it" said Nikki. "I can't do this-us anymore. When I needed you, you weren't there for me and when you decided to come around, it was too late." "What are you talking about?" asked John. "Damn it Nicole I'm here now!"

"Well John it's too late" said Nikki. "You never went to any of my ultrasound appointments. Or helped me pick out furniture, clothing or even choose a name. While Joe never left AJ's side, they even went to get help." "How do you even know?" asked John. "Trust me it's obvious" said Nikki. "Nicole so what you're leaving me now is that what you're trying to tell me?" asked John. Nikki began to tear up. "John…I am so sorry" she said. "But I can't be with someone who didn't stand by me when I needed them the most. You abandoned me, us." John's eyes begin to tear up as well. "So…you're leaving me aren't you?" he asked.

"John I am so sorry" Nikki tearfully said. "But this isn't going to work out for us." "No, no, no Nicole you can't leave me!" John shouted. "We have a son now! We can move back in together and get counseling, I'll stop working just to be with you!" "John, I could never ask you to give up your life for me" said Nikki. She reached into her pocket to pull out her engagement ring. "I think the reason that I had this for a really long time was because I myself was still trying to figure things out, in fact I had a lot to figure out. So naturally I decided for once to just focus on me and the baby and it worked. I'm getting help now, I'm managing my illness, I'm working on my careers and I'm taking care of our son."

"And we can't do that together?" asked John. Nikki shook her head no. "I know that this seems so sudden, but it's been a long time coming" she said. "I have…decided this a long time ago. Before Johnnie was born. You and I had always wanted different things in life. I don't regret our son and I never will. I'm just not confused anymore and that everlasting pain that went along with that confusion is finally gone." "I could have prevented this" said John sadly. "I should have seen this coming I could have stopped this." "Sometimes you can't see these things coming John" said Nikki as she began to wipe his tears. She hated to see him like this. In fact I don't think she had ever seen him cry in the nearly 3 years they've been around each other.

"Hey, don't you cry now. You're still going to be around for Johnnie. He still needs his father and I will never take him from you know, you know that right?" she said. "Right" John said. Nikki kissed John on his lips, but he didn't kiss back. "I'll always love you John" she said. "But for right now I think its best that we be apart." "You…you don't love me" John said. "You don't love me and you never have." "John that isn't true!" Nikki said tearfully. "That isn't true and you know that!" "So then why are you doing this to me!?" John shouted. "Why are you leaving me!?" "Because I need some time!" Nikki tearfully shouted. "I love you and if I didn't love you I would stay in a relationship that is broken." "But I'm willing to fix it for you and our son. For us" said John.

"Just because two people have a baby together doesn't mean that they should stay together" said Nikki. "And I….I honestly wouldn't be happy if I did get back with you." John's face continued to fill with more pain as he became silent. "I love you so much John" Nikki said. "But right now I have to love myself enough to realize when something isn't working out anymore and it won't be forever." "I…just can't believe that you're doing this to me" John said as his voice began breaking. "I…I…can't believe that you're doing this to me." Nikki looked back at John as she continued crying. He suddenly pulled her into a hug as they began sobbing. "I won't give up on you" he said softly. The two hugged each other for what seemed like an eternity until he had finally let her go. Nikki walked up to the door of her car before turning around to look at him.

The emotional pain and utter despair on his face was something she has never seen on him before. She really hated having to do that to him but she knew for now it would be the best thing she could do for herself…or was it? With that, Nikki proceeded to enter into her car to drive off, leaving John heartbroken.

While one couple had completely managed to work out their issues, another one was broken. John stared at the ring and clutched it tightly as the continued tears streamed uncontrollably from his eyes. His heart heavily ached as he continued to watch Nikki drive away, never taking his eyes off of her car until it was no longer in his sight. This was undoubtedly the worse pain he has ever felt in his entire life. The tears never stopped and they wouldn't….at least for a while. But then he had remembered something that his mother once told him and with that he quietly said: "she'll come back to me one day. I know she will."

**~To be continued…~**

**A/N: I know that a lot of you are probably not happy that I broke John and Nikki apart but no worries as they are soul mates *hint hint* and that there is no hope lost between these two but they just really need some time apart from each other like a lot of couples decide to do and that there is a really important reason behind my doing so and for that there will be a sequel "****Entitlements and Deception 2****" coming really soon (most likely within this next week). **

**So again I would like to say an extremely huge thank you to everyone who enjoyed my story and you can always PM me if there are any questions :-) **

**~Emerald loves Sapphire~**


End file.
